


Невидимая сторона (Blindside)

by Sl_ai



Series: Взгляды искоса [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst and Humor, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 92,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai
Summary: Вот и наконец-то третья часть Sidelong Glances! Она сложная, длинная, много противоречий и всяких проблем - но разве Киллин и Каллена что-то остановит? Битва с драконом почти голыми руками, ураганы и снежные бури в комплекте.
Series: Взгляды искоса [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. На стене - Киллин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blindside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261329) by [GilShalos1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин размышляет.

Абсолютно довольная своей жизнью Киллин Ханмаунт сидела на стене и задумчиво грызла яблоко, глядя на верхний двор Скайхолда.

Яблоко, кислое, сочное и восхитительно вкусное, было одной из причин её хорошего настроения. Начался сезон урожая, и повозки с продуктами, потянувшиеся в Скайхолд, частично мирили её с усиливающимися холодными ветрами зимы.

Как и тяжелый меховой плащ, приятной тяжестью лежавший на плечах. Она улыбнулась, проводя пальцами по густой, роскошной — и, к счастью, некрашеной — шкуре большого медведя, которого убил Каллен. Улыбнулась, вспомнив его очевидно подготовленную — хоть и всё равно с заиканиями, — речь, которую он произнёс, когда дарил его. _Я обещал, эм. Не давать тебе мёрзнуть._

Яблоко, плащ и ясный осенний день были приятными дополнениями к благополучию Киллин, но по-настоящему дело было в Каллене Стэнтоне Резерфорде и неизменной, потрясающей радости от того, что он любит её.

Иногда она позволяла себе представить, как он бы мог целовать её, даже заниматься с ней любовью — Создатель, реальность превзошла все ожидания, — но за прошедшие два месяца она поняла, что на самом деле заставляли её улыбаться без причины, напевать себе под нос и наполняли её диким, звенящим счастьем вещи, которые не нужно было представлять. В конце концов, он всегда знал, как заварить ей чай, но всё-таки каждый раз, как он добавлял именно то количество мёда, которое нужно, Киллин хотелось смеяться от радости. Каждый раз, как он протягивал ей именно тот отчет, или перо, или печать, за которыми она только собиралась потянуться, ей хотелось петь. Каждый раз, как он отвечал на вопрос, который она еще не успела задать, она была совершенно, абсолютно точно уверена, что никогда, как бы долго она ни прожила, она не будет так счастлива, как сейчас.

За спиной она услышала шаги, как будто её мысли призвали его. Ладони скользнули по её предплечьям, обхватили её за талию, и он опустил подбородок ей на плечо.

— Три Сестры умирают и оказываются перед Создателем, — произнёс он.

Киллин вздохнула:

— Четыре Сестры, Каллен. Четыре Сестры умирают и оказываются перед Создателем.

Он послушно начал заново:

— Четыре Сестры, которые не выполняли своих обетов, умерли и…

— Нет! Так ты всё портишь!

— Но если они вели себя примерно, в этом же нет никакого смысла, — запротестовал он.

— Да, но не надо говорить это в самом… — она ощутила, как он беззвучно смеётся. — Ты дразнишь меня.

— Возможно, — согласился он. — Занята?

— Ну, вот яблоко ем, — небрежно произнесла Киллин.

Он поцеловал её в шею:

— Как думаешь, это надолго? Потому что у меня есть час до следующей встречи, и я могу тебя еще подразнить, если захочешь.

Киллин притворилась, что раздумывает, хотя он, конечно, заметил, как от его слов расслабились её руки и ускорился пульс. Она бросила огрызок яблока в кусты у таверны, туда, где десять минут назад исчезли разведчица Хардинг и Сазерленд; улыбнулась, видя, как заколыхались листья.

— Думаю, пара минут найдется.

Когда она шла за ним обратно в его кабинет, чувствуя, как ветер трепет густой мех её плаща, Киллин осознала, что снова улыбается как дурочка.

_Да. Жизнь совершенно точно хороша._


	2. На чердаке - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой предположения оказываются неверными.

Глядя, как Килл натягивает кирасу и дважды встряхивает плечами, Каллен понимает: жизнь совершенно точно хороша.

Чудо того, что она просыпается в его объятиях, всё ещё поражает его каждое утро: их ноги переплетены, голова покоится на его плече… Ему не верится в своё счастье, когда она бормочет жалобы на сквозняк из щели в стене и натягивает одеяла повыше на них обоих, поощряя его повысить температуру с помощью губ и рук.

Всё ещё благодарит Создателя и Андрасте, видя её сильное и здоровое тело, когда она встаёт с постели.

Килл наклонила голову и начала дёргать за шнуры на плече; Каллен протянул руку:

— Иди сюда, давай помогу.

— Скоро разучусь сама одеваться, — сказала Килл, садясь на край кровати и нагибаясь, чтобы он смог достать до непокорной шнуровки.

— Была бы шевалье или рыцарем, за тебя бы это оруженосец делал, — Каллен затягивает узлы, — Поворачивайся.

Она ухмыляется:

— Если бы я была шевалье или рыцарем, пришлось бы покрепче держаться за штаны, а то Сэра бы их стибрила.

Каллен сделал вид, что серьёзно раздумывает об этом, закрепляя шнуровку на втором плече, поправляя латный воротник:

— Не вижу проблемы, — глубокомысленно произнёс он, и Килл фыркнула.

— Кстати о штанах, свои не наденешь? — окинула его таким взглядом, что щёки запылали. — Не то, чтобы я возражала, но её светлость может счесть, что ты несколько не одет для ставки командования.

Он вздохнул:

— Да, — и потом, импульсивно: — Давай куда-нибудь убежим.

— И бросим всё это? — сухо произнесла Килл, указывая на всё еще не отремонтированные дыры в стенах и крыше.

— Да. Мы можем отправиться… куда угодно. Обратно в Киркволл. Денерим.

— Станем наёмниками? — в голосе звучала нотка неодобрения; между наёмниками и разбойниками с большой дороги — лишь один маленький шаг.

— Не обязательно, — Каллен вылез из кровати и начал выискивать свою одежду.

— О, повесить мечи на стену и разводить нагов в Крествуде?

Он моргнул.

— Нагов?

Килл кинула ему рубашку.

— Баранов. Друффало. Кого угодно. Как по твоему, могу я пасти стада? Или научиться ремеслу, в моём-то возрасте?

— Нет, — Каллен улыбнулся, представляя себе это, — не особенно. Но есть и другие вещи. Местное управление, купцы…

Килл изобразила грубый жест.

— Вот тебе за твои бумаги. Я — солдат, как и ты. Сколько бы не менялись причины сражаться, суть не изменится.

Он натянул рубашку и штаны, затем кожаный дублет.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придётся остановиться.

— Когда-нибудь мы оба остановимся, — Килл подняла его кирасу, и он пригнулся, чтобы было удобнее накинуть её на плечи через голову. — Все пятидесятилетние бойцы в Тедасе поместятся в одну ванну. А тебе стукнет пятьдесят раньше, чем мне.

— Да, но ты… — он заколебался, чувствуя, что разговор зашел куда-то не туда.

— Нахожусь в теле слабой, ничтожной женщины, м? — в голосе Килл прозвенела нотка предупреждения, — спускайся на тренировочную площадку попозже, и посмотрим.

— Есть разница, — запротестовал Каллен. — Когда… То есть, ты не сможешь сражаться, когда ты, ну. В положении.

Мгновение непонимания, и затем — на лице Килл отразился внезапный шок.

— Каллен… — голос сорвался, она прочистила горло и снова попыталась: — Каллен, это не…

Он осознал, что этого они ещё не обсуждали; также понял, что позволил себе предполагать, что речь идёт о «когда», а не «если».

— Тебе не хочется?..

— Каллен, — она закрыла глаза на мгновение, и когда открыла их, лицо помрачнело. — Я думала, ты знаешь. Я не могу.

Он пытается разобраться:

— Из-за… из-за ран, из-за Убежища? — вокруг этого разговора они всё ещё ходили на цыпочках — её боль, его вина — медленно подбираясь к моменту, когда они могли бы открыто всё обсудить.

— Нет. Я никогда не… Вступив в стражу Киркволла, пошла к лекарю за зельем… от непредвиденных последствий. И она сказала, что можно не переживать, что там что-то не так, внутри. Что мне об этом вообще можно не волноваться. И были моменты… если бы я могла, я бы уже… но она была права. Это невозможно.

— Как бы я мог знать? — спросил Каллен, но тут же в его голове пронеслось с десяток небрежно брошенных замечаний ещё со времён Киркволла — Киллин хмурится, глядя на плачущего младенца: «Слава Создателю, с этим мне иметь дела не придется», Киллин описывает себя как «по природе не приспособленную к роли матери». Он думал, дело в её нежелании — и также думал, что теперь, когда они так поразительно счастливы вместе, её желания изменятся; что она, как и он, захочет однажды создать семью. Были предосторожности, которые предпринимали женщины или пары вместе: они ничего такого не делали, и он решил, что…

— Мне жаль, — невыразительно проговорила Килл. — Мне очень жаль, Каллен. Если ты хочешь… я не могу дать тебе…

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Он пересёк комнату до того, как она начала спускаться по лестнице, остановил её, привлёк к себе в объятия, неловкие из-за доспехов обоих.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он ей первую и самую важную истину, и за ней первую и самую важную ложь. — Это не имеет значения.


	3. В главном зале - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин обдумывает последние события.

«Но это имеет значение», — не успокаивался червячок сомнения внутри Киллин, пока она разговаривала с интендантом, главным поваром, кузнецом — словно больной зуб, который всё трогаешь и трогаешь языком. — «Это важно».

Она своими глазами видела, насколько это важно: когда они пробирались прочь от руин Убежища, он забрал у неё Фел, и ей подумалось, как он похож на отца, который несёт уставшего отпрыска домой в конце дня. И десятки, сотни раз с тех пор — как он придумывал истории у костра, чтобы помочь маленькой девочке заснуть, нёс её на плечах, над строем беженцев, хитростью заставлял Фел учить числа и буквы каждым утром за завтраком.

Видела, и потом в головокружительном, ошеломительном счастье последних месяцев отказывалась признаться самой себе, что как бы сильно Каллен ни любил её, в конце концов без семьи он не будет счастлив.

А он любил её — в этом она не сомневалась. Даже в то первое блаженное утро случилось слишком много прекрасных несовершенств, чтобы это не могло оказаться реальностью: её зудящие от слёз глаза, вмешательство Дориана…

— Дориан! — Каллен сгрёб простыни и одеяла, стремительно краснея. — Стучись, приятель!

Киллин взглянула поверх плеча Каллена и увидела мага, опирающегося на перила и склонившего голову набок.

Он подмигнул ей, улыбнулся и, безупречно подражая, произнёс:

— Прошу… прощения.

Киллин не могла сдержать смеха, когда Каллен уткнулся лицом ей в плечо.

— Дориан, — сказала она, — пожалуйста, спустись вниз.

— Но здесь такие великолепные виды! — запротестовал маг.

Через силу Киллин приняла строгий вид:

— _Дориан_.

— Ладно, ладно, — он оторвался от перил и скрылся из виду, спустившись по лестнице.

— Дыхание Создателя, — пробормотал Каллен, перекатываясь на спину, закрыв рукой глаза.

— Ты вроде как был ему должен. И, может быть, лучше бы нам убраться отсюда, пока и _Железный Бык_ не пришел отыграться.

С выражением ужаса на лице Каллен мгновенно вылетел из кровати, поспешно запрыгивая в штаны. _В следующий раз нужно будет снять всё,_ подумала Киллин, садясь в кровати и начиная искать свои собственные вещи, и затем ощутила, как сердце замерло в восторге: _определённо точно будет и следующий раз_.

Её одежда исчезла, но рубашка, которая была на ней при пробуждении, скомканная, валялась в ногах. Натягивая её, по тесноте плеч Киллин предположила, что она принадлежала Инквизитору. Наверное, одна из самых её свободных и удобных, подумала Киллин, застёгивая столько креплений, сколько могла.

— Каллен? Ты нигде не видел моих штанов?

Он помолчал и затем тихо и серьёзно произнёс:

— Наверное, они в прачечной, вместе с простынями. Было много крови.

Не стоило ему принимать такое выражение, не этим утром, когда не должно быть ничего, кроме радости. Киллин подчёркнуто указала взглядом на кровать:

— Думаю, эти простыни тоже нужно отправить в прачечную, — сухо проговорила она, получив в награду смущённый смешок и разлившийся по его лицу румянец. Она повысила голос: — Дориан? Мне нужны штаны.

— Дорогая леди-лейтенант, я тебе не паж. И всё-таки… — свёрнутая одежда пролетела над лестницей, и Каллен её поймал. — Леди Тревельян упомянула, что тебе требуется надлежащее облачение. Это должно подойти.

Киллин поднялась, приготовившись к привычным боли и слабости в ноге, и удивилась, когда ничего не ощутила. Глядя вниз, она заметила, что шрамы поблекли до бледности, а ослабевшие мышцы снова окрепли.

Заметив её взгляд, Каллен произнёс:

— Прошлой ночью леди Тревельян влила в тебя столько магии, что, думаю, она тебе и мозоли все вылечила.

— У меня нет…

Он ухмыльнулся и передал ей штаны:

— Тогда надо заполучить парочку. Солдатам надлежит жаловаться на свои мозоли.

Она полностью оделась, пока он смахивал всё с кровати.

— Солдатам _надлежит_ должным образом заботиться о своих ногах, благодарю покорно.

Больше причин откладывать выход у них не было, и всё же оба застыли в нерешительности.

— Как думаешь, он сказал кому-нибудь? — тихо спросил Каллен.

Недостаточно тихо; мелодичный голос Дориана из коридора снизу проговорил:

— Мой дорогой Коммандер, если кому-то в Скайхолде и надо было бы _рассказывать_ , то их бы уже отослали в лечебницу проверить слух.

— Мы что, так сильно шумели? — прошептала Киллин.

— Ты не то, чтобы молчала, — ответил Каллен, затем наклонился к ней и, коснувшись губами уха, едва выдохнул: — Звучало великолепно.

У неё подогнулись колени, и зрение слегка затуманилось.

— О, — смогла вымолвить она хрипло, — хорошо, значит.

Каллен взял её за руку.

— Готова получить по заслугам?

Киллин глубоко вдохнула.

— Только если не заставят носить медаль.

Когда они спустились по ступенькам, Дориан открыл дверь в главный зал с изысканным поклоном, который, как позже поняла Киллин, должен был служить достаточным предупреждением. Впрочем, она мыслила не вполне чётко, погрузившись в дымку удивления и радости, а также полного удовлетворения, так что, ступив за дверь, была совсем не готова увидеть целую толпу.

Она услышала, как выдохнул Каллен, увидев то же самое, и ухватилась за него до того, как он ретировался бы обратно в покои Инквизитора и, без сомнения, попытался бы сбежать через балкон.

— Ну уж нет, — сказала ему она, думая про себя: «Ну, в конце концов не так уж и много здесь народу. Только Варрик, и Железный Бык, и Тайный Канцлер, и Кассандра, и…»

«Инквизитор. Которой я врезала по лицу сегодня утром».

Внезапно план с верёвками из простыней и спуском во Внутренний двор с перил балкона стал казаться весьма привлекательным.

И затем Железный Бык расцепил свои гигантские руки, встал со скамьи, на которой рассиживался…

И начал аплодировать.

Не нужно было смотреть на Каллена — он наверняка побагровел от смущения, как и она сама, когда все поддержали овацию. «Наконец-то, Кудряшка!» — выкрикнул Варрик, а Сэра ухмыльнулась Киллин и сделала неприличный жест пальцами и языком.

Пальцы Каллена сжали её ладонь.

— Бежим?

— Ни за что, — вместо этого она шагнула вперёд и так хорошо, как могла, как когда-то тренировалась, поклонилась Инквизитору, остро ощущая абсурдность жеста: — Ваша светлость, я обязана объясниться перед вами, извиниться — и ещё должна вам чистые простыни.

Варрик заржал, а леди Тревельян добавила:

— И девять монет серебром. Я ставила на сегодняшний вечер, а Варрик не заплатит, потому что всё произошло до обеда.

Киллин в изумлении разинула рот, потом закрыла его.

— Были ставки?

Каллен прокашлялся:

— Это, а. Не было времени сказать…

Она повернулась к нему.

— Были ставки, и ты об этом знал?

Он зарделся.

— Я не знал, что они всё ещё… Я бы сказал тебе.

— Так-то мне пришлось приостановить тотализатор, — весело проговорил Варрик. — Вся эта история с упавшим тебе на голову драконом потребовала дополнительных расчётов.

— И как долго это продолжается?

Варрик почесал затылок.

— О, началось где-то через неделю, как мы прибыли в Скайхолд. — глядя на её лицо, он пожал плечами: — Кудряшка всё время с ума по тебе сходил, Киллер. Вопрос был только в том, как долго он будет тебя добиваться. Вообще-то, вышло дольше, чем все рассчитывали.

— Мужское достоинство Создателя, хотела бы я, чтобы ты нахрен что-нибудь сказал! — выпалила Киллин, — Я думала, они с Инквизитором…

— Я так и знала! — с торжеством произнесла Кассандра. — Но Варрик настаивал, что ты не можешь так думать, а все замечания про Инквизитора должны были просто отвлекать внимание от твоих настоящих чувств.

— Постой, ты думала, что я и Каллен… — леди Тревельян начала смеяться. — Каллен, ты что, ей не сказал?

— Мне казалось, не стоит обсуждать вашу личную жизнь, — сказал Каллен и затем сухо прибавил: — Впрочем, все вы кучу времени обсуждали мою.

— Я собирала цветы, чтобы ты подарил их ей! — Киллин не заботило присутствие окружающих. — Знаешь, как сложно найти цветы в Морозных горах грёбаной зимой?!

Инквизитор уставилась на Каллена и требовательно произнесла:

— Ты послал своего лейтенанта собирать для меня цветы?

— Она сама предложила! — запротестовал Каллен. — И нет! То есть… Почему это я виноват?

— Ну уж точно не я, — сказала леди Тревельян и, когда Сэра наклонилась, чтобы что-то прошептать Варрику на ухо, добавила: — Варрик Тетрас, если ты примешь ещё хоть одну ставку, я тебя наизнанку выверну.

— Принято, Ваше Инквизиторитейшество, — почтительно произнёс Варрик. — А можно делать записи? Это же будет бестселлер.

— Нет! — отрезала Киллин. — Нет, нельзя ничего записывать! — И повернулась на смешок Дориана: — А ты, Павус, помер бы, что ли, если бы сказал, что Каллен не женился на леди Тревельян?

— Женился? — почти в унисон проговорили леди Тревельян и леди Монтилье.

Дориан поднял руки:

— Моя дорогая восхитительная леди-лейтенант, если б я только мог подумать, что кому-то такое может прийти в голову, я бы безусловно сделал всё, чтобы развеять твои заблуждения.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты меня ударила, — заметила леди Тревельян. — Хотя вопрос-другой перед тем, как применять насилие, не помешали бы. И ты всё ещё должна мне девять серебряных.

— Да, сэр, девять серебряных. И один удар сдачи.

— О, нет! — Инквизитор застыла в притворном ужасе. — Я не рискую вызвать гнев Коммандера Каллена!

— Ваша светлость, — твёрдо сказал Киллин, зная, что сейчас надо определить ситуацию как можно быстрее и чётче, — я сама сражаюсь в своих битвах. В удобное для вас время встречусь с вами на тренировочной площадке.

Леди Тревельян ухмыльнулась:

— Может, ты и сражаешься в своих битвах, но я всегда выбираю своё поле сражения. Жду тебя в любое время за шахматной доской.

Хотя Киллин предпочла бы удар в лицо, у неё не было другого выбора, кроме как согласиться.

— И теперь уже бежим? — жалобно спросил Каллен.

Они не побежали. Они шли с достоинством, по крайней мере, пока за ними не закрылись двери.

Тогда Киллин произнесла:

— Кто последним у дверей твоего кабинета — должен Инквизитору девять серебряных! — и рванула к лестнице.

Конечно же, Каллен потом говорил, что позволил ей победить из опасения, что недавние раны откроются; и Киллин, привалившись к его столу, пытаясь отдышаться и проклиная потерянные после Убежища силы, признала, что он говорит правду.

Что ж, он мог себе это позволить легче, чем она… и ещё знал о ставках, так что было только справедливо, что он заплатит штраф.

Переведя дыхание, она так ему и сказала.

— Конечно, — легко согласился он, и она пожалела, что не потребовала ещё девять для себя сверху. — Ты в порядке?

Киллин кивнула:

— Просто не в форме.

Он запер за собой дверь и заключил её в объятия.

— А по-моему, ничуть.


	4. Во дворе - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто учится бегать.

В следующие недели Каллен исследовал её тело с целеустремлённостью человека, нашедшего дело жизни, с таким рвением стремясь доставить ей удовольствие, что Киллин на его фоне могла бы показаться скромницей. Давно привыкнув к своей невзрачности, она не верила, что найдётся мужчина — особенно такой красивый, как Каллен, — который захотел бы целовать её часами, исследовать её шрамы на спине кончиками пальцев, изучать каждый сантиметр её тела почти благоговейно, как будто она — чудо. Он был так очевидно искренен, так легко возбуждался, просто глядя на неё, что Киллин почти поверила, что она так же желанна, как он твердил ей.

Его неизменная готовность была поразительна, но приятны были и те моменты, когда они лежали рядом, удовлетворённые и усталые, и она, так долго довольствовавшаяся взглядами искоса, наконец могла насмотреться на него вдоволь. В солнечном свете, при свечах или залитый луной, он был великолепен, и, в свою очередь, Киллин изучала его кожу, целовала впадинку между ключицами, проводила пальцами вдоль его длинных рук и ног, запоминала рисунок мускулов и шрамов на его правой руке, перебирала волосы и смотрела, как он закрывает глаза, когда она целует его; отстранялась, чтобы видеть его лицо, открытое и уязвимое в любви и жаре страсти.

— Великолепный, прекрасный человек, — шептала она, и смотрела, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке, — мой дорогой, моё сердце, мой родной.

Чувствуя, как его член напрягся, прижавшись к её бедру, она потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до него, нежно, почти дразня, и он издал тихий стон. Киллин улыбнулась:

— Тебе это нравится?

Его глаза распахнулись, а член обмяк.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул он.

Она отодвинулась от него в постели подальше.

— Прости.

— Нет… — он протянул руку, и она крепко сжала её. — Моя вина, не твоя. — После долгой паузы, не глядя на неё, он произнёс: — Она… оно… демон. Говорила так.

Чувствуя лёгкую тошноту, Киллин снова повторила:

— Прости меня.

Каллен с трудом выдохнул и перевернулся на бок, глядя на неё.

— Я никогда… ты не знала. Кажется, прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я… думал об этом.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — осторожно спросила она.

Он выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Не особенно. Но, наверное, надо. Только не когда ты так далеко от меня.

Она протянула руки, и он обнял её, прижавшись лицом к её плечу, и медленно, сбивчиво всё рассказал. К концу его трясло, судороги пробегали по всему телу от головы до ног, хотя ночь была тёплой. Киллин гладила его по плечу, пока он не начал расслабляться, думая: «Так вот почему…»

Он проявлял определённые таланты, используя губы и язык, но в первый и единственный раз, как она попыталась ответить взаимностью, он оттолкнул её почти панически. «Нет. Не так, Килл, пожалуйста, никогда».

_Так вот в чём дело…_

— Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, — приглушённо сказал он, прижимаясь к её коже.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответила она и почувствовала, как напряжение совсем оставляет его.

— Я думал, ты… Не знаю. Будешь шокирована.

— Дурачок, — ласково проговорила она и почувствовала, как он рассмеялся.

— По крайней мере я не думал, что ты взяла и вышла замуж, не сказав мне ни слова.

— Тогда это имело смысл!

— Никакого смысла в этом не было, — Каллен поднял голову. — Но у тебя есть оправдание: всё-таки ты так тяжело болела.

— А у тебя какая отмазка, что ни разу при мне не упомянул, как твоя девушка-Вестница предпочитает _девушек_?

Он простонал:

— Ты что, вечно мне будешь это припоминать?

— Не вечно, — осмотрительно заметила Киллин. — Думаю, я прощу тебя ко времени, когда оба мы дряхлыми стариками будем шататься со своими палками и нудеть на ухо тем, кто не сможет от нас сбежать, как в своё время мы доблестно сокрушили Корифея.

В первый раз кто-то из них упомянул будущее — вне этой комнаты, этой кровати, этого чудесного месяца, и Киллин внезапно поняла, что Каллен задержал дыхание и замер.

«Вот дерьмо», — подумала она, и попыталась найти способ забрать свои слова назад, пока он не сказал, что он ничего такого не планировал и не думал, и что ему жаль, что она…

Он мягко произнёс:

— Уверен, что даже в слабоумии нам хватит тактической хватки, чтобы отрезать им пути отступления, — и потом: — Килл, почему ты плачешь?

— Я не плачу. И потом, ты тоже плачешь.

Это была первая ночь, когда они просто спали вместе, не занимаясь любовью, держа друг друга в объятиях в самые тёмные часы. Киллин проснулась до рассвета и попыталась незаметно выскользнуть из постели.

Руки Каллена сомкнулись вокруг неё.

— Куда это ты собралась? — как всегда сонно промурлыкал он.

— В конюшню, — как всегда ответила она.

Его хватка ослабла.

— Клянусь, ты любишь эту лошадь больше, чем меня.

Киллин усмехнулась, натягивая штаны и шаря руками в поисках ботинок.

— Поспи ещё. Как на ней покатаюсь, вернусь и поскачу на тебе.

Его глаза распахнулись:

— О, и, по-твоему, теперь я смогу уснуть? — он потянулся к ней и привлёк поближе к себе, чему она не противилась. Его дыхание отдавало кислым после сна; он снова закрыл глаза, когда её язык, поддразнивая, нашёл его собственный.

Тогда она отстранилась.

— Если хочешь, лежи тут просто так, представляя, как я вернусь, вся в поту, разгорячённая после занятий, и кто-нибудь должен будет потереть меня мочалкой…

Каллен простонал и, когда она направилась к лестнице, сел в постели:

— Погоди, ты сказала, что будешь скакать на ней сегодня?

Она кивнула:

— Деннет считает, она готова.

Светлячку становилось всё лучше с каждым днём — с тех пор, как сама Киллин выздоровела, но только вчера Деннет, осматривая кобылу, когда Киллин работала с ней на корде, почти небрежно предложил ей наконец попробовать пройтись под седлом. На пути в конюшню Киллин почти бежала, физически ощущая, как тревога сжимает грудь и отдаёт болью в животе. _Что, если ещё слишком рано? Что, если она вспомнит, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда я была в седле, и испугается? Что, если я испорчу всё хорошее, чего достиг с ней Каллен, и…_

Она задержалась на ступенях. Даже самая смирная и покорная лошадь почувствует напряжение всадника. _Светлячок же…_ Через силу Киллин несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, заставляя мышцы груди расслабиться, используя мускульную реакцию для того, чтобы провести разум и успокоиться, как не раз делала перед боем. Только когда её пульс выровнялся и руки перестали дрожать, она продолжила свой путь в стойла.

Объездчик Деннет вставал рано, как и все, кто работает с лошадьми, но всё-таки что-то в его позе, когда он, перекинув поводья и седло на ближайшие перила, потянулся в денник Светлячка, дало Киллин понять, что он уже провёл здесь достаточно времени; поднялся особенно рано этим утром.

Он приветственно кивнул ей:

— Готова?

— Да. А она?

— Насколько в принципе возможно.

Киллин сама надела на Светлячка сбрую, хотя кобыла за последние несколько недель и успела привыкнуть к рукам Деннета и его помощников. Она спокойно разговаривала с лошадью, пока затягивала подпругу и надевала уздечку, тихонько мурлыкая ей нежности и слова поощрения; в равной мере для того, чтобы успокоить Светлячка, и для себя.

Наконец она повела кобылу во двор. Только рассвело, солнце ещё скрывалось за стенами крепости, но уже расцветило небо. Рассеянный свет заполнял двор, и капли росы на длинных стеблях травы блестели и переливались, бросая блики на светлые волосы мужчины, который прислонился к перилам.

Киллин повела Светлячка к нему; когда они приблизились, он поднырнул под ограду.

— Если хочешь, я уйду?

Она затрясла головой.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, останься.

Он протянул ладонь к Светлячку, и та провела губами по его пальцам — затем, удивив Киллин, поднял её вторую руку и прижал к своей груди, костяшками прямо напротив сердца; жест верности и преданности старше, чем престолы.

До того, как она могла ответить, он отпустил её, опустился на колено в грязи двора и сложил руки, чтобы подкинуть её в седло.

«Ты тоже так можешь?» — спросил её Коул однажды, на марше из разрушенного Убежища в снежную бурю. — «Слышать, как люди думают?»

_Только Каллена._

_Не всегда_ , как она теперь могла себе признаться. Но сейчас, глядя на его сцепленные руки и склонённую голову, она читала его мысли так же ясно, как свои собственные.

В последний раз, когда она садилась на Светлячка, Каллен закинул её на спину кобыле — и они вместе отправились прямо во мрак; вернулись, обе почти полностью сломленные. И сейчас он опустился на колено в первых лучах утра, когда Киллин со Светлячком вместе делали новый шаг к выздоровлению, ожидая, чтобы снова её подсадить.

 _Вряд ли у него выйдет стереть из памяти тот момент в тени Бреши,_ думала Киллин — но, в отличие от него, она и не считала, что его нужно стирать.

Поставила ногу в его ладони, почувствовала, как он слегка сжал её, словно лаская ступню, и затем его плечи и спина напряглись и распрямились, и она взлетела на спину Светлячка.

Кобыла фыркнула, почувствовав её вес, и Киллин приняла поводья, устраиваясь в седле; Каллен отошел к перилам.

— Хорошо, моя дорогая, моя красавица, моя милая, всё хорошо, — приговаривала Киллин, и Светлячок дёрнулась, вздрогнула и наконец успокоилась.

Сигнал голенями и пятками, и Светлячок шагнула вперёд, и ещё раз. Неровно, щадя раненую ногу — но всё-таки пошла, ровнее и ровнее с каждым шагом.

И потом прижала уши, тряхнула шеей и натянула поводья.

Киллин ослабила их, напрягла ноги, и Светлячок пошла галопом.

Три, четыре, пять вызывающих слёзы трясущихся толчка, и затем Киллин почувствовала, как кобыла _вспомнила_ , и внезапно всё стало легко и гладко. Поступь Светлячка обрела былое изящество, и её собственное тело включилось в движение, словно ни одна из них ни на мгновение не сомневалась, что для этого они и были рождены — для союза всадника и лошади, когда два разума, тела и сердца становятся одним совершенным созданием…

Это продлилось всего несколько кругов, и затем Киллин почувствовала, как Светлячок споткнулась, и перевела её в шаг.

И всё же, когда она спустилась на землю, голова кобылы была поднята высоко, уши стояли торчком.

Деннет подошёл забрать поводья.

— Сойдёт, — произнёс он, и ни слова больше, но сердце Киллин сжалось в приливе счастья такого острого, что это почти что причиняло боль. Когда Деннет вёл Светлячка обратно к стойлам, Киллин трусцой припустила в сторону Каллена, ускоряясь всё быстрее и быстрее, пока он, пригнувшись, не пролез через перила, и она не влетела ему прямо в объятия.

— Видел её? Видел?!

— Видел, — он крепко обнимал её.

— Она будет в порядке. Будет в порядке. Она… — дыхание перехватило, наружу вырвался булькающий всхлип, и к своему совершенному удивлению она разрыдалась.

— Эй, — Каллен ослабил объятия и слегка поглаживал её по спине.

— П-прости, не з-знаю, п-почему я плачу! — Киллин рыдала на его плече. — Я с-счастлива!

Каллен провёл рукой по её волосам:

— Ей пришлось нелегко.

— Н-не могу остановиться! Н-не знаю, п-почему! Хныкаю, как реб-бёнок из-за ерунды.

— Килл, ты чуть не умерла, — заметил он.

— Н-но не умерла же! Я д-даже почти не п-помню!

— Ты, может, и не помнишь, но твоё тело помнит. — снова заключил её в объятия и начал слегка покачиваться. — Ничего, пускай.

— Т-терпеть не могу! — ревела она. — К-как дура.

— Пройдёт. Дай только время. Всё пройдёт.

Нежные движения, его успокаивающий голос ослабляли тяжесть в её груди, и рыдания прекратились. Она выпрямилась, и он изучал её, всё ещё держа за плечи.

— Всё хорошо?

Киллин кивнула, шмыгнула носом.

— Да. Я… — в её животе громко заурчало, и они оба рассмеялись. — Хочу есть. Умираю с голоду.

Каллен повернул к кухне, обхватив её плечи одной рукой:

— А когда с тобой было по-другому?


	5. За молитвой - Киллин (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой разговор прерывается.

Киллин стала вести себя осторожнее рядом с Калленом, чем раньше, опасаясь сделать что-то не так, что-то, что он забыл упомянуть — прикосновение, слово или ласка, которые разбудят его демона и приведут в их постель. Наверное, он почувствовал это: его поцелуи стали более робкими, ласки неуверенными, — а может быть, подумала Киллин, когда они лежали рядом в лунном свете, _он тоже боится, что я сделаю ему больно_.

— Каллен, — проговорила она мягко, — ты проснулся?

— Да, — пробормотал он.

Она поднялась на одном локте.

— Полностью проснулся?

Его глаза открылись.

— Да, — произнёс он чётче.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулась к себе и снова спала в своей комнате?

Каллен перекатился, чтобы посмотреть на неё:

— Создатель, нет! Почему бы я этого захотел?

Киллин потянулась и осторожно положила руку ему на грудь.

— Тогда тебе не пришлось бы волноваться, что я… сделаю или скажу что-нибудь. И кошмары вернутся.

Он накрыл её ладонь своей:

— С тобой, дурилка, мне больше не снятся кошмары. Так вот почему?..

Киллин кивнула:

— Я волновалась, что… Ни за что не хочу причинить тебе боль, — и потом, когда он рассмеялся: — Это не смешно!

Каллен и сам поднялся на локте, потянулся, чтобы нежно поцеловать её.

— Немножко смешно, — прошептал он прямо ей в губы. — Я-то думал, что… недостаточно, и ты не…

Настала очередь Киллин смеяться.

— Каллен! Ты что, спятил?

В свете луны она едва заметила, как он покраснел.

— Я знаю, что ты… с другими мужчинами. А я… ну.

На мгновение она замолчала.

— Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что я развращаю девственника?

— Особенно развращённым я себя не чувствую, но, полагаю, технически… да.

Смеясь, Киллин опрокинула его на спину.

— Ты и в самом деле воплощённая мечта любой женщины, — она уселась на него сверху. — Страстный, но наивный… — нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать его, шепча ему в губы со шрамом. — Невероятно красивый, блестяще… — движение бёдрами, чтобы сделать акцент. — Одарённый. Целомудренный. Храмовник. — Она снова поцеловала его, скользя языком по его губами в том же ритме, в каком двигались бёдра, чувствуя, как в ответ твердеет его член.

— Бывший храмовник, — поправил он, слегка задыхаясь.

— Ещё лучше, — Киллин пробежалась пальцами по его груди, огладила мышцы плеч. — Все эти тренировки: сила, выносливость, дисциплина, сосредоточенность… наконец нашли верное применение. — Она сама с трудом могла сосредоточиться, чтобы говорить; всем телом ощущала, как ползёт жар от ощущения его тела под ней, как сжимаются внутренности от этих дразнящих, волнующих прикосновений; как кожа загорается огнём: — Часы, проведённые за повторением Песни Света… идеально выученной.

Каллен двигался вместе с ней в танце напряжения и расслабления, и её возбуждение всё усиливалось и усиливалось.

— Была только тишина, — прошептал он. — Затем Голос… — Киллин пригнула голову и провела языком по его соску. — **Создателя**. Вымолвил. — Его руки прижались к её бёдрам, привлекая её к себе ближе так, что она изогнулась в пояснице. — Первое Слово… И Слово Его…

Киллин зарылась пальцами в его волосы, глубоко целуя его:

— И Слово Его?

— _Пожалуйста_ , Килл, — выдохнул он.

Она поднялась достаточно, чтобы принять его в себя — и плавно опустилась вниз одним движением, отчего он застонал и прогнулся. Она гадала, ощущалось ли это так же чудесно для него, как для неё: эта заполненность, почти до боли, пульсирующая жажда внутри, когда она двигалась на нём; смотрела, как он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, толкаясь внутрь, впившись пальцами в её бёдра. От этого зрелища её возбуждение взлетало по спирали, и когда он простонал: « _Создатель, да, пожалуйста_ », — и потянулся рукой, чтобы коснуться её там, где их тела соприкасались, её накрыли волны оргазма, и с последним стоном он последовал за ней.

Она опустилась ему на грудь, по нервам всё ещё пробегали разряды огня.

— Полностью развращён, — проговорила она, целуя впадинку на его горле.

— Ыгх, — отозвался Каллен, положив руки ей на спину, и Киллин засмеялась. Он глубоко вдохнул: — Создатель, Килл, это всегда так?

— Каллен, — сказала она терпеливо. — Так не бывает почти никогда.

— О. То есть это?..

— Очень, очень, очень хорошо, — заверила она. — По крайней мере, для меня… Не знаю, может быть, мужчины…

Он издал напряжённый смешок:

— Было бы ещё лучше, не смог бы двигать ни руками, ни ногами.

— «Я не могу пошевелиться!» — произнесла Киллин, и они оба захихикали. — Каллен… ты не чувствуешь, что, я не знаю… не нагулялся?

Каллен нахмурился, выглядя искренне озадаченным:

— Это как?

— Ну, с другими женщинами… было бы по-другому. И ты… — когда он снова рассмеялся, она поднялась, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Откуда ты знаешь, что хочешь именно меня, если не с кем сравнивать?

— Если ты сомневаешься, что я хочу именно тебя, — сухо произнёс он, — ты была невнимательна. Ну и что, что я не знакомился с женщинами в тавернах. Теперь мне никогда и не придётся.

Она улыбнулась, снова положила голову ему на плечо.

— Что ж, завтра после ужина я буду в таверне. Не упусти свой шанс, бывший храмовник, кто знает, что может случиться?


	6. В таверне - Каллен (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен пытается флиртовать.

Каллен стоял на пороге таверны, не решаясь войти. Едва ли это был первый — или сто первый — раз, как он заходил в «Приют Вестницы», и всё-таки его дыхание ускорилось и живот свело от волнения. Он слышал, как внутри Мэридэн поёт что-то про воронов, остальное терялось в гуле голосов.

 _Эта нерешительность просто смехотворна_. Взяв себя в руки, он толкнул дверь и ступил за порог.

Никто не обратил на него внимания, и он ощутил одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование. _Конечно_ , сказал себе Каллен, _никому нет до меня дела_ , хотя в какой-то степени он ожидал: стоит ему зайти, как все замолкнут, повернут головы в его сторону, и герольд возвестит: «Сэр Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд, пришёл сюда, дабы соблазнить женщину».

Он обвёл взглядом комнату, сначала не замечая Киллин, потом увидел её за одним столом с Крэмом и Железным Быком и нерешительно направился в их сторону.

— Каллен! — проревел Бык, увидев его. — Садись, парень! Мы тут обсуждали драконов.

Киллин бросила на него взгляд, картинно закатив глаза. «Извини», — было написано у неё на лице.

Каллен слегка пожал плечами. Всё-таки Бык — стихийное бедствие.

— Я, а. Принести вам что-нибудь выпить?

— Мне эль, — произнесла Киллин. Она перегнулась через стол и протянула ему руку. — Кстати, я Киллин.

Крэм приоткрыл рот и внезапно дёрнулся, потому что здоровенная кунарийская ступня заехала ему прямо по голени:

— ...Мне ничего не надо, спасибо.

— У меня тут целый кувшин, — отозвался Бык, когда Каллен неуверенно пожал Киллин руку. — Килл, это Каллен, чем-то там занимается на военке. Каллен, это Киллин, убила дракона.

— Не совсем так. Скорее, валялась под ним, когда он умер.

«Не заставляй её думать об этом», — хотел сказать Каллен, но этим вечером они, очевидно, не знали друг друга.

— Всё ещё впечатляет, — произнёс он вместо этого и отправился к стойке за элем для Килл и кружкой фирменного жидкого и кислого вина для себя.

Вернувшись, он услышал, как Бык провозгласил:

— Таарсайдат-ан халсаам!

— И что это значит? — спросила Киллин, слегка пододвигаясь, чтобы и Каллен мог сесть.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — процедил Крэм, когда Каллен поставил напитки на стол и опустился на скамью рядом с Киллин.

— Ближайший перевод — _«позже я доставлю себе сексуальное удовольствие, думая об этом моменте с величайшим почтением»_ , — сказал Бык.

Киллин отхлебнула эля:

— Должна заметить, это не первое, что пришло мне на ум, когда я поняла, что ублюдок собирается приземлиться прямо на меня. — она улыбнулась: — Скорее «вот дерьмо». Как насчёт тебя, Каллен? Когда-нибудь сражался с драконами?

— Пожалуй, что нет. Видел одного однажды, издали, в Вольной Марке.

— Издали — лучше всего, — отозвался Крэм.

— Соглашусь, — сказала Киллин.

Каллен почувствовал, как что-то прикоснулось к нему под столом, как будто кто-то вытянул ноги. Затем Киллин искоса взглянула на него, и он снова ощутил прикосновение, в этот раз настойчивее.

— Каллен, так чем ты там занимаешься в армии?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. _Уж она-то как никто другой знает, чем я занимаюсь._

— В основном бумажками, — ответил за него Бык.

— Войска воюют предписаниями, — голень Киллин обвилась вокруг его ноги, и у Каллена внезапно пересохло во рту; он потянулся за своей кружкой.

— Каллен, а ты не спросишь Киллин, чем она занимается? — с намёком проговорил Бык.

— Я, а. — _знаю, чем она занимается_. Но они же притворялись, что не знают друг друга, верно? Каллен совсем запутался. — Что, эм. Ты. Делаешь?

— Угадай, — улыбнулась Киллин.

Каллен осознал, что понятия не имеет, что сказать. Он открыл и снова закрыл рот, притворившись, что ему нужно ещё отхлебнуть вина. — Эм…

Крэм прыснул в свою кружку, а Железный Бык вздохнул:

— Каллен. На минуту?

— Извините, — вежливо произнёс Каллен Крэму и Киллин и позволил Быку оттащить себя в сторону.

— Если бы все люди были такими, как ты, последователям Кун нужно было бы просто подождать одно поколение, пока вы бы вымерли. Скажи ей, что она, наверное, воровка, потому что украла у солнца и звёзд свет для своих глаз. Скажи, что она, наверное, кондитер, ведь она такая сладкая. Скажи, что она скульптор, потому что у неё потрясающий бюст.

— Но… — Каллен проглотил остаток фразы, потому что Бык стукнул его своей огромной ручищей прямо между ключиц.

— Она здесь, чтобы быть соблазнённой. Тобой. Уже два из трёх. Иди и соблазни её, ты, … — кунарийское выражение было незнакомым, но едва ли лестным.

Когда Каллен возвращался к столу, он чувствовал, как что-то сжимается внутри него, и не то, чтобы чувство было совсем уж неприятным.

— Простите, — он снова сел рядом с Киллин, — вопросы логистики поставок. — Глубоко вдохнул: — Кажется, я пытался угадать, чем ты занимаешься в Инквизиции?

— Кажется, так, — Киллин снова улыбнулась, когда Крэм извинился и вышел из-за стола.

Волноваться было нелепо: он не только знал верный ответ — эта женщина голой лежала в его постели этим утром. И всё-таки ладони вспотели, сердце колотилось, он едва мог дышать. Ощущение было похоже на мандраж перед битвой… только несколько приятнее.

— Ты, эм. Садовница? Потому что ты, э. Заставляешь цветы… цвести?

Она улыбнулась, уставившись в свою кружку. Её нога снова прошлась по его голени.

— Не садовница.

— О. Эм. — он отхлебнул ещё вина, чтобы выиграть время. — Ты, эм.

— Нечасто этим занимаешься, да? — мягко спросила Киллин. Сейчас она сидела ближе, прижимаясь к нему от бедра и до голени, и Каллен с трудом удерживал себя.

— Нет. Едва ли, эм, когда-нибудь. Боюсь, что я, ну. Не очень хорош в этом.

— А что бы ты сказал, если бы не пытался превзойти красноречие Варрика Тетраса в заигрываниях?

— Я _это_ делаю?

— Заигрываешь? Надеюсь, что да.

Она улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как бьётся сердце. В мерцающем свете факелов её серые глаза казались темнее, чем обычно, туманными и загадочными. Каллен посмотрел на её руки, сильные и мускулистые, обхватившие кружку, затем потянулся и взял её правую ладонь, изучая сеть порезов и мозолей, исчезавших под рукавом и выдававших ту, что зарабатывает себе на хлеб, сражаясь.

— Ты дерёшься с мечом, — он отпустил её руку и взял левую, невредимую, если не считать опухший, слегка искривлённый палец, который, очевидно, когда-то давно был сломан и не вылечен сразу: — И со щитом.

Она слегка повернулась к нему:

— И?

— В пешем строю, — он провёл рукой по её широкой талии, видя, как щёки покраснели от его прикосновений. — Фигура не кавалериста.

Киллин потянулась и одним пальцем дотронулась до его собственной руки:

— И у тебя шрамов побольше, чем у писца. Или это от порезов бумагой?

— Некоторые — да, — честно ответил Каллен, и она рассмеялась.

— И учёный, и солдат. Не будешь ли ты также и джентльменом и не принесешь ли мне ещё выпить?

— Конечно, — он снова отправился к барной стойке. В таверне собралось много народу, и заказать напитки, а также пробраться с ними обратно к Киллин заняло значительное количество времени: из вежливости он был вынужден останавливаться, чтобы перекинуться словом с Варриком и леди Тревельян, и потом Кассандрой и Блэкволлом. Когда он наконец приблизился к столу, Киллин лежала на локте, отстранённо вычерчивая пальцем фигуры на разлитом на столу эле, и при виде длинной изогнутой линии её шеи и спины у Каллена перехватило дыхание.

Он поставил напитки, не в силах произнести что-то членораздельное, и снова сел рядом с ней.

— Спасибо, — она подняла свою кружку, собираясь чокнуться с ним. Он коснулся её чашки своей, выпил вместе с ней. — Так что, есть госпожа Каллен?

Каллен прочистил горло.

— Нет, эм. Пока.

Киллин снова отхлебнула из кружки и под столом положила свою руку ему на колено. Его разум тут же опустел, он не осознавал ничего, кроме нежных движений её пальцев. Она взглянула на него искоса и подвинула руку выше, очерчивая пальцами мышцы его бёдер.

— Так ты свободен?

Каллен смог издать звук, отдалённо напоминавший согласие. Киллин сидела совсем близко к нему, и искушение коснуться… он сдался, проводя рукой по линиям её ноги, надеясь, что под столом ничего не будет видно, что тот скроет движения её пальцев и его реакцию на них.

— А ты бы не хотел… — она прислонилась к нему; каждую точку, где они соприкасались, покалывало и трясло, словно от заклятия молнии, — пойти куда-нибудь и быть… — её губы коснулись его уха: — Ещё свободнее?

Её рука коснулась его промежности, получая безошибочное подтверждение тому, что _да, он бы очень хотел_. Его собственная ладонь скользнула к её паху, и она задержала дыхание, двигаясь под его пальцами.

— Мне нужна минута, чтобы выйти, — хрипло произнёс он.

Киллин тихо засмеялась и отпрянула, расстегнув его плащ и уронив его на колени Каллену.

— Прикройся. Встретимся на улице.

Она отвернулась и встала, направляясь к двери. Каллен наблюдал, как она идёт: лёгкая животная грация ей походки, движение крепких мускулов её бёдер под штанами были ещё более возбуждающими, чем даже её прикосновения.

Как только она пропала из виду, он встал, осторожно держа свой плащ и в самом деле прикрываясь, и последовал за ней. После жара людной таверны прохлада осенней ночи была приятной; он обернулся, ища Киллин.

— Сюда, красавчик, — прозвучал её звенящий от веселья голос из сумрака за углом здания. Когда он подошёл к ней, она схватила его за рубашку и притянула к себе, остановившись лишь едва его губы почти коснулись её. — Мы могли бы…

Ощущая её дыхание на своём лице, он потерял последние капли контроля и оборвал её, впившись в её губы и прижимая ей к стене всем телом — от плечей и до колен. Странная, восхитительная неуверенность, что он чувствовал в таверне, слилась с раздражающе недостаточным контактом их тел и превратилась в неудержимую жажду, что звенела: _сейчас, сейчас, сейчас_. Он провёл коленом, расположив его между её ног, сильнее прижал её к стене и почувствовал, как она простонала ему в рот.

Тяжело дыша, Киллин отвернула лицо.

— Не… здесь. — она вывернулась, схватила его руку и затащила его за угол в кусты, который разрослись под фронтоном здания, затем снова притянула к себе. — _Здесь_ , — с нетерпением прошептала она и, стаскивая с него штаны: — Здесь, сейчас, пожалуйста!

Каллену не требовалось больше поощрений — хотя когда она освободила его пульсирующий член, на мгновение он подумал, что кончит прямо сейчас. Она выскользнула из своих штанов, закинула ногу ему на бёдра и направила его в себя, застонав, когда он первым же движением полностью вошёл в неё. Он снова впился губами в её губы, впечатывая её в стену, не заботясь ни о чём, кроме пульсирующего жара вокруг его члена, языка, сплетающегося с его собственным, пальцев, запущенных в его волосы…

— Создатель, — простонала Киллин в его губы, и он почувствовал её оргазм, и он тоже кончил, захваченный её мощными спазмами.

На мгновение они застыли, а потом Киллин беззвучно рассмеялась:

— Если это ты так подцепил женщину за кружкой _в первый раз_ , то бедные леди Киркволла не знают, что потеряли.


	7. В его снах - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой наконец-то кое о чём поговорили.

Когда Каллен пробормотал что-то во сне, Киллин, как всегда, мгновенно проснулась.

— Каллен, тебе снится сон, — тихо проговорила она, и ритм его дыхания изменился; он проснулся, обнял её и прижался губами к шее. — Плохой сон?

— Нет, — прошептал он, притягивая её ближе, — очень хороший сон.

Его рука скользнула между её ног, и она выгнулась навстречу движениям его пальцев, заряд жара пробежал по телу.

— Может, я ещё сплю, — он начал двигаться вместе с ней, его прикосновения были нежными, но настойчивыми. — О, да. _Да._

_Каллен шептал: «Да, о да…» в её волосы, его руки медленно двигались по её коже, всё более настойчиво с каждой секундой, и она знала, что это неправильно, знала, что должна разбудить его, но Создатель — так хорошо… Она позволила себе представить, что он проснулся, что он хотел её…_

Внезапно у неё свело живот от воспоминаний — как она обманула доверие Каллена, воспользовалась его уязвимостью.

— Стой, — зашлась она в кашле, и его объятия разомкнулись. Она выбралась из постели, покачнулась, упала на четвереньки, и её стошнило.

— Килл? — Каллен сбросил простыни и встал.

— Извини, — вздохнула она, и её снова вырвало, — извини. — Он коснулся её плеча, отдёрнул руку, когда она вздрогнула. — Каллен, мне так жаль.

— Всё хорошо, — когда тошнота утихла, Киллин сквозь набежавшие слёзы увидела протянутую кружку: — Вот вода.

Она взяла её, сделала глоток, чтобы прополоскать рот. Не найдя, куда сплюнуть, она проглотила её и почувствовала кислую желчь в горле, и на неё снова накатила тошнота.

Каллен сдёрнул простыню с кровати и кинул её на пол.

— Что я сделал? — спросил он тоном таким обыденным, что только Киллин, так хорошо знавшая его, могла расслышать в нём напряжение.

— Ничего.

— Килл, если ты не расскажешь мне…

Она оборвала его:

— _Нет._

— Килл… — он встал на колени рядом с ней, но не слишком близко.

Она выдавливала из себя слова:

— Не ты. Я, — глубокий вдох сквозь дурноту, — я… сделала кое-что. Это…

— Мне всё равно. Что бы там ни было, мне всё равно. Килл, ты слышишь меня?

— Ты спал, — стыд жёг её изнутри, словно кусок угля, — Однажды утром, до… всего этого. Я не… разбудила тебя. Я… Создатель, Каллен, мне так жаль! Я знаю, что это было неправильно, мне так жаль…

— Килл. Киллин, — он протянул к ней руку, уронил её, когда она затрясла головой, — я не понимаю.

Киллин глубоко вдохнула, ещё раз, закрыла глаза, чтобы было легче рассказывать — потому что рассказать было _нужно_ :

— То утро. Последнее перед Арборской Глушью. Я проснулась, и тебе снился сон… Я думала, один из твоих кошмаров, но ты… Это был не кошмар. Тебе снилась Инквизитор, ты подумал, что я — это она, и это было так хорошо, и… и п-прости. Я не… Каллен, я хотела тебя так долго, и я…

— Тем утром мне снилась ты, дурочка, — Каллен придвинулся к ней ближе. — В моих снах я выигрываю в шахматы у Инквизитора, а не занимаюсь с ней любовью. Тем утром мне снилось, что ты в моих объятиях, и я проснулся, и так и было.

— Неважно, кто тебе снился, — слёзы текли у неё из глаз.

В голосе Каллена послышалась нотка раздражения:

— Ты меня слышала? Я проснулся.

— Всё равно то, что сделала я — неправильно. Я думала, что ты спал. Я…

— Килл, клянусь, иногда ты слышишь, как я открываю глаза. Если ты и в самом деле думала, что я спал, то ошиблась на этот счёт впервые ещё со времён Убежища. И если собираешься плакать, можешь, пожалуйста, вернуться сюда?

Она рискнула взглянуть на него, не увидела на его лице ничего, кроме беспокойства — ни неприязни, ни отвращения, которых она боялась и ожидала. Он раскрыл руки для объятий, и она пришла в них, зарываясь лицом в его плечо.

— Мне так жаль, — повторила она.

— А мне нет, — Каллен крепко держал её. — Я так обрадовался, а потом был совершенно сбит с толку, когда ты делала вид, что ничего не произошло, но я ни в каком смысле ни о чём не жалею. Даже если ты убедила себя, что я спал, чтобы поверить в это. Создатель, Килл, ты была так прекрасна, видеть тебя, слышать тебя, ощущать тебя…

— Я думала, что ты должен был спать. Потому что ты никогда не изменил бы леди Тревельян.

Он погладил её по спине:

— И что бы я был за человек, если бы сделал это, да?

Киллин осознала, что так оно и было.

— Да, — комок в её животе внезапно исчез, и она расслабилась в его объятиях, всхлипывая от облегчения.

— И ты чувствовала вину всё это время? — Каллен слегка покачивал её.

— Я. н-не… д-думала об этом. Я н-не х-хотела… с-сейчас, мне н-напомнило…

— И вот так я пытался воссоздать счастливое воспоминание. Килл… тем утром, ты… Я слышал, как ты сказала «да», и я подумал… что ты хотела этого. Нет?

— Создатель, да, — её рыдания утихали, и она почувствовала, как он смеётся. — Я м-мечтала, представляла… иногда даже притворялась, но это получилось н-намного лучше, чем я думала.

— Иногда мне хотелось бы это слышать, — мягко сказал Каллен. — Но сейчас тебе лучше вернуться в постель, пока я всё уберу.

— Я сама, — запротестовала Киллин, когда он начал вставать.

— До того, чтобы мы были квиты, ещё далеко, — он помог ей подняться и направил её к кровати, — а ты даже не высыпаешься.

— И кто в этом виноват? — спросила она, и он слегка покраснел, улыбаясь ей. — Не то, чтобы я жаловалась.

— Я постараюсь быть осмотрительнее.

Киллин свернулась калачиком, глядя, как двигаются мускулы на его спине, когда он собирал грязные простыни с пола.

— Только попробуй.

Наперекор своим возражениям Киллин задремала до того, как он вернулся; проснулась, когда её накрыла свежая простыня. Каллен лёг рядом с ней, матрас прогнулся под его весом, и она перекатилась так, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо; снова заснула под его ровное дыхание, чувствуя, как его ладонь гладит её по голове.

И, насколько она могла вспомнить позднее, ей совсем ничего не снилось.


	8. В саду - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой играют в шахматы.

Леди Тревельян расставляла фигуры по доске:

— Правила знаешь?

Киллин кивнула — не то, чтобы она надеялась получить удовольствие от игры, но в полдень в саду было хотя бы тепло и уютно, несмотря на надвигавшуюся осень. Поздние цветы пестрели сквозь листву крошечными белыми и жёлтыми звёздочками, а огромные отцветавшие розы роняли свои растрёпанные лепестки с каждым дуновением ветра.

— Каллен объяснял. Рыцари ходят по диагонали?

— Маги ходят по диагонали, — поправила Инквизитор, дотрагиваясь до одного из них ухоженным ногтем. — А рыцари ходят по «две клетки-и-одну», — она показала, как.

— Не особенно реалистично. Они должны бы идти напролом, как таран.

Леди Тревельян рассмеялась:

— Соглашусь. Не знаю никого менее изворотливого, чем, скажем, Коммандер Каллен. Но если начинать переписывать правила в угоду реализму, никогда не остановишься. То есть в Порочной Благодетели комбинация «фулл-хаус» сильнее, чем две королевы; так бы та Элла из Крествуда легко расправилась с правительницами Ферелдена и Орлея. Слышала, что она опять беременна?

— _Опять?_ — Киллин припомнила полчище детей с грязными мордашками, которые наворачивали круги вокруг дома матери в Крествуде.

Инквизитор продвинула пешку:

— Я так понимаю, её муж вернулся домой, ополчение-то распустили. Смею предположить, их энтузиазм после такой долгой разлуки сравнится разве что с вашим с Калленом.

Щёки Киллин запылали. Она поспешно двинула одного из своих рыцарей:

— Я, эм.

— Просто не слишком уж утомляй его, — улыбаясь, леди Тревельян продвинула другую пешку, — у Инквизиции ещё есть дела.

Вне себя от смущения, Киллин поспешно сделала ещё один необдуманный ход:

— Я, эм, постараюсь, но он…

— Может _воспротивиться_?

— Да, — Киллин изучала доску, — Инквизитор, просто интересно… когда вы узнали?

— В Убежище, — леди Тревельян пошла магом.

Киллин преградила ей путь пешкой:

— Не может быть. Каллен говорил, что тогда ещё не был в меня влюблён.

— Да он два часа мне по ушам ездил, какая ты замечательная. Может, до него и долго доходило, но до меня-то нет. И ещё — шах, — в ответ на недоумение Киллин Инквизитор прикоснулась к своему магу, угрожавшему королю соперницы, и с сожалением проговорила: — Я и не знала, как была жестока, предлагая партию. Думала, ты умеешь играть, ведь Каллену-то шахматы нравятся.

— _Нет._ Я не играю в шахматы, он не играет в Порочную Добродетель и не рассказывает шуток — ну или ему не стоит этого делать, ради его же собственного блага. Я уже проиграла?

— Пока нет. Передвинь свою башню вбок, блокируй моего мага.

— Но тогда вы её возьмёте!

— Если и возьму, ты заберёшь моего мага королём. Это неплохой обмен, и я к нему не готова.

— Всё равно один маг не должен брать целую крепость.

— Ну не знаю, — леди Тревельян передвинула другую фигуру. — Видела бы ты Вивьен, когда она злится. Если б в этой крепости шторы и диванные подушки не совпадали по цветам, она бы её не просто взяла — по кирпичику бы разнесла.

Киллин пыталась понять, какую фигуру двигать дальше, наконец решила сделать ход рыцарем:

— Я по большей части видела, как она исцеляет. Обязана ей жизнью, и не один раз. И вам тоже.

— Мне до неё далеко, — леди Тревельян передвинула другую пешку, — она не только сильна, она ещё невероятно много знает. Я действую скорее в духе «выложись-на-полную-и-надейся-что-сработает».

— _Меня_ вы вылечили, — Киллин снова хотела пойти рыцарем, но леди Тревельян покачала головой.

— Так тебе снова шах. Сделай другой ход. И я рада, что справилась, пусть даже в благодарность ты и сломала мне нос.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотала Киллин, — я думала, что вы…

— Морочу Каллену голову?

Киллин кивнула:

— _Сейчас-то_ понятно, как глупо это было. Но тогда… — она умолкла, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить, как всё казалось совершенно логичным, подходившим к тому серому, лишавшему жизнь красок отчаянию, от которого стыла кровь.

— Ты была тяжело больна.

— Больше нет, благодаря вам. Я-я знаю, что это вряд ли, но если хоть чем-то могу отплатить вам, Инквизитор. Скажите только слово, — она попыталась пойти по-другому, остановилась. — И так тоже шах, верно?

— Да. И ты можешь отплатить мне, если сделаешь Каллена счастливым. Он в эти дни нечасто собирается с силами, чтобы оторваться от тебя и дойти до ставки командования, но, судя по тому, как он улыбается и мурлыкает себе под нос в эти редкие моменты — я бы сказала, ты неплохо справляешься.

Киллин изучала доску ещё мгновение:

— У меня остались ходы?

— Боюсь, что нет. Я выиграла.

Киллин вздохнула:

— Простите.

— Ничего, — леди Тревельян ухмыльнулась, — теперь мы квиты. И можешь перестать каждый раз в моём присутствии вести себя так, словно под землю хочешь провалиться.

— Эм. Хорошо?

Инквизитор откинулась в кресле и изучала Киллин.

— Знаешь ли, мы будем друзьями. Я очень привязана к Каллену, и будет неловко, если ты будешь прятаться каждый раз, как меня завидишь.

Таких осложнений Киллин не ожидала: ну да, Каллен же был близко знаком не только с Инквизитором, но и с её советниками и компаньонами.

— Боюсь, что я не привыкла к высшему обществу, — призналась она.

— А с Дорианом дружишь. И, как мне известно, иногда выпиваешь с Быком и его отрядом. Обещаю, мы все такие же милые.

— Я… — Киллин умолкла, потом выпалила: — Я так долго вам завидовала!

— Да, но, — сухо произнесла Инквизитор, — надеюсь, вы с Калленом в последнее время _наладили общение_.

— Это точно, — Киллин вспомнила это утро, и при мысли о терпении Каллена и его нежности её глаза наполнились слезами.

Леди Тревельян забеспокоилась:

— Не плачь! Тедас не настолько велик, чтобы мне было где спрятаться, когда Каллен узнает, что я довела тебя до слёз!

Киллин яростно зажмурилась, шмыгнула носом:

— Вы н-не расстроили, — дрожь в голосе заставила её закрыть лицо руками, — я всё время плачу. Из-звините.

Раздался шорох одежды, и Киллин застыла в изумлении, ощущая, как Инквизитор неловко похлопывает её по плечу:

— Вполне объяснимо, ничего страшного.

— Т-так и Каллен говорит, — Киллин вытирала глаза костяшками пальцев, — х-хотя будет очень н-неловко, если это н-не прекратится, когда я начну тренироваться снова. Нельзя распускать нюни перед отрядом.

— Может, не слишком-то напрягайся ещё с месяц, — леди Тревельян достала из кармана кружевной платочек и подала ей.

Киллин нерешительно взяла его:

— Какой изысканный…

Инквизитор смутилась:

— **Джози**. Мои вещи исчезают и заменяются на «более приличествующие статусу».

— По крайней мере она не нарядила вас в золото.

— _Пока_ не нарядила, — мрачно произнесла Инквизитор и улыбнулась, когда Киллин рассмеялась.

— Так-то лучше, — она протянула свою руку: — Ну что, друзья?

Кивнув, Киллин пожала её:

— Друзья, — _даже если сейчас и не так, однажды это может стать правдой._


	9. В свете луны - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто не может уснуть.

Пробивавшийся сквозь дыру в потолке свет полной луны, хоть и белёсый и бесцветный, был так ярок, что почти превратил ночь в день. Подпирая рукой голову, Каллен смотрел, как движения листьев создают игру теней на коже Киллин, то показывая, то скрывая серебристые шрамы на её лице, её боку, отметины, протянувшиеся от колена правой ноги до бедра.

Пробили последнюю смену караула. Киллин пошевелилась и перевернулась на спину, затем, не открывая глаз, промурлыкала:

— Ещё не спишь?

Каллен улыбнулся. _«Словно она не знает, сплю я или не сплю»_.

— Я в порядке, — мягко заверил он, — засыпай.

— Не забудь запереть дверь от нага, — пробормотала она, _очевидно, не проснувшись_ : — а то он опять съест все приказы.

— Не забуду, — пообещал он, и она вздохнула и затихла.

Листья снова двигались, показывая ему ровную линию, оставшуюся после разреза Стёжки, неровные пятна, отмечавшие места худших её ожогов. _«Она в порядке»,_ — говорил он себе, глядя на её лицо, чтобы убедить себя в этом. Вес, который она потеряла после долгой болезни, возвращался, может, даже с излишком из-за того, что она пока не тренировалась регулярно.

И Каллен был рад этому, хотя Килл всё чаще заговаривала о том, чтобы вернуться на тренировочную площадку. По правде говоря, он бы предпочел, чтобы она никогда больше не брала в руки меч — хотя ей бы ни за что в этом не признался, понимая, как это бессмысленно. Если бы речь шла о нём, сам он на это бы не согласился.

И всё же… он нежно провел пальцами по шрамам. Она пережила невероятное, благодаря удаче и милости Создателя. Неужели так уж неразумно желать, чтобы она больше никогда не подвергалась такой опасности? Воспоминание о её броне, обугленной и смятой, всё ещё вызывало у него мороз по коже, как и шрамы на её теле; следы боли, которую она перенесла.

— Каллен, — Киллин смотрела на него, — в чём дело?

— Ни в чём, — он попытался улыбнуться, — спи.

Вместо этого она перекатилась, поворачиваясь к нему лицом:

— А по тебе и не скажешь. Снова думал о Самсоне?

Легко можно было бы сказать _«да»_ : бывший командир красных храмовников умирал, красный лириум пожирал его изнутри, и мысль о его ужасной судьбе тяготила Каллена.

Легко, но нечестно.

— Нет. Я… я не могу не думать… я думал, что ты умрёшь, Килл. Думал, что убил тебя.

— Не ты, — быстро проговорила Килл. — Был бой. И ты не удержал бы меня, даже если бы попытался.

— Ты была… — голос Каллена сорвался, и руки Киллин обвились вокруг него, притягивая его ближе.

— Но я в порядке. Я здесь. Я в порядке, — сила её объятий подтверждала это.

— Килл, если что-то случится с тобой, не знаю, что буду делать.

— Продолжишь жить, — произнесла она спокойно. — Если бы что-то случилось с тобой, я бы жила дальше. Не хотела бы этого, но продолжала жить. Так обычно и случается с людьми.

— Я не хочу. Я ни за что не хочу жить без тебя.

— Дело в моих тренировках, верно? — она так порывисто выдохнула, что его волосы зашевелились, — Каллен, я солдат. Как ни сильно было бы искушение провести остаток моих дней лёжа в постели и ожидая, когда ты снова заставишь меня стонать от удовольствия, этого не случится.

— Знаю. Я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть, Килл. Просто… дай мне время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли. Пожалуйста? Ты не знаешь, каково это было, все эти дни, когда ты не просыпалась, недели, когда угасала на глазах…

— Ещё немножко, — уступила она. — В любом случае, Инквизитор тоже считает, что так будет лучше. Но не навсегда, Каллен, даже и не думай.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

— И я пойду в арсенал, чтобы получить новую броню. Запрос лежал у тебя на столе всю неделю.

_Почерневшие, изогнутые полосы металла, обугленная кожа…_

— Я знаю.

— Если не подпишешь, сам знаешь, я просто подделаю твою подпись.

_Она так и сделает._

— Подпишу, если ты пойдёшь в кузницу к мастеру Харриту, а не будешь копаться в складе арсенала.

— Мне не нужно ничего особенного… — начала Киллин.

— Тогда так ему и скажи. Ты _получишь_ хорошую броню, Килл, и не спорь.

В свою очередь она вздохнула и обречённо произнесла:

— Ладно. Ты перестанешь думать об этом и ляжешь уже спать?

— Да, — соврал он, и она снова вздохнула, поглаживая его волосы.

— Вчера мне пришло письмо из Денерима, — произнесла она через некоторое время, и Каллен понял, что она пытается отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей, — у меня есть племянник. Вообще-то, уже некоторое время, но ты знаешь, как работает почта со времён Корифея.

— Как его зовут?

— Томас. Томас Ханмаунт.

Он слегка приподнял свою голову:

— Так Джин не нашла, за кого выйти замуж?

— Очевидно, нет, — сухо проговорила Киллин, — хотя, полагаю, не потому, что мало старалась. Если ты думал, что преследовавшие тебя орлесианские девушки были слишком назойливы, позволь сказать, они — ничто по сравнению с Джин. Мама написала, что она считает себя навечно опозоренной, хотя её судьба не так уж редка в их окружении.

— Она религиозна?.. — Каллен остановился, когда Киллин зашлась в хохоте. — А. Значит, нет?

— По сравнению с Джин я — мать-настоятельница.

— Это, э. Сложно представить. Хотя, смею сказать, службы были бы интересными. О Создатель, услышь мой плач: усади меня в смерти по Твоей стороне… что напомнило мне историю о трёх сёстрах церкви…

— Четырёх, — поправила она.

Каллен снова положил голову ей на плечо.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне снова, чтобы я запомнил правильно.

— Ручаюсь, ты никогда не запомнишь её правильно, но ладно. Четыре сестры Церкви умерли и предстали перед Создателем. И он говорит: «Вы все вели хорошие и чистые жизни, пели только Песнь Света и всё такое, но…»

Слушая её, он улыбнулся, зная, что никогда не запомнит точный слог и ударения, которые делали шутку такой смешной в её исполнении.

Где-то между второй и третьей сестрой он погрузился в сон.


	10. В таверне - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой притворство раскрыто.

Каждую секунду Киллин ожидала, что интендант ворвётся в кузню и объявит её нарушительницей и самозванкой; не считая этого, снятие мерок для изготовления брони могло бы показаться довольно приятным.

Беспокойство становилось всё сильнее, поскольку мастер Харритт решил, видимо, измерить её досконально. Судя по тому, как сама она всегда подбирала себе броню, сначала надо было найти более-менее подходящие детали, а потом несколько утомительных часов подгонять ремни и переподшивать пластины, пока всё не сядет идеально — а не стоять, задрав руки вверх, пока кузнец бормочет себе под нос про почти сантиметр разницы между левым и правым бицепсами.

Непривычно также было обсуждать в подробностях каждую мелочь, вроде того, какой формы наплечники она предпочитала и как было удобнее закреплять горжет — по бокам или сзади. У Харритта было своё мнение, но и у Киллин тоже, и скоро она позабыла про волнения, споря о преимуществах видов поножей и кирас. Харритт дал ей несколько щитов и с десяток мечей на пробу, качая головой на предпочитаемые ею проволочные обмотки рукоятей и одобрительно хмыкая, когда она призналась, что имеет небольшой опыт владения двуручными мечами.

Затем Харритт произнёс: «Завтра», — и отвернулся, перекладывая бруски незнакомых для Киллин металлов странных оттенков; это означало, что она может идти.

Конечно же, Светлячок ждала её, протянув голову над дверью своего денника и насторожив уши. Она снова стала той же кобылой, как прежде, с блестящей и гладкой шкурой и яркими глазами; о напуганной, сломленной лошади, которую Киллин увидела в тот первый день в стойлах теперь напоминала только привычка щадить залеченную ногу, когда она уставала или её всадница отвлекалась. Она обнюхала карманы Киллин в поисках яблок и, ничего не найдя, приняла такой вид, будто её предали.

Киллин погладила её по носу:

— Никаких угощений, пока не потренируешься. Мы с тобой тут обе разжиреем.

— Она уже готова, — сказал Деннет из-за спины.

Сердце Киллин забилось вдвое быстрее от азарта, но она заставила себя обернуться медленно и обычным тоном спросить:

— Для чего?

— Для выездки, — на лице Деннета так и читалось _«меня не проведёшь»_. — Если ты готова.

В этот момент самым горячим желанием Киллин было немедленно оседлать Светлячка и отправиться к воротам: как ни велик был Скайхолд, после всех этих недель, проведённых внутри, казалось, что стены сжимаются. Тем не менее, здравый смысл говорил ей, что там, снаружи, всё ещё полно бандитов, диких зверей — а могут попасться и заплутавшие порождения тьмы или маги-отступники, о которых также не стоило забывать. Безоружная, без брони, она никак не смогла бы дать отпор опасностям за пределами стен крепости.

Неохотно она покачала головой:

— Надеюсь, завтра.

Разочарование Светлячка из-за того, что всё утро они нарезали круги, тренируясь во дворе, а не под открытым небом, было почти таким же сильным, как и чувства её всадницы, но она была слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы не стараться изо всех сил, пусть и не на полной скорости; они кружили, поворачивались и меняли направления снова и снова. После этого Киллин как следует её почистила, быстренько сполоснулась сама из ковша и трусцой направилась во двор, чтобы передать Каллену новости.

Он тренировал отряд, — _её отряд,_ — гоняя их по кругу на площадке. Опираясь на ограду, Киллин наблюдала за ними.

Один из мужчин заметил её и махнул рукой, изображая салют:

— Эй, Трофейная, ты когда перестанешь отлынивать?

— Кто это сказал? — не получив иного ответа, кроме шарканья ног, Каллен снова повторил: — **Кто это сказал?**

Виновный поднял руку:

— Это я, сэр, не имел в виду ничего плохого.

— Не имел в виду, обвиняя… — начал Каллен, и Киллин поднырнула под перекладину.

— Пару слов, Коммандер? — когда Каллен не обернулся, впиваясь взглядом в неосторожного шутника, она встала между ними. — _Коммандер_. Пару слов, с вашего позволения, сэр.

Не то, чтобы ей нравилось выражение горького удивления на лице Каллена из-за употребления звания, но по крайней мере он повернулся и отошёл с ней в сторону от отряда. Как только они были за пределами слышимости, он тихо спросил:

— Всё в порядке?

— Кроме того, что вы мешаете мне налаживать отношения с моими солдатами, сэр? — тихо, но с ноткой угрозы произнесла Киллин

— Килл, ты не должна…

Она расправила плечи, сложила руки за спиной и направила взгляд прямо над его ухом, приняв своё лучшее выражение «имею-дело-со-старшим-по-званию-который-ведёт-себя-как-идиот»:

— Мы на тренировочной площадке, сэр, и вы Коммандер, сэр, и поэтому я должна. Сэр.

Каллен слегка вздохнул:

— Хорошо. Лейтенант. В чём дело?

— Мой отряд не должен относиться ко мне с почтением, сэр. Я — одна из них.

— Я не терплю неуважения к своим офицерам.

— И вы думаете, что ожидать от них особенного отношения к женщине, которую вы трахаете… — Каллен скривился и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Киллин не дала ему возможности перебить себя, — это хороший способ внушить уважение? Сэр.

— Это не…

— Именно это. Вы не можете относиться ко мне по-особенному! И что же, по-вашему, произойдёт, когда мы окажемся за задницу в бандитах или вроде того, и они будут считать меня подстилкой Коммандера, а не своим лейтенантом?

Он отвёл взгляд:

— Этого, эм…

_О, Андрасте, дай мне сил._

— Не случится, потому что я больше никогда не окажусь в опасности?

Его молчание послужило признанием.

Киллин взяла себя в руки, мысленно досчитав до пяти:

— Мы _разговаривали_ об этом.

— Мы говорили о том, что ты вернёшься к тренировкам, — парировал Каллен, и её контроль дрогнул.

— Не смей нахрен **цепляться к словам** , как будто я хренов храмовник-рекрут, задающий вопросы о Песни! — она ткнула его пальцем в грудь, забыв о кирасе, и сдержалась, не сморщившись, когда запястье пронзил укол боли. — Ты отлично знаешь, что я не буду всю жизнь патрулировать забытые Создателем стены!

С застывшим лицом и сощуренными глазами Каллен смотрел прямо на неё:

— Я здесь Коммандер, лейтенант. Я принимаю решения о патрулях.

— Тогда принимайте их как Коммандер, сэр, — выпалила в ответ Киллин, — а не как мужчина, который спит со мной.

Каллен снова скривился.

— Так вот кто я теперь? — тихо спросил он.

— Сегодня? Нет, — она отвернулась от него и отправилась к своему отряду; оглянувшись через плечо, добавила: — Сегодня я пью со своими солдатами. Ждать не нужно.

Потребовались несколько кругов выпивки, парочка похабных шуток и лучшая история из Киркволла, — про трёх гномов и ферму нагов — чтобы солдаты снова расслабились в её присутствии, и Киллин осознала, что не может винить в этом одного Каллена. _Прошли месяцы_ , думала она, глядя как Эшер и Норрис принимали ставки на пару тараканов, бежавших по полу. _Месяцы, когда я болела, и недели с тех пор, как я была слишком… занята, чтобы думать о чём-то, кроме Каллена._

Не она одна была ранена в том последнем бою в Убежище. Из тридцати человек её отряда пятеро не вернулись, двое никогда больше не смогут сражаться, и трое всё ещё числились ранеными.

**«Я даже не думала об этом».**

Каллен и леди Тревельян нашли бы для неё оправдание.

Но у самой Киллин стандарты были повыше.

Она подняла пустую кружку:

— Ещё круг! — крикнула она бармену ко всеобщему одобрению.

Где-то после пятого кувшина эля к ним присоединились Бык со своим отрядом, вернувшиеся с собственной тренировки. Они сдвинули столы и скамьи, заказали ещё выпивки. Киллин приняла вызов от Долийки, опустошив кружку чего-то, что на вкус напоминало содержимое долго ношенного ботинка, и выиграла пару серебряных монет, зажав челюсть и удержав всё внутри, как бы сильно принятое не пыталось прорваться наружу.

После этого воспоминания о вечере стали ещё расплывчатее. Кто-то из её отряда поссорился с Гримом, потребовалось вмешательство самого Быка, чтобы предотвратить драку… заказали ещё эля… состязание, включавшее в себя рукоять метлы и кубок, наполненный на три четверти, которое выиграл Крэм… Рокки и Норрис присоединились к Мэридэн, поразительно хорошо попадая в ноты песни о беге через поля… кружку перед Киллин снова наполнили, и она выпила…

Холодный ночной воздух привёл её в чувство, она зашаталась, чувствуя, как её поднимают мощные руки Железного Быка.

— Нужно проблеваться? — спросил он, и она кивнула, сразу же сожалея об этом, потому что земля закачалась у неё под ногами. Бык дотащил её до ближайших кустов и держал её голову своей огромной ладонью, пока она опустошала свой желудок, кашляя.

Мгновение темноты, и потом она плыла по лестнице вниз головой, глазея на мускулистую спину Железного Быка с непривычного ракурса. Открылась дверь… свет свечи… Бык проговорил что-то про лестницу на чердак… опять темнота, и потом она упала, приземлившись на что-то, ходившее под ней ходуном, и желудок снова взбунтовался.

— Удачи, — произнёс Бык и ушёл.

Рука повернула её набок, голос, который она не хотела узнавать, пробормотал: _«Создатель»_ , когда её снова вывернуло. Прохладная ткань обтёрла ей лицо, ей перекатили на чистые, прохладные простыни.

— Таз вот тут, Килл, — сказал Каллен. — Если тебе нужно.

— Нет, — пробурчала Киллин, чувствуя, как кровать под ней продолжала качаться — сильно, но терпимо.

Ладонь погладила ей по волосам, высвободила пряди, прилипшие к щеке.

— Прости, Килл. Я просто…

— _Идиот_. Просто идиот.

— Может быть, я и идиот, — мягко произнёс Каллен. — И всего лишь мужчина, который спит с тобой. Но я хочу им оставаться. Если ты не против.

— Идиот, — Киллин засыпала, — злюсь. Люблю тебя. Идиот.

Она чувствовала, как Каллен устраивается рядом с ней, его рука обвивает её талию.

— Я идиот. И я люблю тебя.

— Хорошо, значит, — после этого Киллин провалилась в сон, словно оступившись с утёса.

Сильные руки держали её до самого конца.


	11. За стенами - Каллен

— Килл, — Каллен положил руку ей на плечо. — Киллин. Просыпайся. — И, когда она не пошевелилась: — Р-развернуться, солдат!

Её глаза мгновенно распахнулись, и она скатилась с постели, упав на пол на колени, и её вывернуло в таз, который он оставил вчера вечером у кровати.

— О, Создатель, — простонала она, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и садясь на пятки, — я умираю.

Каллен подал кружку воды:

— Придётся отложить. Сейчас у тебя ровно пять минут до начала утренней пробежки.

Килл глотнула воды, сплюнула в таз.

— Нет у меня утренней пробежки.

— А я думал, ты хотела вернуться к тренировкам? — невинно спросил Каллен. — Конечно, если ты не готова…

— Ублюдок, — Киллин с трудом поднялась на ноги, держась за изголовье кровати и покачиваясь: — О, Создатель, _моя голова_.

Каллен ухмыльнулся:

— Уже четыре минуты.

— Сморщенная мошонка Создателя, — пробормотала Килл, ища глазами свои ботинки.

— О, и наверное, ты захочешь выпить _вот это_ , — Каллен протянул ей маленькую бутылочку, которую раздобыл пораньше утром, когда Киллин ещё храпела.

Она взяла её, разглядывая содержимое с подозрением:

— Что это?

— Средство Дориана от похмелья. Логично, что любой, кто регулярно выпивает с Быком, всегда держит немного под рукой.

Киллин сорвала пробку и поспешно проглотила зелье:

— Спасибо.

— Исключительно ради своей выгоды, — Каллен передал ей чистую рубашку и штаны. — Ты невыносима, когда с похмелья.

— Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не восторг, когда задаёшься, — она сдёрнула рубашку и штаны и подошла к рукомойнику, погружая голову в воду.

Каллен не смог удержаться от искушения и приблизился к ней, проводя пальцем по длинной линии её спины.

— Мы ведь можем и опоздать… — предложил он, когда она подняла голову, отжимая свои мокрые волосы руками.

Киллин ухмыльнулась ему; зелье Дориана, очевидно, начало действовать.

— В мой первый день? Ни за что, — она натянула рубашку, подобрала штаны.

— Даже не поблагодаришь за то, что я внёс тебя в список?

— Не волнуйся, Коммандер, — Киллин направилась к лестнице со своими ботинками в руке, — я поблагодарю тебя **как следует** — позже.

У Каллена мгновенно пересохло во рту, в штанах стало тесно — _и вот почему никогда не стоит шутить с Киллин Ханмаунт._

С усилиями, достойными борьбы с лириумом, он старался концентрироваться только на работе, а не глазеть на Киллин, когда её взвод собирался во дворе и поднимался по ступеням для начала пробежки. Он знал, что она и сама пыталась восстановить свои силы и выносливость — бегала, тренировалась с утяжелёнными щитами и мечами, которые они все использовали для того, чтобы накачать мышцы и влёгкую справляться со своим обычным оружием. Вспоминая об этом, он успокаивал себя сегодня утром, глядя на её спящее лицо и размышляя, как всё исправить и искупить ту боль, из-за которой она так напилась.

Он мог повторять «Я люблю тебя», пока у него не сядет голос, но она должна была точно знать, что это значит: «Я люблю тебя, такой, как ты есть, абсолютно и полностью».

И она была солдатом, лучшим из тех, с кем — или против кого — он когда-либо дрался.

После первого круга она тащилась в хвосте взвода с красным от напряжения лицом и задыхаясь, и ещё сильнее отстала после второго. Когда отряды строились по порядку, она ушла из линии, отвернулась, и её снова стошнило; затем, шатаясь, она вернулась на своё место.

— Выйти, лейтенант, — сказал Каллен. — Вам нужно поработать над физической подготовкой.

По взгляду Киллин было ясно, что она поняла, каким облегчением стали для него эти слова, но всё же она кивнула, зная, что в любом случае это было верное решение, и вышла из строя.

— Ещё круг, — приказал он ей, — шагом. И затем — к тренировочным чучелам, пока я вас не остановлю.

— Есть, сэр, — произнесла она хрипло и опять направилась к ступеням.

Каллен приглядывал за ней, прогоняя остальных через обычные тренировки, запретил себе приказывать ей остановиться до того, как её руки не начали дрожать от изнеможения совсем уж очевидно. Тогда наконец он произнёс:

— Довольно на сегодня, лейтенант.

— Есть, сэр, — она позволила острию меча вонзиться в землю и затем тихо и искренне проговорила: — Спасибо, сэр.

— Поблагодаришь меня завтра, когда будешь двадцать раз взбираться по этим ступеням. И встречаемся у кузнеца, когда колокол пробьёт дважды.

Киллин улыбнулась. И затем, будучи Киллин, тихо сказала:

— Что ж, тогда я пойду и помоюсь, — оставив его до конца утренней тренировки с определённо неуместными мыслями о Киллин, голой и влажной, медленно и неторопливо намыливающей свои груди, живот, между ног…

Когда он добрался до главного зала, она ждала его под сводом арки, и её волосы ещё не высохли. Каллен остановился, приготовившись открыть дверь кузницы, и мягко произнёс:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал принимать решения как мужчина, который спит с тобой, прекрати мне об этом напоминать.

Киллин сморщилась:

— Извини.

Он придвинулся к ней ближе, шепча в ухо:

— Я еле справился с искушением присоединиться к тебе. Может быть, в предложении Дориана устроить _приличные_ ванные и есть определённый смысл.

Её щёки раскраснелись, глаза потемнели, и ритм дыхания сбился:

— Каллен…

Он выпрямился и ухмыльнулся ей:

— Позже, лейтенант. Сейчас у нас на повестке дела Инквизиции.

Спускаясь вниз по ступеням кузницы, он был почти уверен, что расслышал, как она тихо бормочет себе под нос «ублюдок», и самодовольно подумал: «Это игра для двоих, лейтенант».

В указаниях Харритту Каллен был очень точен, и подпись Инквизитора подкрепляла его слова: что угодно, что захочет Киллин, и что угодно, чего она пока не знает, что может захотеть — сильверит, драконья кость, морской шёлк — всё, что Харритт сочтёт приемлемым. «Снаряди её _как саму леди Тревельян_ », — сказал Каллен…

И с первого взгляда на броню на манекене было видно, что Харритт воспринял его слова всерьёз. Кираса выглядела железной или из такого же обычного металла, если смотревший не улавливал характерный легкий отблеск; пластины были подогнаны так плотно, что сидели, как кожа. Меч и щит, которые лежали рядом, ловили отблески солнечного света на острых гранях, а чуть дальше в тенях виднелись двуручный меч и кинжал.

Киллин осторожно приблизилась к броне. Она подняла один из наручников и нахмурилась:

— Слишком лёгкий.

— Выдержит что угодно, — сказал Харритт.

Киллин насмешливо хмыкнула:

— Да он едва ли тяжелее кожи!

Каллен ухмыльнулся:

— Килл, это…

Харритт прервал его, протянул Киллин молот:

— А ты попробуй.

Она взяла его, слегка стукнула по кирасе, и Харритт фыркнул:

— Задействуй и спину тоже, девчонка.

Чтобы спровоцировать Килл, лучше слов было и не подобрать: она замахнулась и врезала по манекену со всех сил.

Молот отскочил от доспеха так, что вылетел у неё из руки и ударился о стену, и Киллин выругалась, тряся кистью.

— Это сильверит, — закончил Каллен.

— Что, ради трусиков Андрасте, там ещё? — Киллин засунула пальцы под мышку.

— Сильверит с пластинами из драконьей кости, нашитыми на кожу снуфлера, — ответил Харритт. — Кости того самого дракона, что упал на тебя. Вроде как логично.

Киллин робко приподняла кромку доспеха:

— А сколько такое стоит?

— Как раз подходяще для солдата Инквизиции, — вмешался Каллен, — особенно сейчас, когда мы контролируем Эмприз-дю-Лион. Примерь её.

— О, так в ней будет ходить вся армия?

— Со временем, — сказал Каллен, и добавил, когда она неверяще уставилась на него, — половина разведчиков Хардинг уже экипирована, Килл. Хотя без усиления драконьей костью.

Она подошла на шаг ближе к нему, тихо произнесла:

— Так ты что, пропихнул меня в первые ряды? Я говорила тебе, особенное обращение…

— Килл, — он подхватил её ладони, — я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, но ты мне этого не позволишь. Хотя бы дай мне подготовить тебя.

Долгое молчание, взгляд её серых глаз направлен на него. Каллен затаил дыхание, выдохнув с облегчением только тогда, когда она наконец кивнула и сделала шаг по направлению к броне.

Каллен видел подобные доспехи в действии, знал, что лоскуты кожи прикрывали тонкие, прочные пластины кости, подогнанные так искусно, что не стесняли движений; что кромка кирасы ниспадала до самых сапог, также сшитых Харриттом; что особые прорези спереди и сзади позволят Килл свободнее скакать верхом. Он смотрел, как она выясняет всё это сама, и улыбался, когда она возгласами выражала одобрение.

Она примерила сапоги, а затем, когда Харритт одобрил, как они сели, и кирасу. Она застёгивалась взахлёст сбоку, и, просунув руки в рукава, Киллин могла сама застегивать ремни. Она дважды встряхнула плечами, чтобы лучше село, помахала руками, чтобы оценить свободу движений, и неверяще проговорила:

— Едва ли тяжелее, чем зимний плащ.

Каллен поднял наручники, чтобы она просунула в них руки:

— Но куда прочнее. Испытай своё оружие.

Чешуйчатые накладки на её броне двигались подобно течению воды, когда она повернулась и потянулась за мечом и щитом, восторгаясь их лёгкости и бормоча одобрение остроте лезвия.

— Буресердник и сильверит, — удовлетворённо проговорил Харритт, — заточку держит великолепно. Можно хоть дрова им рубить, и не затупится. — Пронзительный взгляд в сторону Киллин: — Но только попробуй, и отвечать будешь передо мной, девочка.

Киллин рассмеялась, цепляя на пояс ножны и осторожно вкладывая в них меч:

— Я буду бережно и с уважением обращаться с ними, мастер Харритт.

— Кинжал в сапог, — Каллен протянул его, — сбалансирован для метания. И двуручный меч — если снова соберёшься сражаться с альфа гарлоком, лучше бы тебе с ним потренироваться побольше. И… — он надел шлем ей на голову: — Не забывай его носить.

Харритт изучал её:

— Весьма неплохо. Дагна тоже немного повозилась с ними. Увидишь, это оружие будет бить сильнее, чем ты ожидаешь.

По мнению Каллена, «весьма неплохо» было не самым удачным выражением. Когда Киллин взвесила в руках двуручный меч, поворачиваясь и делая выпад, чтобы проверить его баланс, чешуйчатая броня закрутилась и колыхнулась вокруг ее ног, ловя отблески солнечного света, очерчивая сильные, чёткие линии её тела. Она выглядела сильной, решительной и опасной, словно героиня одной из баллад Мэридэн.

Вообще-то, она ею и была — Мэридэн работала над новой песней о Киллин, Хардинг и альфа гарлоке. Каллен понятия не имел, как на это отреагирует Киллин, но уже предвкушал выражение на её лице, когда она впервые её услышит.

Она остановилась, опустила меч:

— Спасибо вам, — обратилась она к Харритту. — Это… я и представить себе такого не могла.

Харритт хмыкнул, но выглядел довольным.

— Испытаем её в деле? — предложил Каллен.

Киллин выглядела поражённой:

— Спарринг? Но ты сказал…

Каллен покачал головой:

— Нет. Ты хорошо потрудилась сегодня утром, даже если бы была в форме — а это не так. Нет, скорее мы могли бы проверить, насколько удобно тебе будет ездить верхом. Деннет вчера сказал, что Светлячок готова для выездки.

Её счастливая улыбка стала тем ответом, которого он ждал.

В конце концов, они не катались особенно далеко: Киллин опасалась утомить Светлячка в её первую прогулку, а Каллен следил, чтобы Киллин не слишком устала после утренней тренировки. Но вдали от суеты крепости и костров, на которых готовили еду, горный воздух был чист и свеж; тишину время от времени нарушал лишь крик пустельги.

Когда они возвращались домой, Киллин подтолкнула Светлячка поближе к Стальному Сердцу и наклонилась, прикоснувшись губами к щеке Каллена.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она мягко, — за броню. За это утро. За всё это. — Затем она ухмыльнулась, — И ещё за то, что убрал за мной ночью.

— И мы всё ещё не квиты, — сухо проговорил Каллен.

— О нет, — заверила его Киллин. — По моим расчётам ты на дежурстве до конца моих дней.

 _До конца моих дней_ … когда они заезжали обратно в Скайхолд, рассёдлывали лошадей и шли обратно к его кабинету, Каллен обдумывал эти слова, брошенные так небрежно, как будто они были чем-то обычным — и превратившими хороший день в идеальный. Дни, недели, месяцы и _годы_ ждали их; конечно же, не все будут идеальными, но всегда вместе вот так, плечом к плечу, как сейчас.

_До конца моих дней._

Его сердце было слишком переполнено, чтобы говорить, и он смотрел, как Киллин расстёгивает верхний ремень брони, проверяя, есть ли на столе срочные сообщения.

— О! — сказала она с удовольствием. — Смотри — это, должно быть, от Фел!

Подойдя к ней сбоку, он увидел старательно выведенные вихляющие строчки на внешней стороне сложенного пергамента: «Коммандеру Каллену Сэру Медведю и Килл», и улыбнулся:

— Что она пишет?

Килл присела на край стола и сломала печать ногтем.

— Она надеется, что мы здоровы и у нас всё хорошо… — она рассмеялась, — и что Герхарт не пытается снова подсунуть нам муку с клопами. Её семья устроилась в Редклиффе, и её мать толстеет. Она выучила все названия лекарственных трав и где они растут, и тренируется с мечом каждый день, так что нам не о чем волноваться. Она любит нас обоих и хочет знать, когда мы приедем в гости.

— Мы могли бы, — предложил Каллен, поддавшись искушению и расстёгивая следующий ремень на её броне, — здесь недалеко.

— А что же со всеми отчётами?

— Я могу передать кому-нибудь обязанности, — сказал Каллен, и когда Киллин расхохоталась: — Да, могу! Так нужно, с… этими и другими делами. Пару недель Инквизиция без нас обойдётся. А если случится что-то срочное, Лелиана всегда сможет с нами связаться.

— Госпожа Соловей и на дне океана нас достанет. Каллен, ты что, пытаешься снять с меня одежду?

— Да, — ответил он и расстегнул очередной ремень, — думаю, у меня получается.

— Ну, — вдумчиво произнесла Киллин, — я же _обещала_ сегодня утром поблагодарить тебя как следует. — она выскользнула из его рук, — Но не здесь. Пойдём.

Он последовал за ней по лестнице на чердак, думая _«вот так, до конца моих дней»_.

_Всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, вот так._


	12. За стенами - Киллин (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто получает то, что хочет, а кое-кто другой — то, что нужно.

« _Всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, вот так_ », — думала Киллин, верхом взбираясь на горную вершину вместе с Калленом и вдыхая прохладный, свежий горный воздух.

« _Всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, вот так_ », — думала она сейчас, удаляясь от Скайхолда в одиночестве.

Тот уже превратился в пятнышко за спиной; если она не повернёт Светлячка назад, скоро он совсем пропадёт из виду.

_Темнеет._

И всё-таки она не поворачивала. Эти дальние поездки очень помогали Светлячку, сейчас она уже почти не спотыкалась. «Миля-другая пойдут ей на пользу», — сказала себе Киллин.

Это было правдой — просто не всей правдой. Вся правда включала в себя тот ужасный момент утром, когда она увидела лицо Каллена, произносившего: « _Как бы я мог знать?_ »

Это были два чудесных месяца, каждый день приносившие ей новые радости: любить и быть любимой, прикасаться и чувствовать прикосновения, дарить и принимать объятия. Никогда в своей жизни она не была так счастлива; но она не такая дура, чтобы поверить, что это продлится вечно. Счастливые концы бывают в книгах и для красавиц, не для таких, как она.

И если она любила Каллена — _а она любила его так сильно_ , — как могла она не желать ему счастья? В конце концов, именно поэтому Киллин и поощряла его подававший надежды роман с Вестницей — потому что хотела, чтобы он был счастлив; и вот почему сейчас ей оставалось только уйти куда-нибудь, не привлекая внимания, немедленно, давая ему шанс встретиться, завоевать, _влюбиться_ в женщину, которая сможет дать ему то, что он хотел. **Семью.** Она не то, чтобы специально обдумывала это, загружая седельные сумки Светлячка едой на несколько дней и прихватывая с собой несколько монет, что успела накопить. _Они могут просто не поворачивать, скакать по дороге к Убежищу и дальше._

_Да, так было…_

«Ты дурилка», — мысленно услышала она голос Каллена.

Она подталкивала его навстречу Вестнице из лучших побуждений — и чтобы избежать боли быть навсегда необратимо отвергнутой. И вместо счастья это принесло им обоим долгие месяцы мучений.

Она закрыла глаза и повернулась к нему спиной, вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Каллен, я люблю тебя, ты разбил мне сердце», чтобы из-за неё он не чувствовал вины, чтобы спасти себя от унижения. Это не просто не послужило ему защитой — неделями он винил себя и думал, что она его возненавидела.

И что именно он сказал сегодня утром? _Я люблю тебя. Это не имеет значения._

Даже если второе и было неправдой, первое было неоспоримо: он любил её.

Она сражалась рядом с ним у самой Бреши; прошла сквозь кровь и огонь взятия Адаманта; вместе они пережили его отказ от лириума и её долгую болезнь.

Разговоры — точно не их сильная черта, но в её объятиях он готов был рассказать о своих худших кошмарах, о пережитых и воображаемых ужасах. Разве могла она предложить ему меньшее? Неужели она, кто в одиночку — не убила, это заслуга Хардинг, — сражалась с альфа гарлоком и потом выжила, когда умиравший дракон обрушился на неё, — неужели она собиралась найти предлог для того, чтобы развернуться и убежать?

**Нет.**

Киллин повернула Светлячка домой.

Почти совсем уже стемнело, когда они заезжали в ворота; когда она закончила чистить Светлячка, разговаривать с ней, хвалить её, напоминать ей, какой смелой и прекрасной та была, наступила ночь. Она немного поплакала, прижимаясь к шее кобылы, потом вытерла глаза, собралась и быстро и решительно зашагала во двор.

Но всё-таки замедлила шаг, когда подходила к кабинету Каллена. На мгновение подняла руку, чтобы постучать… но она не делала так раньше, никогда не стучала, и вместо этого просто повернула ручку и толкнула дверь.

Каллен сидел за свои столом, согнувшись над отчетами, перед ним горела одна-единственная свеча. В полумраке его золотые волосы казались темнее, чем при свете солнца, лицо наполовину скрывали тени. На мгновение Киллин просто стояла и смотрела на него, вспоминая, как раньше стояла и смотрела на него _вот так_ , думая, что её чувства бессмысленны, болезненны и безответны, никогда ничего не говоря — хотя всего лишь несколько слов могли бы привести их обоих к такому счастью.

— Тебе для чтения нужно больше света, — наконец сказала она, — в твоём-то возрасте.

Не изменяя выражения лица, Каллен медленно поднял глаза на неё, давая понять, что он знал о её присутствии. Киллин подошла к полке и достала тонкую свечку, затем зажгла её от свечи на столе и принялась обходить подсвечники на стенах один за другим.

— Извини, что припозднилась. Мне было о чём подумать.

— Я не знал, вернёшься ли ты вообще, — произнёс Каллен.

— Я тоже, — призналась Киллин, и он вздрогнул.

— Я не имел в виду… Килл, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала, что…

— Я никогда не хотела тебя обманывать, — проговорила она, усаживаясь на край стола. — Для меня это свершившийся факт, уже очень давно. И всё так быстро развивалось. Я просто не подумала, что это важно.

— Я рад, что ты вернулась, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Если бы мне пришлось ехать и выслеживать тебя, к моменту, как мы бы вернулись, бумаги бы тут всё заполонили.

— А ты бы поехал? За мной? Даже зная?..

— _Килл_. Конечно же, я бы поехал. Я бы отправился следом и сделал бы что угодно, чтобы убедить тебя вернуться ко мне. А если бы ты не вернулась, я преследовал бы тебя повсюду и пытался бы снова и снова. Я ни за что не хочу жить без тебя, этого ничего не изменило.

— Хорошо, значит, — мягко сказала она.

Он неуверенно коснулся её руки, словно не зная, разрешит ли она ему это, и она повернула ладонь навстречу, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

— _Это_ твоё решение? Ты подумала?

— Не знаю. Знаю только то, что должна была вернуться.

Каллен кивнул:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — произнесла Киллин и потом уточнила: — То есть да, но не сейчас. Я хочу поужинать, рассказать, как там Светлячок, и проверить, наладились ли поставки в Бурую Трясину или всё же кому-то из нас придётся ехать туда разбираться.

— Хорошо, — сказал он тихо.

— А ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — произнёс он и потом улыбнулся, глядя на неё: — То есть да, но не сейчас. Я хочу поужинать, услышать твоё мнение о последнем наборе рекрутов и рассказать тебе о письме Фел.

Его прекрасное лицо искрилось и расплывалось из-за слёз.

— _Создатель_ , как я люблю тебя, — выпалила Килл.

Поднявшись на ноги, он взял её лицо в ладони:

— Хорошо, значит, — вытер ей слёзы большими пальцами и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать. Как всегда, из-за прикосновений его губ, лёгкой неровности шрама на верхней губе и щетины, что царапала её щёку, она ощутила прилив тепла в живота. Она схватила его за плащ, притягивая ближе…

И он нерешительно замер на месте.

Она отпустила плащ и отодвинулась.

— Извини.

— Нет, — сразу же произнёс Каллен, — я просто…

«Думал, что мы зачинаем ребёнка», — грустно подумала Киллин, — «а я-то думала, мы занимаемся любовью».

— Я понимаю.

— Ты ещё не решила. Я не хочу… Хочу, чтобы всё было по-честному.

Она искала на его лице признаки лжи и не находила их. И это было так в духе Каллена, всегда такого заботливого, нежного и внимательного в постели, как будто его собственное удовольствие не имело особенного значения по сравнению с её; страстный, но никогда не применявший силу, державший под контролем своё желание… кроме того раза у стены за таверной, когда он взял её жёстко, быстро, как будто…

_Как будто он хотел меня, и не потому, что любит меня._

Но сейчас, зная правду о её неполноценном, несовершенном теле… Сейчас ему совсем легко себя сдерживать.

Он обхватил её щёку:

— Килл. Что такое?

Она молча потрясла головой. Как она могла сказать: «Хотела бы я, чтобы ты не был всегда так добр ко мне»?

Но всё, что в их отношениях шло не так, всегда было из-за того, что они друг другу не сказали.

— Каллен, — тихо сказала она, — я бы хотела… — Она закрыла глаза, прислонившись к его лбу своим: — Чтобы ты хотел меня больше.

— Больше? — недоверчиво произнёс он. — Да у меня бы всё время стояло*.

— Той ночью, в таверне, мне понравилось… — она замолчала, затем выпалила. — Как будто ты бы хотел меня, даже если бы я была незнакомкой, не только потому, что ты меня любишь.

На мгновение он застыл неподвижно; Киллин чувствовала, как напряглась его рука, которая всё ещё обхватывала её щеку; он стоял так близко, что она чувствовала напряжение во всём его теле — словно в последние секунды перед битвой, готовясь высвободить свою силу.

Потом он неожиданно отвернулся и направился к двери. «Он даже не может быть со мной в одной комнате», — несчастно подумала Киллин…

И Каллен запер дверь, развернулся и тремя быстрыми широкими шагами вернулся к ней, так поспешно, что Киллин инстинктивно слегка отдёрнулась. Её рука зацепила бутылочку чернил и сбросила ту на пол; она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть вниз, готовя извинения.

Каллен потянулся к ней за спину, затушил свечу пальцами и одним движением смахнул со стола груду бумаги и бутылку. Киллин вздохнула, когда он обхватил её талию, и затем оказалась лежащей на спине, под Калленом. Он жадно целовал её, впиваясь в губы языком; его вес придавливал её, когда он начал нетерпеливо дёргать ремни её кирасы. Те расстегнулись, и он скинул её; ладонь обхватила её грудь, он устроился между раздвинутых ног. Пальцы на соске посылали искры, летевшие по всему телу; она простонала ему в рот, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы прижаться ближе к пульсирующему жару между ног. Но Каллен был слишком тяжел, и она лишь беспомощно извивалась. Доска под ней была жёсткой, собравшиеся кольца кольчуги неприятно давили под поясницей, но, казалось, Каллену нет до этого дела. Он схватил её рубашку и разорвал её, сдирая петельки, и потом чуть приподнялся, тяжело дыша и глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Килл, — выдохнул он, и она поняла, что он хочет спросить, этого ли она хотела, всё ли в порядке, и будет ли…

_Нежно, трогательно, и совершенно не так, как ей сейчас хотелось._

Она выгнула спину, прижимаясь к нему, ощущение ткани между ними продлевало сладкое мучение; глаза Каллена потемнели, и он повернулся, чтобы стянуть с неё сапоги. Она ударилась затылком, когда он приподнял её бёдра, сдёрнул с неё штаны и затем снова устроился на ней. Она ощущала вмятины на его кирасе сосками, и это было почти больно; она простонала, выгнулась и затем вскрикнула, когда почувствовала его руку между своих ног.

Убедившись, что она готова, он нетерпеливо спустил свои собственные штаны, и затем был на ней и в ней, заполняя её полностью первым же резким движением, удерживая её своим весом; одной рукой он сжимал талию, врываясь языком в её рот в том же настойчивом ритме, в каком двигались его бёдра. Это было слишком, слишком сильно, слишком быстро, её собственные нервы содрогались и горели огнём, приближавшаяся разрядка накатывала.

— Жёстче, — выдохнула она, и затем его губы приглушили её. Она не могла собраться, каждый сильный толчок вдавливал её плечи в доски стола, вырвав у неё вздохи, когда он начал двигаться ещё быстрее, сильнее, рыча от усилий. Она чувствовала, как напрягается его тело, как ритм становится неровным.

— Килл, я… — выдохнул он.

— Да, — произнесла она, зная, как это всегда влияло на него, — да, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ да.

Он излился в неё с хриплым криком и упал на её грудь, тяжело дыша.

— Прости, — через мгновение произнёс он, задыхаясь. — Я не смог…

— И не нужно было.

— Но ты не…

— Всё в порядке, — мягко сказала она, хотя её собственный оргазм был болезненно, дразняще близок, нервы звенили от неудовлетворённой жажды. — Я именно этого и хотела.

Каллен поднялся на локте и провёл пальцами по её пульсирующим, распухшим губам:

— Я сделал тебе больно?

— Можешь втереть мазь в мои синяки позже.

Его рука скользнула по изгибу её бедра, между её ног:

— Думаю, сначала надо потереть _кое-что другое_.

Она выдохнула и изогнулась навстречу его прикосновению.

— Ты как-то сказал… оох… подожди, Каллен, подожди, — он остановился, и она снова собралась с мыслями: — Ты говорил, что тебе было интересно… то есть, что я воображала, представляла…

— О да, — хрипло сказал он, и Киллин рассмеялась, заменяя его пальцы своими.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал обо мне, вот так?

Казалось, Каллен не мог решить, куда смотреть, на её лицо или руку, и его выражение — губы разомкнуты, румянец на щеках — почти заставило Киллин кончить сразу же.

— Да, — произнёс он. — На самом деле, всё время.

Она нашла правильное место, идеальное давление, чувствовала, как всё её тело сосредоточилось в этой одной точке дразнящего напряжения. _Почти… почти…_

— Это… ох… ты представлял?

— **Ты — намного большее, чем я мог бы себе представить,** — и точка жара в её теле сжалась и затем взорвалась с такой силой, что она ослепла и оглохла; долгая прокатывающаяся по телу цепочка взрывов билась с удвоенной силой и скинула бы её со стола, если бы её не держали руки Каллена.

Она пришла в себя, свернувшись на его груди, всё ещё чувствуя, как бегают по телу отголоски.

— О, _Создатель_ , — поражённо произнесла она и почувствала, как он усмехнулся, — наверное, тебе придётся нести меня по лестнице.

— Ты не можешь пошевелиться? — с намёком проговорил Каллен, и Киллин засмеялась. — Тоже не уверен, что меня ноги удержат.

— Тогда придётся оставаться здесь. По крайней мере стол точно нас выдержит, даже если и не слишком удобен.

— Когда я его выбирал, даже и не думал испытывать его на такой случай. Ты же понимаешь, что теперь обсуждения стратегий с командирами отрядов будут несколько неловкими, верно?

— Оно того стоило, — Киллин устраивалась поудобнее.

— Килл… так… ты хотела вот так? Я думал…

— Сиськи Андрасте, Каллен, всегда было великолепно, — быстро сказала она. — Замечательно, когда ты нежен, и замечательно, когда нет. Сегодня мне было нужно…

Его рука провела по её спине.

— Почувствовать, как неотразима ты для меня?

— Да. Несмотря на… — её голос затих.

— Киллин, ты _дурилка_ , — произнёс он с любовью, — не могу представить себе такие обстоятельства, в которых я бы увидел тебя и не захотел бы немедленно сорвать с тебя одежду.

— Хорошо, — она положила голову ему на плечо.

Он пригладил её волосы.

— Ну, рассказывай, как там Светлячок.


	13. В его кабинете - Каллен (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен пытается держать себя в руках.

Каллен попытался вернуться к этому разговору позже, но Киллин пока не была готова к обсуждению, всё ещё думала. По крайней мере, она была здесь, рядом — это обнадёживало; он очень хорошо знал, что её первым и самым сильным побуждением было бежать.

Или не совсем _бежать_ — мысль о том, что Киллин от чего-то бежит, а не стратегически и разумно отступает, была нелепой…

_Тогда прошло две недели с тех пор, как Киллин спасла ему жизнь; Каллен знал, что должен был навестить её в лазарете, служба храмовника в Киркволле — не оправдание. Он почувствовал укол вины из-за того, как легко отмахнулся от этой обязанности, но только слабый укол — и застыл в дверях казарм стражи, пока, вернувшись с патрулирования, двое стражников не отпихнули его в сторону, прервав раздумья._

_Он не отмахнулся бы от подобного, не тот человек, чтобы не придавать этому значения. Такое случалось…_

_Со старшими храмовниками, подумал бы он, будучи ещё рекрутом, да вот только те старшие сейчас ненамного превосходили его по летам._

_Он стряхнул с себя внезапную дрожь, что пробежала по спине словно зимний киркволльский ветер, зашагал к казармам в сторону помещения, где жила Киллин._

_Она была одна, хотя всего в комнате было шесть аккуратно заправленных коек, и личные мелочи тут и там — рисунок женского лица, ожерелье, что висело в изголовье кровати — доказывало, что у этих коек были и хозяева, скорее всего, в увольнительной. Киллин согнулась над миской воды, используя отражение как зеркало, и потихоньку срывала покрытые застывшей кровью бинты, закрывавшие половину её лица._

_— Разве не целители должны это делать? — спросил Каллен, поморщившись при мысли, как больно должно быть срывать присохшую к коже повязку._

_— Лучше я сама, — проговорила Килл уголком рта, который мог двигаться, — По крайней мере, так **я** решаю, когда будет больно._

_Она сняла остатки повязки, и шрамы почему-то казались ещё более страшными, чем две недели назад, когда она повернулась к нему и сказала спокойно, словно признаваясь, что любит вино больше эля: «Каллен, кажется, он вырвал мне глаз». Тогда, в чаду адреналина и боевого ража, он сделал то, что должен был — срочно и сам, потому что больше было некому: оттолкнул её к ближайшей колонке, оглядывая местность; смыл с её лица достаточно крови, чтобы убедиться и заверить её, что нет, она не лишилась глаза; соорудил повязку из её рубашки, останавливая кровь; отвёл её в лазарет — по улицам, которые погружались в кошмар, почти неся её на руках, когда шок и потеря крови взяли своё._

_Но сейчас наполовину зажившие и распухшие следы от когтей одержимого выглядели ужасно, и он непроизвольно выдохнул:_

_— Создатель…_

_— Так плохо? — спросила Килл._

_— Должно быть, больно, — произнёс Каллен вместо: «Да, очень плохо»; и то, и другое — правда._

_Нетронутая половина её губ подернулась в усмешке:_

_— Только когда смеюсь._

«По крайней мере, так _я_ решаю, когда будет больно, » — сказала она, прогоняя себя прочь от него, когда думала, что он влюблён в другую; захлопнула дверь их дружбы, прежде чем это сделал бы он.

И так близко снова подошла к этому сейчас, в те бесконечные день и вечер, которые он провёл в своём кабинете, прислушиваясь к её шагам, молясь Создателю и Андрасте почти так же отчаянно, как в дни её болезни — что Киллин любит его, доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы вернуться.

И она вернулась, так долго стояла в дверях, что он задержал дыхание — а потом пошутила про его возраст, и это означало: «Я никуда не делась. Мы никуда не делись».

А потом ошеломила его одной короткой грустной фразой: «Я бы хотела, чтобы ты желал меня больше».

Создатель, как могла она не знать, что он хотел её так сильно, что должен был держать свою страсть в узде, чтобы не причинить ей боль, всё время, и в этот момент ему нужна была вся выработанная тренировками храмовников дисциплина, чтобы не взять её прямо тут, на столе…

«Как будто ты бы хотел меня, даже будь я незнакомкой», — прошептала она, и он внезапно вспомнил, как обнадёживающе, как приятно было, когда своими губами и языком он вывел её за пределы контроля над собой, довёл её до исступления; как она дрожала, умоляла и изгибалась под его губами, и он знал, что это _его_ прикосновения вызвали у неё нечленораздельные стоны, что она хотела именно _его_ , не в нежности или даже любви — в чистой бешеной страсти.

Каллен намеренно дал себе сорваться, взял её, едва ли совсем не беспокоясь о её удобстве, не то что удовольствии, настолько поглощённый только собой, что он бы стыдился этого — если бы пылающая страсть и жажда оставили ему достаточно, чтобы испытывать стыд, испытывать хоть что-то, кроме влажного жара вокруг его члена, напряжения её плоти, когда он снова и снова зарывался в неё — ничего, кроме _сейчас_ , кроме _глубже, жестче, больше,_ пока резкая, сладкая разрядка не привела его в себя, и его разум возвратился.

Почувствовал невыносимое облегчение, когда услышал, как она сказала: «Именно этого я и хотела», — несмотря на синяки, несмотря на то, что она не получила оргазма.

Он не знал, значило ли это, что женщины сложнее, чем он когда-либо представлял, или же что она в своих желаниях и потребностях была больше похожа на него, чем ему казалось — но, по крайней мере, он _выяснил_ , что для него существует больше способов доставить ей удовольствие, что она нуждается в нём больше, чем он думал.

Что он проведёт остаток жизни, своей и её, находя новые способы доставлять ей удовольствие, отдавая ей всё, что только возможно — если она позволит ему.

По крайней мере, сейчас она все еще была здесь, рядом; Каллен знал, что ему придётся довольствоваться этим.

Этого было мало: он хотел знать, о чем она думает, когда лежит рядом с ним ночью, с открытыми глазами уставившись в темноту; когда она ходит по стенам днём, глядя на далёкие вершины, тренирует Светлячка, проводит часы у тренировочных чучел.

Хотел сказать ей, _что_ думать, сказать ей, что она может быть полностью уверенной в его любви, сказать, чтобы она поверила ему, что это не имеет значения.

Но он знал, это бы не помогло.

Вместо этого каждое утро он готовил ей чай именно так, как она любила; приписал её к полноценным тренировкам, как только её состояние это позволило — несмотря на то, как мало ему нравилось смотреть, как она принимает удары на тренировочной площадке; каждым взглядом, прикосновением, улыбкой всегда показывал ей, как хотел бы затащить её к себе на чердак и заниматься с ней любовью весь день.

Смотрел, как она хмурится над отчетами днём, в первый раз желая, чтобы дух Коул всё ещё бродил в стенах крепости, подслушивая мысли, а не отправился по заданию Инквизитора выслеживать исчезнувшего эльфийского мага Соласа.

«Поверь, что я люблю тебя, полностью и навечно», — хотел сказать он ей.

Вместо этого он подобрал дневную почту, просмотрел её.

— Письмо для тебя, — он передал ей конверт.

Киллин приняла его, пробежала глазами страницу.

— Моя мать, — произнесла она через мгновение. — Как всегда — Джин позорит семью, и это моя вина, потому что я сбежала в Киркволл вместо того, чтобы оставаться дома и быть ей примером.

— Позорит как? — спросил Каллен. _Джин, которая только что стала матерью_ … он и понятия не имел, как Киллин относится к этому, учитывая её положение. _Завидует? Радуется за неё? Злится?_

— Не сказано. Но, учитывая предыдущий опыт, предположу, что она выставляет себя дурой, связавшись с совершенно неподходящим мужчиной.

— А как, — осторожно продолжил Каллен, — Томас?

Киллин слегка нахмурилась.

— Тоже не сказано. Так что, наверное, он в порядке. Моя мать может расписать страницу подробностями летней простуды; если бы её внук приболел, она бы не сдержалась.

— А ты не думала их навестить?

Киллин фыркнула:

— Ты же не встречал мою мать, да? Нет, — взгляд искоса, — разве что ты хочешь отделаться от меня.

— Вряд ли бы это сработало, ведь я бы поехал с тобой, — мягко произнёс Каллен, и она улыбнулась, — вот ещё письмо от Фел. Она фехтует всё лучше, её мать — самая злобная женщина на свете, и когда же мы приедем в гости?

— Редклифф и Денерим, так ты планировал?

— Ещё мне надо проведать Мию. Светлячок готова. И ты тоже.

Она нахмурилась:

— Разве нам можно отлучаться надолго?

— Что ты всё о делах да о делах, — проговорил Каллен, и Киллин засмеялась.

— Кто-то же из нас должен, мальчик-церковник. Ты даже ремонт крыши не можешь организовать.

— А мне так нравится. Лунный свет проходит.

— И дождь тоже.

— Поехали со мной. Я организую починку крыши, пока нас не будет.

— Подкуп? — Киллин приподняла брови, — Я потрясена, бывший Рыцарь-Командор, _потрясена_.

— Поразительно легко для бывшей стражницы Киркволла, — сухо произнёс Каллен.

— Я наивная и не местная, — из-за ухмылки лицо Киллин выглядело каким угодно, но только не наивным, — и теперь ты пытаешься заманить меня неизвестно куда, беззащитную и одинокую…

Ногой он подцепил ножку её стула и притянул её достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать.

— Сработало? — прошептал он, когда они отпрянули друг от друга снова.

— Определённо, — прошептал Киллин в ответ и выпрямилась, — как только ты выработаешь разумную систему по распределению обязанностей, которая будет учитывать все непредвиденные ситуации.

— Что, если я поручу это _тебе_?

— Что ж, — проговорила Киллин с усердием, — если ты хочешь взять на себя тот забытый Создателем кавардак, доставленный последними патрулями из Свистящих Пустошей…

— О нет, — поспешно сказал Каллен, — я сам. Начну сегодня вечером.

Позже, просматривая списки личного состава, он засомневался. Поручать кому-то свои обязанности было против его натуры — как и перепоручать обязанности Киллин, когда она болела, но тогда не было выбора; если бы он пытался делать всё самостоятельно, у него не оставалось бы времени на Килл, а это было неприемлемо. Но сейчас… он вздохнул. _Может быть, это и глупая идея. Мечты, а не реальность._

Киллин прислонилась к его плечу, ткнула пальцем в имя:

— Поставь его ответственным за то, чтобы мастер Харритт получал все, что ему нужно. Поставь Дарью Коннор на переговоры с торговцами. А отец Филлипа Ферриана — пекарь: он может позаботиться о качестве продуктов на кухне, — она провела рукой по его волосам. — Теперь пойдем в кровать.

Каллен наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— Как это ты настолько умнее меня в этом?

— Я не умнее, идиотина. Просто у меня стандарты ниже.

— Я рад, что они достаточно низкие, чтобы включать меня, — проговорил он горько, и она засмеялась.

— Не бывает таких высоких стандартов, которые исключали бы тебя, дорогой ты прекрасный дурачок. И если ты не поднимешься наверх, я начну без тебя.

Он подтолкнул её вверх по лестнице, и оба они смеялись, стягивая друг с друга одежду и падая на кровать.


	14. У камина — Каллен (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой начинается _Разговор_.

Холодный ветер задувает сквозь дыру в крыше, и Каллен подтягивает одеяло повыше, укрывая плечи Киллин. Она пододвигается к нему, положив голову ему на грудь; он проводит пальцами по старому шраму от кинжала члена Хартии на её спине.

— Нужно начинать разжигать камин пораньше, — говорит она.

— Обещаю, я прослежу, чтобы кто-нибудь починил крышу до того, как пойдёт снег.

— А как же, — Киллин целует ему грудь, — Не думай, что я забыла, как ты обещал _«не давать мне замерзнуть»_.

— Если хочешь, могу _согреть_ тебя прямо сейчас, — предлагает он, и она смеётся.

— После того, как ты упал сегодня утром на площадке? Мне придётся трудиться за двоих.

— Не так уж сильно и болит, — протестует он, хотя, честно говоря, приземлился весьма неудачно, и при любом движении каждая мышца от плечей до бедёр не даёт ему об этом забыть.

Килл снова смеётся, и он ощущает дрожь её тела, столь великолепно, так потрясающе близкого.

— Каллен?

— Да?

Он чувствует, как глубоко она вздыхает перед тем, как произнести:

— Ты говорил, что это неважно. Но это не так.

Он ждал момента, когда она будет готова к разговору — и вот теперь, когда время пришло, Каллен осознает, что к нему не готов — понятия не имеет, что сказать. Он так пытался выведать, что она думает, повлиять на её решение, что даже не задумался, а что, собственно, чувствует он сам.

«Я думала, ты знаешь. Я не могу», — сказала она, и этими шестью словами изменила всё, чего он ожидал от своего будущего.

_Нет. Не всё. Не самое важное, самое драгоценное._

Он по-прежнему надеется провести всю свою жизнь, слушая, как она смеётся, наблюдая, как изменит её лицо время, подслащивая её чай и зная, что она никогда не опустит левую ногу с лестницы первой. Только… всё остальное.

Каллен понимает, что молчит слишком долго:

— Нет. Это неправда. Но это ничего не меняет.

Киллин слегка отодвигается от него:

— Как это — ничего не меняет? Это же на всю жизнь.

— Мою жизнь это изменит, — Каллен повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё, — но не мои чувства к тебе или моё желание провести её с тобой.

— Но я же знаю… — Киллин закрыла глаза. — Знаю… Ты не будешь счастлив без семьи.

— Киллин, — он берёт её руку, — я не буду счастлив _без тебя_.

— Мог бы научиться, — отдёргивается она.

Он хочет запретить ей думать так, даже на мгновение представлять будущее, в котором они не вместе.

— Я _не хочу_ учиться быть счастлив без тебя. Килл. Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста?

Он нежно тянет её, и она поддаётся, опуская голову к нему на плечо:

— Но что, если есть та, которую ты мог бы полюбить, та, кто подарит тебе детей?

Каллен вздыхает:

— Это не подарки на день рождения, Килл. Их не дарят кому попало. К тому же, если бы я хотел, чтобы кто-то родил мне, я мог бы пойти в трущобы Денерима, и за пару золотых с десяток женщин вызвались бы помочь.

Она заметно напрягается:

— Только от отчаяния.

— Я знаю. Это было… Прости меня. Я имел в виду… Я люблю не мать моих детей, которая по случайности оказалась тобой. Я люблю _тебя_.

— Можешь и разлюбить. Такое случается, когда отношения не складываются.

— А ты меня разлюбишь? — спрашивает Каллен.

— _Никогда_ , — выпаливает она. — Никогда в жизни.

— Ну, а тогда почему ты думаешь, что я тебя разлюблю?

— Потому что… — она замолчала, но они оба знают, что не прозвучало: _потому что у тебя были бы дети._

— Ничто не сравниться с потерей тебя.

— Но смогу ли _я_ сравниться — с тем, что их у тебя не будет? — она поднимается на локте и смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Каллен. Если… что, если ты всегда будешь сожалеть об этом, если тебе всегда будет этого недоставать?

Слишком близко к его собственным мыслям, и ответить нелегко:

— Я не знаю.

— Но ты скажешь мне, когда решишь? — тихо спрашивает она. — Даже если ответом будет «да»?

Он закрывает глаза, не в силах видеть выражение её лица:

— Скажу.

— Обещай, — настаивает Киллин.

— Я обещаю, — Каллен открывает глаза и тянется, чтобы дотронуться до её щеки, — Если и ты обещаешь, что не решишь за нас обоих, что это «да».

Она поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь:

— Хорошо.

Он старается произнести шутливо:

— Даже не думай подбирать мне другую женщину, Киллин Ханмаунт. Сама видишь, что вышло в прошлый раз.

Киллин улыбается, и Каллен чувствует, как исчезает комок в его груди. Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в угол рта.

— План был хороший.

Его руки сжимают её крепче:

— Ужасный был план.

— Ну, может, кроме пары мелочей, — защищается Киллин.

Каллен смеётся:

— То есть, что я был влюблен в тебя, а леди Тревельян привлекал другой пол? Таких мелочей?

— Я хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив, — возразила Киллин, но она и сама смеётся. — Создатель, все эти попытки свести вас вместе… Поверить не могу, что собирала чертовы цветы, чтобы ты их подарил ей.

— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны. Совершенно по-идиотски, но мило.

Она в шутку ударяет его по груди кулаком, во второй раз он перехватывает её руку, притягивает её к себе, целует и перекатывается, и…

Его спину пронзает боль, такая сильная, что из глаз текут слёзы; шипя, он замирает на месте.

— Только не говори, что и в самом деле сорвал спину, — произносит Киллин и, когда он не отвечает, быстро выбирается из-под него и поддерживает его за плечи, принимая на себя вес и облегчая напряжение мышц, — Я держу тебя. Можешь перекатиться сюда? Вот так.

Она помогает ему опуститься и лечь на живот, а потом изучает его спину:

— _Кружевные трусики Андрасте_ , Каллен, ну у тебя здесь и синяк. Почему же ты сразу не пошел к целителю?

— Тогда не было так больно, — бормочет он в простыню, — Только после, когда я немного посидел.

Пальцы нежно пробегают по его спине, исследуя самые напряженные участки.

— Дурак, — нежно говорит она, — лежи смирно.

Руки исчезают, и матрас выпрямляется, когда она встаёт. Раздаётся грохот падающих дров, кремень ударяет по железу, и в комнате становится светлее.

— Холод тебе тоже не на руку, — Киллин, судя по всему, копается в сундуке у изголовья кровати.

— Я прослежу, чтобы крышу починили.

— **Я** прослежу, чтобы крышу починили, — он слышит, как открывается крышка банки, и ощущает острый и свежий аромат лечебной мази; она забирается на кровать и устраивается на его бёдрах. — Тогда дело будет сделано, а не ограничится разговорами.

Мазь холодная, но её руки тёплые; она растирает его спину широкими уверенными движениями, и от камина распространяется тепло.

— Знаешь, этот твой синяк по форме почти точно повторяет форму озера Селестин.

— Проклятие, — отзывается Каллен, — а я-то пытался изобразить озеро Каленхад.

Мазь начинает действовать, и он пытается перекатиться обратно, но Киллин удерживает его за плечо:

— Ещё не всё.

Он оседает и шипит от боли, когда её руки начинают разминать самые напряженные участки его спины. Это больно, и он уже почти готов остановить её, когда боль внезапно ослабевает, и он с облегчением вздыхает.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Киллин.

— _Намного_ лучше. Где ты этому научилась?

Она принимается за следующий участок напряжения:

— Пару лет с нами в страже служила сержант из Орлея. Скорее всего, беглая, — Каллен чувствует, как расслабляется спина под её пальцами, но на каждое приятное ощущение приходится еще достаточно разрядов боли, — у неё были странные идеи, в том числе — найти инструктора, бывшего рабом в Империуме, пока он не сбросил с себя ошейник и не направился на юг. — Продолжающиеся манипуляции позволяют и последней натянутой связке расслабиться, но она не останавливается, разглаживая его плечи; тихий, ровный голос в сочетании с размеренными движениями действует почти гипнотически: — Он проделывал такое с нами, при травмах или после тяжелых тренировок.

— Он научил тебя? — Каллен погружается в полусон, пока Киллин разминает его руки одну за другой, находя такие точки напряжения, которых он и не чувствовал раньше.

— Немножко. В основном я просто внимательно смотрела, — она перемещается так, чтобы переключить внимание на его ноги. Его член напрягается, когда она прикасается к бёдрам, ягодицам; в животе нарастает тепло, но без ощущения _срочности_ , словно и его желание поддалось её расслабляющим манипуляциям. — Перекатывайся.

Он послушно поворачивается на спину, и она становится на колени рядом с ним, с напряжённым выражением разминая мышцы его груди.

Он хочет прикоснуться к ней, отвести от её лица тёмные пряди, накрыть ладонью её грудь и гладить её розовый сосок, пока тот не затвердеет, и в то же самое время хочет лежать неподвижно, полностью расслабившись под её руками. Когда она шепчет: «Хорошо?», он только может почти беззвучно промурлыкать согласие, чувствуя такую безмятежность, словно плывёт в одном из пузырей замедленного времени Инквизитора.

Киллин спускается вниз по его телу, не прикасаясь к напряженному члену, пока каждая мышца в его теле не поддаётся её пальцам, пока потрескивание камина и свет луны сквозь листья не становятся бесконечно далёкими по сравнению с ощущениями её прикосновений к его коже, пока пульс не заполняет его уши, вибрируя в члене.

Она снова становится на колени рядом с ним:

— Хорошо?

— Ммммм, — выдавливает из себя Каллен. Он хочет… хочет быть в ней, хочет, чтобы эти мгновения тихого предвкушения длились вечно, хочет притянуть её к себе, хочет лежать вот так, неподвижно, не ощущая течения времени, до конца света.

И тогда наконец она берёт его член в ладонь, плавно проводя от основания до головки. На её пальцах — остатки мази, и покалывание ощущается странно, но приятно. Он вздыхает, хочет двигаться навстречу её ладони, но не может заставить своё тело повиноваться. Другой рукой она прикасается к себе, в том же ровном ритме, и затем снова забирается на него, медленно опускаясь, сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Да… — мурлычет она, полностью принимая его. Каллен чувствует, как бьется её сердце, и его собственное вторит этому ритму, когда она застывает на месте, глядя сверху на него. — Так прекрасен, — шепчет она и выгибает спину, перенося свой вес на руки, — О. _О. О_.

Он чувствует пульсацию, когда она замирает, чувствует напряжение мышц внутри, медленно, настойчиво, и её дыхание ускоряется, и теплота превращается в жар, поднимаясь по спирали _всё выше, ближе, вместе_ …

« _Так прекрасна_ », — думает он, глядя в лунном свете и в свете пламени из камина на её изогнутое луком тело, груди, линию бока, плавный изгиб бедра, — « _так прекрасна_ ».

Киллин поднимается и снова опускается, движения неторопливы и осторожны; она принимает его всё глубже и глубже, двигаясь ему навстречу один, второй, третий раз — и Каллен резко выдыхает; оргазм мягок и нежен, тем полнее, что она тоже кончает, вздыхая и сжимаясь вокруг него, и волны её разрядки выжимают его досуха.

Она наклоняется, опустившись ему на грудь, и снова спрашивает:

— Хорошо? —

Каллен медленно поднимает руку, с трудом концентрируясь достаточно, чтобы погладить её по плечу:

— Хорошо, — почти бессознательно выдыхает: — Килл…

— Завтра, — тихо произносит она. — Спи.

И он засыпает.


	15. В его воображении — Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой разговоров куда больше.

На следующий день Каллен просыпался против обычного долго; он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему доводилось спать так глубоко и спокойно. Кровать опустела, солнце светило сквозь листву — день давно наступил. Килл, очевидно, решила дать ему отдохнуть и пропустить тренировку; следовало признать, она, скорее всего, была права — день-два отдыха ему бы не помешали, иначе он рисковал получить серьёзную травму.

Он осторожно потянулся — спина ныла, но терпимо, — встал и оделся. Спустившись с лестницы, увидел, что Киллин сидит в его кресле в распахнутой куртке, пьет чай и просматривает почту.

— Как спина? — она передала ему сложенный пергамент.

— Намного лучше. Спасибо, — знакомый адрес — _сестра, Мия,_ — он быстро развернул письмо, прежде всего пробегая строки глазами и ища слова и фразы, которые ознаменовали бы плохие вести: «к сожалению», «к несчастью» и «моим печальным долгом». Не найдя ничего подобного, он оперся бедром на край стола и приступил к чтению.

— Как там твой план по передаче обязанностей? — спросила Киллин, допив свой чай и поставив кружку на стол.

Каллен потянулся к крюку над жаровней, снял с него чайник, вновь наполнил её кружку, повесил чайник обратно и открыл банку с медом:

— Почти всё. Но, э, — он указал на письмо, — нам придётся ненадолго отложить поездку.

Глаза Килл сузились:

— Что такое?

— Ничего плохого, — заверил её он, — это от Мии. Она больше не собирается ждать меня в гости; сама едет в Скайхолд. Уже в дороге, судя по дате письма.

Киллин нахмурилась, — на мгновение Каллен подумал, что это из-за предполагаемой встречи с его сестрой, — и потом спросила:

— _Одна_?

— С торговым караваном, отлично охраняемым, — произнёс Каллен, и лицо Килл прояснилось. — Мия всегда была в высшей степени осмотрительна.

Киллин ухмыльнулась, бросив на него взгляд, затем откинулась в кресле и закинула ноги на стол, скрестив голени:

— Жаль, что это не семейная черта.

— Вот и она мне так говорит, и часто, — сухо отозвался Каллен.

— Каллен… она же знает обо мне?

Он удивился:

— Конечно! По крайней мере, кое-что, — он нахмурился. — А твоя семья знает обо мне?

— Очень сомневаюсь. Учитывая, что они в курсе, что я в Скайхолде, только потому, что на расписках, которые я им отправляю, есть обратный адрес.

— Ты должна рассказать об этом Мие. Пусть убедится, как безупречно я веду переписку, — он положил руку к ней на колено, поглаживая его пальцами по кругу. — А почему бы не отправить им письмо? О них же ты часто рассказываешь. Я как будто с ними уже знаком.

Она отвела взгляд в сторону:

— Разговаривать _о них_ забавно. _С ними_ — уже не так весело.

Хотя она не шевельнулась, он ощутил, как напряглись мышцы под его пальцами.

— Что ж, Миа знает о тебе. По крайней мере, о том, что можно писать в письмах, — _«о том, что не заставило бы её волноваться ещё сильнее»_.

В награду он получил усмешку:

— Хорошо. Я ценю тайну своей частной жизни, — Киллин на мгновение умолкла, и затем: — Каллен, ты ей расскажешь?

Он не стал делать вид, что не понял, о чем речь.

— Нет. Это касается только нас с тобой.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы она думала обо мне хорошо.

— Она уже так о тебе думает, Килл, — он протянул ей письмо, — погляди!

Медленно она приняла его, склонилась, пробегая текст глазами. Каллен смотрел, как рассеянные лучи солнца сияли на её волосах, ожидая, когда она дойдет до того места в письме, которое он хотел ей показать.

«…Кажется, ты счастлив. Уже так давно… неважно. Я просто очень рада, что ты снова походишь на себя самого. Из того, как ты пишешь о своей Киллин, полагаю, это — её заслуга. Я не собираюсь больше ждать, пока мы могли бы встретиться. Я хочу поблагодарить её лично.

Твоя любящая сестра,  
Миа».

Киллин подняла глаза, и он улыбнулся ей:

— Видишь?

— Кажется, она — хороший человек, твоя сестра, — осторожно проговорила она.

— Разве что ты выиграешь у неё в шахматы, — отозвался Каллен, и Киллин рассмеялась.

— Ну, этого бояться не стоит. Ты думаешь… — глубокий вдох, — если бы ты… Так ты себе представлял будущее — такую семью, как у тебя; вот такие письма?

Он взял её за руку, притянул так, что она встала на ноги, и затем заключил в объятия.

— Да, что-то в таком роде.

Она опустила голову ему на плечо:

— Что ещё там было, в твоём воображаемом будущем?

— Неважно. Не мучай себя, Килл.

— Я и не мучаю, — сказала она, и он удивился, как уверенно прозвучал её голос. — Я хочу знать. Рассказывай.

— Полагаю, эм… — у него не было продуманного до мелочей плана, скорее, расплывчатые представления, и он старался выразить их, как мог: — Дом. Где-нибудь. Не в большом городе, может быть, в маленьком. Какая-нибудь работа — мой отец был мельником, я кое-что помню.

— А я в фартуке, пеку хлеб? — проговорила Киллин, и Каллен фыркнул, представив себе подобное зрелище.

— Вряд ли. Скорее, запугиваешь наших поставщиков и покупателей, — _управляя делом с пугающей эффективностью_ … он мог бы легко представить Килл как невозмутимого и авторитетного торговца, но едва ли — как заботливую мать, которая задыхается от счастья, рассказывая о первых шагах ребёнка.

Она обвила руки вокруг его шеи:

— Каллен, ты и в самом деле думаешь, что кто-нибудь из нас в ближайшее время оставит Инквизицию? Правда?

— Ну, нет, едва ли, — признал он, — тогда, эм. Не дом. Те комнаты, которые они расчищают и ремонтируют в нижнем дворе.

— И ты восстанавливаешь мир и покой в ставке командования, а я круглые сутки нарезаю круги по окрестностям, вытирая носы и задницы, а к вечеру, когда вся _тяжелая_ работа сделана, ты возвращаешься домой?

— Вообще-то, наоборот.

— Да ладно, — фыркнула Киллин.

— Ну, может, не совсем так, — уступил Каллен. — Но, знаешь. Я мог бы лучше распределять обязанности.

— Ещё бы, _хуже_ -то не получится. Выходит, ты вообще об этом не думал?

— Думал! — возразил он. — Ну то есть… не совсем, но…

Её пальцы поглаживали его шею, ерошили волосы.

— Каллен, всё хорошо. Я рада, что это так. Я боялась, что ты продумал всё наше будущее в деталях. Признаюсь честно, мне это совсем не нравилось.

— О, — на душе у него стало легче от того, что правдивый ответ оказался правильным. — Ну что ж. Нет. Я не продумывал. Я ожидал, что мы как-нибудь обсудим наше будущее. Но, признаюсь, у меня были определенные ожидания, с чего нам начать.

— Я не против, — Киллин выгнулась так, чтобы смотреть на него, её пальцы скользнули по его виску к щеке, — пока ты не начал подбирать имена для наших воображаемых детей.

— Нет, — прикосновения пальцев дразнили, и он притянул её ближе. — Может, поговорим об этом наверху?

— Нет, потому что мы оба знаем, что если мы туда отправимся, то займемся не _разговорами_.

— Тогда прекрати, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог сосредоточиться на твоих словах, — умоляюще произнёс Каллен, и Киллин засмеялась и отступила.

— Давай пройдемся, — она потянулась за своим плащом.

Несмотря на прохладу осеннего ветра, солнце все еще пригревало. Они шли по стене, плечом к плечу, сначала молча, а затем Киллин произнесла:

— Я много думала прошлой ночью.

— О? — осторожно протянул Каллен.

— Что ты сказал про Денерим.

— Я не хотел… — быстро проговорил он.

— Я знаю, что ты не имел в виду ничего плохого, — ободряюще проговорила Киллин и на мгновение прикоснулась к его ладони, — но… Сирот полно, и не только в Денериме. Ты бы мог… согласился бы… ребёнок, не… не твой?

«Да», — хотел он сказать сразу же. — «Да, Килл, да, видишь, нет никакой разницы, для меня это неважно».

Но было бы это правдой? Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе младенца, ребенка, молодого мужчину — лицо, не похожее на его, ни одной общей черты с Киллин. Был бы этот юноша его сыном или только воспитанником?

И потом он вспомнил Фел, как её пальчики сжимали мех его плаща. «Расскажи мне историю, сэр Медведь».

— Да, — произнёс он. — Я могу, и я согласен, Килл.

— Тогда есть несколько правил, — Киллин подняла руку, выпрямив палец, — первое. Ты должен найти способ — _мы оба_ должны найти способ,— не превращать меня в домохозяйку в процессе.

— Я… — начал Каллен.

Киллин потрясла головой:

— Тшшшш. Ещё не все, — она повернулась, отступая на пару шагов назад и не отрывая от него глаз. — Я имею в виду, по-настоящему, Каллен, реальный план, а не расплывчатые добрые намерения, столь же эффективные, как твои обещания починить крышу. План, который я одобрю.

— Хорошо, — они дошли до следующей башни, и Киллин остановилась, опираясь на перила и глядя на далёкие вершины гор.

Потом снова подняла руку, выпрямляя второй палец:

— Нам придется выяснить, как решать споры, когда мы будем не согласны друг с другом. Монетку там подбрасывать, или что-то в этом духе. Я не собираюсь всю оставшуюся жизнь спорить с тобой, достаточно ли Малышка Как-Её-Там большая, чтобы играть в лапту без присмотра.

Каллен прислонился к стене рядом с ней:

— Но мы бы такого не делали, правда же? — он пытался вспомнить, ругались ли когда-нибудь _его_ родители из-за детей.

— Мои родители — всё время, — Киллин подняла третий палец. — Дальше.

— Похоже на военную операцию, — Каллен улыбнулся.

Киллин двинула локтем ему под рёбра:

— Если ты считаешь, что планирование следующих двадцати лет моей жизни заслуживает меньше внимания, чем ты готов уделить возможной стычке двух отрядов с горсткой кое-как вооруженных бандитов…

— Нет, и я не…

— Хорошо. _В-третьих._ Они будут маленькими Резерфордами, Ханмаунт или какое-то сочетание? — и, в ответ на его непонимающий взгляд, он вздохнула: — Каллен. Моя фамилия или твоя?

И внезапно он понял, что так и не задал ей вопрос, который вертелся у него на губах с того дня, как он увидел её в лагере после исхода из Убежища; вопрос, который лишал её третье замечание смысла. _«Выходи за меня, Киллин Ханмаунт»_. Время все время было неподходящее; момент никак не выдавалось, а потом так долго он был уверен, что она откажет. Почти спросил её тем утром в саду, когда предрассветное безмолвие рассвета было разрушено Корифеем, вновь открывшим Брешь в Тень… И, когда они наконец нашли друг друга, эти несколько недель он был так абсолютно, всепоглощающе счастлив тем, как всё обернулось, что даже и не задумывался об этом — если это и приходило ему в голову, он откладывал этот вопрос на потом, когда он найдёт идеальный способ сделать предложение.

И Создатель, не мог же он спросить её прямо сейчас! Даже нет обручального кольца… она подумает, что он пытается повлиять на её решение…

Он найдёт кольцо, он выберет идеальный момент, и скоро, но пока…

— А можно будет вернуться к этому вопросу позже?

— Всё можно обсудить позже. Мы просто разговариваем.

— А что четвертое? — спросил Каллен, и Киллин рассмеялась.

— Замена пелёнок будет на тебе; и львиная доля!

— Не то, чтобы мы нуждались. Уверен, можно будет кого-нибудь нанять.

— Ты спишь в комнате с деревянной лестницей в две доски и без крыши, Каллен. Твоё понятие о «достатке» весьма специфично.

— Нет, я имею в виду, по-настоящему, — рассмеялся он. — В Инквизицию стекаются деньги, и леди Тревельян щедра. Ну, то есть танцевальных туфелек с рубинами и изумрудами нам не видать, но мы вполне обеспечены. Что и первый вопрос тоже может решить. Если мы останемся в Скайхолде, то готовка и стирка — не проблема. Ну, а няня для ребёнка — понятия не имею, сколько им платят, но, думаю, мы сможем себе это позволить.

Она повернулась, чтобы изучить выражение его лица:

— Но ты ожидаешь, что я больше не буду сражаться.

Каллен колебался.

— Не могу сказать, что я за то, чтобы ты продолжала драться. Но мне и сейчас это не нравится.

Она ткнула его в грудь:

— Знаешь ли, я тоже не то, чтобы испытала бесконечное удовольствие, когда в Адаманте ты сидел по пояс в демонах.

— Мы оба могли бы…

Киллин гневно уставилась на него:

— Не продолжай!

— _Стратегически_. Мыслить стратегически, — закончил Каллен. — _Если_. Если это не просто разговор, мы могли бы мыслить стратегически.

— Если ты оставишь поле боя, то я прямо сейчас отправлюсь в лагерь за стенами и поспрашиваю, нет ли у кого свободного ребенка, — она замолчала. — Мы же об этом говорим, верно? Сирота, или…

_Да, об этом, и в то же самое время — нет, не совсем._

— А ты уверена? После этого ты обсуждала свое положение с другими целителями? Просто потому что какая-то там киркволльская травница не знает, как это лечится, не значит, что это в принципе неизлечимо. Она могла и ошибиться, знаешь ли.

Последовала очень долгая пауза, и Каллен проклинал себя за свои слова. Наконец Киллин осторожно произнесла:

— Это правда.

— Мы просто разговариваем, — мягко проговорил Каллен. — Если не хочешь, не ходи к ним.

И всё же… если её можно было вылечить, если существовал способ, если препятствием всегда было именно её нежелание… Создатель, испортит ли это их отношения? Он боялся, что ответом будет «да».

Киллин вздохнула:

— Это не… только… Я привыкла думать так.

— Я понимаю, это страшно, — он вспомнил: в Хоннлите, когда он был ребенком, мужчины и дети изгонялись из дома, где женщина кричала от боли, приводя в мир новую жизнь; кричала, а однажды… и умерла. — Даже опасно — и не такая опасность, в которую можно засунуть меч.

Она повернула голову и поцеловала его в плечо — поцелуй, которого он не почувствовал из-за брони.

— И это тоже.

И, думая об этом, представляя страдание в голосе Килл, представляя, что её жизнь подвергается опасности, Каллен подумал, что не так уж это и важно, выносит ли она _его_ ребенка.

— Многим детям нужен дом после Бреши, гражданской войны и восстания магов, — произнёс он.

— Но ты бы хотел своих.

_Сын, дочь, с глазами моей матери, улыбкой моего отца… глазами Киллин, улыбкой Киллин._

— Я бы хотел наших, — честно сказал Каллен, даже зная, что это причинит ей боль.

— О, — задумчиво произнесла Киллин.

Он протянул руку и сжал её ладонь.

— Я хочу воспитывать детей с тобой. И да, я предполагал, что они придут в нашу жизнь обычным способом. Предпочел бы это. Но можно и по-другому, — он замолчал. — Ну а ты? Хочешь стать матерью?

— Я точно не хочу стать такой, как _моя_ мать, — сухо произнесла Киллин и хихикнула, удивив Каллена. — Честно, я не знаю, Каллен. Я никогда не думала, что это может стать частью моей жизни. Но и… про нас тоже. А ведь хорошо.

— Тебе не надо принимать решения сейчас. Мы ничего пока не должны решать. Килл, знаешь… У меня нет никаких доказательств, что я в принципе могу зачать ребенка. Больше десяти лет приёма лириума… может быть, это в любом случае невозможно, неважно, что тебе скажут целители.

— Что ж, на душе полегчало, что у меня не будет ни пасынков, ни падчериц. Точнее, от того, что мне не придётся бегать от _матерей_ этих пасынков и падчериц. Но я много читала про лириум, и в библиотеке ничего про это не было.

— И всё-таки мне тоже нужно поговорить с целителями. Нам обоим. — он притянул её к себе, прислонился лбом к её лбу. — Килл. Ты просила, чтобы я сказал тебе, буду ли жалеть, если ответом будет «да». Если ты не хочешь, тогда не делай этого, но боюсь, что для меня тогда ответ будет очевиден, и это «да».

— Он останется таким же, если целители скажут, что ничего не поделаешь?

— _Нет_ , — произнёс Каллен без тени сомнений. Он взял её лицо в ладони и приподнял её подбородок так, чтобы она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, чтобы она увидела, что он искренен. — Нет, ни за что, Килл. Если наша жизнь сложится не так, как я ожидал, то так тому и быть. Но…

— Хотим ли мы так изменить наши жизни, вот другой вопрос, — мягко произнесла она. — Я чувствую то же, когда ты пытаешься отстранить меня от службы.

— Я знаю. Вот почему твоё имя снова в списке дежурств.

— Но ты сделал это не сразу. Каллен… я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы мы оба были счастливы. Но мне тоже нужно время.

— Да. — «Может быть», «возможно», «мне нужно время»… все было лучше, чем «нет».

— Хотя моложе мы не становимся, — проговорила Киллин. — Вчера нашла у себя седой волос.

— Всего один? — спросил Каллен, и она фыркнула. — Не торопись, Килл. Только… можешь, пожалуйста, хоть иногда давать понять, что ты об этом думаешь? Ради меня?

— Хорошо. Но ещё кое-что…

— Да? — Каллен был готов согласиться на что угодно.

Киллин отодвинулась, глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Ни в коем случае, ни за что и никогда ты не будешь учить ребёнка шутить.

Он улыбнулся:

— Только если ты ни в коем случае, ни за что и никогда не станешь учить нашего ребенка петь.

— Замётано, — проговорила она и, не заботясь о посторонних глазах, скрепила договор поцелуем.


	16. В почте — Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин дает обещание.

Прошло два дня. Каллен — с осторожностью — возвратился к тренировкам. Киллин — нерешительно — время от времени рассказывала ему о своих мыслях, ради него. Шептала ему в плечо в темноте, подобно тому, как он однажды делился с ней страхами: _«Что, если у меня не получится? Что, если я буду ужасной матерью?»_

— Я скажу, что делать, — обещал Каллен. — Я помогу тебе.

— Как?

— Моя мать… не была идеальной. Иногда она теряла терпение, — с нами четырьмя могла бы и чаще, — но она любила нас. Дорожила нами, — он поцеловал её в макушку: — Я знаю, на что это похоже. Я знаю, какой должна быть семья.

— А что, если я не полюблю его или её? — шептала Килл. — Не все любят своих детей.

— Я видел тебя с Фел. Ты будешь любить любого ребенка, который появится в твоей жизни, неважно, как.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен в этом.

— _Доверься мне._

Киллин фыркнула:

— В прошлый раз, когда доверилась тебе, я отморозила себе сиськи и очутилась по задницу в демонах.

— Но закончилось-то все хорошо, — беспечно проговорил он и почувствовал, как она трясется от смеха.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы в моей жизни с этого момента было меньше взрывов и больше тортов.

Каллен провел рукой по линии её спины:

— Что ж, тогда кому-нибудь из нас надо научиться печь.

— Лучше ты, — немедленно отозвалась Киллин, и затем: — Неужели ты не боишься? Совсем?

— Выпечки? — переспросил он, и она слегка стукнула его по груди кулаком. — Ой. Нет. Я боюсь, что тебе опять будет больно. Я боюсь, что нашему ребенку будет больно. Я боюсь, что сделаю что-нибудь не то, скажу что-нибудь не то, и ты решишь бросить меня.

Она слегка приподняла голову:

— Такого не случится, только не ты.

— Почти так и вышло — на прошлой неделе.

— Я же вернулась, — она положила голову прямо напротив его сердца.

— Вернулась, — Каллен замолчал. — Будешь ли ты всегда возвращаться?

— Да, — произнесла она твёрдо, тоном Киллин Ханмаунт, которая приняла решение, не подлежащее обсуждению. — Я _всегда_ буду возвращаться к тебе, Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд, через весь Тедас и из Тени, если понадобится, пока ты не отошлешь меня прочь. — Она потянулась и поцеловала его: — И завтра я поговорю с целителями.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

— Нет, — она снова поцеловала его. — Я хочу разобраться со своими чувствами до того, как ты обо всем узнаешь — что бы они не сказали.

Он хотел быть там вместе с ней, хотел, чтобы и она хотела взять его с собой, порадоваться вместе, если новости будут хорошими, утешить друг друга, если плохими. «Но», — беспокойно подумал он, —«я хочу разобраться со своими чувствами» прозвучало так, как будто она и сама пока не решила, какие новости считать хорошими, а какие — плохими».

И он согласился — что ещё ему оставалось делать?

На следующий день он вернулся в свой кабинет после показавшихся бесконечными обсуждений политики Церкви, которая, как считала леди Монтилье, играла решающее значение для Инквизиции; комната была пуста, сегодняшняя почта — рассыпана по столу, и он подумал, что она ещё не вернулась от целителей, пока не услышал шаги на чердаке.

Взобравшись по лестнице, он увидел, что Киллин высыпала все вещи из своего сундука на кровать и держит в руках рюкзак.

 _«Что бы они ни сказали, это неважно, это неважно, Килл, пожалуйста»_ — крутилось в его голове; он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить — и мельком увидел её лицо, когда она повернулась в сторону. Она не злилась, не выглядела несчастной или напуганной, и не приняла того пустого выражения, которое скрывало её самые глубокие переживания.

_Раздражена, точно как когда выяснила, что их обвесили с сахаром. Сильно раздражена._

— Что такое? — спросил он, и Килл подняла глаза.

— _Джин_ , — произнесла она, запихивая запасную рубашку и штаны в рюкзак, и затем вытащила клочок бумаги из кармана и передала ему.

Каллен взял его, и первым ему в глаза бросилось слово «похищение», и там же «маленький Томас».

— Я отправлюсь к Инквизитору и леди Монтилье. Приведи Лелиану; встречаемся в ставке командования.

— Это не дело Инквизиции… — начала Киллин, всё ещё складывая вещи.

Он схватил её за плечи, вынуждая остановиться:

— Килл. Я — Коммандер войск Инквизиции, ты — моя правая рука и женщина, которую я люблю, и кто-то похитил твоих сестру и племянника. Не может быть, чтобы это совпадение. Это — атака на Инквизицию, и разберемся мы с ней соответственно.

— Каллен, её не похитили. Она забрала с собой лучшую одежду и драгоценности. Скорее всего, сбежала с каким-нибудь лютнистом, чего моя мать не может признать, вот и решила, что это похищение.

— Но ты не уверена, и поэтому собираешься в путь, — указал он, читая письмо внимательнее. Килл была права: из того, что написала её мать, не считая обвинений, можно было заключить, что, скорее всего, женщина уехала по своему собственному желанию.

— Я собираюсь в путь, потому что одно дело, если Джин бросается в сомнительные объятия какого-то там скользкого типа, и совсем другое — если она тащит за собой ребенка. Каллен, как ты думаешь, что будет, когда он устанет от нее? Или скажет, что любит её, но ребенок другого мужчины ему не нужен?

— Конечно, она вернется домой, к родителям?

— А если они уже уехали из Денерима? Джин никогда в своей жизни не покидала городские стены. Сомневаюсь, чтобы у нее вообще были знакомые вне города, кроме меня. А что, если он увезет её в Вал Руайо или Джейдер, или, Создатель упаси, ещё дальше?

— Она окажется одна, без денег и без друзей, — проговорил Каллен.

Киллин проверила свой кинжал, засунула его в ботинок.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит с женщинами в таких обстоятельствах. Ты знаешь, что происходит с детьми в таких обстоятельствах.

И Каллен знал. Годами живя в Киркволле, было невозможно не знать; его внутренности свело при мысли, что племянник Киллин попадёт в руки одной из банд, которые калечили детей, чтобы тем подавали больше милостыни. _Или того хуже._

— А что, если твоя мать права? Килл. Позволь мне помочь.

— Если хочешь помочь, выясни, что произошло. Найди её, если Тайный канцлер сможет помочь. И напиши мне.

— Лелиана напишет. Я еду с тобой.

— Тебе нельзя. _Миа_.

Он покачал головой:

— Она может…

Киллин пересекла комнату, заключила его лицо в ладони и с чувством поцеловала.

— Ты не видел её пятнадцать лет. Не надо ждать еще дольше из-за того, что моя сестра — дура. Разобраться с ней — моя проблема, не твоя. Скорее всего, моя мать знает, кто он и куда они отправились, если только признает, что так всё и было.

— Только не в одиночку, — сдался Кален. — Возьми… Норриса и Фрейзера. И запасную лошадь на случай, если Светлячок устанет. Экипируйся как следует, две лошади для припасов. И возьми денег, в два раза больше, чем, как ты ожидаешь, понадобится, на всякий случай, — она кивнула. — И Килл, будь благоразумна. Пожалуйста.

— Всегда, — пообещала она, притянула его ближе для последнего торопливого, голодного поцелуя…

И ушла.


	17. В дороге — Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин скачет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: с этого момента временные рамки разных POV могут различаться.

_18 августа — Царепуть, 4_

Дорога тянулась вдаль, исчезая под копытами Светлячка.

В одиночку Киллин передвигалась бы быстрее, её раздражали задержки из-за поклажи и спутников (хотя мастер Деннет и предоставил им лучших коней), — но она знала, что Каллен был прав; что, снаряжай она его, на меньшее не согласилась бы.

Киллин как раз собиралась отправиться к целителям, когда посланник принес почту, и теперь даже не хотела задумываться, испытала ли облегчение или разочарование из-за того, что визит пришлось отложить.

Каллен сказал: «Если ты не хочешь, тогда не делай этого, но боюсь, что для меня ответом будет _«да»_ …

Конечно же, целители подтвердят то, что она всегда знала. Каллен будет разочарован; «Я бы хотел наших», — сказал он, всё ещё надеясь на родного ребенка; надежда, которую убьет визит к целителям. Она сама не знала, испытала ли бы разочарование, окончательно убедившись, что никогда не сможет дать ему то, чего он так сильно хочет, или почувствовала бы облегчение, что это невозможно и даже пытаться нет смысла. Одно дело — ребенок в её жизни; можно спланировать и справиться — няня, крепость, в которой полно молодых семей и есть кому приглядеть за ним, если будет нужно. Совсем другое дело — ребёнок в её собственном теле, меняющий и растягивающий его, превращающий её из _солдата_ в _мать_.

Как мало Киллин не хотелось бы делиться с Калленом плохими новостями, но, по крайней мере, они могли бы вести обсуждения и строить планы, основываясь на _фактах_ , а не на туманных предположениях _«что, если»_.

«Когда я вернусь», — решила она и на время отложила эти мысли подальше.

Втроем они путешествовали быстро, спали в мешках под звездами куда чаще, чем в тавернах у дороги, все трое — солдаты, привычные к вынужденной спешке. Если Джин уехала из Денерима, так они смогли бы перехватить её — _и, **пожалуйста** , пусть это случится до того, как что-то произойдет с ней или Томасом._

Она не позволяла себе думать о том, что Джин могли если и не похитить, то заманить: что следовало опасаться не обычной жестокости, а намеренного злого умысла. Не против Инквизиции, что бы там ни говорил Каллен — он всегда был склонен везде подозревать стратегические мотивы, — но против красивой девушки, против беззащитного ребенка.

_Каждого из которых можно по сходной цене продать в Империум._

Она гнала от себя эти мысли, и все же каждое утро её тошнило от страха, и каждый вечер она падала в свой мешок в изнеможении, придавленная им же.

Они скакали на север вдоль берега озера Каленхад, и время от времени у дорожного столба из укрытия выходил кто-нибудь из разведчиков Лелианы. Каллен, очевидно, держал свое слово и задействовал ресурсы Инквизиции, хотя каждый раз разведчикам нечего было сказать, кроме того, что сестра Соловей приказала им быть наготове.

— Спросите Соловья, работают ли в Денериме работорговцы из Тевинтера, — наконец сказала одному из них Киллин.

Ответ пришел на следующий день: _маловероятно_. И потом ей передали клочок бумаги, накрепко скрученный из-за того, что был привязан к лапе ворона: «Соловей считает, что они уплыли в Киркволл. Отправляйтесь в Хайевер, корабль ждет вас».

— Гадский _Киркволл_. Из всех дерьмовых мест, которые она могла выбрать — _гадский Киркволл_ , — проговорила сквозь зубы Киллин.

— Будет ответ, сэр? — спросил разведчик.

— Скажи… — _«Каллен, я люблю тебя, я скучаю по тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, хочу оказаться рядом с тобой, хочу, чтобы моя сестра не была проклятой идиоткой»_ … — Спасибо. Мы отправляемся.

По крайней мере теперь не было смысла заезжать в Денерим и допрашивать их мать, о чем та знала или догадывалась. Киллин было интересно, изменился ли он, перестроили ли его после Мора и избавились ли от тесных улочек и переполненных канализационных каналов; заботилась ли королева Анора об участи бедных и отчаявшихся больше, чем её предшественники.

Сама она не была там со дня, как взошла на корабль, идущий в Киркволл — ещё младше, чем Джин сейчас, и, хотелось бы надеяться, намного умнее. Выбрала Киркволл, услышав в таверне, где работала, что стража Киркволла набирает людей; накопила денег на билет; довела до сведения родителей, что уезжает — и была ничуть не удивлена, когда мать ей строго-настрого запретила и думать об этом.

«Как же я должна управиться с Джин без тебя?» — рыдала она.

Киллин смотрела на дорогу поверх ушей Светлячка. «Никто не сможет управиться с Джин», — сказала она тогда и вышла из дома, не оглядываясь.

Но было ли это правдой? Переменилась бы судьба Джин, если бы она осталась?

Будут ли они с Калленом также беспомощны и сбиты с толку, не в силах ничем помочь своим детям, как её родители?

«В семье Каллена было четверо детей, — утешала она себя. — И у них всё сложилось. Даже если _я_ не знаю, что делать, _он_ знает».

«Я знаю, на что похожа семья», — сказал он так, будто это слово означало что-то большее, чем просто кучку людей, которые из-за случайности родства были вынуждены ютиться под одной крышей.

Когда они прибыли в Хайевер, бушевал шторм; капитан корабля, нанятого Калленом, расположился в таверне неподалеку от причала. Он уверил их, что на следующий день буря утихнет, и на рассвете они отчалят с приливом. Но без лошадей — его корабль, _Пламя Андрасте,_ перевозит грузы, а не животных.

Киллин нашла подходящие стойла и приказала Норрису остаться в Хайевере и приглядеть за ними, пока они с Фрейзером не вернутся, или за лошадьми не пришлют кого-нибудь из Инквизиции. Он был не слишком доволен, но Киллин было не переубедить. Любой конь из конюшен Деннета стоил достаточно, чтобы хозяин гостиницы поддался искушению и перепродал его, в первую очередь — Светлячок. Она бы ни за что не рискнула вернуться и услышать лживую историю о коликах, погубивших кобылу — которая на самом деле втайне сменила бы хозяйку.

Поразительно, что Каллен не прислал письма — ведь он наверняка знал, что они прибудут; но опять же, за ними угнаться было нелегко, и, должно быть, с воронами Лелианы нельзя было прислать всё.

Вернувшись в таверну, она купила у хозяина кусок бумаги, чернила и перо, которое знавало лучшие времена.

«Дорогой Каллен», — написала она и потом просто сидела и смотрела на страницу, пока чернила не засохли, и их снова пришлось разводить. Что ей сказать? Она не была уверена, что письмо дошло бы до Каллена даже запечатанным — а печати у нее не было.

Она оторвала верхнюю часть и держала полоску бумаги с его именем над пламенем свечи, пока та не обратилась в пепел.

Начала заново.

_Сэр Медведь,_

_мы отплываем утром. Всё хорошо. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы за моей девочкой и её друзьями приглядывал не только Н. Надеюсь, дело разрешится быстро, и мы вернемся.  
_

Она на мгновение застыла.

_Есть и другие вещи, которые я могла бы тебе написать, будь это письмо неофициальным и если бы я не была уверена, что Соловей прочитает его первой. Считай, что я их сказала._

_Твоя  
КХ_

_PS  
Я учту, что мы путешествовали очень быстро, и пока не буду принимать решения, справедливо ли мнение твоей сестры.  
_

Так Каллен сразу всё поймёт: он и так знал, куда она направлялась, как и с кем, и теперь, упомянув жалобы Мии на его редкие письма, она давала ему понять, что писала сама и по собственному желанию.

Она свернула письмо трижды и отдала Норрису, чтобы тот отправил его в Скайхолд, как только представится возможность сделать это безопасно.


	18. В далеком зеркале — Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой к Каллену приезжают гости.

_18 августа_

Заслышав стук в дверь, Каллен ожидает сегодняшнюю почту.

— Заходите, — не поднимая голову от бумаг, бросает он, потому что едва ли Коммандеру Инквизиции приличествует вырывать конверты из рук посланника, чтобы быстрее отыскать в них весточку от своей правой руки. Дверь открывается, и…

Женский голос произносит:

— Ну и приветствие после такого долгого пути.

Голос женщины, а не девочки, но он моментально узнаёт его, снова становясь тринадцатилетним; словно опять ухмыляется поверх шахматной доски своему первому — и самому суровому — сопернику. _Миа._

Он поднимает глаза, застывает на месте, видя незнакомку; моргает и узнает улыбку отца, карие глаза, которые каждый день видит в зеркале; моргает еще раз — и узнает тощую девчонку-подростка в стоящей перед ним высокой фигуристой женщине.

— Я ожидал тебя завтра, — бестолково произносит он, вставая со стула.

— Очевидно, — Миа шагает ему навстречу, он тоже делает шаг, и наконец её руки обвиваются вокруг его шеи. — О, Каллен, мы не виделись так давно, _так давно_!

Он обнимает её в ответ, нежно и осторожно, помня об острых гранях своих доспехов:

— Я знаю. Прости меня.

— _Всегда._ Даже если ты этого не заслуживаешь, — Миа отпускает его и изучает его лицо. — Дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Пламя, ну ты и вырос!

— И ты тоже, — он улыбается как дурак, что его ни капли не заботит.

— Я всё равно всегда тебя узнаю. Хотя, видит Создатель, никогда не думала, что ты станешь таким красавчиком! Так похож на маму. И такой высокий! Думаю, даже выше Гаррета. И… о… — она прикасается к его лицу, к шраму, рассекшему щеку и губу. — Что они с тобой сделали?

— Я споткнулся и упал на бокал с вином, — и, встретив её недоверчивый взгляд, добавляет: — Правда. Ещё там был осёл.

Миа хихикает:

— Конечно, был! О, Каллен! — и снова обнимает его.

Через её плечо Каллен видит ещё одно поразительно знакомое лицо — мальчик лет двенадцати, светловолосый и жилистый; лицо, которое он не раз видел в озере неподалеку от Хоннлита, когда долгими часами сидел, перегнувшись через причал с удочкой в руках.

Услышав его вздох, Миа оборачивается:

— Это мой старшенький. Твой племянник. Стэнтон, подойди и поздоровайся с дядей Калленом.

Мальчик шагает вперед, протягивает руку:

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — произносит он немного нервно.

Каллен принимает её:

— Привет, — переводит взгляд на Мию, — Стэнтон?

Она слегка пожимает плечами:

— Я скучала по тебе.

С опозданием Каллен вспоминает о правилах приличия:

— А вы, э… Вы уже ели?

— Да, — отвечает Миа и указывает взглядом на оставшуюся после обеда пустую миску, которая стоит на столе среди бумаг, — и ты, видимо, тоже. Тебя что, и пообедать не отпускают?

— Конечно, отпускают. Это просто привычка.

— А спишь тоже на столе?

— Нет, там, вверху, — Каллен машет рукой в сторону лестницы.

— _Создатель_ , надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы тоже будем ночевать там! Я, наверное, и вскарабкаться туда не смогу!

— Я могу, — Стэнтон незамедлительно это демонстрирует. Замерев вверху, он добавляет: — У вас дерево в спальне.

— Дерево? — неверяще переспрашивает Миа.

— Пробивается сквозь дыру в крыше, — Стэнтон соскальзывает вниз.

— Оно, э, еще не…

— Стало быть, ты ешь в своем кабинете. А спишь на чердаке, куда надо взбираться по лестнице и где дыра в крыше.

— Так проще, — пытается защититься Каллен.

— И эта твоя Киллин позволяет тебе так жить? — фыркает Миа.

— Она… — _тоже здесь спит._ Он переводит взгляд на Стэнтона, — обычно ест здесь же, со мной, если мы не идем в столовую. И постоянно напоминает мне, чтобы крышу починили.

— По крайней мере, она не лишена здравого смысла, — Миа улыбается. — Здравого смысла, чтобы оценить тебя по достоинству.

Каллен краснеет:

— Миа…

— Тшшш, ты мой маленький братик. Мне можно, — она оглядывается. — А где она? Я хочу с ней познакомиться.

— Здесь её нет.

— Очевидно…

— В Скайхолде нет, — уточняет он. — Уехала по срочным семейным делам. Очень сожалела, что у неё не получится встретиться с тобой. — Слегка приукрашивает, но, конечно же, Килл не планировала уезжать.

— О, — Миа выглядит разочарованной, затем берёт себя в руки: — Тогда расскажи мне _о ней_ — я хочу знать всё.

— Я, э… Хотите пройтись по крепости? Стэнтон? Хочешь взглянуть на арсенал и конюшни?

— Да, сэр, — счастливо соглашается Стэнтон.

— Тогда следуйте за мной, — Каллен предлагает Мие руку и выводит её на стену.

Она вздрагивает:

— Пламя, и холодно же здесь! Но очень красиво. И Инквизиция! Там у стен почти целый город: палатки, телеги, люди!

— Да, это проблема. Мы не можем больше никого разместить в крепости, и защищать тех, кто поселился у стен, сложно. А люди все приходят, торгуют, хотят вступить в ряды…

— Вы победили, — рассудительно замечает Миа. — Все хотят быть на стороне победителей.

— Сюда, вниз, — Каллен ведет её вниз по лестнице. Когда они спускаются, она вцепляется в его руку, и он в первый раз за много месяцев замечает, какие крутые ступеньки на лестницах Скайхолда, как неровны самые старые из них — и также вспоминает, во второй раз после реплики про лестницу на чердак, что она больше не та бесстрашная девчонка с косичками и острыми коленками, с которой он попрощался так много лет назад, и не солдат или искательница приключений, как те, кто пришел попытать счастья, помогая Инквизиции.

_Замужняя женщина, жена фермера, мать пятерых детей._

— Как там все в Южном Пределе? — спрашивает Каллен, когда они спускаются на нижний двор и поворачивают к стойлам; Стэнтон рванул вперед и уже завороженно глазеет на лошадей Деннета.

— Так же, как и в прошлом моем письме. И ты знаешь об этом, Каллен, потому что я пишу _нормальные_ письма, в которых есть _новости_. Как дела в Скайхолде? Как ты?

— Со мной всё хорошо, — заверяет её он, когда они приближаются к Стэнтону. — Я бы писал больше, но времени так мало.

— «Дорогая Миа, я жив, твой любящий брат Каллен». «Дорогая Миа, я в порядке и счастлив, твой любящий брат Каллен». «Дорогая Миа, я женюсь, твой любящий брат Каллен». Всё вместе — минуты полторы.

— С последним ты поторопилась, — Каллен потирает шею.

— Дядя Каллен, сэр, который из них ваш? — спрашивает Стэнтон.

Благодарный племяннику за отвлечение, Каллен указывает на Стальное Сердце:

— Позже я прокачу тебя на нем.

Судя по выражению лица мальчика, за это он получает статус героя на всю жизнь.

— _Поторопилась_? — Миа отказывается переводить тему. — Только не говори, что она тебя отвергла?

— Нет! Я, эм…

— Ещё не спрашивал? О, Каллен! Чего же ты ждешь?

— Миа, нам обязательно говорить об этом сейчас? Здесь? — жалобно произносит Каллен.

— О нет, конечно, нет, — жизнерадостно отвечает Миа. — Поговорим об этом за ужином. Который я _не стану_ есть в твоем кабинете. Хочу познакомиться с твоими друзьями.

— А, да. Обязательно, — Каллен внутренне содрогается.

И совершенно справедливо: через пару часов в зале за обеденным столом Миа тычет его локтем под ребро и спрашивает:

— Так _почему_ ты ещё не попросил её руки?

— Потому что я ждал…

— Потому что Кудряшка безнадежен, — с готовностью перебивает его Варрик. Он замечает, как Стэнтон глазеет на него, и подмигивает. — Привет, парнишка. Никогда гнома не видел?

Стэнтон опускает глаза в тарелку:

— Нет, сэр. Извините, сэр.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты воспитанный. Ну-ка посмотри вот на кого. Эй, Кроха! Тащи сюда свою задницу и познакомься с племянником Каллена!

Мальчик разевает рот, когда к столу приближается огромная и рогатая фигура Железного Быка.

— Привет, — небрежно произносит Бык, предлагая мальчику мощную руку. Конвульсивно сглотнув, Стэнтон принимает её.

— _Привет_ , — отвечает он тонким голосом.

— Молодец, — тихо говорит ему Каллен.

Бык перекидывает ногу через скамью и садится рядом:

— Так о чем разговор?

— Как безнадёжен Кудряшка.

— Что, опять?

— Вот что, я не безнадежен. Я… я пытался найти обручальное кольцо, но ни одно из тех, что предлагали торговцы, не было…

— Кольцо для своей будущей жены не покупают у торговцев во дворе, — произносит Кассандра, сидящая поодаль.

— Нет?

— Нет. Ты должен сам придумать, каким оно будет — так, чтобы оно идеально отражало её натуру. Предпочтительно с камнем, который ты сам добыл в глубинах заброшенного храма, защищенного древними чарами.

Каллен потирает шею, пытаясь вспомнить, если ли вблизи Скайхолда заброшенные храмы:

— И как оно, эм, должно выглядеть?

— **Я** не знаю. Это **ты** делишь с ней ложе по два раза на дню.

Каллен чувствует, как его лицо загорается, и Миа, чуть замешкавшись, прикрывает руками уши Стэнтона.

— _Так_ , эм. Драгоценный камень, форму кольца придумать самому.

— И стихи, — строго добавляет Кассандра.

Варрик смеётся:

— Искательница, ты встречала Киллера? Она столь же поэтична, как наг, — он снова наполняет вином свой кубок. — Нет, лучше бы тебе, Кудряшка, сделать ей предложение на острие меча.

— Не думаю, что «на острие меча» — верх романтики, — замечает Миа.

— Не само острие. Возьми кольцо, надень его на острие, пошути, что она — идеальные ножны для тебя; Киллеру такое понравится.

— Почему ножны? — спрашивает Стэнтон.

— _Неважно_ , — отрезает Каллен.

— Вы оба ошибаетесь, — категорично заявляет Бык. — Если хочешь ввязаться в эту человеко-брачную чушь, надень кольцо на свой ч…

— Бык, — Каллену так жарко, что его лицо, должно быть, уже побагровело. — _Дыханье Создателя,_ приятель!

— Язык, — Сэра приподнимается со скамьи, на которой лежала. — На кончике языка, _титька_. — Она делает знак V пальцами, прикладывает ко рту и, милостью Андрасте, отключается до того, как даёт дальнейшие разъяснения.

— Да, так тоже можно, — Бык осушает свою кружку. — Только не потеряй его в ней.

— Я начинаю понимать, в чем проблема Каллена, — прямо заявляет Миа. — Это _вы_ сбиваете его с толку.

И удивленно прищуривается, когда все за столом, кроме Стэнтона и Каллена, начинают хохотать.

— О, как это мило, — через некоторое время произносит Варрик, вытирая глаза, — но послушай, Колосок, проблемы твоего брата куда серьезнее.

— Неужели обязательно?.. — говорит Каллен.

— О да, Кудряшка. Мы просто _обязаны_ , — Варрик ставит локоть на стол, принимая позу заправского рассказчика. — Это началось ещё в Убежище…

— _Они не убьют сэра Каленхада_ , — произносит Коул, внезапно появляясь на столе, из-за чего вздрагивает даже Варрик; Миа взвизгивает и притягивает Стэнтона к себе.

— Все в порядке, — Каллен обнимает её за плечи. — Это Коул, он… — _Дух. Создание Тени._ — Эм. Дружелюбный.

— Ты где был, парниша? — спрашивает Варрик. — Нашел Смеюна?

— Нет, — Коул поворачивается к Каллену. — Они не убьют сэра Каленхада, я им не дам. Сэр Медведь и Килл им не позволят, и я знаю, куда идти.

— Фел? — Каллен мгновенно оказывается на ногах.

— Бегу, прячусь, держусь подальше от дорог, особенно ночью. Идти далеко, но я не боюсь. Я надаю монстрам по их мягким местам.

И потом так же неожиданно, как появился, он исчезает, оставляя Каллена с вопросами, требующих немедленных ответов: « _где именно она сейчас?_ » и « _что за проходимец, называющий себя Каленхадом Тейрином, выманил её из дома и от родителей?_ »

— Яйца Создателя, — в эту минуту Каллен в первый раз понимает, почему Киллин настаивала на « _правильных_ » ругательствах. — Миа, прости… Леди Кассандра, не покажете ли моей сестре и её сыну гостевые покои? — Кассандра кивает. — Миа, там ребенок в опасности… мне нужно поговорить с Инквизитором…

— Иди, — произносит она.


	19. В памяти - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин плывет на корабле.

_Царепуть, 5 — Царепуть, 8_

_«О, Создатель, убей меня прямо сейчас»._

Киллин перевешивалась через борт Пламени; её безостановочно тошнило. До сих пор ей всегда было плохо в море, оба раза: когда она ехала в Киркволл десять лет назад и в прошлом году, когда она плыла обратно; но настолько плохо ей не было еще никогда.

Конечно, время смягчило воспоминания об ужасной поездке из Денерима в Киркволл, а в прошлом году её отвлекал Каллен. С тех пор, как леди Кассандра завербовала Каллена, он держался холодно и отстраненно, и придумывать ругательства, изобретательные достаточно, чтобы сломать эту стену, заставить его покраснеть и запротестовать: « _Килл_ , ради Создателя», — это давало ей пищу для ума, который тогда не был занят одним качанием лодки, поднимающимися и опускающимися волнами, неровными движениями палубы…

Киллин напряглась, и её снова вырвало; в желудке уже ничего не было, и она сплюнула желчь в морскую пену. Её кожа покрылась холодным потом, голова кружилась.

Фразер, неприлично жизнерадостный, пробрался к ней поближе:

— Ты в порядке, Трофейная? Какая-то ты бледная.

— Я умираю, — произнесла Киллин, и её снова вырвало.

— Капитан говорит, мы прибудем через несколько часов, — ободрил её Фрейзер.

— Я не… экх… не проживу так долго.

— Ты будешь в порядке.

— Убей меня. Это приказ.

— Не могу, Трофейная. Коммандер надерет мне задницу.

— Затрахал своим Коммандером.

— Я слышал, это теперь твоя работа, — ухмыльнулся Фрейзер.

« _Сейчас_? — тоскливо подумала Киллин. — Мне придется _сейчас_ с этим разбираться?»

Взяла себя в руки.

— Не работа, скорее хобби, — прохрипела она.

— О, я не жалуюсь. Никаких возражений, если мы все получим повышения.

— Фрейзер, — Киллин была вынуждена сделать паузу, чтобы выкашлять желчь в волны. — Из Киркволла в Джейдер Коммандер Каллен ехал _вместе_ со мной. Если бы он раздавал повышения… — корабль поднялся на очередной волне, и она вцепилась в бортик и застонала: —… Думаешь, он бы засунул меня на гребаную _лодку_?

Что бы там ни ответил Фрейзер, Киллин не услышала его: её пустой желудок снова попытался вывернуться наизнанку.

Когда они наконец добрались до порта Киркволла, она почти не могла идти — с помощью Фрейзера доковыляла до Висельника, который, к счастью, оказался на старом месте, сняла комнату, упала на кровать лицом вниз и отключилась.

Проснулась, все еще чувствуя тошноту, и цедила маленькую кружку пива, пока Фрейзер расправлялся с завтраком за двоих.

— Сэр, куда направимся? — он вытер рот.

— В казармы.

Кратчайшим путем от Висельника к Крепости наместника было пройти мимо Кровавого переулка, где размещались лавки мясников, через Сальный двор с изготовителями свечей и затем по лестнице вверх по улице Снабжения, где размещались склады и хранилища. Киллин прошла последние пару пролетов, особенно не думая, повернула налево после склада самого крупного торговца маслом в Киркволле, и погрузилась в воспоминания.

_Немногое может оказаться неприятнее, чем стоять в полной броне на летней жаре. Впрочем, стоять в полной броне на летней жаре, ожидая, что бочка в полуметре от тебя взорвется, вполне подойдет. «Ты умеешь убеждать, Килл», — сказал её офицер. — «Поговори с ним»._

__Спасибо **нахрен** очень большое, сэр. __

_Она вытерла пот со лба:_

_— Ничего ужасного с твоим сыном не произойдет, — произнесла она в замочную щель. — Он будет в безопасности. Ему нужно туда попасть, чтобы оказаться в безопасности._

_— Я слышал, что они там творят! — прокричал мужчина с другой стороны двери, и Киллин на секунду закрыла глаза. Она слышала те же разговоры, отвратительные рассказы о злоупотреблениях и насилии, количество которых росло с каждым годом._

_И в последнее время казалось, что они приобрели больше веса, чем должны бы обычные слухи._

_Но она ни за что не признается мужчине, который стоит за дверью, что его страхи за своего сына могут оказаться небезосновательными; не в момент, когда он держит зажженую лампу над бочкой с маслом и угрожает устроить взрыв, который убьет их обоих, его жену, сына — и, скорее всего, приведет к взрыву склада по соседству, который снесет пол-улицы._

_И в следующее мгновение перед ней пара самых прекрасных карих глаз, которых она когда-либо видела в своей жизни: теплых, уверенных, с искорками янтаря;понимает в следующую секунду, что они — на лице столь великолепно прекрасном, что оно кажется ненастоящим; и в третью секунду видит, что идеально очерченные губы приоткрываются, чтобы что-то сказать._

_Прикрывает их пальцами прежде, чем он издаст хотя бы один звук, который мог бы потревожить мужчину внутри, дав ему понять, что она снаружи не одна._

_Он понимающе кивает, беззвучно отступает, и, глядя ему в спину, она узнаёт броню храмовников, уверенная, что никогда раньше не видела это прекрасное создание; иначе она бы запомнила изящество его легкой поступи, блеск позолоты его волос._

_— Сэр, — говорит она сквозь дверь, опираясь руками на колени, чтобы боль в спине из-за неудобной позы хотя бы чуть-чуть облегчилась; наклоняется, чтобы сказать прямо в замочную скважину: — Бенон. Могу я называть вас Бенон? Я Киллин._

_— Хорошо, — через мгновение отвечает Бенон._

_— Бенон. У вас все в порядке? Никто не ранен?_

_— Нет, — через мгновение: — Пожалуйста, оставьте нас в покое! С моим сыном все в порядке! Он не одержим, ничего такого!_

_«Пока не одержим», — думает Киллин._

_— Я не могу, Бенон. Пока я не увижу, что все в порядке. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу._

_Прекрасный мужчина вернулся, держа в руках грифельную доску. Он отдает её Киллин, и она читает: «Что вам нужно?», и даже мел выдает изысканность его почерка._

_Протягивает мел ей, и она стирает его слова, выводит: «Помогите очистить улицы. Обливайте прилегающие стены»._

_Он кивает, затем снимает с пояса бутылку с водой и отдает ей в руки._

_В течение долгих часов, когда Киллин уговаривает и успокаивает, она время от времени видит, как он проходит по улице, видит, как он носит ведра с храмовниками, как он помогает сдерживать любопытных зевак-самоубийц, как он несет на руках старых и больных обитателей близлежащих домов — действия, которых храмовники обычно избегают: якобы это ниже их достоинства._

_— Обещаю, Бенон, я буду следить за тем, чтобы с ним было все хорошо, — в сотый раз повторяет она._

_— Не сможешь! — снова возражает он, и это правда. У Стражи нет полномочий внутри Круга._

_Киллин поднимает глаза, жестом подзывает храмовника с абсурдно красивым лицом, видит, как он направляется к ней._

_— А если пообещает храмовник?_

_— Они всегда обещают! Всегда лгут!_

_— А если этот пообещает так, что ты сможешь поверить? — Киллин протягивает руку за табличкой, и храмовник подает её. Она пишет: «Поклянись честью — **всерьез** », последнее слово подчеркивает дважды. Храмовник читает, кивает. — По крайней мере ты выслушаешь его, Бенон?_

_Долгая, долгая пауза._

_— Хорошо._

_— Сейчас он подойдет, — произносит Киллин, хотя храмовник уже стоит рядом с ней. Она напряженно смотрит на него, надеясь, что у него получится, надеясь, что суждение, которое она вынесла из своих скудных наблюдений — что он не гнушается запачкать руки настоящей работой и отдает стражнице собственную флягу в жаркий день, — верно. — А вот и он._

_Храмовник становится на колени, чтобы быть ближе к замочной скважине:_

_— Я — рыцарь-капитан Каллен Резерфорд, — говорит он спокойно и твердо. — Даю вам слово, что вашему сыну не будет причинено никакого вреда._

_— Слово храмовника! — фыркает Бенон._

_— Сэр, — говорит Каллен. — Пусть Пустота поглотит меня, если я подведу его. Я клянусь вам моей честью храмовника и моей честью мужчины. Я защищу его, — его слова звучат правдиво._

_И наконец все кончено. Петли скрипят, дверь открывается. Киллин берет лампу и тушит пламя на фитиле пальцами, не чувствуя жара; Каллен держит Бенона у стены, стража и храмовники вокруг них._

_Киллин садится на пол, возится с ремнями и шнуровкой и, Пустота побери все правила, сдергивает с себя кирасу, не заботясь о том, что ещё на дежурстве, расстегивает куртку. Рубашка уже пропитана потом, и она обнажает шею, подставляясь ветру и думая, что никогда в жизни не испытает такого же удовольствия, как в эту минуту._

_Уводя мальчика-мага прочь, Каллен рукой покровительственно поддерживает его за плечи; останавливается, смотрит на нее сверху вниз._

_— Отлично сработано, — говорят они в унисон. Киллин смеется._

_Каллен улыбается._

_Киллин чувствует, как её сердце останавливается ровно на секунду, и потом Каллен поворачивается и уходит с сыном Бенона.  
_  
— Сэр? — произнес Фрейзер, и Киллин моргнула, понимая, что застыла посреди улицы.

— Извини, — сказала она, — я просто… — не могла же она сказать: «Вспомнила момент, когда влюбилась в Каллена Резерфорда», и даже не была уверена, что это случилось именно тогда. «В этот момент? Или когда я впервые увидела его? Когда он дал мне воды в жаркий день?» — Витала в облаках. Пойдем.

Когда она прошла через крепость в казармы, воспоминания снова захлестнули ее. Тот же запах — масла для ламп и пота, полировки для брони и кожи, с пикантным оттенком засоренной канализации и высохшим на солнце птичьим дерьмом от нашествия чаек на дальней стене.

И знакомые лица тоже; слишком многие. Рука Киллин непроизвольно дернулась, чтобы отдать честь, когда та увидела своего старого сержанта; усилием воли вернула ее на место.

Он сардонически усмехнулся, оглядев ее с ног до головы, отметив и плотно подогнанную броню, и отличное оружие:

— Сделала карьеру, да?

По нервам пробегали вспышки; ей хотелось принять стойку «смирно». Напрягшись, Киллин подавила это желание:

— Так и не скажешь. Всё ещё служу. Капитан Авелин на месте?

— В своем кабинете, — ответил он и затем, на секунду задумавшись, прибавил: — Сэр.

Знакомая лестница, знакомые повороты… она постучала в дверь Капитана Стражи, услышала, как Авелин говорит: «Входите», и открыла ее, сделав знак Фрейзеру подождать снаружи.

Авелин стояла у своего стола, изучая список на стене. «Совсем не изменилась», — подумала Киллин, и улыбнулась сама себе. Конечно, она не изменилась. Прошло меньше года. Её собственная жизнь так кардинально поменялась, перевернув вверх ногами все её представления о будущем, установившись в новый, чудесно неожиданный порядок всего за несколько коротких месяцев, и ей временами казалось, что Киркволл был в другой жизни.

— Капитан Стражи? — произнесла она, и Авелин повернулась с улыбкой на своем красивом лице.

— Киллин Ханмаунт! Пришла проситься обратно?

— Нет.

— Жаль, ты бы мне пригодилась. Присаживайся, — она устроилась в собственном кресле. — Что привело Инквизицию в Киркволл?

Несмотря на радушное приветствие, этот вопрос был не обычной любезностью, и глаза Капитана стражи глядели настороженно и непоколебимо.

— Личное дело, — поспешила заверить её Киллин. — Я не представляю Инвкизицию здесь.

Авелин кивнула ей, почти незаметно расслабляясь:

— И?

— Я ищу женщину, — если бы их роли поменялись, Киллин бы сразу выпалила: «Только одну?», но Авелин лишь кивнула и ждала продолжения. — Ей двадцать три, темные волосы, зовут Джин. Джин Ханмаунт. Приехала на корабле из Денерима где-то пару недель назад.

Авелин отметила:

— Сестра?

— Ага. И, скорее всего, путешествует с ребенком, маленьким мальчиком по имени Томас, шестимесячным, — Киллин замолчала на мгновение. — Возможно, и с мужчиной.

— Отцом мальчика? — спросила Авелин, и Киллин пожала плечами. — Понятно. Я пошлю стражу на их поиски.

— Мне нужно… — Киллин сглотнула подкатившую к горлу горечь, глубоко вздохнула, борясь с тошнотой. — Проверить морг.

Авелин кивнула, достала бланк и что-то написала в нем:

— С этим тебе помогут. Если нет, скажи мне.

Киллин приняла его:

— Спасибо. И мне бы пригодились… официальные полномочия.

Авелин смерила ее взглядом:

— Ты же, кажется, не собиралась вернуться?

— Нет. Но разве мне будут отвечать в Нижнем городе — или Клоаке — без официального звания перед именем?

— А ты будешь следовать приказам и ходить в патрули?

С сожалением Киллин покачала головой:

— Мне нужно найти их, Капитан. Я не могу обещать, что не оставлю пост, если что-нибудь о них узнаю.

— Я не могу предоставить тебе полномочия Стражи, если ты не выполняешь долг Стражи.

— Справедливо, — признала Киллин. Она встала. — Спасибо. Если узнаешь что-нибудь — я в Висельнике.

— Я пришлю весть, — Авелин возвратилась к своему списку, затем обернулась через плечо. — И Киллин?

— Да?

— Не суйся в Клоаку. С тех пор, как Защитница ушла, дела плохи — хуже, чем раньше, — и эта твоя блестящая броня будет привлекать внимание, как магнит.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— И я тоже. И не спускаюсь туда без отряда. Мне не хотелось бы опознавать твое тело, когда его найдут в доках. Оставь Клоаку нам.


	20. Во фланге - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен играет в шахматы.

_19 — 21 августа_

Хотя Каллен и задержался допоздна в ставке командования — они с леди Тревельян и Лелианой пытались определить, какой маршрут из Рэдклиффа в Денерим могла бы выбрать малышка и кого из разведчиков, какие отряды можно было бы, не подвергая людей опасности, послать ей наперерез, — он всё равно проснулся до рассвета, и слабые отголоски полузабытого кошмара всё ещё посылали мурашки по коже.

 _«Или просто холодно»_ , — подумал он, поднявшись, чтобы одеться. Килл и в самом деле права насчет крыши.

И всё же он бы скучал по игре лунного света в листьях. В худшие ночи прошлого года — когда он вырывался из тисков демона,— просыпаться и видеть изменяющиеся фигуры на стенах и полу странным образом успокаивало его. А сейчас… сейчас, когда он лежал и глядел, как те же пятна скачут по рукам и ногам Килл, он чувствовал, как закипает в нем радость.

«Каллен, сделай проклятое окно», — сказала бы ему Килл, если бы он поделился с ней мыслями.

Он спешно оделся, проверил, нет ли вестей от Килл, нашел записку от Лелианы, что та проехала мимо одного из разведчиков — в ожидаемый срок, в безопасности и невредимая. Успокоенный этим, он прошелся по стенам, застав кое-кого из караульных врасплох, — в последние месяцы он не проверял посты перед рассветом, как когда-то имел обыкновение, — и только потом, когда уже рассвело, направился к гостевым покоям.

Миа открыла ему дверь почти сразу же после того, как он постучал:

— Что случилось? Ребенок?.. — она окинула взглядом комнату и затем вышла в зал, закрыв за собой дверь. — Вчера вечером не хотела тебя беспокоить.

— Мы не нашли её, — и, видя её беспокойство, Каллен поспешно добавил: — _Пока_. Мы послали поисковые отряды.

— Этот мальчик вчера вечером… принес послание?

— Что-то вроде того. Он дал нам знать, что она, видимо, сбежала из дома. Она жила здесь, в Скайхолде, несколько месяцев; кажется, решила вернуться самостоятельно.

— Каллен… — Миа замялась. — Она, эта девочка… твоя?

— Я ей не отец, — Каллен видел, как выражение на лице Мии изменяется, отражая не то облегчение, не то разочарование. _«Но да, в определенном смысле она **моя** »_. — Фел упрямая и сообразительная. Уверен, она будет держаться подальше от неприятностей, пока посланники Инквизиции не найдут её и не отправят домой к родителям. — Он улыбнулся: — А сейчас… вы со Стэнтоном позавтракаете со мной?

Непривычно было есть завтрак в столовой, а не за своим столом рядом с Киллин. Вместо наслаждения редкими минутами покоя наедине с ней — шумный зал: клацание доспехов женщин и мужчин, громкие приветствия, смех и болтовня.

Каллен смотрел, как Стэнтон с распахнутыми глазами впитывает всё вокруг и вспоминал, как в свой первый вечер рекрутом в Круге магов точно так же таращился на обеденный зал. Конечно, тогда Каллен сидел вместе с мальчиками только на пару лет старше за самым дальним столом, под присмотром людей, которые стали их наставниками. Сегодня подростков в зале было немного: большинство из семей, что осели в нижнем дворе крепости, либо забирали свой завтрак прямо из кухни, либо готовили сами во дворе. Стэнтон через силу не глазел на прогрохотавших мимо Быков со своим командиром, но совсем растерялся, когда у их стола остановилась леди Тревельян.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты, должно быть, Миа — и Стэнтон, верно? Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь?

— Ваша светлость! — выдохнула Миа.

— _Пожалуйста_ , Эвелин, — она устроилась напротив Стэнтона. — Пришел, чтобы присоединиться к Инквизиции, рекрут?

— Я бы очень хотел, — голос Стэнтона сломался на последнем слове. Он густо покраснел, и Каллен сочувственно сощурился.

— Он нужен нам дома, ваша светлость, — Миа властным жестом положила руку на плечи своего сына.

— Что ж, когда и если сможешь — нам всегда пригодятся сильная рука и острый ум.

— _Силы небесные_ , — произнес Дориан Павус, останавливаясь рядом со столом. — Мой дорогой Коммандер, а ты, выходит, у нас темная лошадка?

— Мой _племянник_ , Дориан. Миа, Стэнтон, позвольте мне представить вам Дориана Павуса…

— Дориан из дома Павусов, прибыл из Минратоса, — Дориан подхватил ладонь Мии и согнулся в придворном поклоне. — Счастлив познакомиться с вами. И что же привело вас в наше восхитительно скованное льдом гнездо, госпожа Миа? — Он окинул взглядом тарелки на столе: — Едва ли еда.

— До сего момента я бы сказала — компания, — едко отозвалась Миа, и Дориан рассмеялся.

— Вы поразили меня в самое сердце! Уверяю вас, я весьма очарователен — когда солнце поднимется над горизонтом достаточно высоко. Не можем же мы все быть и совами, и жаворонками, как наш Коммандер, — он смерил Каллена взглядом: — Хотя что-то ты сегодня утром неважно выглядишь. Что-то не так с нашей дорогой леди лейтенантом?

За насмешкой скрывалось искреннее беспокойство, и Каллен покачал головой:

— Все отчеты говорят, что они в порядке и едут быстро.

— Фел сбежала из дома, Дориан, — сказала леди Тревельян. — Коул передал нам — передал Каллену, что она движется сюда с кем-то, кто называет себя сэр Каленхад, — и исчез до того, как рассказал, где именно она сейчас.

— Сочувствую, — Дориан улыбнулся, — этому сэру Каленхаду, кем бы он ни был. Я бы предпочел встретиться лицом к лицу с демоном гордыни без своего посоха, чем провести с этим ребенком один день в дороге.

В последовавшие дни Каллен пытался убедить себя, что Дориан, по крайней мере, был прав вот в чем: Фел вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе сама. И все же когда разведчики Лелианы не нашли ни следа девочки, а Коул так и не появлялся — _или оставался невидимым,_ — в нем постепенно росло беспокойство.

Оно не оставляло его, когда он смотрел, как Стэнтон ездит верхом: Деннет нашел для него лошадь подходящего размера и темперамента. Опыта у Стэнтона было немного, но он был храбрым пареньком и быстро учился. Также ему не терпелось познать искусство и мастерство боя. Миа сжала губы и сложила руки на груди, когда Каллен предложил дать племяннику пару уроков — хотя бы чтобы тот знал, как защитить себя; она неохотно согласилась, но вместо того, чтобы смотреть на тренировку, ушла в сад.

Каллен нашел её позже; она сидела за пустой шахматной доской.

— Ещё играешь? — спросил он, и она слегка вздрогнула.

— Редко. А ты?

— Часто, — он выдвинул ящик с фигурами из стола. — Может быть, у меня есть шанс победить тебя.

 _А может, и нет,_ подумал он с сожалением через час, бесплодно пытаясь напасть на позиции Мии, пока её фигуры пробивали его строй. Он поднял взгляд в надежде увидеть знакомую торжествующую ухмылку.

Но она хмурилась:

— Ты не играл так плохо с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось семь. Или ты заболел, или тебя что-то тревожит. В том, что Киллин здесь нет, скрывается что-то большее?

— Нет, — заверил он её и потом замолчал. — Нет, и да. Её сестра ушла из дома. Их мать подозревает похищение, Килл думает, что дело в глупости. В любом случае, она волнуется за её жизнь и здоровье — и за своего племянника тоже. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей: — Но мне регулярно сообщают об их передвижениях. Она в порядке.

— И ты был бы с ней, если б не мой приезд, — своим магом Миа загнала в ловушку его рыцаря.

— Был бы. Но тогда я бы не знал, что Фел в опасности. И я очень рад увидеться с тобой, познакомиться со Стэнтоном.

— _В опасности?_ Она в опасности? Её не нашли?

— Пока нет, — у Каллена оставалось не так уж много ходов, и все они лишь откладывали неизбежное. Он выбрал лучший из них и взял один из замков Мии, ставя под удар пешку. — Я верю людям Лелианы. Они найдут её.

— Когда Стэнтону было восемь, он решил убежать и попытать счастья. Оставил нам записку, чтобы мы не волновались, объяснил, что едет в Денерим. Джоен и Гаррет… — _её муж и их старший брат,_ — конечно, отправились за ним. Я тоже хотела пойти, но тогда нужно было приглядывать за маленькими.

— И что же произошло? — Стэнтон приехал с ней; очевидно, история закончилась хорошо.

— Они догнали его меньше, чем в трех милях на дороге и привели домой, — она взяла пешку. — Но эти часы… я думала, что сойду с ума от страха за него. И невозможность поехать за ним самой была невыносима.

— Я бы тоже предпочел действовать. Но это моя работа здесь, Миа. Я приказываю, другие выполняют. У меня есть долг — как и у тебя, когда Стэнтон убежал.

— Только у тебя тут буквально целая _армия_ людей, на которых можно было бы переложить твои обязанности. _Пламя_ , Каллен, ты думаешь, если был бы кто-то — _кто угодно_ , — мог бы приглядеть за малышами, я бы не помчалась со всех ног за своим мальчиком?

Каллен нахмурился, глядя на доску, потом провел пешку в королевы, хотя он уже видел, что ничем хорошим это не закончится:

— Все не так просто. И если ты имеешь в виду, что я не беспокоюсь о девочке…

— Очевидно, что ты волнуешься за нее. Или ты бы заметил вот что, — она взяла его пешку. — Шах.

Каллен сделал последний возможный ход, угрожая ее королеве:

— Я…

— Мне пора возвращаться домой, — произнесла Миа, удивив его; _они же только прибыли?_ — Но в ту сторону нет караванов, так что ты должен проводить меня сам. А Рэдклифф как раз по пути, и мы несомненно встретим эту девочку, и ты сам вернешь её родителям. — Она торжествующе ухмыльнулась, передвигая свой замок через всю доску. — Думаю, видишь сам: шах и мат.


	21. На странице - Миа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Миа пишет письмо.

_23 августа — 28 августа_

В таверне было тихо, в зале не было никого, кроме Мии и Каллена, и нарушали тишину лишь потрескивание поленьев в очаге и шорох пера Мии.

_Дорогая Киллин,_

_Я знаю, что мой брат пишет письма хуже всех в Тедасе, и поэтому это я сообщаю тебе, что у него всё хорошо, он в безопасности и скучает по тебе…_

Миа на мгновение остановилась, перо застыло над бумагой. Первое — правдиво, второе — правда на текущий момент… третье тоже, как ей казалось: Каллен почти всю дорогу молчал, ограничиваясь лаконичными ремарками о погоде и их продвижении.

Она вздохнула, обмакнула перо в чернила и продолжила, стараясь отмерять слова ещё тщательнее:

_… но он несколько рассеян из-за новостей, пришедших в Скайхолд после твоего отъезда. Речь о девочке, Феландарис, которую, как я понимаю, ты тоже знаешь. Она сбежала из дома, почти наверняка направляется в Скайхолд, чтобы навестить вас с Калленом. На дорогах всё ещё неспокойно, и Каллен решил, что лучше всего будет поехать ей навстречу, что мы и делаем сейчас, тем более, что нам по пути. Ради безопасности нас сопровождают солдаты, ты, конечно же, знаешь их всех — отряд называется «Быки», их командир — огромный джентльмен-кунари по имени Железный Бык. Ещё с нами едет маг, сэр Дориан Павус, с которым ты тоже знакома, так что — видишь, мы надежно защищены. Леди Лелиана пообещала, что каждое твое письмо будет немедленно передано Каллену, и обещаю — как только мы найдем девочку целой и невредимой, я сразу же напишу тебе._

Миа снова остановилась. Всё ещё оставалось место внизу. Обычно там она бы добавила новости из дома, но обычно она _была бы_ дома и писала бы своему брату. Одно из многих писем, которые она отсылала в пустоту с отзвуками эха, изредка получая обрывки новостей или набросанные наспех несколько строчек, которые сообщали, что её брат по крайней мере всё ещё жив — это обнадеживало, даже если тон этих записок становился таким, что её сердце сжималось от страха за него, даже если этими новостями так часто были лишь кровь, огонь и опасность.

Но что она может сказать этой женщине, незнакомке? Ей хотелось написать: _«Пожалуйста, сделай моего брата счастливым, пожалуйста, я так волнуюсь за него, надеюсь, ты заслуживаешь его, я выцарапаю тебе глаза, если ты обидишь его»_ … Ничего из этого не подходило для письма, в котором она в первый раз обращалась к ней.

 _«Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо»_ , — наконец написала она, — _«и твои семейные дела разрешились к лучшему. Очень жаль, что нам не удалось встретиться. Каллен пишет очень редко и всегда краток, но он сказал мне достаточно, чтобы понять, как он счастлив, и что причиной этому — ты. Подпишусь, надеясь, что скоро мы ими станем,_

_твоя подруга,_

_Миа»_

Она свернула лист пополам.

— Каллен, можно, я возьму твою печать? — спросила она и, когда он не ответил, продолжая смотреть на танцующие язычки пламени в камине, позвала: — _Каллен_.

Он вздрогнул и поднял глаза:

— Прости. Мои мысли… были далеко.

— Можно взять твою печать? — повторила она, и он кивнул и снял перстень с пальца. — Хочешь добавить что-нибудь, пока я его не запечатала? Там осталось место. — Она передвинула лист по столу поближе к нему и протянула перо.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, взял их и нахмурился, глядя на страницу.

— «Дорогая Киллин, у меня все хорошо, я скучаю по тебе, Каллен», — предложила Миа.

— Ты уже сказала ей об этом.

— Она всё равно хотела бы услышать это _от тебя_ , — на улице раздался шум — звон метала, крики, и это привлекло её внимание, она почти поднялась на ноги, прислушиваясь.

— Тренировочный бой, — заверил ее Каллен. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

Миа медленно осела вниз:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Если хоть раз услышишь, как дерется Бык, никогда это ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Может быть, мне следовало бы позвать Стэнтона.

— Оставь его, — Каллен дописал строчку внизу, свернул бумагу и отдал ей. — Бык не позволит, чтобы с его головы волос упал, и он может чему-нибудь научиться.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — Миа сопротивлялась желанию посмотреть, что же он написал; капнула воском на лист и приложила его печать. — Он ещё мальчишка, Каллен.

— Лишь немного младше, чем был я, когда присоединился к храмовникам.

Миа фыркнула:

— И смотри, чем все закончилось.

Он улыбнулся ей:

— Если бы я не присоединился к храмовникам, я бы никогда не попал в Киркволл. А если бы я никогда не поехал в Киркволл, я бы не встретил Киллин. Так что в конце концов, думаю, все обернулось к лучшему.

— Ты и в самом деле любишь её? — мягко спросила Миа.

Каллен слегка покраснел, отвел взгляд и потер заднюю часть шеи. _О_ , подумала Миа в приливе нежности, _ты всё ещё так делаешь_.

— Люблю. Она… Надеюсь, я достоин её.

— Надеюсь, она достойна _тебя_.

Он слегка улыбнулся:

— Она достойна намного большего, но, к счастью, она не против.

Дверь открылась, и скоро в комнате было полно народу; каждый из Быков, казалось, занимал вдвое больше места, чем обычные люди, а их капитан — и того больше. Миа подобрала ноги под стул, чтобы ей не оттоптали их сапогами, и окинула взглядом Стэнтона, чтобы убедиться, что того не ранили.

Синяков нет, одежда цела. На самом деле, он выглядел отлично — глаза сияли, лицо светилось, он был так похож на Каллена в его возрасте, когда…

Её сердце сжалось. _Когда он проводил время с храмовниками._

 _«Не мой сын!»_ — беззвучно выкрикнула она. _Андрасте, разве недостаточно того, что все эти годы я боялась и беспокоилась за моего дорогого брата? Неужели теперь я должна тосковать еще больше, зная, что и мой любимый мальчик в опасности?_

Она поманила Стэнтона к себе и притянула его, усаживая рядом на скамью, приглаживая ему волосы. Он заёрзал, краснея — испытывал неловкость из-за неё, когда совсем недавно он приходил в объятия своей матери за утешением.

Миа заставила себя отпустить его.

— Было весело? — спросила она.

— Это не веселье, — ответил Стэнтон. — Это _работа_.

Огромная фигура Железного Быка нависла над ними, массивная рука на мгновение сжала плечо Стэнтона:

— У мальчика есть способности, — прогрохотал кунари. — Однажды из него получится приличный боец — когда он перерастет свои уши.

Стэнтон просиял, и Миа видела, как он вспомнил, что уже почти мужчина и должен блюсти свое достоинство.

— Спасибо, — произнес он небрежно.

Миа глубоко вздохнула:

— Когда… — _когда он будет старше. «Сорок лет» звучит неплохо._ — Когда мы сможем отпустить его, — сказала она вместо этого, — тогда и поговорим.

Плечи Стэнтона слегка опустились.

— Но сейчас ему неплохо было бы поучиться, и я благодарю вас за это, капитан Железный Бык, — её глаза жгло из-за непролитых слез, и она заморгала. — Думаю, мне пора отдохнуть. Прошу меня простить.

Как только она поднялась, Стэнтон и Каллен тут же встали, оба её прекрасных, хорошо воспитанных мальчика.

Миа отвернулась, пока слезы ещё не потекли из глаз, и покинула комнату.

Внезапно тепло таверны показалось не приятным, а удушающим. Вместо того, чтобы направиться в свою комнату, как она планировала сначала, она прошла по коридору и вышла в огород, располагавшийся за кухней. Аккуратные ряды растений, грядки, подготовленные к морозам были так знакомы, так напоминали ей о доме, что она не смогла удержаться от рыдания.

За её спиной дверь открылась и закрылась, и голос Каллена произнёс:

— Миа?

— Мне нужно подышать.

Звук шагов, и потом плащ опустился ей на плечи, всё ещё храня тепло его тела.

— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал он, держа её за плечи.

Ей хотелось прокричать: _«Не забирай его у меня! Не втягивай его в свой мир крови, стали и огня! Пусть он останется со мной, в безопасности, живет там, где есть огороды, стоги и урожаи…»_

Но Каллен не мог бы помешать Стэнтону восхищаться своими приключениями — так же, как их местный рыцарь-капитан когда-то не смог отпугнуть самого Каллена.

— Позаботься о нем, — сказала она вместо этого. — Пожалуйста, Каллен. Обещай, что когда время придет, ты будешь защищать его.

— Конечно, — произнес он.

Она повернулась:

— Никаких «конечно». Когда у тебя будут дети, ты поймешь.

Каллен слегка скривился.

— Я обещаю.

— Надеюсь, у тебя будут сыновья, и все они убегут, чтобы играть в солдатов, и тогда ты наконец поймешь, через что ты заставил пройти маму и папу. И меня. И всех нас.

— Это была не игра, Миа, — у Каллена в голосе послышалось напряжение.

— Откуда мне-то знать, ты же ничего не писал, — в тон ему ответила Миа.

Он вздохнул.

— Я хотел оградить тебя от худшего.

— А сейчас?

— И сейчас. Миа. Давай не ругаться из-за прошлого. _Пожалуйста_. Тогда было тяжело, но те времена прошли. Я присоединился к храмовникам, потому что не мог придумать лучшего способа защищать невинных, и я утешаю себя мыслью, что руководствовался этим, что все еще хочу именно этого. Если Стэнтон считает так же, то это к его чести.

— Ты пошел в храмовники за блестящим мечом и красивыми доспехами, — фыркнула Миа, и Каллен усмехнулся.

— И за этим тоже. Мне было тринадцать, — он замолчал. — Когда время придет, пришли Стэнтона ко мне. Обещаю, он столько будет драить нужники и чистить стойла, что если его манит романтический ореол и обмундирование, он и шести месяцев не продержится и вернется домой.

— Я это запомню. И ожидаю, что ты будешь следить, чтобы он не связывался с кем попало. И будешь для него хорошим примером. И будешь следить, чтобы он хорошо питался и мылся хотя бы раз в неделю, и за ушами тоже, и…

— Миа, — Каллен смеялся, — он же уже почти взрослый.

— О, Каллен, — она выскользнула из его плаща и протянула его обратно. — Когда у тебя появятся свои дети, ты поймешь — неважно, сколько ему лет, он всегда останется малышом, которого ты держал на руках. — Она повернулась к двери, остановилась, когда он не последовал за ней: — Ты идешь?

— Через минуту. Ты иди. Завтра рано отправляемся.

Она оставила его, вернулась в комнату, прислушивалась к его шагам, расстилая себе постель.

Заснула, так и не услышав их.


	22. В "Розе" - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин проводит расследование.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** упоминание смерти при родах, осмотр трупов, борделя и упоминание домогательства.

_Царепуть, 8_

_«Могло быть и хуже,_ — твердит себе Киллин, следуя за служителем морга мимо столов с прикрытыми телами и стараясь дышать неглубоко и через рот. — _Могла бы стоять летняя жара»._

Она бывала здесь летом, и не раз: каменное здание над моргом и даже земля вокруг подвальных помещений раскалялись, от прошлогодних запасов снега ничего не оставалось, постоянно дымившиеся курительницы не могли отпугнуть мух. В это время года мертвых хоронили быстро, равно прошедших опознание и неопознанных — и трупов становилось больше: бандиты Киркволла знали, что сейчас тела не осматривают тщательно. Особенно если оставить их где-нибудь, где их обнаружат только после того, как начнет вонять.

— Три подходят под твое описание, — сказал служитель, останавливаясь у каменного стола. — Вот первая. Готова?

Киллин собралась:

— Да.

Он отдернул ткань. «Эта женщина была красива, — отстраненно подумала Киллин, — пока её не задушили». Теперь лицо было бледным и опухшим, язык торчал наружу, глаза раздуло. Её и собственная мать бы не узнала.

— Можно взглянуть на левую руку? У моей сестры был шрам, несчастный случай в детстве.

_На хорошеньком личике Джин обида: «Тебе нельзя играть с этими мальчишками! Мама говорит, они грязные! Я всё ей расскажу!» Киллин хватает её за плечо, толкает… Джин падает на спину, локтем ударяется о камни. От потрясения обе они на время теряют дар речи, завидев кровь._

У покойницы нет шрама, и Киллин качает головой:

— Не эта.

У следующей служитель морга сразу открывает только левую руку, щадя Киллин, и она снова качает головой.

Третью нашли у причала, и ни лицо, ни рука не сохранились достаточно, чтобы можно было что-нибудь сказать.

— Есть еще какие-нибудь приметы?

Киллин качает головой:

— Нет, больше не знаю. Что о ней известно?

Он закрывает глаза, обращаясь к памяти:

— Нашли четыре дня назад, принесло прибоем, скорее всего — сбросили с отплывающего судна. Была мертва еще до того, как попала в воду — потеря крови. Вообще крови почти не осталось. Едва ли нападение.

— Самоубийство?

— Естественные причины, — служитель открыл глаза. — Она была на последнем месяце. Скорее всего, кровотечение при родах. Исследование матки показало… эй, вы в порядке?

Киллин отвернулась от стола и согнулась, опираясь руками на колени. Глубоко вдохнула и тут же пожалела об этом: липкий сладковатый запах разлагающейся плоти засел в горле.

— Нормально, — пробормотала она. — Прикрывайте. Это не моя сестра.

— Уверены?

Она кивнула, и комната тут же закружилась:

— У той шестимесячный ребенок.

Ткань прошуршала за её спиной, снова милосердно скрывая мертвую женщину.

— Я дам Капитану знать, если найдем кого-нибудь подходящего, — произнес служитель. — И буду помнить о шраме. Вы точно в порядке? Ведро не нужно?

— Только убраться отсюда, — и Киллин, спотыкаясь на резиновых ногах, сбежала.

Снаружи она привалилась к стене и глубоко дышала, пока голова не перестала кружится и внутренности не успокоились. Она сама была на пороге смерти, ей было больно, страшно, но всегда находился кто-то, кто помогал — Дориан, Каллен, леди Вивьен, Инквизитор. Она и представить себе не могла ужас, который испытала женщина на холодном каменном столе, в муках пытаясь привести своего ребенка в этот мир, чувствуя, как её жизнь угасает, а вместе с ней — и жизнь нерожденного…

«И Каллен хочет этого? — подумала она, чувствуя в равной степени изумление и гнев. — Он бы заставил меня караулить стены или засадил за бумаги навечно, если бы мог, но об **этом** и не подумал…»

 _Это несправедливая мысль_. У Каллена трое братьев и сестер, и у нее самой есть сестра: их матери выжили. Мать Фел выжила, сестра Каллена Миа отлично себя чувствовала, родив пятерых.

Но — _Создатель,_ мысль об ужасе и горе несчастной женщины заставляли холодный пот струиться по ее спине, и на глазах выступили слезы.

— Ты как, Трофейная? — спросил Фрейзер.

Киллин снова взяла себя в руки.

— В порядке, — и предложила в качестве объяснения: — Одна была совсем кошмар. Долго находилась в воде.

— Но не твоя сестра?

— Нет. Это уже что-то.

— Куда дальше?

Киллин зашагала к колоннаде в сторону улиц, которые вели в Нижний город.

— Теперь мы поспрашиваем.

Сначала, не ожидая многого — торговцев. Если мужчина, с которым Джин покинула Денерим, не очередной неимущий развратник, был небольшой шанс, что они сняли комнату в безопасном Верхнем городе, и Джин могла появляться на улицах — например, покупая еду и другие товары первой необходимости. Но её никто не видел.

И значит, скорее всего, ее там нет; внутренности Килл скрутило, хотя она и не ожидала хороших новостей.

Собравшись с духом, она направилась в квартал красных фонарей. Вывеска «Цветущей Розы» чуть потускнела, но бордель, очевидно, всё еще вел дела — по крайней мере, им хватало средств, чтобы нанять не одного, а целых двух громил в тяжелой броне, которые с недовольными выражениями на лицах дежурили у дверей. Они недоверчиво оглядели Киллин, и на мгновение ей показалось, что без полномочий Стражи ей придется их подкупить, но её отличные доспехи, видимо, создали впечатление достатка, и они пропустили её; Фрейзер зашел следом. Заметив белые волосы мадам Лусины, Киллин направилась сразу к ней.

Владелица борделя приподняла брови, когда Киллин приблизилась; глядела она не слишком-то приветливо.

— Сержант Киллин. Надеюсь, никаких проблем нет?

— Теперь — лейтенант Киллин. И нет, никаких проблем. Я здесь неофициально.

Выражение Лусины изменилось, и она окинула взглядом доспехи Киллин, прикидывая их стоимость:

— Вижу, ты выбилась в люди, — она сделала знак рукой кому-то за спиной Киллин. — Как мы можем развлечь вас сегодня?

— Я здесь, чтобы поговорить, — Киллин заметила движение за спиной; оглянулась через плечо и увидела Умницу и Адриано.

— Я очень хороша в разговорах, — проворковала Умница, пробегая пальцами вверх и вниз по руке Киллин. — А ещё… в других вещах, в которых участвуют губы, пальцы и язык.

За спиной Умницы Фрейзер разинул рот, и Киллин попыталась вспомнить, откуда он родом — из города или деревни. _Судя по выражению лица, деревенский_. Она остановила руку эльфийки и спокойно опустила её:

— Я и не сомневаюсь. Но на самом деле мне нужно найти женщину по имени Джин Ханмаунт.

— Вам бы следовало знать, лейтенант, — проговорила Лусина, — что у нас все конфиденциально.

— Едва ли она была клиенткой. Вы не нанимали новых девушек в последние пару недель?

Мадам притворилась, что пытается вспомнить.

— Нет, — сказала она наконец.

Киллин заткнула пальцы за пояс, расправила плечи:

— Слушайте, она моя сестра. Совершеннолетняя. Мне нет дела до вашего бизнеса, клиентуры или персонала — я просто хочу знать, где она.

Лусина покрутила в пальцах локон серебристых волос.

— Приходила одна девушка искать работу. Где-то с неделю назад, может, чуть больше. Но не Джин. Назвалась _Амариллис_ , — все трое — Лусина, Умница и Адриано — расхохотались.

Но не Киллин.

— Темные волосы, темные глаза, хорошенькая?

— Недостаточно хорошенькая, — отозвался Адриано.

— Никаких рекомендаций, — добавила Умница.

— Вы знаете, где она остановилась?

Мадам Лусина покачала головой:

— Воняла Нижним городом. Я посоветовала ей попытать счастья в тамошних заведениях. Они не такие разборчивые — и кое-где есть клиенты, которые готовы платить больше за кормящую мать.

Эта деталь все решила: Киллин не упоминала, что Джин все еще кормит своего сына.

— Какие заведения? — спросила она грубо, не заботясь о тоне.

Лусина замешкалась, перевела взгляд на ладонь Киллин, которая лежала на рукояти меча, и назвала несколько; Киллин не были знакомы названия, но опять же, текучка и владельцев, и работников борделей Нижнего города была куда выше, чем в Розе.

Она вежливо поблагодарила Лусину, отказалась от еще одного предложения развлечься от Умницы и купила им с Адриано по безумно дорогому разведенному водой напитку в баре Розы, вместо того, чтобы прямо заплатить Лусине за информацию. Вообще-то сейчас, не будучи стражницей, она могла бы и просто отдать той деньги, но это было ей не по нутру.

Когда они вышли на улицу, она направилась обратно в Нижний город. Фрейзер растерянно трусил у нее за спиной.

— Это место, Трофейная, — сказал он через минуту. — Оно… я имею в виду, это же проститутки?

— Да.

— Я думал, они будут… Н’знаю. Беднее.

— Они там хорошо зарабатывают, — Киллин смерила Фрейзера взглядом. — Слушай, в Розе все чистые. Их услуги стоят дорого, но они чистые. Чего нельзя сказать о некоторых других заведениях Киркволла.

— Эта Умница… — произнес Фрейзер. — У нее потрясающие… кхем, глаза.

— И здоровенный член, — добавила Киллин, и глаза Фрейзера распахнулись еще шире. — Впрочем, конечно, может, тебе как раз такое по душе, но просто чтобы ты знал.

— Ты имеешь в виду, она… он…

_Точно мальчик из деревни._

— Умница есть Умница. Услуги дорогие, стоит своих денег, судя по тому, что я слышала. И она предпочитает, чтобы к ней обращались в женском роде.

— Ты _уверена_?

— Фрейзер, я его видела.

— Ты была с ним?! С ней? — потрясенно спросил он.

— Нет. Нас вызвали, ситуация была серьезная, вышибалы не справлялись — несколько пьяных матросов вернулись после выгодного дельца, буянили, один из них оказался магом-отступником. Умнице и её клиенту той ночью пришлось выбежать из комнаты голышом; начался пожар.

 _— Яйца Создателя!_ Что случилось?

— Ну, мы вызвали храмовников, чтобы они разобрались с магом.

***

_У неё болит рука. Наверняка сломан средний палец, и серьезно. Он распух, и к тому же её подташнивает от чувства, что обломки костей трутся друг о друга; верные признаки перелома. Глаза и горло всё ещё саднит от дыма, хотя пожар уже и потушили._

_Она кашляет, кричит:_

_— Слушай, давай поговорим. Можешь сидеть тут всю ночь, но рано или поздно тебе придется вернуться на корабль, верно?_

_Голос с антиванским акцентом даёт ей указания… Киллин не особенно хорошо знает язык Антивы, но узнает слова «трахать», «мать» и, кажется, «козел»._

_— Видел бы ты мою мать, знал бы, что козлу придется глаза завязать, — выкрикивает она в ответ и слышит смешки засевших в Розе матросов._

_— Ты сможешь убедить их выйти?_

_Ей знаком этот спокойный голос; она провела больше времени, чем могла себе признаться, прокручивая в голове фразы, сказанные им. Бенону, в душном жаре улицы Снабжения:_ «Я клянусь вам моей честью храмовника и моей честью мужчины» _. Ей, в сравнительно прохладном жилище Бенона:_ «Отлично сработано» _._

_В аллее за Зеленым Псом под холодным осенним дождем его теплая рука на лбу, пока её тошнило; как изменилось его выражение, когда она ему все рассказала; как он смотрел с таким ужасом, будто и сам видел, что творилось в том доме. Не сказал, что она сделала все, что могла, не сказал, что этого нельзя было избежать._

_Подхватил её под локоть, потому что она была слишком пьяна, чтобы стоять ровно._ «Я провожу тебя до казарм» _._

_И сейчас, здесь, на улице у частично сгоревшего борделя они встречаются в третий раз._

_— Нам надо перестать встречаться при таких обстоятельствах, — произносит она, и уголок его рта слегка ползет вверх. — И нет. Маг слишком боится, что его упекут в Казематы._

_— Он отступник._

_— Он уплывет из города со следующим прибоем и станет проблемой кого-то другого, — говорит Киллин, и губы Каллена сжимаются._

_— Сейчас он — **наша** проблема, и мы с ним разберемся._

_Он отворачивается, ведет своих людей вперед._

_Киллин никогда раньше не видела, как храмовники используют свои способности. Быстро, мерзко по Розе пробегают волны чего-то — анти-магии, должно быть. Она не маг, но все равно чувствует как будто бы ломоту в зубах, словно чего-то не хватает._

_Маг скручен, выведен на улицу, и оставшиеся члены команды сдаются. Стража арестовывает их и уводит. Зеваки расходятся, и мадам Лусина и её персонал пробираются к своему заведению._

_«Что ж, все кончено», — думает Киллин; в конце концов, задача выполнена. И все-таки она не может выкинуть из головы загнанное выражение и ужас на лице отступника, когда его уводили. За магами надо следить, это ей известно; маги опасны, даже если они не поддаются постоянным искушениям. У неё самой сломан палец из-за огненного шара отступника, который выбил из её рук щит._

_Слухи о Казематах — просто слухи._

_Так всё работает, всегда работало — Круги, храмовники…_

_— Я сказал **нет.**_

_Это Каллен, но Киллин не поэтому вскакивает на ноги еще до того, как понимает, что именно произнесено._

_В голосе слышится_ абсолютная, неприкрытая, безрассудная паника. __

_Каллен в помещении Розы, и он держит Катриэллу за горло._

_Киллин не раздумывает, не колеблется — пересекает полуразрушенный зал борделя и кладет ладонь на его руку._

_— Давай, отпусти её, — произносит она мягко, разговорным тоном. — Каллен, послушай._ Отпусти её. __

_Он отдергивается и стремительно уходит._

_Здесь особенно не с чем разбираться — Каллен храмовник, а это Киркволл, — но она всё же делает, что должно: напоминает мадам Лусине, что только благодаря Каллену пьяные взбесившиеся матросы покинули их; уверяет Катриэллу, что понимает — та просто хотела выразить благодарность…_

_Находит его снаружи; привалился к стене, даже в свете факелов видно, как он бледен._

_— Ты?.._

_Он хрипло отрывисто произносит:_

_— Выполняйте свой долг, стражница._

Тогда она не поняла.

«Я сказал **нет** ».

Сейчас понимает.


	23. В дороге — Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен встречает сэра Каленхада.

_29 августа_

Их небольшой отряд — Каллен, Миа и Стэнтон, Быки и Дориан — был уже в дне пути от Рэдклиффа, так и не найдя ни следа Фел.

 _Чего и следовало ожидать,_ сказал себе Каллен. Пешком они с этим сэром Каленхадом не могли уйти далеко. И загадочные слова Коула также подтверждали — _насколько они могли что-нибудь подтверждать,_ — что беглецы путешествовали скрытно, скорее всего, только по ночам; это должно было замедлить их ещё больше.

Или они пошли вообще не в этом направлении. Что бы проходимец, выманивший Фел из дома, там не сказал ей, он мог утащить её куда угодно.

Очевидно, он в розыске, скрывается от наказания за серьезное преступление, скорее всего — от смертной казни. Каллен не слишком-то верил, но надеялся, что того могли оклеветать, что он был невиновен, может быть — даже человеком чести, достаточно отчаявшимся, чтобы искать помощи у наивного ребенка.

Едва ли это правдоподобно; следующая версия — убийца, возможно, наемник. Тогда он, если и кровожаден достаточно, чтобы убивать, по крайней мере, делает это за деньги, а не просто потому, что ему того хочется.

Были и другие преступления, за которые мужчину — если поймали бы, — отправляли танцевать в петле. Каллен запретил себе думать о них.

Знал, отстраненно и холодно, словно приняв лириум: если проходимец хотя бы тронул Фел пальцем, он убьет его.

Обернулся, взглянув на Мию, которая ехала чуть поодаль. _Нет,_ хладнокровно или нет, он не убьет человека на глазах у сестры. Он арестует его, сам отвезет на суд — лучше всего в Скайхолд, если Инквизиция возьмет это дело под свою юрисдикцию…

И, если леди Тревельян позволит, сам отрубит ему голову.

Хорошо, что Килл, здесь нет, хотя её отсутствие и каждую секунду отдавалось ноющей болью в сердце.

Она бы тотчас перерезала этому сэру Каленхаду глотку, если бы хоть на секунду заподозрила что-то неладное.

Он представил выражение на её лице, холодное, бесстрастное и неподвижное, словно гладь затерянного озера в Морозных горах, питаемого снегом, а не дождями… и потом вспомнил, что уже видел его, в пыльном жару киркволльского переулка…  
 _  
Спина Каллена нещадно болит, словно его избивали дубинками сразу несколько кунари, но он жив — спасибо тренировкам и поддерживаемым лириумом способностям храмовников. Молнии отступника поразили его, сбили с ног, и он потерял сознание — но человека без брони с сопротивлением магии они бы наверняка убили; убили бы **Киллин Ханмаунт** , если бы Каллен не настиг её вовремя, не прикрыл своим телом от нападения мага._

_И, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги, он подумал: она тоже знала — знала, что вот так отвлекать на себя внимание было верной смертью._

_Он чертовски долго собирал своих людей, получив вести об очередном малефикаре, обнаруженном в городе. Некого было винить в этом, кроме себя самого: вчера он не принял лириума, и даже одна пропущенная доза сильно замедлила его реакцию. И Киллин решила не терять больше времени, дожидаясь храмовников, на полной скорости припустила вниз по улице…_

_Если бы он выбрал Лунную улицу, а не по переулок Красильщиков, он бы не успел помешать ей._

_Он видит, что его люди расправились с отступниками. Воздух дрожит от отголосков Тишины и Очищения, и тела в мантиях распластались по мостовой. Последняя магичка отчаянно отбивается ставшим бесполезным посохом — храмовники атакуют её по очереди, приближая конец схватки. Каллен слышит, как один из них смеётся, и шагает вперед, готовясь приказать — «Заканчивайте» или «Арестовать её», он и сам не уверен…_

_И Киллин Ханмаунт появляется за спиной нападавшей, задирает голову отступницы, схватив её за волосы, и разрезает ей глотку от уха до уха — спокойно, словно арбуз._

_Ни капли не меняется в лице, когда кровь изливается фонтаном с последними ударами сердца мага; отпускает тело, и оно оседает к её ногам грудой черной ткани, словно большая куча мусора._

_Не меняется в лице, пока не вытирает меч о рукав и не поднимает глаза, заметив, что он идет ей навстречу._

_От её щек отхлынула кровь, и она сереет. Каллен так близко, что видит, как её взгляд теряет фокус, как мышцы лица расслабляются… торопится, успевая на последнем шагу подхватить её за талию, когда её колени подогнулись. Он думает, что она ранена, злится на неё — как можно было выходить против магов, этим заниматься должны **храмовники** , — потом понимает, что нет ни крови, ни подпалин, ни выбоин на броне._

_Её голова падает к нему на плечо, и он поддерживает её, потому что отряд всё ещё здесь, и ей нужно сохранить лицо перед подчиненными; почти заносит её в арку к переулку Красильщиков, где их никто не увидит. Опускает на землю, но её руки вцепились в мех на его воротнике и никак не разожмутся._

_— Ты не умер, — оцепенело повторяет она. — Ты не умер._

_— Ранена? — спрашивает он, и её лицо искривляется в необъяснимом гневе._

_— Ранена ли я? — голос срывается. — **Ранена ли я?** Что, по-твоему, во имя яиц Создателя, ты сделал?_

_— Спас тебе жизнь, — не раздумывая отвечает Каллен, абсолютно искренне, и тогда её глаза полыхают огнем, щеки розовеют, и длинные шрамы от когтей одержимых снова становятся видны. — В конце концов, за мной был должок._

_— Оставайся в живых, и мы в расчете, — рявкает она, отпихивает его в сторону и, спотыкаясь, но держа спину ровно, удаляется._

_Он же жив, не понимает, почему она так разозлилась; разве что из-за его задержки ей пришлось рискнуть жизнью?_

Не понимал тогда, и ещё долгие годы; но теперь потрясение на её лице, её ярость виделись в другом свете. После Адаманта ему хотелось в равной степени заключить её в объятия и трясти изо всех сил, пока не застучат зубы — за то, что она подвергла себя такому ужасному, невыносимому риску.

«Я люблю тебя, Каллен, я люблю тебя, и всегда любила», — всхлипывала она, прижимая ладони ко рту, словно пытаясь поймать слова до того, как они вырвутся наружу, и сейчас он понял, что это «всегда» продолжалось по крайней мере с того дня на аллее Красильщиков, когда она необъяснимо разъярилась на него за то, что он спас ей жизнь, подвергнув себя небольшой опасности.

_И если это было правдой, значит, позже, когда она…_

Стальное Сердце слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы взбрыкнуть, когда Коул появился прямо перед ним, но резкая остановка вынудила Каллена пригнуться вперед, к шее жеребца.

— Коул, — начал он, — когда же ты научишься…

— _Здесь_ , — произнес мальчик-дух, указывая в сторону зарослей у дороги. — Она здесь.

Каллен спустился со Стального Сердца и передал поводья Крем.

— Бык, оставайся с Мией и Стэнтоном, — приказал он. — Дориан…

— Нужно таскаться по мокрым кустам, — маг спрыгнул со своей лошади. — _Естественно_ , без меня не обойтись. — Он обвел деревья глазами и театрально передернулся.

— Грим, Рокки, с Коммандером, — проговорил Бык. — Отряд — наготове.

Каллен направился в заросли, куда указывал Коул. Он слышал, как остальные следуют за ним, чувствовал присутствие Коула впереди.

— Фел? — позвал он. — Фел, ты здесь?

Кусты раздвинулись, и он увидел знакомую грязную мордашку, выглядывавшую из листьев; выдохнул с облегчением.

— Сэр Медведь?

— Это я, Фел, — заверил её он.

Она сделала шаг к нему, потом еще один, потом побежала. Каллен упал на колени, и она кинулась ему в объятия, обхватив руками его шею. Он поднял её маленькое, хрупкое, словно у птички, тело на руки. _В безопасности. Она в безопасности._

— Ты в порядке, Фел?

— Да, — терпеливо и искренне произнесла она, и он почувствовал, как что-то в груди разжалось. — Прости, что мы шли так долго. Коул помогал, но сэр Каленхад слишком болен, чтобы путешествовать быстро.

При упоминании этого имени в его горле заклокотал гнев:

— Где он?

Фел отпустила его, шагнула назад и ухватилась за его руку:

— Сюда. Тут недалеко.

Каллен бросил взгляд на Дориана, Грима и Рокки, увидел, как они бесшумно выстроились в клин. Он позволил Фел вести себя дальше, положив руку на рукоять меча. Что за мужчина, каким бы отчаявшимся, раненым и больным он бы не оказался, мог подвергнуть ребенка такому риску?

Фел ужом проскользнула мимо толстых ветвей; Каллен продирался сквозь них следом, пока они не добрались до оврага. Он мимоходом отметил, что это место было довольно далеко от дороги, достаточно хорошо укрыто, костер в нем остался бы незамеченным, а сваленные ветки защищали от ветра и дождя. Он бы и сам выбрал такое укрытие; и это только увеличивало его любопытство — и опасения — насчет бандита, назвавшего себя сэром Каленхадом.

Но лагерь был пуст.

— Где он? — спросил Каллен у Фел.

— Здесь, — она направилась к мешку, лежавшему у дерева.

Каллен огляделся:

— Где?

— Здесь, — с нетерпением произнесла Фел. Она открыла сумку и осторожно запустила в неё руку, доставая…

Крошечного, вялого и с виду полумертвого белого котенка.


	24. В Нижнем городе - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин плохо спит.

_Царепуть, 9_

Пока они осматривали бордели Нижнего города, успело стемнеть. Киллин еще со времен службы в Страже было знакомо это беспокойное, тревожащее чувство, заполнявшее улицы: что угодно может произойти — скорее всего, и произойдет, если на мгновение отведешь взгляд от темных проулков.

Она обнаружила два места, где предположительно могла скрываться Джин. Конечно, лучше было бы продолжить поиски сразу же, но, помня об опасности ночных прогулок в Киркволле, они с Фрейзером все же вернулись в «Висельника». Слава Создателю, один из постояльцев съехал утром, а она, послушавшись Каллена, взяла с собой достаточно денег, чтобы снять для себя отдельную комнату.

После всех этих лет в казармах ей было привычно делить с кем-то помещение, но Фрейзер храпел на редкость оглушительно.

Вообще-то она слышала его даже через стену, лежа на своей кровати без сна.

«Если бы Каллен храпел так же, я бы могла и передумать», — она улыбнулась в темноте. _Как будто что-то могло бы помешать мне спать с ним в одной постели._

Яйца Создателя, вот бы он был здесь.

Как всегда, с ним было бы спокойно; он бы взял на себя левую сторону улицы, а она — правую, зная, что он не пропустит угрозы и всегда прикроет ей спину.

Ей так сильно хотелось слышать, как он ненамеренно загубит очередную шутку; смотреть, как он в смущении или задумчивости потирает шею, как в зависимости от освещения меняется цвет его глаз — от янтаря к терракотовому…

И особенно — прямо сейчас ощутить на себе его тело, сильное и мускулистое; как его пальцы пробегают по её коже, поцелуи спускаются по шее к ключице, грудям, язык дразнит её соски, когда он…

Киллин пнула подушку и перекатилась. _Это не помогает._

Джин и Томас где-то там, и в опасности, раз уж Джин безуспешно пыталась найти работу в заведениях Нижнего города. А Килл лежит здесь, сытая, в безопасности и тепле, и думает о глазах Каллена, его руках, языке… как он выдыхает: «О, да, Килл» в её шею и входит в нее, каждый раз по-новому великолепно, _вес его тела, его восхитительные движения, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…_

Она сдалась, скользнула рукой между ног, закрыла глаза и вспомнила выражение его лица, когда она делала то же самое на столе в его кабинете.

Она быстро кончила — не вполне удовлетворенная, но хотя бы сняв напряжение.

«И теперь пора спать, Килл», — строго приказала она себе.

Ей удалось кое-как подремать пару часов, но затем, открыв глаза и не чувствуя ни капли сонливости, она встала и обреченно начала собираться. Сквозь ставни было видно, что на улице еще темно, до рассвета оставались часы.

Когда-то сейчас была бы её смена, и может, именно поэтому в Киркволле она бодрствовала, пока все разумные люди предавались сну. Она должна была бы обходить эти темные улицы, следуя за своим сержантом почти в полной тишине, не считая звуков их шагов, звяканья и скрежета доспехов и шороха торопливых крысиных перебежек — иногда животных, иногда людей.

Но не об этом она вспомнила, стоя у окна в ожидании рассвета — не о тех первых годах, когда она и солнца-то почти не видела.

Нет, она вспоминала солнечный свет — палящий жар летом, рассеянные и слабые лучи зимой, проблески, едва пробивавшиеся сквозь тучи в долгие дождливые осенние месяцы. _Солнечный свет,_ и её собственный отряд после того дела с Беноном, когда капитан Авелин повысила её в звании…

И Каллена, иногда мелькавшего вдалеке; сияние его золотых волос — на другой стороне улицы или рядом с ней, когда Страже требовалась помощь храмовников в стычках с враждебными магами-отступниками.

Всегда такого серьёзного, даже угрюмого, хотя Киллин и выяснила, что иногда может вызвать у него тень усмешки, если бросит ироничную шутку в подходящий момент. Тогда она проводила слишком много времени, придумывая, что сказать, чтобы увидеть, как уголок его рта ползет вверх...

Он не улыбается ни с кем, кроме нее, и она гадала: может быть, он тоже ожидает их встречи? Может быть, он…

А потом была та ужасная ночь, когда одержимые заполонили улицы; когда она — в последний раз в жизни, — оказалась без доспехов в свой выходной. Осторожно пробираясь обратно в крепость с мечом, поднятым с трупа, она увидела, что Каллена окружили.

В такой ситуации она пришла бы на помощь любому, но, конечно же, его невероятная красота и то, что она иногда вызывала его почти-улыбку, придали ей сил, позволили лететь к нему как на крыльях.

Как бы тяжелы не были её раны, всё же она не ослепла. Когда Каллен пришел ее навестить, в первый раз ища ее общества, она снова увидела эту крошечную почти-улыбку.

Её лицо за его жизнь; она не задумываясь приняла бы такое же решение снова.

_Несколько месяцев спустя, готовясь броситься навстречу засевшим в конце улицы магам, она вспоминает тот самый еле заметный изгиб прекрасных губ; сожалеет о моменте, когда почти сказала: «Каллен, пойдем выпьем», но передумала._

_Когда, чтобы выжить, надо сосредоточиться на цели, сложнее всего ей выбросить из головы эти карие глаза с оттенком бессонницы; воспоминание о них она мысленно помещает в закрытый сундук памяти последним._

_Готовясь отвлечь огонь на себя, она бросает взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что её отряд воспользуется преимуществом. Устремляется в атаку, навстречу черным мантиям, хотя невозможно же подбежать к ним до того, как…_

_От удара у нее перехватывает дыхание, и только через секунду она понимает, что не умерла, не получила разряд молнии или льда, а только сбита с ног кем-то в тяжелой броне; её прикрывают собой, прижимая к земле. Она пытается освободиться, но рука хватает её за плечо._

_— Не высовывайся, — говорит ей на ухо Каллен, и затем она слышит шипение разрядов молнии, чувствует, как он дергается от удара, слышит, как он хрипит от боли. «Нет, — думает она, — нет, нет, **нет** … — ещё одна вспышка, и он хватает ртом воздух, потом третья…_

_И он не издает ни звука, замертво падая на неё; рука в латной перчатке разжимается и безжизненно отпускает её плечо._

_Приближающиеся шаги… кто-то поднимает его, приподнимает её — другие храмовники… Киллин встает на ноги и бежит с ними в укрытие в переулке, но ноги Каллена волочатся по булыжникам мостовой, его голова болтается из стороны в сторону. Когда его опускают, он выглядит почти спящим._

_Только в уголке его прекрасных губ виднеется струйка крови._

_Она бросается в атаку вместе с храмовниками, ждет, что они подавят магию; даже если нет — ей все равно. Одна фигура в мантии падает, другая… Киллин без колебаний разделывается с третьей, поворачивается и видит, как последняя из отступников отбивается от храмовников._

_Они убили Каллена Резерфорда, и за это она прикончит всех магов Киркволла._

_Киллин перерезает женщине горло, поднимает взгляд и видит…_

_Каллена, живого._

_Сундук в ее воображении открывается, и холодная отстраненность сражения улетучивается. Он не умер. **Он не умер.**_

_Улица темнеет и качается вокруг нее, лицо Каллена — единственное пятно света, и потом он подхватывает её — **сильный, настоящий и живой,** — поддерживает, почти заносит в тень арки переулка Красильщиков. Её рвет на части горе, которое она подавляла в себе — и облегчение, что для него нет повода. Почти ударяется в слёзы, почти готова сломать ему нос за то, что он подставился, почти готова поцеловать его и попробовать на вкус теплое дыхание, согревающее ей щеку._

_Почти целует его, лишь в последний момент взяв себя в руки, но водоворот эмоций внутри требует выхода. Ей можно злиться на него, но слезы и поцелуи… сейчас не время выяснять._

_Не рискуя, она кричит на него, отталкивает его._

_Хромает прочь, чтобы убраться подальше и напиться вусмерть._

Наверное, тогда это было лучшим решением. Она почти ничего не знала о лириуме, о том, как он влиял на принимавших его храмовников… и совсем ничего — о прошлом Каллена.

Если бы она прикоснулась к нему, прижалась губами к его губам, как ей тогда хотелось, он бы ответил или отдернулся? _Скорее второе_ , вспоминая…

Стук в дверь отвлек её от мыслей.

— Эй, Трофейная, — произнес Фрейзер. — Ты как, встала?

— Уже иду.


	25. В лесах - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен пытается разобраться с осложнениями.

_29 августа_

— **Это** сэр Каленхад? — Дориан рассмеялся. — Ну и опасный бандит, да, Коммандер?

Фел баюкала крошечного котенка в ладонях:

— Собака Хадсона схватила его. Я отобрала, но сэр Каленхад был ранен, сильно. Мама собиралась убить его!

— Можно взглянуть? — спросил Каллен. Фел кивнула и передала ему котенка.

Каллен осторожно принял дрожащее, с трудом дышащее животное. Раны были очень тяжелыми: одно из ушей порвано в лоскуты, глаз вытек, шкурка вся изодрана клыками пса. К тому же, очевидно, что он слишком мал, чтобы выжить без матери. Удивительно, что он продержался так долго.

— Звереныш… — мягко проговорил он.

— У вас же есть зелья исцеления? — выпалила она.

— Не уверен, помогают ли они котам.

— Но сэр Дориан может вылечить его! Он же вылечил Светлячка!

Каллен повернулся к магу:

— Дориан?..

Тот склонился над маленьким созданием:

— Не знаю… Едва ли моя специализация. _Деннет_ знал, что нужно лошади, и давал мне указания.

— Пожалуйста! — отчаянно произнесла Фел. — _Пожалуйста,_ попробуй!

— Так я могу и убить его, дитя. Он слишком слаб, а исцеляющие чары создают нагрузку на организм.

— А если сначала он станет сильнее? Я знаю все целебные травы. Я делала примочки на его раны, и теперь они не пахнут. И Коул приносил ему молоко, и он слизывал его с моих пальцев.

— То есть, Коул крал молоко, — проговорил Каллен.

Фел скрестила руки на груди:

— Он сказал, у коров его было много.

— Коровы и молоко принадлежат кому-то, какому-то фермеру. Просто брать молоко — _кража_.

— Коул сказал, коровы думают, что фермер принадлежит **им** , — упрямо проговорила Фел. — И что они были счастливы помочь сэру Каленхаду.

Каллен сдался, не видя смысла в дальнейшем споре:

— Если бы его поймали, посадили бы в тюрьму. — _«Мне самому надо было уделять больше внимания её религиозному воспитанию»._

— Если бы он не сделал этого, сэр Каленхад бы умер. Ты бы рискнул попасть в тюрьму, пытаясь спасти кому-то жизнь?

 _«Это котенок, не человек»_ , — хотел сказал Каллен, но промолчал, зная, что хорошим это не кончится.

— Поговорим об этом позже.

— **После** того, как вылечим сэра Каленхада.

Каллен встретился взглядом с Дорианом, непривычно серьезным. Дориан слегка покачал головой, и Каллен кивнул. Оба они знали, что котенка было не спасти.

— Разобьем лагерь, — попытался выиграть время Каллен, — и поговорим об этом позже.

Они вернулись на дорогу к отряду; Грим нес пожитки Фел, Каллен — котенка.

Заметив Стэнтона, Фел застыла на месте.

— **Это** еще кто? — с подозрением спросила она.

— Сын моей сестры, Стэнтон. А рядом с ним моя сестра, Миа. Подойди поздоровайся.

Фел не шелохнулась:

— Где Килл?

— Она, эм. Навещает семью.

Над его плечом навис Железный Бык:

— Рокки сказал, вы нашли сэра Каленхада, — проворчал кунари, вглядываясь в котенка. — Имя длиннее, чем его жизнь.

— Сегодня дальше не поедем, — произнес Каллен, и Бык кивнул, развернулся и приказал разбивать лагерь.

Стэнтон послушно спешился. Каллен с одобрением отметил, что тот помнил, как нужно держать поводья, и подал руку своей матери, чтобы помочь ей спуститься.

Миа подобрала юбки, чтобы не запачкаться, и подошла к Каллену и Фел:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Каллен. — Это Феландарис. Фел, моя сестра, Миа.

Фел уставилась на нее:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Ищем тебя, — сказала Миа.

— _Почему_? — с подозрением спросила Фел.

— Фел… — Каллен бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Мию.

— Потому что никто не знал, где ты, — спокойно проговорила Миа, как будто Фел была вежлива, а её вопрос — резонным. — А когда люди теряются, их нужно искать, ты так не думаешь?

— Наверное, — допустила Фел. — Но я не потерялась. Я знала, где нахожусь.

— Ты голодна? — задала вопрос Миа и, когда Фел кивнула, протянула ей руку. — Тогда пойдем со мной и найдем что-нибудь перекусить.

Фел на секунду замешкалась, не сводя глаз с сэра Каленхада.

— Я позабочусь о нем, — заверил её Каллен, и Фел позволила себя увести.

— Он _мой_ сэр Медведь, — произнес Коул у локтя Каллена. — Не какого-то там глупого мальчишки.

 _«Чудесно»,_ — подумал Каллен и вздохнул:

— Спасибо, что позаботился о Фел, Коул. Но лучше бы ты отвел её домой, к родителям.

— Но она не хотела идти.

— Она ребенок. Не имеет значения, что она хочет.

— Она старше меня, — указал Коул, и затем: — Как это «по-другому»?

— Ты… особенный. Фел — нормальный человеческий ребенок. Она недостаточно взрослая, чтобы принимать такие решения сама.

— Она не была одна. Я был с ней. И сэр Каленхад.

— Что ты был с ней рядом — это здорово, но едва ли умирающий котенок способен давать советы.

— Он не думает, что умирает, — Коул внимательно смотрел на котенка. — Он думает, что живет.

— Он _умирает_.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — проговорил Коул. — Он может выздороветь. Я не знаю, и ты не знаешь. Такова жизнь. Разве он не заслуживает шанса?

— У него нет шансов, Коул. И он страдает, — Каллену следовало бы затушить искорку жизни, что уже еле теплилась, и просто сказать Фел, что котенок умер от ран — но Коул наверняка бы выболтал, что он сделал, и в самый неподходящий момент.

— Еще ты не должен лгать, — сурово произнес Коул.

— Иногда солгать — значит проявить доброту, — отозвался Каллен, но Коул покачал головой.

— Это мне известно. Варрик объяснял. Я имею в виду — _ты_ не должен лгать. У тебя это не получается, — Коул умолк на мгновение. — Фел очень сильно хочет, чтобы ты спас сэра Каленхада.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, — честно ответил Каллен. — Коул, с Киллин все в порядке? Ты не знаешь?

Коул на мгновение посмотрел вдаль:

— Она говорила, что ей больно, если я о ней рассказываю. Но этим, наверное, она бы поделилась: _скачем, ехать еще далеко, это седло, наверное, прирастет к моей заднице до того, как мы доберемся до Денерима, и я непременно вобью немного ума Джин — что матери давно следовало бы сделать самой._

— Спасибо, — Каллен чувствовал облегчение, услышав обычные для Киллин жалобы.

Быки разбили лагерь неподалеку от дороги, и Каллен нашел Фел, когда она запихивала в рот последний рулет, а Миа пыталась расчесать ей волосы. С первого же взгляда на лицо Фел и без Коула было понятно, что девочка с трудом держит себя в руках, чтобы не взорваться. Он поспешил отвлечь её, возвратив ей котенка.

Миа отказалась от дальнейших попыток распутать волосы Фел, положила гребень и встала:

— На пару слов? — и Каллен кивнул и отошел вместе с ней. Она нервно произнесла: — Каллен, что, если этот котенок заражен Скверной?

— Нет. Раны воспалены, но Скверны нет. Я бы понял, — он вздохнул. — Все равно, бедное создание надо избавить от страданий. Сердце Фел будет разбито.

— Переживет, — рассудительно произнесла Миа. — С детьми такое все время случается. Поплачет, скажет, что ненавидит тебя — и через неделю забудет, как будто ничего и не было.

Каллен надеялся, что она права. В конце концов, в общении с детьми у нее было больше опыта.

_«С другой стороны, в общении с **Фел** у меня больше опыта… и подозреваю, что она вряд ли легко такое простит»._


	26. У костра - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен плохо спит.

_29 августа_

Каллен смотрел в костер и не видел пламени.

Фел, накормленная и по крайней мере умытая, уже заснула, свернувшись клубком возле своего котенка. Стэнтон просидел немного дольше, стараясь держать глаза открытыми и слушать негромкие разговоры Быков. Долийка стояла на страже, следующим должен был Крем; сам Каллен мог отдохнуть, зная, что их безопасность была в надежных и опытных руках.

И все же он медлил и не ложился. Теперь кошмары нечасто беспокоили его, но он так привык засыпать, слыша дыхание Киллин в темноте. Сначала с другой стороны палатки, потом — комнаты, и, наконец, каким-то чудом — рядом с ним, прижимающейся к его плечу.

Казалось невозможным, что она была с ним рядом только со времен Убежища: ведь они знали друг друга годами, были друзьями, товарищами по оружию; она так долго любила его, — и все-таки оба даже на миг ни разу не пересекли границу, которая вела к близости.

Даже и не близко… хотя, может быть, в тот раз…

_Он ищет Киллин._

_Чтобы извиниться, хотя ни капли не сожалеет, что спас ей жизнь. Но она злится на него, совершенно разъярена, и его кошмары сегодня будут хуже, чем обычно._

_Она почти умерла. Может умереть в любой момент — или он сам погибнет._

_Этого не должно произойти, пока она всё ещё злится на него._

_В крепости её нет. Один из стражников говорит ему, что она пьет, называет таверну в Нижнем городе, и Каллен направляется туда. Час уже поздний, и в переулках, которые он проходит, мечутся тени; он надеется, что Киллин пьет не одна, и что хотя бы одному из её спутников хватило здравого ума, чтобы оставаться трезвым._

_И в этих тенях он видит её; она сидит, прислонившись к стене._

_— Киллин, — тихо зовет он, и она согласно фыркает. Убедившись, что улица пуста, он осторожно подходит и опускается на колено рядом с ней. — Ты ранена?_

_— П-пьяная, — лаконично произносит она._

_— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, — он поддерживает её за локоть, поднимает на ноги. — Я провожу тебя в крепость._

_— Н’могу, — Киллин пытается поддерживать штаны, потому что те сползают. — 'Щ-щё взыс-скание получу. Пьянство и пуй… буйство. Эт' два, м’ня в карцер посадят._

_Каллен помогает ей прислониться к стене и, так как она сама этого сделать не может, подтягивает ей штаны. Он предполагает, что она отошла, чтобы помочиться — пока не чувствует характерный запах спермы. Его сердце сжимается, когда он понимает, что нашел её слишком поздно. В Киркволле не место тем, кто не может защитить себя, и опасностей для женщин куда больше._

__«Я должен был прийти раньше. Я видел, что она расстроена, я знаю, как она ведет себя, когда… Я должен был прийти раньше.

Мне вообще не следовало выпускать её из виду». __

_Он застегивает её ремень; голос спокоен, когда он произносит:_

_— Ты в порядке? Он… ты ранена? — слыша её насмешливое фырканье, продолжает: — Сможешь его описать?_

_— Зачем, если захочу снова п-повидаться? Эт' вряд ли, — она поднимает руку, выставляет мизинец, машет им перед его лицом и начинает смеяться._

_Не так плохо, как он боялся; какой-то беспринципный ублюдок воспользовался её опьянением, но не взял её силой. Он не знал, сочтет ли она ситуацию забавной и после того, как протрезвеет, но, по крайней мере, сейчас она не расстроена._

_И он не знает, что сказать ей, если потом она расстроится; стоит ли ему вообще что-нибудь говорить._

_— Пойдем, — он поднимает её, обхватив за талию._

_— С-сказала же. Не могу вернуться._

_— Мы не в крепость идем. Я отведу тебя в Казематы._

_Он совершенно потрясен, когда она выворачивается из его рук, отталкивает его и отшатывается._

_— Я не маг! — её голос дрожит. — Не маг!_

_Он снова тянется к ней; её шатает._

_— Киллин…_

_Она отбивает его руку достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. Делает шаг к стене, повторяет:_

_— Не маг! — и, когда он приближается, пытается ударить его по лицу._

_Каллен скорее инстинктивно перехватывает её запястье, блокирует удар второй руки и притягивает Киллин к себе, прижимая её руки к бокам. Она отчаянно сопротивляется, как будто речь идет о её жизни. Создатель знает, для Каллена не секрет, что репутация Казематов оставляет желать лучшего, но все же он потрясен, что их упоминание вызывает такой ужас._

_— Я_ знаю _, что ты не маг. Я не поведу тебя в Круг. Успокойся, Киллин. Я знаю, что ты не маг. Я отведу тебя в казармы храмовников, чтобы ты проспалась в безопасности._

_Её попытки вырваться стихают._

_—_ Не маг _, — шепчет она._

_— Я знаю. Все в порядке._

_Довести её до Казематов не так уж легко, но он наконец заводит её в свою комнату и помогает опуститься на кровать. Едва ли правила позволяют приводить к себе женщин, но Мередит уважает его; конечно же, рыцарь-командор выслушает его объяснения, если кто-то обнаружит Киллин здесь._

_Сам он проведет ночь на полу._

_Киллин перекатывается и засыпает, не сказав ни слова._

_Каллен снимает свою броню и устанавливает её на стойке, хотя завтра нужно будет сходить в оружейную и разобраться с вмятинами на ней. Из-за жары днем он вспотел; снимает рубашку, переливает воду из кувшина в таз._

_Слышит, как за спиной Киллин ловит воздух ртом:_

_— Твоя спина!.._

_Ему больно; он заглядывает через плечо и видит огромный багровеющий синяк._

_— Мы воспринимаем магию, просто сопротивление к ней повышено. Заживет, — он замолкает, держа полотенце в руке, затем поворачивается к ней лицом. — Разве что ты снова бросишься на отступников._

_Лишь произнеся эти слова, он слышит гнев в своем голосе; Киллин морщится:_

_— Я не знала, что вы уже так близко. Не было времени… — она, конечно же, оправдывается, и добавляет: — Мне жаль._

_— Теперь-то ты должна знать, на что способны маги, — Каллен быстро протирает себя. — Не новичок же._

_— Я же сказала, мне жаль, — в её голосе зазвенела нотка угрозы. — И я не просила тебя прикрывать меня, Каллен. Ты и сам несешь ответственность за свои синяки._

_Он отжимает полотенце в тазу и берет чистую рубашку._

_— Дыхание Создателя, Киллин, если ты думаешь, что я беспокоюсь из-за синяков… тебя чуть не убили. Больше так не делай._

_— О, есть,_ сэр _, — обрывает его Киллин. — Ты не мой командир._

 _— Если бы я им был, ты бы месяц чистила нужники. Но, как твой друг… — слова вырываются у него сами собой, но звучат верно. В конце концов, он прячет её в своей казарме, чтобы помочь ей избежать заслуженного взыскания; разве не такие вещи делают друг для друга друзья? Если они у него когда-то были. — Я_ прошу _тебя. Используй свой здравый смысл. Я знаю, он у тебя есть._

_— Если и ты пообещаешь то же, — произносит она, и через секунду он кивает:_

_— А теперь поспи._

_У него впереди тяжелая ночь, это точно: сегодняшнее сражение, его ранение, и лириум он принимал только два дня назад, песня ощущается как легчайшее мурлыканье в крови. Его вчерашняя доза в столе, и Каллен знает, что ему следовало бы принять её; но ему не хочется делать это перед Киллин. Он не знает, как выглядит в эти моменты — никто из них не знает, — но у некоторых храмовников реакция на него очень сильна, и поэтому он всегда принимает свою дозу в одиночестве, на всякий случай, если вдруг он такой же._

_И если это так, он не хочет, чтобы Киллин видела его: глаза стекленеют, мышцы дергаются, пока он пытается справиться с силой, поющей в его крови, своей смертной плотью поглотить энергию древнее и мощнее, чем само время..._

_Вместо этого он кладет соломенный тюфяк на пол и ложится, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы синяки на спине не соприкасались с полом. Сначала ему слишком неудобно, чтобы заснуть, но со временем его глаза закрываются, и…_

_Это не худший из его кошмаров, не один из тех, что терзали его почти до безумия в первый год после того, как Круг Кинлоха пал._

_В этом всех его друзей убивают прямо перед ним, пока он не может сделать ничего, только смотреть и кричать._

_—_ Каллен _, помоги мне, — всхлипывает Симеон. — Каллен, помоги,_ Создатель, помоги мне! Помоги мне!  
 _  
И он не может, не может помочь, не может остановить это, даже не может умереть с ними…_

_Другой голос, низкий и спокойный:_

_— Каллен, проснись. Ты спишь._

_Он открывает глаза в своей казарме в Казематах, в настоящем, где Киллин Ханмаунт склонилась над ним, сжимая его плечо._

_— Проснулся? — спрашивает она, и Каллен кивает, не доверяя своему голосу. Его горло болит, как будто он кричал во сне; скорее всего, так оно и было. — У тебя есть вино?_

_Он не хочет вина, он хочет лириум, срочно, прямо сейчас. Не говорит ей этого, кивает, указывая на полки над своим столом._

_Она разливает напиток по двум кубкам, разбавляет его водой и возвращается, скрещивая ноги и садясь рядом с ним на пол; протягивает ему один из кубков._

_— Это поможет, — уверенно говорит она. — Со специями лучше, но и так сойдет._

_Каллен делает глоток:_

_— Вижу, многие проблемы ты решаешь с помощью вина._

_— Только те, в которые нельзя засунуть меч. И я предпочитаю пиво. Нет, дело тут не в алкоголе. **Вкус**. Никогда не замечал, что во сне ты не чувствуешь вкуса? Запахи — да, но не вкус, — она делает глоток из своего кубка. — Если твой язык поймет, что ты бодрствуешь, остальное подтянется. — Каллен приподнимает бровь, и она смеряет его взглядом: — Ты что, думаешь, что у тебя одного кошмары? Я делю комнату с пятью сержантами. А до этого — с двадцатью рекрутами. У всех бывают кошмары, рано или поздно._

_«Не такие, как у меня», — хочет сказать он, почти говорит. Пот стекает у него по лбу, когда он понимает, как близок был к тому, чтобы рассказать ей — рассказать ей то, что навсегда изменит их отношения; навсегда изменит то, как она видит его._

_Киллин изящно поднимается на ноги, достает полотенце из таза и возвращается, становясь на колено рядом с ним. Она наклоняется к нему — так близко, как он обычно никому не позволяет, если не в броне, — и вытирает его лицо._

_Может быть, дело в том, что к его коже прикасается ткань, а не рука, но он может вытерпеть эти прикосновения. Ему даже почти приятно._

_Странным образом этого недостаточно._

_— Ты все время выглядишь таким усталым, — говорит она, и все ближе — слишком близко, недостаточно близко... от вина, пусть и разбавленного, его голова кружится, и он думает, что сейчас она… он… его воображение замирает, и он не знает, что можно было бы сделать, только что он так устал, устал уже так давно, и если бы он… если она…_

_— Постарайся уснуть, — она отодвигается, и момент упущен._

Вспоминая об этом сейчас, Каллен понимал, что дело было не в его воображении, подавленном бессонницей; он чувствовал, что Киллин на волосок от… того, что он тогда не мог и представить после всех ужасов своего прошлого и холодной голубой песни лириума в крови. Что бы случилось, если бы он потянулся к ней, если бы она придвинулась ближе…

 _Определенно катастрофа._ Создатель, в те дни он едва мог переносить простые прикосновения, не вспоминая о последних днях Кинлоха. Он бы отдернулся от нее или того хуже — протащил бы её за собой через свои худшие кошмары, когда наконец решился раз и навсегда освободиться от цепей лириума.

Сейчас он видел: она любила его уже тогда, хотела его… и видел, как плотный отупляющий кокон зависимости прикрывал все, что он мог бы, хотел бы чувствовать.

 _«Они знали_ , — поднимался в нем старый гнев, прежняя ярость. — _Они знали, что с нами станет, потому что с ними это уже произошло»_.

— Каллен, — мягко окликнула его Миа. — Ты в порядке?

Он повернулся к ней и ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Так, думаю кое о чем.

Она плотнее запахнулась в свой плащ и села рядом с ним у огня.

— Когда они маленькие, от них болят руки. Когда они вырастают, за них болит твое сердце, — и, видя непонимание на его лице, улыбнулась: — Дети, сэр Медведь. Дети.

Каллен потер шею:

— Мы вернем Фел её семье, — он слегка покраснел из-за прозвища.

— А, они, должно быть, потеряли головы от беспокойства за нее. Но я думаю не о них. Она дорога _тебе_.

— Я же говорил, она не моя.

— Я знаю. Но дети находят пути в наши сердца, Каллен, даже если вы не связаны узами родства.

Каллен молча смотрел в огонь.

— Надеюсь, ты права, — наконец проговорил он. — Надеюсь, ты права.


	27. В крепости наместника - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин сильно удивляется.

_Царепуть, 10-13_

Киллин днями обыскивала улицы и переулки Нижнего города, заходила в каждую таверну, проверила все съемные комнаты, ночлежки и приюты. Она нашла тех, кто видел Джин — или женщину, которая могла быть Джин, иногда с ребенком, иногда без, — но сама Джин оставалась неуловимой.

Оставив Фрейзера в «Цветущей Розе» — расширять горизонты, не получая при этом интересных болезней, — Киллин снова отправилась в крепость.

В этот раз желание завернуть сразу налево, в общие покои Стражи, а не направо, к Капитану Авелин, и отдавать честь офицерам, перед которыми она больше не отчитывалась, побороть было куда легче.

Она постучала в дверь Авелин, ожидая услышать: «Заходите» или «Уходите».

— Кто там? — вместо этого спросила та.

— Киллин.

— Если одна, заходи, — сказала Авелин.

 _Что за?.._ Киллин открыла дверь и застыла на месте, глядя, как капитан Стражи в своем кабинете сняла куртку, распахнула рубашку и…

Кормит ребенка грудью.

Киллин осознала, что разинула рот, захлопнула его и еле-еле выговорила:

_— Гребаные яйца Создателя._

— Закрой за собой дверь, — спокойно произнесла Авелин. — Я уверена, сама идея моим людям знакома, но устраивать им демонстрацию мне бы не хотелось.

Киллин закрыла дверь, как ей сказали, и старалась не глазеть. Энергичное сосание ребенка заставляло её собственные груди зудеть.

— Это, эм, твой?

— Нет, нашла на улице. Конечно, она моя.

— Да. Конечно. Прости, — Киллин потрясла головой, моргая. — Как, эм. Как это у тебя получилось?

— _Как обычно_.

Киллин на мгновение умолкла.

— Капитан, вы что, только что непристойно пошутили?

— Ну, я пыталась. Получилось?

— Не так уж и плохо, — Киллин была ошеломлена. «Это сон. Само собой. Или я попала в Тень. Или сошла с ума, и это галлюцинации.

Авелин только что неприлично пошутила. И у неё чертов ребенок».

Киллин упала в кресло, уставившись на капитана Стражи.

— Донник считает, что непристойные шутки от старшего офицера поднимают боевой дух, — Авелин отняла младенца от груди и застегнула рубашку, потом подняла малышку на плечо и нежно погладила её по спине.

— Само собой, непристойные шутки от командира Донника однозначно _поднимают его_ боевой дух, — машинально произнесла Киллин.

— А вот эта хороша. Можно позаимствовать?

— Да пожалуйста… Капитан, когда у вас появился ребенок?

— Пару месяцев назад.

— _Почему_ , ради Создателя?

Авелин фыркнула:

— _Обычные_ причины. Люблю своего мужа, хочу быть матерью, Донник хочет быть отцом.

— Но ты же в Страже, — запротестовала Киллин. — Сиськи Андрасте, ты в Страже. Ты капитан!

— Да, капитан. О, патрулирование на последних месяцах пришлось перенести, и, чтобы вернуться в форму, требуется время, но это всё, — младенец громко рыгнул, и Авелин улыбнулась, покачивая её на руках.

— Как ты… Как вы с Донником сделали это?

— _Как обычно,_ — очевидно, Авелин очень нравилась эта фраза.

— Ты в Страже. Он в Страже. Ты его старший офицер. Вы женаты. У вас есть ребенок.

— Великолепное перечисление фактов, Лейтенант, — сухо отозвалась Авелин.

— _Как_? Старческий пердеж Создателя, капитан, **как**?

— Не думаю, что это твое дело.

— Нет… я… прости. Я не это имела в виду. Мне правда хочется узнать. Есть личные причины.

Авелин оценивающе посмотрела на Киллин:

— Только не говори, что ты наконец-то…

Киллин залилась краской:

— Я, эм. Да.

— Счастлива?

— Очень.

— Поздравляю. Но, я так понимаю, он под твоим командованием, — сказала Авелин, кивая. — Ему просто нужно понимать, что если вы на работе — вы на работе. Ты его старший офицер, ты задаешь тон. И если он на это не согласен, увольняй его.

— Да, эм… вообще-то это я ему подчиняюсь.

Последовала пауза.

— Я слышала, что в войсках Инквизиции ты — вторая по старшинству.

— Да.

— А командует войсками Каллен Резерфорд.

— Эм. Да.

Авелин расплылась в улыбке:

— Киллин Ханмаунт, только не говори мне, что ты — первая женщина из Киркволла, затащившая рыцаря-капитана Каллена в постель!

— Это было не в Киркволле. И он больше не рыцарь-капитан. Технически.

— Давай рассказывай… — Авелин понизила голос, несмотря на то, что они были одни. — _Как он?_

— Как Донник? — парировала Киллин.

— Невероятно искусен, — на лице Авелин читалось самодовольство.

— Отлично сказано, — отозвалась Киллин, тоже слегка самодовольно.

Обе женщины посмотрели друг на дружку и расхохотались.

— Значит, храмовники изменились, — проговорила Авелин. — Моя первый муж был храмовником. Очень нежен, так осторожен… конечно, мы были так молоды. Но все-таки, Каллен Резерфорд… самый красивый мужчина Киркволла. Даже _слишком_ красивый.

— Для меня? — спросила Киллин, и Авелин покачала головой.

— Для _меня_. Мне нравится, когда мужчины… мужественные.

— О, _мужества_ ему не занимать, — с намеком произнесла Киллин, и Авелин загоготала так громко, что разбудила дочь. Капитан Стражи успокоила младенца, потом перевела взгляд на Киллин.

— Хочешь подержать?

— Я?!

— Да, — Авелин поднялась на ноги и приблизилась к Киллин. — Вот.

Когда Авелин передала ей ребенка, Киллин оставалось либо баюкать её, либо уронить на пол. Извивающаяся девочка оказалась на удивление тяжелой, но она быстро успокоилась, засунув один крошечный кулачок в рот и, не мигая, уставилась на Киллин.

— Она такая маленькая, — потрясенно промолвила Киллин.

— Больше, чем была. И на выходе, поверь мне, казалась _достаточно_ большой, — Киллин оценила голову ребенка и скривилась; Авелин быстро добавила: — Все не так плохо, как ты думаешь. То есть не то, чтобы я ради развлечения повторяла этот опыт каждую субботу — но всё-таки не настолько плохо.

Киллин осторожно погладила младенца:

— Как её зовут?

— Фелисити.

— Это, эм… — _что там, Пустота побери, говорят в таких случаях?_ — Очень хорошее имя, Фелисити.

Словно поняв, что говорят о ней, Фелисити перестала сосать свой кулачок и протянула ручку к лицу Киллин, а потом ухватилась за ближайшую пряжку её куртки. Киллин попыталась отнять ее, и Фелисити уцепилась за ее палец на удивление крепко.

— А что вы с ней делаете, когда работаете?

— У Донника сейчас смены заканчиваются рано. Только пару часов мы на службе одновременно. Одна из наших соседок приглядывает за ней и приносит сюда днем, чтобы я её покормила.

— А если что-то срочное? В полночь?

— Та же соседка. Донник присматривает за её двумя детьми по вечерам, когда она работает в баре «Приюта Путешественника».

— У вас, кажется, все схвачено, — Киллин пыталась освободить свой палец из хватки Фелисити. _Как же крепко она его держит!_

— А ты ожидала, что капитан Стражи не умеет планировать?

— Конечно, нет, — быстро проговорила Киллин. — Я просто… Сиськи Андрасте, это так неожиданно. — Услышав ярость в её голосе, Фелисити распахнула глаза, взвыла и затем полноценно заревела: — О, Создатель, прости! Эм… шшшшш. Шшшш, шшшшш!

— В этом возрасте они не слушаются приказов, — Авелин казалась приятно удивленной. — Давай её сюда.

Киллин с облегчением передала младенца обратно. Авелин покачала её, нежно погладила, и рев стих.

— Так, — через мгновение произнесла Авелин. — Ты и Каллен. Из твоих вопросов понятно, что ты не уверена, что все пройдет как по маслу.

— Он стал немного… чересчур заботливым. Иногда.

— С тобой? — изумилась Авелин.

— Ну, кое-что случилось. Я, в общем, получила пару царапин. Думаю — нет, я знаю, — он все еще боится за меня.

— А что произошло?

— На меня упал дракон, — быстро проговорила Киллин; Авелин уставилась на нее, а потом хмыкнула.

— Только _ты_ , Киллин. Такое могло случиться только с тобой.

— Ну да, такого никому не пожелаешь. Это, мля, больно… — она посмотрела на ребенка. — Эм, извини.

— Ей пока рановато подцеплять ругательства. Да и как мы смогли бы это предотвратить: мы с Донником оба солдаты.

Киллин вспомнила, как Фел ходила за ней, как тоненький голосок повторял: «Яйца Создателя!» в подходящих ситуациях, и улыбнулась:

— Скажи ей, что Создатель любит птиц. Особенно цыплят, если понадобится, — она на секунду замешкалась: — А ты, ну, знаешь, _волнуешься_? За Донника?

— Да. Но не на работе. На работе я его капитан, а не жена.

— Попробую предложить это Каллену.

— Едва ли он так уж тебя опекает — ты же здесь, и одна.

Почувствовав вину, Киллин вспомнила, зачем в первую очередь пришла в крепость:

— Искала Джин. Пару людей сказали, что видели кого-то похожего, но сама я не нашла ни её следов, ни Томаса. Ни в Верхнем городе, ни в Нижнем.

Авелин нахмурилась:

— Мы опросили обычных информаторов из Клоаки. Новостей нет. Конечно, это не значит, что ничего не случилось.

— Как насчет поисков?

— Будь серьезнее. Можно собрать все три смены и спустить их туда, и мы все равно упустим то, что хорошо спрятано, и к тому же потеряем хороших людей.

— Так что, Клоака теперь вне закона?

— В мои обязанности не входит отзывать стражей, которые защищают хороших, разумных людей, занимающихся своими делами, и отправлять их в этот муравейник разыскивать женщину, которая, видимо, имеет мозгов меньше, чем Создатель дал нагам.

— А ее сын? Мой племянник?

— Мне очень жаль. Но Киллин, он не единственный ребенок в Киркволле, и они все под моей защитой. Я должна распределять ресурсы разумно.

Совсем недавно Киллин согласилась бы с ней. Даже сейчас она видела смысл в словах Авелин. Но…

— А если бы Фелисити оказалась в Клоаке, что бы ты сделала?

— Пошла бы туда сама, — тихо проговорила Авелин.

Киллин встала:

— Так вот.

— Подожди… Киллин, дай нам еще день или два. Если она в частном доме или покинула город… тогда ты не найдешь её.

— А Стража найдет?

Авелин кивнула:

— Ты сама говорила, стражники получают ответы на свои вопросы.

— Вы могли начать спрашивать с самого начала. Или передать мне полномочия, и я бы спрашивала сама.

— Тогда твоя сестра не считалась пропавшей, ты просто не знала, где она. И ты ушла, Киллин, когда у меня не было ни людей, ни ресурсов. И сейчас все так же, но ты же здесь не для того, чтобы предложить помощь, верно? Только за тем, что нужно _тебе_.

— Я ушла, чтобы… «остановить Корифея», только тогда она ничего не знала про Корифея — никто не знал. Ни бреши, ни Вестницы, ни загадочного Старшего. Только…

_Каллен, все время на пределе, со следами бессонных ночей на лице, с тенями в глазах — но его взгляд не горел так с ночи, когда церковь взорвалась, — никогда на ее памяти. «Я ухожу, Килл. Леди Кассандра — Правая рука Верховной жрицы. Она просила меня пойти с ней. Верховная жрица восстанавливает Инквизицию, чтобы установить мир между магами и храмовниками. Привести все в порядок»._

_Конечно, он согласен. Семена восстания магов посеяны здесь, в Киркволле, в Казематах, преступлениями, которые Каллен отказывался признавать. Киллин сомневалась, что он мог бы остановить Мередит, но он не разделял её точку зрения. А теперь у него есть шанс исправить свои ошибки, искупить вину — как он мог отказаться? Конечно, он едет._

_Он уедет и погибнет, прикрыв собой от молнии кого-нибудь другого — или уедет, выживет и построит себе жизнь где-нибудь ещё, забыв об ужасах Киркволла._

_Каллен не отвечает ей взаимностью, и никогда не сможет — она это знает, — но все-таки: дни без него, без его отрывистого, тихого голоса, и она больше никогда не увидит его неуверенную полуулыбку…_

_— Каллен, я… — начинает она._

_— Поехали со мной, — говорит он. — Я не знаю, какими будут войска Инквизиции. Мне нужен хотя бы один щит, которому я могу доверять — и который, возможно, поможет привести остальных в форму_

_И она не может сказать «нет», покачать головой и стоять, глядя, как он уходит от неё, исчезает из ее жизни навсегда. Если она будет ему только другом — пускай, она готова это принять._

_И так она и сделал; ушла, пробормотав своему капитану лишь: «Мне надо уехать»._

Здесь, в Киркволле, она научилась всему, что умела; многое почерпнула, глядя на Авелин, задавая ей вопросы, спрашивая совета. Киллин приехала в Киркволл костлявой и слишком высокой девчонкой, которая может ударить разок-другой; она уехала солдатом, который принимает приказы или отдает их, может справиться с кунари один на один и рассчитать, сколько крупы и сушеного мяса нужно, чтобы накормить весь отряд.

Авелин имеет право сердиться.

— Я должна была уехать с ним, — Киллин вздрагивает. — Должна была. Мне очень жаль. Не отыгрывайся на моей сестре.

— Я не принимаю решений как капитан, основываясь на личных соображениях. То, что я сказала — я имела в виду. Ты пыталась найти её, безуспешно. Я сочту это рапортом о пропаже. Мы сделаем, что сможем. И ты — держись подальше от Клоаки.

— Я даю вам день.

— Два, — возразила Авелин.

— Два. Два дня. И всё.


	28. За завтраком - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Крэм выполняет свой долг.

_30 августа_

Каллен проснулся, услышав, как двое тихо переговариваются.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу, — молодой мужчина, судя по тону — привыкший отдавать приказы. _Крэм._

— У меня есть деньги, — это могла быть только Фел. — Я отдам их тебе. _Все_.

— Многие люди оскорбляются, если им предлагают взятку, — казалось, Крэм еле сдерживается от смеха.

— Но не ты?

Тот хмыкнул:

— Нет. Но я не собираюсь спать в дозоре.

Каллен открыл глаза и сел. Неподалеку от углей костра он увидел Крэма, стоявшего так, чтобы было хорошо видно дорогу, и перед ним — маленькую фигурку.

Он встал:

— Фел?

Девочка повернулась к нему лицом и начала пятиться. Крэм шагнул так, чтобы загородить ей путь, и, когда Фел уткнулась в него спиной, схватил её за наплечный мешок.

— Убегать ночью — не лучшая идея, — произнес он. — Мы тебя сразу же найдем, и все разозлятся.

— Мне надо уйти! Отпусти меня! Пожалуйста!

— Не могу. Прости, малышка.

Она попыталась укусить его за руку, которой он держал её мешок; Крэм легко увернулся.

— Фел! — Каллен приблизился к ним и сжал её плечо. — Крэм просто делает своё дело. Уверен, Килл никогда не учила тебя срываться на тех, кто выполняет приказы, даже если ты с ними не согласна.

— Нет, — с неохотой проговорила Фел. — Прости.

— Извинения приняты, — серьезно произнес Крэм.

— Можешь меня отпустить. Я не убегу.

Крэм бросил взгляд на Каллена, приподняв бровь, и, когда тот кивнул, перенес вес на пятки, чтобы перехватить Фел, если она соврала — и отпустил девочку.

Она не побежала. Только шагнула к Каллену и изо всех сил пнула его в голень.

В дороге Каллену привык всегда спать в броне, так что, когда нога девочки стукнула его поножи, он ничего не ощутил, только услышал глухой звук. С другой стороны, Фел, очевидно, прочувствовала удар как следует; она запрыгала на одной ноге, шипя сквозь зубы выражения, которые могла подцепить только у Киллин.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Каллен.

— Да! — яростно бросила она сквозь слезы, затем опустила ногу, сморщилась и снова подняла ее.

Каллен подхватил её на руки вместе с наплечным мешком и котенком, отнес обратно к костру, опустил на землю, затем подкинул пару веток и раздул угли, чтобы огонь разгорелся как следует — и только после этого повернулся к ней.

Она свернулась в клубок вокруг своего котенка и не смотрела на него. Каллен встал на колено:

— Можно взглянуть на твою ступню?

Она всхлипнула:

— Зачем?

— Потому что если ты сломала палец, на него нужно будет наложить повязку. А то зарастет криво, и всю жизнь будешь хромать.

Фел обдумала это предложение и нехотя кивнула, протягивая к нему ногу. Каллен развязал шнурки на её ботинке, как можно осторожнее снял его, а потом и стянул носок. Большой палец уже распух.

— Думаю, звереныш, ты все-таки сломала его. Пойду разбужу Стёжку, и он его тебе перевяжет.

— Ладно, — пробормотала Фел.

Каллен встал и на мгновение задержался:

— Если снова решишь сбежать, далеко на одной ноге не доберешься.

— _Я знаю!_ Я не _тупая_! Я знаю, что подвела сэра Каленхада, и ты собираешься убить его! Не нужно тыкать меня в это носом!

Каллен снова встал на колено:

— Звереныш, ты его не подвела. И я его не убью.

— Я слышала тебя! «Избавить от страданий» — значит именно это! — её губы задрожали. — Я обещала, что защищу его! Я обещала ему!

— Фел, — Каллен приобнял её и привлек к себе, преодолевая сопротивление девочки. — Сэр Каленхад страдает. Он не поправится. Прервать его жизнь сейчас значило бы проявить сострадание — но, звереныш, я никогда бы не сделал этого, не спросив тебя.

Её худенькие плечи тряслись, но она не плакала:

— Я _обещала_ ему, что все будет хорошо.

— Делать такие обещания... можно, — осторожно проговорил Каллен. — Когда людям — или животным — нужно их слышать. Но не все обещания можно сдержать.

Фел затрясла головой:

— Килл говорит, всегда нужно держать слово.

— Есть другие обещания, звереныш. Если, например, кто-то ранен или болен, ты говоришь им, что они поправятся, даже если не знаешь, правда ли это. — _И сколько раз он сам произносил подобное? Раненому в лазарете, солдату, получившему ранение на поле боя. «Только царапина… целители мигом подлатают тебя»…_ — Эти обещания скорее… как молитвы.

— Я молилась. Молилась Создателю, чтобы он выздоровел. Но Он не помог.

— У Создателя на все есть свои причины. Может, Он знает, что пришло время сэру Каленхаду присоединиться к нему.

Губа Фел дрожала:

— С-сестра Селия из церкви в Рэдклиффе говорит, что кошки и собаки н-не попадают к Создателю.

— Сестра Селия ошибается, — решительно произнес Каллен. — Ты же слышала песню о мабари Андрасте, верно? — И, когда Фел кивнула: — Создатель знает, что мы любим наших животных, и они тоже любят нас. Он знает, что они могут быть такими же храбрыми и верными, как люди, и Он тоже любит их.

Фел обдумала это.

— Я в-все равно н-не хочу, ч-чтобы он умер!

— Я знаю, звереныш. Можно на него взглянуть?

Она заколебалась, затем слегка выпрямилась, давая ему посмотреть на котенка, свернувшегося в её руках. Маленький комочек шерсти на удивление был все еще жив; Каллен и не думал, что он переживет эту ночь. Он слегка прикоснулся к крошечной головке одним пальцем и удивился, когда котенок приподнял свою голову; удивился еще больше, почувствовав вибрацию беззвучного мурлыканья.

— Мне кажется, он слегка окреп. Хочешь, Стёжка и его тоже осмотрит, когда будет перевязывать тебе палец?  
.  
Фел кивнула, и, похлопав её по плечу, Каллен поднялся на ноги и пошел искать целителя Быков.

Стёжка взглянул на палец Фел, согласился, что тот, скорее всего, сломан; наложил шину и повязку, дав парочку наставлений людям, которые пинают солдат в броне ногами в мягкой обуви, а затем обратил свое внимание на сэра Каленхада.

Фел с тревогой наблюдала, как лекарь осматривает раны котенка:

— Ты можешь ему помочь?

— На эти раны нужно поместить примочки. Это поможет остановить заражение.

— Я так уже делала. Эльфийский корень и веретенка. Два к одному.

— Верно, — удивился Стёжка.

— Я выучила все целебные травы. У меня был и королевский эльфийский корень, но он закончился.

— Да, он редкий, — согласился Стёжка. — Трудно найти. Все равно, ты здорово помогла своему маленькому приятелю.

— Он поправится?

Стёжка замешкался, и Каллен на мгновение задержал дыхание.

— Не знаю, — наконец произнес смуглый лекарь, — и это правда. Он очень мал и тяжело ранен, но пока держится, и кое-какие из ран начали заживать. Если ты будешь кормить его, держать в тепле и делать примочки на раны — у него есть шанс.

— Видишь! — Фел повернулась к Каллену.

— Я был неправ, звереныш. Не думал, что он и ночь-то переживет, не то что поправится.

— Значит, ты его не убьешь? — и, когда Каллен покачал головой, настойчиво: — Обещаешь? Настоящее обещание, не молитва.

— Обещаю. Но и ты должна пообещать: если ему станет хуже, если он будет очень тяжело болеть, и настанет время отпустить его — обещай, что отпустишь.

— Такого не будет! — упорствовала Фел.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Но если да…

Фел затрясла головой:

— Ты не отпустил Килл, когда она была сильна ранена!

— Килл была ранена, но не так сильно, чтобы не поправиться, — Каллен замолчал. «Достаточно ли она взрослая; поймет ли?» — Когда я жил в Киркволле, я знал одну женщину — на самом деле, очень похожую на Килл. Её зовут Авелин. Она очень храбрая, очень хорошая. Когда она была молода, её мужа тяжело ранили, так, что он не мог поправиться. И правильно было проявить милосердие, забрать его жизнь и закончить его страдания. Ей было нелегко, но она это сделала.

— Она _убила_ его? — у Фел расширились глаза.

— Да. Так она проявила доброту к нему. Она очень сильно его любила, — он погладил её по плечу ладонью. — Это было правильно, ответственно. Ты должна пообещать, что и ты поступишь ответственно, если это понадобится сэру Каленхаду.

Фел склонила голову над своим котенком.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она почти беззвучно. — Я обещаю.

Кто-то поблизости прочистил горло, и Каллен поднял глаза: Стэнтон стоял у костра напротив них.

— Дядя Каллен, — почтительно проговорил он. — Мисс Феландарис. Быки готовят завтрак. Вам что-нибудь принести?

— Спасибо, — сказал Каллен. Он взглянул на Фел и с веселым изумлением заметил, как на её лице голод боролся с неприязнью. — Фел?

— Да, — промолвила она наконец и, когда Каллен сощурился, добавила: — Спасибо.

Стэнтон отправился выполнять поручение, и Фел смотрела ему в спину:

— Вообще зачем _он_ здесь?

— Они с Мией едут домой. Нам оказалось по пути; мы искали тебя.

— Домой откуда?

— Из Скайхолда.

Фел сжала челюсть:

— Почему _им_ туда можно? Я вообще там _жила_!

— Мы с Мией давно не виделись. Вообще-то, я был ненамного старше тебя, когда в последний раз видел её. И, когда мы доберемся до Рэдклиффа, я попрошу твоих родителей, чтобы они разрешили тебе навестить нас.

— Я _туда_ не вернусь! Мать убьет сэра Каленхада!

— Я не дам этому случиться. Но им нужно знать, что у тебя все в порядке. Они наверняка сильно волнуются. Подумай, как бы ты себя чувствовала, если бы потеряла и не могла найти сэра Каленхада.

— _Ненавижу_ это место! — взорвалась Фел. — Так скучно! И все тупые!

— Уверен, ты привыкнешь, если дашь ему шанс.

Фел фыркнула, как будто он сказал что-то особенно бестолковое — например, предложил покупать пшеницу для Скайхолда в Тевинтере вместо Орлея. Она открыла рот, чтобы кое-то добавить, захлопнула его, видя, что Стэнтон вернулся с двумя мисками каши.

— Спасибо, — произнес Каллен, беря свою порцию. Фел пробормотала что-то, что можно было принять за благодарность, и тоже забрала свою миску у Стэнтона. — Не забудь и сам перекусить.

— Сэр, я уже, — мальчик устроился у огня и протянул руки к пламени. — Помогал Гриму с готовкой. — Он слегка улыбнулся: — Хотя матушка едой бы это не назвала.

— Такова доля солдата. И эта каша не так уж плоха; я едал и хуже. На службе роскоши не дождешься.

— _Мне_ все нравится, — вызывающе выпалила Фел.

— А вы тоже будете солдатом, мисс Феландарис? — спросил Стэнтон.

— Может быть. Или интендантом. Или аптекарем. Или разведчиком. Я пока не решила.

— Разведчик из вас получится прекрасный, — сказал Стэнтон. — Я бы не смог забраться так далеко, никому не попавшись на глаза. Один раз пробовал, и не получилось.

— Ну конечно, _у тебя_ ничего не вышло, — презрительно произнесла Фел. Стэнтон покорно опустил голову, Фел смерила его взглядом и великодушно добавила: — Ты слишком большой. С этим ничего не поделаешь, — На секунду она умолкла, и затем спросила : — А куда ты направлялся?

— В Киркволл. Навестить дядю Каллена.

— Твоя мать говорила — в Денерим, — возразил Каллен.

Стэнтон слегка покраснел:

— Я написал так в записке. Чтобы они не волновались. Но в Денериме я собирался сесть на корабль до Киркволла. У меня было три медных монеты.

— А я и не догадалась оставить записку, — задумчиво проговорила Фел. — Надо было. И чтобы в ней тоже было сказано, что я еду в Денерим.

— Но Денерим в другой стороне от Рэдклиффа, — произнес Стэнтон.

Фел закатила глаза:

— _В этом_ и весь смысл.

Перед глазами Каллена внезапно промелькнуло будущее, в котором он регулярно ищет Фел в лесах и на дорогах Ферелдена.

— Если ты опять убежишь, Фел, едва ли я смогу убедить твоих родителей отпустить тебя в гости в Скайхолд, к нам с Килл.

Она вздохнула и угрюмо кивнула.

— А теперь ешь. Завтракай: нам сегодня предстоит долгий путь.


	29. В Рэдклиффе - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен удивляется.

_Царепуть, 3_

Мигрень тисками сжимала виски Каллена. В «Чайке и Маяке» этим вечером было на редкость жарко и шумно. Теперь, когда во Внутренних Землях стало безопасно, Рэдклифф процветал, и зал таверны был полон; вдобавок к местным завсегдатаям присоединились и Быки.

Миа ушла, сославшись на необходимость написать пару писем. Каллену тоже следовало бы так поступить, но весть об их передвижениях уже была отправлена в Скайхолд, ещё когда они только подходили к деревне; а любое письмо, написанное Киллин, едва ли дошло бы до нее сейчас, пока она все еще в дороге.

Можно было бы попытаться уснуть — пустая затея, в чем он убедился за пару прошедших ночей; по крайней мере, пока последние посетители, пошатываясь, не разойдутся по домам.

Он окинул комнату взглядом, убеждаясь, что Стэнтон в безопасности и сидит между Крэмом и Дорианом, — хотя бы _Крэм_ казался достаточно трезвым, чтобы приглядеть за мальчиком, — и выскользнул на улицу, в тишину и прохладу позднего вечера.

«Чайка и Маяк» едва ли подходили для длительного пребывания отряда. Когда Каллен решил оставить в стороне влияние Инквизиции и не просить у эрла Тигана позволения разместиться в замке Рэдклифф, он и не думал, что они задержатся дольше, чем на день. Он смутно представлял себе, что следовало сделать: вернуть Фел родителям, успокоить девочку, пообещав ей визит в Скайхолд, и убедить её мать дать сэру Каленхаду шанс на выздоровление.

Фел писала, что её мать растолстела, и Каллен догадывался: скоро у девочки появится сестренка или братик, — но, когда Анандра открыла ему дверь, было сразу заметно, что она уже на позднем сроке. Из Скайхолда они уехали совсем недавно… Опыта в таких вещах у него было немного... но очевидно, что забеременела она _до_ отъезда.

Анандра заметила его удивленный взгляд и безэмоционально проговорила:

— Нет, это не от моего мужа. Да, я неблагодарная шлюха. Нет, он не должен содержать меня сейчас, когда все выяснилось. Да, я очень благодарна. Это всё?

— Госпожа Анандра, я и не думал… — начал произносить Каллен, но заметил, что та не слушает, заглядывая ему через плечо — туда, где стояла Фел, прижимая к себе сэра Каленхада и чуть согнувшись на одну сторону из-за больной ноги.

— _Феландарис_ , ради Пустоты, где ты была? За тобой отправили ополчение! Когда твой отец вернется домой, у него будет что тебе сказать, помяни мое слово.

— Она в безопасности, — зачем-то проговорил Каллен.

— Спасибо, что вернули её, — Анандра уперлась руками в бока и гневно смотрела на свою дочь. — Положи это грязное животное и заходи в дом, Фел. Сейчас же!

— Ни за что! — крикнула Фел.

— Котенку стало лучше… — попытался объяснить Каллен.

И, слава Создателю, на помощь пришла Миа. Она проскочила мимо, словно его вообще там не было, поддержала Анандру за руку и завела ее в комнату, произнося:

— Вам нельзя так долго стоять, госпожа Анандра. Присядем, я заварю чаю, — взгляд в сторону. — Пусть Фел и все остальные пока побудут на улице.

В доме было не слишком-то чисто, хотя пыль и грязь на полу казались сравнительно свежими. В подтверждение этому мать Фел, опускаясь на стул в кухне, начала бормотать извинения — извинения, которые Миа тут же отмела как несущественные. Бойко управляясь с чаем, Миа жизнерадостно щебетала о том, как ей самой было сложно поддерживать чистоту и порядок, когда она была в положении, и как сильно уставала, и как тяжело было нагибаться.

Пока Миа сновала по кухне, наводя порядок, Анадра всё сидела на стуле и потягивала чай; она выглядела очень усталой — даже изможденной. Осторожные вопросы Мии дали понять, что у Анандры поблизости не было ни семьи, ни друзей. В её ответах Каллен услышал и несказанное: изоляция женщины, чье тело выдавало постороннему её неверность мужу — мужу, который рисковал своей жизнью, защищая тех, среди кого она теперь жила; сложные отношения между матерью, которой не к кому было обратиться за помощью, и дочерью, возмущенной из-за переезда; брак, распадавшийся на части, и дом, в котором не утихали ссоры.

Каллен изо всех сил старался убедить Анандру позволить Фел занести сэра Каленхада в дом, и она согласилась только с тем условием, что он останется в погребе. Фел, прохромав на кухню с котенком в руках, настояла, что в таком случае она тоже будет спать в погребе. Анандра, не в силах продолжать спор, согласилась.

Выходя из дома, Каллен подумал, что лучше ему было бы задержаться на денек и поговорить с отцом Фел, хоть он и не знал, выйдет ли из этого что путное. « _В конце концов_ , — думал он, ведя отряд в таверну, — _хотя бы взгляну на него_ ». Он никогда не встречал рекрута Ренетта, состоявшего в отряде капрала Вайля, но знал, что мужчина хорошо себя показал, защищая беженцев на Перекрестке. Может быть, удастся убедить его отпустить Фел в Скайхолд; может быть, и с матерью у них дела пойдут на лад.

Впрочем, на следующий день, когда Ренетту сообщили, что его дочь вернулась, он тут же ушел в дозор на несколько дней. _Похвальная приверженность долгу,_ — в самом деле, если бы _в Киркволле_ кто-то _из личных соображений_ пренебрег своими _профессиональными обязанностями_ , Каллен бы непременно осудил его.

И эта мысль заставляла задуматься. Там, в Киркволле…

_Киллин закинула ноги на его стол, ботинки снова царапают отполированное дерево — свежие следы поверх тех, что она оставляла там уже годами. Ему стоило бы сделать ей замечание; но были дни, когда один взгляд на эти потертости и царапины, мысль о невозмутимой, непокорной и совершенно надежной Килл Ханмаунт только и позволяли ему держаться. Держаться до конца смены, чтобы принять свою дозу — а не на десять минут раньше, полчаса, час… Держаться, не осушая бутылку махом, не бежать к интенданту за новой..._

_— Ты это не всерьез, — категорично заявляет Килл._

_— Вовсе нет. Обвинения серьезны, я должен отреагировать._

_— Они нелепы! — протестует Киллин. — Капитан Авелин **не смогла бы** никого **баловать** , даже если хотела бы! И Стража сейчас в отличной форме, лучше чем когда-либо — по крайней мере, на моей памяти._

_— И все-таки… — он вздыхает, садясь на стул. — Я доверяю твоим суждениям, но не могу игнорировать подобную жалобу, основываясь только на них. У меня нет выбора._

_— Должен же быть кто-то, кого послушают, — произносит Киллин. Она вытягивает ноги еще дальше, и Каллен слышит треск дерева. Дыхание Создателя, такой вольности он не позволял никому, даже Защитнице Киркволла…_

_— Есть кое-кто, — он берет перо и выводит на листе бумаги перед собой:_

_«Защитница Мариан Хоук!_

_В знак уважения к вашим прежним заслугам спешу предупредить, что я получал многочисленные жалобы на вашу напарницу, капитана стражи Авелин. В наше тяжелое время она позволяет себе заводить любимчиков, баловать стражу и тем самым подрывать силу закона. .»_

_Он заканчивает письмо, запечатывает его и протягивает Киллин:_

_— Будешь возвращаться в крепость — отдай его Защитнице._

_— **Есть, сэр,** — протягивает она издевательски, напоминая, что он не вправе ей приказывать… но всё же улыбается, выхватывая письмо из его рук, и в первый раз за многие недели Каллену кажется, что он всё сделал правильно._

_**Неразумная мысль**. Каждый день он выполняет свой долг, поддерживая порядок в Казематах, размещая отступников, переживших арест. Защищать Киркволл от опасностей — нелегкая доля, но, несмотря на обилие проклятых магией, в Киркволльском Круге нет одержимых. Маги жалуются на ограничения свободы, но маги **всегда** жалуются, хнычут и ноют, и выдумывают обвинения против храмовников…_

_И всё это — **ложь** , неважно, насколько жалко выглядит мужчина или женщина, которые их предъявляют. Хотя…_

_Снаружи раздается сигнал смены караула. Каллен открывает стол, и его мысли мечутся без остановки; маленькая голубая бутылочка ждет. Руки трясутся, срывая крышку, и…_

_И маги и их жалобы забыты.  
_  
Тогда в Киркволле он не позволял себе понять, что в преданности долгу — равно как и на дне бутылки или в комнатах «Цветущей Розы»,— тоже можно скрываться от горькой правды, от слов, которые следовало бы услышать и произнести.

Каллен позвал к себе Железного Быка и сказал ему, что они останутся еще на пару дней.

Что означало больше ночей в «Чайке и Маяке», чем он планировал; больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Но Мие нужно было отдохнуть. _«Она ни на что не жаловалась в пути, но мы путешествовали слишком быстро, а отсюда до Южного Предела путь еще долог»._

И Стэнтон использовал время с пользой, наблюдая за тренировками Быков. Каллен был рад видеть, что мальчик неустанно отрабатывал упражнения, которые показал ему Бык. «Никакого меча, пока не докажешь, что сможешь удержать его», — заявил кунари. Каллен помнил, какое раздражение он сам когда-то испытывал, когда его часами заставляли тренировать силу и выносливость — а ведь так хотелось сразу начать драться. Эти тренировки должны были отпугнуть тех, кто не обладал достаточной дисциплинированностью и решимостью, и подготовить рекрута к тяготам военной подготовки — и пока что Стэнтон, видимо, не собирался сдаваться.

Еще он проводил время с Дорианом, задавая бесконечные вопросы про магов и магию, о Тевинтере и других местах, где тот побывал в своих путешествиях. Вообще-то, мальчик проводил больше времени с магом, чем с Быками: Дориан всё рассказывал и рассказывал об Империуме, и Тени, и обо всем, что лежало между ними, и Стэнтон вслушивался в каждое слово. Его очаровывали остроумие Дориана и его экзотичная манера держаться…

Каллен нахмурился, глядя в ночное небо. Неужели дело в этом? Парнишка еще слишком молод…


	30. В Рэдклиффе - Дориан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Дориан не в восторге от жизни в деревне.

_Царепуть, 4_

Рэдклифф имел свое очарование — для того, кто питал особое пристрастие к промозглой сырости и козлиной вони. Сам же Дориан предпочел бы Вал Руайо, Халамширал — в самом крайнем случае Денерим. «Интересно, получится ли убедить деточку в следующий раз бежать в цивилизованные края», — лениво думал он, осторожно ступая по лестнице вниз, в доки. Что следующий раз будет — в этом Дориан не сомневался. « _Бравый Коммандер может сколько угодно обманывать себя, но **мне** отлично знакомо это выражение «где-угодно-только-не-здесь»._

 _Знакомо из зеркала; правда, я был постарше, но тут ошибки быть не должно_ ».

А на верфи, как выяснилось, стоял сам бравый Коммандер. « _Видимо, не я один хочу подышать воздухом **без** навозной вони_». Волосы Каллена отливали золотом в лучах заката, и его задумчивое лицо напоминало Дориану обложку книги, от которой он был без ума подростком. Она называлась «Суд Храмовника» — невероятная история юного храмовника, подвергаемого соблазну отринуть свои клятвы под напором настойчивых ухажеров. Как много приятных часов Дориан провел с этой книгой!

« _Ах, счастливые времена_ ». Он приблизился к Каллену и поприветствовал его.

Коммандер слегка вздрогнул и обернулся:

— Дориан. Отличный вид, не правда ли?

— Как раз _наслаждался_ видами, — подмигнул ему Дориан.

Каллену потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять намек, и затем он зарделся и отвернулся обратно к озеру.

— Прости, Коммандер, — проговорил Дориан, ни на секунду не сожалея о сказанном, и встал рядом с Калленом, глядя на закат. — Смущать тебя так же легко, как охотиться на нагов с разрядами молний.

— И, конечно, ты не можешь устоять, — сухо произнес Каллен.

Дориан рассмеялся:

— Конечно, нет! У нас в Тевинтере есть специальное слово для людей, которые играют по правилам. _Идиоты_. И еще — _трупы_.

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком-то углубляешься в обычаи Империума, общаясь с моим племянником?

— Вроде того, что следует регулярно принимать ванны? Упаси Создатель! Не страшись, Коммандер, я не делюсь с ним прелестями рабовладения или избиения лежачих.

— Лежачего бить эффективнее всего, — рассеянно проговорил Каллен, и Дориан вспомнил, что бывший храмовник, каким бы благородным и красивым он ни казался, когда-то проливал кровь на улицах Киркволла. — Особенно если он пытается подняться. Просто я… заметил, что он проводит с тобой много времени. Если он мешает, отошли его.

Дориан поднял бровь:

— Ведь здесь так много других поводов отвлечься, в этих очаровательных сельских просторах? Нет, он мне не мешает, Коммандер. Довольно вежлив и неглуп.

— Кажется, ему нравится твое общество, — Каллен потирал шею. — Я думал, может… может, потому что у вас есть кое-что общее?

На мгновение Дориан онемел. Прежде всего, он удивился; меньше всего он ожидал таких намеков от Каллена, который никогда и виду не показывал, что ему есть дело до предпочтений Дориана. Также корил себя: « _Ничего удивительного, к своим-то годам я должен бы уже научиться не ждать ни от кого принятия и понимания_ ». И, наконец, злился: как же утомительно несправедлива жизнь.

— Понятия не имею, Коммандер, — наконец сказал он. — А теперь, если позволите — холодает.

Он направился обратно в таверну; остановился, когда Каллен произнес:

— Дориан. Ты не замечал у Стэнтона никаких… признаков?

— **Признаков**. — Дориан качнулся назад, оперся на посох и как бы невзначай закинул руку за голову. « _Это каких таких **признаков** , Коммандер? Что там ферелденские отцы высматривают в своих сыновьях, чтобы как можно раньше заметить и выбить из отпрысков нежелательные наклонности? Шепелявость? Игры с куклами? Примерка драгоценностей матери? **Ужасно сожалею** , Коммандер, я ничего такого не делал, и посмотри-ка на меня сейчас_».

— Что-то, чего не видят другие, — серьезно проговорил Каллен. — Я думал, может быть, ты… что-то заметил. И вот почему ты… так часто проводишь с ним время.

Дориан отстраненно подумал: «И вот сейчас я разозлился по-настоящему». Он подпустил в свой тон мороза, достойного лучших заклинаний вьюги Верховной Жрицы Виктории:

— Он несколько _молод_ , Коммандер.

И был совершенно поражен, когда Каллен пожал плечами:

— Случается и с теми, кто еще младше.

— Не знаю, за кого ты меня принимаешь… — начал говорить Дориан.

Каллен прервал его:

— _Пожалуйста_ , Дориан. Я знаю, он это не выбирал. Я не сержусь — Создатель видит, ему понадобятся наставления, учитель… и я бы хотел, чтобы это был ты.

Дориан только через мгновение заметил, что разинул рот — и захлопнул его, лязгнув зубами. « _Не самый мой привлекательный образ — оглушенный друффало_ ».

— Ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ … _Сиськи Андрасте_ , он же _ребенок_!

— Я _знаю_ , — тихо проговорил Каллен и снова отвернулся, прислонившись к перилам верфи. — И я _знаю_ , что ему придется однажды пойти в Круг, _но_ … — направление мыслей Дориана изменилось весьма радикально; Каллен продолжил: — Даже с возрожденным орденом храмовников в Кругах едва ли безопасно, и потом не узнаешь… как там относятся к магам. Я бы его не посылал, если бы можно было… но я видел слишком много раз, что случается с магами, которых не обучают, за которыми не приглядывают.

— Коммандер, — Дориан встал рядом с Калленом у перил, положил руку ему на плечо. — _Каллен_. Я не чувствую ни капли магии в твоем племяннике. Он — обычный ферелденский парнишка.

Каллен выглядел так, словно с его плечей сняли груз:

— _Слава Создателю_ , — потом он слегка покраснел. — То есть… Конечно, я ничего не имею против магов. Больше нет. Просто…

« _Просто посылать мальчика, которого ты знаешь, который тебе нравится, — посылать его в пожизненное заключение, которое может оказаться таким же кошмарным, как Казематы Киркволла… от этих мыслей можно потерять сон._

_Но ты бы все равно это сделал, потому что так поступают в Ферелдене._

_Ты мне друг, и человек неплохой, Коммандер Каллен — но если бы я заметил ребенка с магическим даром, едва ли я рассказал бы о нем **тебе**_ ».

— Я понимаю, — рука Дориана опустилась.

Он мог бы попытаться немного расширить представления Коммандера о жизни магов вне Кругов, но не успел подобрать слова: за их спинами раздался крик.

Мать Фел бежала по ступенькам, спотыкаясь и чуть не теряя равновесие; бежала и кричала:

— _На помощь!_ На помощь!

Каллен устремился к ней навстречу и поймал на полдороге:

— Госпожа Анандра… ребенок?

Она затрясла головой:

— _Ренетт_ , — выдохнула она. — Там. _Торопитесь_! Он **убивает**. _Фел_. — Она осела на землю, хотя Каллен поддерживал её.

— Присмотри за ней, — рявкнул Каллен и убежал.

 _Кружевные трусики Андрасте._ В карих глазах Каллена светилась жажда крови, и если с головы Фел упал хотя бы один волосок, убийства не избежать, в этом Дориан не сомневался. « _А я здесь застрял с истерящей домохозяйкой в тягости_ ».

Он сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: воткнул посох в землю и послал вперед разряд магической энергии. Воздействие было слабым, но достаточным, чтобы привлечь внимание тех, кто пропустил само представление — и, само собой, через несколько секунд показался Железный Бык; за ним бежали Долийка, Крэм и Стёжка.

— Помогите ей, — отрезал Дориан.

Не задавая вопросов и не споря, — если Дориан или Бык когда-нибудь и захотели бы использовать слово «любовь», чтобы описать связывавшие их чувства, то вот _это_ Дориан особенно любил в кунари, — Бык кивнул и, нагнувшись, подхватил женщину на своё массивное плечо.

— Мне пригодится подкрепление в доме Фел, — Дориан устремился вслед за Калленом.

Когда он подбежал к дому, дверь была открыта, замок выломан.

— Подмога у дверей, — крикнул Дориан, не желая, чтобы его перепутали с отцом Фел и сломали нос, и зашел внутрь.

В доме было пусто. Он вышел через черный ход, который вел в огород, полный лука-порея и морковки, — а еще там сейчас был Каллен; Каллен с таким сосредоточенным напряжением на лице, какого Дориан еще никогда не видел, даже в их самых ожесточенных партиях за шахматной доской. У него самого в висках бился пульс, словно на горизонте снова показалось сияние разрыва.

— Амбар, — произнес он, и Каллен мгновенно направился туда же. Они торопливо перескочили невысокую садовую ограду и побежали к строению.

Фел прижималась спиной к стене, с красной щекой и заплывшим от удара глазом, сжимая в руках клочок белого меха, который мог быть только сэром Каленхадом. Ее отец нависал над ней со сжатыми кулаками, — и прямо между ними стоял племянник Каллена, бледный как снег, но непреклонный.

— Вам _действительно_ не стоит делать этого, сэр, — произнес он вежливо, но твердо. — Позже вы пожалеете об этом.

— Пошел прочь, пацан, — выплюнул отец Фел и, когда Стэнтон покачал головой, замахнулся на него кулаком.

Каллен бросился ему наперерез.

Дориан укрыл щитом всех четверых за долю секунды до того, как Каллен впечатал Ренетта в стену. Маг махнул рукой детям:

— Давайте сюда, быстро!

Фел и Стэнтон заторопились к нему вдоль стены, пока Каллен и Ренетт поднимались на ноги; Стэнтон поддерживал Фел за плечи, и она хромала так быстро, как могла. Дориан вытолкнул их за дверь и снова обернулся, когда Каллен схватил Ренетта за глотку и врезал тому по лицу со всей силы, вложив в удар весь свой немаленький вес.

Щит выдержал, _хотя долго он так не протянет._ Ренетт пошатнулся, но не потерял сознание, и вывернулся из хватки Каллена. Оба мужчины настороженно двигались по кругу.

— Может быть, мы все немного успокоимся? — предложил Дориан.

— _Это ты_? — прорычал Каллену Ренетт. — **Он** — _это ты_?! — он замахнулся на Каллена, и тот легко увернулся.

Дориан вздохнул. _«Все это — на твоей совести. Я не дам ему убить тебя — ради него»_.

Каллен увернулся от одного удара, без видимых усилий перехватил запястье противника на втором, шагнул в сторону в третий раз, не делая попыток ударить в ответ. «Едва ли это хороший знак», — подумал Дориан. Когда ему удавалось перехватить выражение лица Каллена, он видел холодную, смертоубийственную ярость.

Ренетт снова ударил, и Каллен отступил, затем перехватил его за плечи, когда тот по инерции подался вперед, и отбросил противника в стену. Оглушенный, Ренетт пошатнулся, и Каллен развернул его и ударил под ребра — неприятный удар, от которого тот согнулся пополам. Каллен схватил его за воротник, заставил выпрямиться и ударил головой в лицо.

Отец Фел упал, словно подрубленный, и Каллен пнул его ногой под ребра.

Дориан почувствовал, что кто-то стоит сзади, и на пол амбара упала рогатая тень.

— Может, пора их остановить? — произнес он, когда Ренетт перекатился, а Каллен приготовился пнуть его снова.

— Ага, — согласился Бык. Дориан снова прикрыл всех щитом, когда Бык направился вперед, схватил Каллена со спины и поднял его в воздух. Каллен сопротивлялся, и Дориан слышал, как Бык рычит, принимая удары Коммандера, но хватка кунари была сильна, и он отворачивался от лежавшего ничком Ренетта.

— Он упал. Все закончено. _Все закончено_.

Каллен перестал сопротивляться, и Бык пронес его на пару шагов ближе к дверям и опустил на пол.

— Иди проверь детей, — он толкнул Каллена прочь.

Последний раз бросив взгляд на распростертого на полу мужчину, Каллен вышел.

Дориан опустился на колени рядом с Ренеттом, оценивая вред, который тому нанесли удары, пробившие щит.

— Я бы сказал, что болеть ничего не будет, — сказал он, улыбаясь так, чтобы его белые ровные зубы блистали во всей красе, — но, боюсь, это была бы… _неправда_.


	31. У колодца - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Железный Бык разъясняет политическую обстановку.

_Царепуть, 4_

Оставляя Ренетта Дориану и Быку, Каллен вылетел из амбара, в ушах всё еще шумела кровь. Костяшки правой руки гудели из-за того, что он врезал Ренетту по челюсти, но сейчас было видно, что они лишь слегка покраснели. «Ах да, было же голубоватое сияние», — вспомнил он. _Дориан_. Маг по крайней мере частично защитил Ренетта от заслуженного наказания.

 _«Но не от всего»,_ — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал Каллен, вспоминая, как ударом лба ломал нос противника.

После полумрака в амбаре ясный осенний день ослеплял, и он едва не споткнулся о Стэнтона, стоявшего у дверей. Каллен схватил мальчика за плечо:

— Ты в порядке, приятель? — все еще бледный Стэнтон кивнул. — Где Фел?

Стэнтон сделал жест рукой и проводил Каллена к Фел, скорчившейся у стога сена, закрывая своим маленьким худеньким телом сэра Каленхада. Каллен опустился на колени рядом с ней.

— Покажи-ка мне, — сказал он мягко.

Вместо того, чтобы повернуться к нему разбитым лицом, Фел протянула ему котенка.

— Думаю, с ним все в порядке, — сказала она. — Я упала, но постаралась его не задеть.

На неискушенный взгляд Каллена, хуже котенку не стало.

— Можно? — проговорил он и, когда Фел кивнула, осторожно забрал у нее меховой комочек и передал Стэнтону. — Подержи его немного.

Мальчик кивнул, не говоря ни слова, и взял котенка. «Должно быть, он потрясен — и неудивительно».

Но это могло подождать. Он осторожно дотронулся до подбородка Фел и повернул её лицо на свет. Подбитый глаз уже синел, но челюсть не сломана, и в белке глаза нет ни помутнений, ни пятен крови: зрение не пострадало. Он почувствовал облегчение: удары Ренетта хоть и были неуклюжими, но все же довольно сильными, и Каллен боялся, что тот мог нанести серьезный вред такому хрупкому ребенку, как Фел.

— Пощечина? — спросил он, и девочка кивнула. — Он ударил тебя где-нибудь еще?

— Нет. Стэнтон… — она бросила взгляд в его сторону. — Заслонил меня, и я побежала. Это все из-за сэра Каленхада.

— Бежать было правильно.

— Я не трусиха!

— Знаю, — Каллен пытался подобрать слова. — Просто ты достаточно умна, чтобы продумать тактическое отступление.

На них упала тень, и, обернувшись, Каллен увидел Железного Быка. Кунари сел на корточки рядом с Фел:

— Хэй, малая. Отличный фингал. Первый?

— Угу.

— Поздравляю. В первый раз болит сильнее всего, и ты уже с этим разобралась. Знаешь, с твоей матерью все в порядке. Она позвала Каллена на помощь — за ней приглядывают Быки.

— Мне все равно! _Ненавижу_ ее! Нам вообще не надо было сюда приезжать!

— Скорее всего, ты права, но люди принимают дурацкие решения, когда чувствуют себя загнанными в угол. А сейчас я пойду поговорю с твоим отцом, и Каллен поднимется в замок и расскажет эрлу, что случилось — до того, как ему расскажут об этом другие, — Бык взглянул на Каллена. — Только солому сначала из шевелюры выбери.

Каллен провел рукой по волосам, смахивая соломинки, и оглядел себя: одежда выглядела еще более потрепанной после драки. Капли крови — из носа Ренетта — виднелись на рубашке, и в какой-то момент драки он, очевидно, вымазался в навозе.

— Эрл Тиган подождет.

— На пару слов? — Бык встал.

Они отошли от детей, завернули за угол амбара, и кунари положил руку ему на плечи:

— Только что ты выбил семь оттенков дерьма из человека, который убежден, что ты — отец нерожденного ребенка его жены. Так что, кто из вас первым должен рассказать об этом эрлу? Ты или он?

Каллен шумно выдохнул.

— Я… я не, то есть, я бы никогда, да я ее почти не знаю!

— А кто-то **знал** ее в Скайхолде, и вот он ты, вернулся с ребенком, который сбежал из отцовского дома, чтобы отыскать тебя. Он всего лишь рекрут в ополчении — ты Коммандер Инквизиции. И ты только что пытался убить его за то, что он воспитывал свое собственное дитя. К какому заключению ты бы пришел на его месте?

— Это… это нелепо.

— Для любого, кто знает, как беспомощен ты в общении с женщинами — да, конечно. Эрл Тиган хорошо тебя знает? Какое впечатление об Инквизиции у него останется после этого небольшого происшествия?

— Дориан видел… ты видел…

— И в Ферелдене, конечно же, никто не усомнится в словах тевинтерского мага и тал-васгота. Приведи себя в порядок. Иди в замок, возьми Крэма и Хмурика — они выглядят чистенько; скажи эрлу, что пришел, чтобы просить защиты для Фел и её матери от имени Инквизиции, и как бы невзначай упомяни, что мы уже дали им убежище. А, и не давай Долийке или Стёжке лечить лицо девчонки. Вдруг эрл захочет взглянуть на него; завтра оно будет выглядеть еще _интереснее_.

— Спасибо, — Каллен потер шею. — Я отведу детей к Мие, переоденусь и пойду в замок.

— Ага, и еще кое-что, — проговорил Бык и вмазал ему по челюсти.

Конечно, он сдерживал силу, иначе бы Каллен, не ожидавший подвоха, не устоял бы на ногах. Но все-таки он покачнулся и сделал шаг назад, чувствуя вкус крови; руки сами поднялись в защитную стойку.

Железный Бык стоял на месте, опустив руки; Каллен разжал кулаки, и Бык кивнул:

— Вот теперь это больше похоже на драку, а не на избиение.

— Заслуженное, эм, _избиение_ , — Каллен вытер кровь с губы рукавом.

— О, без вопросов. Но тебе хочется завязнуть в разбирательствах _правосудия_ эрла Тигана, или ты хочешь, чтобы эти женщина и ребенок могли спокойно спать по ночам?

— Может, это _ты_ должен пойти к эрлу Тигану. Ты намного лучше меня разбираешься в тонкостях дипломатии.

Железный Бык рассмеялся:

— Мне за такое не платят, Коммандер.

— Мне тоже, — Каллену бы очень хотелось, чтобы здесь сейчас была леди Монтилье: она бы не только разрешила спор наилучшим образом, но еще добыла бы для каждого из них по медали и в придачу выторговала независимость Рэдклиффа.

Каллен не обманывал себя: для переговоров от лица Инквизиции он вовсе не подходил. Даже в Киркволле, будучи рыцарем-капитаном, он терпеть не мог бессмысленные расшаркивания и предполагаемое подобострастие; даже прячась за лириумной отстраненностью, он так и не смог наладить отношения с высшим светом Киркволла. Вступив в Инквизицию, он был очень рад, что это Килл разбиралась со вспыльчивыми торговцами, а леди Монтилье — приглаживала взъерошенные перья союзников.

Но здесь и сейчас их не было; только он сам. Музыка заиграла, нужно начинать танец.

Он вернулся к Фел и Стэнтону.

— Пойдем, звереныш, — он поднял девочку на руки. — Отведем тебя к Мие.

Он отнес ее в таверну; за его спиной семенил Стэнтон, аккуратно держа сэра Каленхада. Миа ждала их у порога «Маяка и Чайки». Сначала она нашла Стэнтона глазами — и выдохнула, очевидно, подавляя порыв броситься к нему.

— Как госпожа Анандра? — спросил Каллен.

— С ней акушерка, — ответила Миа. Каллен вопросительно поднял бровь, и она сощурила глаза, указывая взглядом на Фел и Стэнтона. _«Не при детях»_. Она открыла перед ним дверь таверны, и Каллен занес Фел вверх по лестнице.

Дверь в комнату Мии была закрыта; через дверь слышались женские рыдания. _Анандра_. Каллен занес Фел в свою комнату, опустил её на кровать, не заботясь о грязи на её одежде и обуви. Стэнтон осторожно положил котенка на одеяло рядом с ней.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Каллен.

Фел кивнула:

— Спасибо, — и повернулась к Стэнтону. — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — вежливо ответил Стэнтон — первые слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как Каллен вышел из амбара.

Будь мальчик постарше, Каллен бы отправил его выпить и расслабиться. Будь Стэнтон солдатом его отряда, он бы ругал его и встряхивал, дал бы ему задание — все, что угодно, лишь бы занять руки и дать ему отойти от шока.

Каллен поднял кувшин, стоявший рядом с умывальником:

— У меня встреча с эрлом. Без приглашения. Ради престижа Инквизиции я должен выглядеть наилучшим образом. У меня нет оруженосца, так что ты мне помоги. Иди наполни его, и побыстрее.

— Есть, сэр, — сказал Стэнтон и вышел.

Миа поднималась по лестнице навстречу; она проводила глазами сына, с грохотом сбегавшего вниз.

— Ты уверен, что с ним все в порядке? — прошептала она Каллену. — Он очень бледный.

— Сильно испугался, — так же тихо ответил Каллен. — Придет в норму.

Толку от Стэнтона-оруженосца было немного, он больше мешал, чем помогал — но делал, что было сказано, сосредотачивался на каждой задаче, и, когда Каллен умылся, переоделся в чистую рубашку и надел броню, щеки мальчика снова порозовели.

— Должен ли я сопровождать вас в замок, сэр? — задал вопрос Стэнтон.

— Обычно должен. Но в этот раз я беру Хмурика и Крэма, а Дориан и Бык еще не вернулись. Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался и приглядел за своей матерью и Фел.

— Конечно, — проговорил Стэнтон.

Каллен сжал его плечо и отвел в сторону:

— Скорнячка, Глыба и Долийка остаются — и Стёжка тоже; если надо, он не только лечит. Вряд ли что-нибудь случится, но если все же понадобится, слушайся их и позаботься о Фел. Я могу на тебя положиться?

— Да, сэр! — искренне ответил Стэнтон.

— Молодец, — Кален отпустил его, поправил свой плащ и бросил взгляд на Мию. — Проводи меня немного.

Крэм и Хмурик ждали его у дверей. Они выглядели как типичные наемники — но опрятные, аккуратные и очень вежливые наемники. Они чуть отстали, когда Каллен потянул Мию за руку во дворе:

— Как госпожа Анандра?

— Акушерка еще не знает наверняка. Срок пока не пришел, но перенапряжение… и страх… добра им с ребенком не принесли. Не думаю, что беременность протекает легко — она уже немолода, и ноги опухли сильнее, чем должны бы.

— Но она же… — начал Каллен, вздрогнул и проглотил остаток фразы. «Не намного старше, чем я.

_Или Килл»._

— Есть еще кое-что. С тех пор, как её дочь родилась, она не беременела. И так, как обстоятельства доказывают, что она способна к зачатию… вопрос вот в чем, кто отец Фел? Подозреваю, что и муж Анандры об этом думает.

— _Дыхание Создателя._ Им нельзя возвращаться в этот дом, это ясно. Может, кто-то из Быков проводит их обратно в Скайхолд… может, отец ребенка объявится и возьмет на себя ответственность, — он умолк, вспоминая Арборскую глушь. — Если он выжил.

— Не думаю, что она способна перенести путешествие. По крайней мере, пока ребенок не родится.

Они дошли до колодца, и Каллен остановился:

— О чем она думала, возвращаясь к нему? Она же знала…

Миа пожала плечами:

— В первые месяцы это может быть не так-то легко выяснить. Особенно если женщина не хочет знать. И они не из Рэдклиффа, ты знал об этом? У них был дом где-то в холмах к югу от какого-то Перекрестка; маленькая деревенька с соседями, которые помогали ей и отговаривали мужа от глупостей. Но их дом сгорел, соседи уехали или мертвы, а Ренетт служит здесь, в ополчении, где его знают и любят, а она чужая, — Миа умолкла, повернулась к нему лицом. — Твоя очередь. Что там произошло? Я так понимаю, синяк на лице Фел — дело рук её отца.

— Да. Стэнтон остановил его, предотвратил худшее. И я… — он автоматически потер костяшки правой руки, заметил, что делает, и остановился. — Завершил начатое им. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся сестре.

— Еще один герой в семье Резерфордов, — Миа моргнула.

— Он очень вежливо объяснял Ренетту, что тому не следует делать ничего такого, о чем он потом пожалеет, — сказал Каллен, и Миа выдавила смешок. — Иди к нему, Миа. Скажи, как ты гордишься им.

— А, он уже слишком большой, не захочет меня слушать.

Каллен помнил, как нежный голос пел ему песню, слов которой он уже не помнил; запах хлеба в печи и женщину, что смеялась, даже ругая его за то, что он стянул со стола один из ещё горячих рулетов. Его сердце кольнуло болью, и глаза защипало.

— Нет такого большого мужчины, который не хотел бы услышать, что его мать гордится им.

Удивляя его, Миа обхватила его руками, притянула к себе, обнимая изо всех сил, а затем отступила.

— Иди и геройствуй, брат. Мы всегда гордимся тобой.


	32. В замке эрла - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен ищет выход.

_Царепуть, 4_

— Сэр Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд из Хоннлита, — возвестил геральд. — Коммандер войск Инквизиции, бывший рыцарь-капитан Киркволла. И лейтенант Крэм и… Хмурик из отряда «Боевые Быки».

Каллен подошел на почтительное расстояние к трону эрла Тигана и остановился, Хмурик и Крэм следовали за ним. Он поклонился — вероятно, не так низко, как советовала бы Жозефина Монтилье, — но так низко, как смог себя заставить.

— Эрл Тиган.

Тиган поманил его к себе:

— Подойди ближе. Или нам обоим придется кричать, пока не охрипнем.

Каллен выполнил повеление, Крэм и Хмурик остались стоять, где были. Теперь он стоял намного ближе к эрлу, даже слишком близко для едва знакомого просителя, — если бы в галерее не виднелись лучники.

С первого взгляда Тиган казался моложе, чем ожидал Каллен; все же он управлял своими землями еще во времена Мора. Впрочем, если приглядеться, морщины уже избороздили его лицо, и, хотя казалось, что он был в хорошем настроении, в его глазах мелькали тени, напоминавшие Каллену собственное отражение в зеркале — еще так недавно. Неудивительно, если слухи о том, что произошло здесь в Рэдклиффе во время Мора, были правдивы.

Каллен кашлянул:

— Спасибо за уделенное мне время, милорд.

— Мы все знаем, чем обязаны Инквизиции, сэр Каллен. Я так понимаю, вы остановились в Рэдклиффе надолго, — двери замка для вас открыты, если вы все же решите воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством.

— Милорд, мое путешествие связано не с делами Инквизиции.

— И это я слышал, — суховато проговорил Тиган; в его голосе прозвучало предупреждение. Каллен осознал, что Тиган —не из тех господ, которые задирали нос, не снисходя до своих подданных. Глядя в старые глаза на казавшемся подозрительно молодым лице, Каллен заподозрил, что на самом деле эрл Тиган знал о жизни своих людей столько же, сколько и они сами, если не больше.

— Я пришел просить защиты для двух твоих подданных, милорд. Женщина, Анандра, и её дочь Феландарис.

— Все мои люди — под моей защитой, сэр Каллен.

Каллен наклонил голову:

— Да, милорд. Я пришел, чтобы сообщить вам об обстоятельствах, которые могут требовать немедленных действий, ради Анандры и Фел… Феландарис. — _«Все это — полная бессмыслица. В разумном мире я бы просто сказал ему, что Ренетт — угроза для них, и он бы сделал что-нибудь»._

_Но мир аристократов редко подчиняется голосу разума._

— Мне самому известны некоторые обстоятельства, имеющие отношения к жене Ренетта, — Тиган испытующе смотрел на Каллена. — Я так понимаю, ты познакомился с ними обеими в Скайхолде.

Каллен прикусил язык, проглатывая оскорбление — не только что он бы вступил в связь с замужней женщиной, но и что он мог не взять на себя ответственность за последствия.

— Девочка была любимицей среди солдат. Из-за этого я, возможно, и мог пару раз поговорить с ее матерью, хотя конкретных случаев не припомню. Никаких других знакомств я с ней не водил.

Тиган сцепил пальцы:

— Но тебе известно, какие слухи ходят в деревне?

Каллен кивнул:

— Да. Всё это неправда.

— Но ты здесь, потому что?..

— Милорд, мне стало известно, что рекрут Ренетт… то есть, я не думаю, что госпоже Анандре или её дочери безопасно оставаться в его доме. Рекрут Ренетт… — Каллен осторожно подбирал слова. — Ранил Феландарис.

Тиган слегка выпрямился в кресле:

— Как?

— Он ударил её по лицу, — сказал Каллен, и эрл Тиган снова расслабился. _Конечно. Какой ребенок не получал пощечины-другой?_ Он торопливо продолжил: — Когда я добрался до них, девочка пряталась от него. Мой двенадцатилетний племянник, Стэнтон, встал между ними, и рекрут Ренетт попытался его ударить. Сжатым кулаком.

Эрл Тиган нахмурился. Одно дело — шлепки, пощечина или оплеуха непослушному ребенку — никто не сказал бы, что это хорошо, но случалось всякое. Но ударить ребенка сжатым кулаком — в этом случае соседям ничего не оставалось, кроме как вмешаться.

— Он ранил твоего племянника?

— Мальчик хочет стать солдатом и тренируется; он смог увернуться, — Каллен хотел подчеркнуть, что Ренетт не причинил вреда Стэнтону не потому, что мало старался. — Я не дал ему возможности ударить во второй раз. Не знаю, что он хотел сделать с Фел… Феландарис, но, уверен, он не контролировал себя. — На всякий случай он добавил: — Она очень хрупкая.

— Ей сильно досталось?

— Милорд, мне сказали, что она выздоровеет.

— Что ж, — проговорил Тиган. — Я поговорю с рекрутом Ренеттом о его поведении.

Это означало: «Вы свободны».

— Да, милорд, — Каллен не тронулся с места. — А госпожа Анандра и ее дочь?

Тиган взмахнул пальцами:

— И с ними тоже, если тебе кажется, что так будет лучше.

— **Поговорите с ними?** — не подумав произнес Каллен, затем оборвал себя. — Я имею в виду… милорд… что вы сделаете, чтобы защитить их?

Тиган нахмурился, услышав его слова:

— Сэр Каллен, мне не поступало жалоб на рекрута Ренетта — кроме твоей.

— Кроме моей, — резко произнес Каллен. — Коммандера войск Инквизиции. В некоторых кругах мои слова кое-что да значат.

— Осторожнее, сэр Каллен.

Каллен обнаружил, что стиснул кулаки, словно неосознанно пытается сдержать свой гнев физически.

— Фел в опасности. Думаю, её мать тоже. Я бы предложил им защиту от имени Инквизиции, в Скайхолде, но мне сказали, что госпожа Анандра не сможет путешествовать, пока её ребенок не родится, а в лагере Инквизиции не место женщинам в ее положении.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? Заключить под стражу Ренетта, потому что этого просит Инквизиция?

Каллен ступил на тонкий лед — не нужно было советов леди Монтилье, чтобы понять это. Когда Брешь была закрыта, Старший — уничтожен, а все разрывы исчезли, Инквизиция оказалась на развилке — могущественная армия, подкрепленная значительной политической поддержкой, но без очевидной цели. В Тедасе глаза сильных мира сего были направлены на леди Тревельян — как она распорядится своими силами. Пока она ничего не предпринимала, они выжидали. Но если Инквизиция начнет использовать свое влияние…

— _Инквизиция_ ни о чем не просит. **Я** прошу. Госпожа Анандра и ее дочь пережили падение Убежища. Они долгие месяцы делили с нами тяготы, когда дело Инквизиции казалось безнадежным. Они делали что могли, помогая борьбе против Корифея — пусть и самую малость. Они заслужили лучшее будущее — не жизнь в доме, где их безопасность определяется лишь тем, насколько его хозяин боится вас.

Тиган смерил его взглядом и затем кивнул. Он повернулся к одной из своих советниц, и женщина выступила вперед:

— Найди для госпожи Анандры подходящую работу в замке. И пусть ее разместят здесь.

Каллен склонил голову:

— Благодарю вас, милорд.

— А девочка…

У Каллена перед глазами внезапно предстала живая картина: Фел, запертая в этих разукрашенных стенах, тщетно пытается соответствовать ожиданиям, предъявляемым к слугам замка эрла…

— Милорд, я возьму Фел к себе в качестве оруженосца, — видя поднятую бровь Тигана, он поспешил добавить: — С вашего позволения.

— А она не маловата?

— Возможно. Но она быстро учится. И… это подойдет ей больше, чем уроки шитья.

В первый раз Тиган улыбнулся искренне:

— Юная особа, что мне по сердцу. Тогда забирай ее. Скажи матери, что у меня есть для нее место, когда она сможет прийти сама — и что рекруту Ренетту незачем здесь появляться.

— Спасибо, милорд, — Каллен чуть не подавился собственными словами. _«Спасибо за то, что, как уступку Инквизиции, за которую ты потом непременно потребуешь компенсации, ты выполнил долг перед людьми, которых и так должен был защищать»._

Пока еще сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать это вслух, он снова поклонился и вышел.

Хмурик и Крэм следовали за ним к «Чайке и Маяку». Когда они проходили памятник Героине Ферелдена, Крэм прочистил горло:

— Не мне об этом судить, но вы справились почти так же хорошо, как Шеф.

Каллен хмыкнул:

— Сомневаюсь.

Крэм пожал плечами:

— Получили, что хотели, ничего не обещали. Довольно хорошо. И никого не ударили. О Шефе такое не всегда можно сказать, — он снова пожал плечами, когда Каллен с недоверием уставился на него. — Он разыгрывает из себя большого тупого кунари, когда ему это выгодно. — На мгновение Крэм замолчал: — Впрочем, не с лучниками.

— Что за облегчение, — произнес Каллен, и даже Хмурик почти улыбнулся. — Приглядишь за Стэнтоном? Он… не привык…

Крэм кивнул, когда они подходили к крыльцу таверны:

— Быки позаботятся о нем, Коммандер. Не беспокойся.

Рыдания в комнате Мии утихли. Каллен осторожно постучал в дверь своей собственной комнаты и, услышав ответ Мии, вошел.

Оба ребенка и сэр Каленхад — все спали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, свернувшись клубком. Миа переставила единственный стул в комнате поближе к камину, на её коленях лежали складки ткани, в пальцах — игла; она штопала одежду.

— Как госпожа Анандра? — спросил Каллен.

— Отдыхает, — его сестра сделала еще один стежок и отложила шитье в сторону. — Акушерка говорит, ей стало лучше.

— Эрл Тиган предоставит ей место в замке. Пока она не поправится достаточно, чтобы можно было вернуться в Скайхолд.

— А Фел?

— Стала моим оруженосцем, — иронично произнес Каллен. — Едва ли она… прижилась бы в замке. И ее отец мог предъявить на нее свои права.

Миа взглянула на девочку, спящую на кровати:

— А она не… слишком юна?

— Да, — честно ответил Каллен. — Но я привык следить за своим доспехами сам, и, по крайней мере…

— Ты сможешь защитить ей, — сказала Миа, и Каллен кивнул. — И так она точно не убежит снова тебя искать.

— И это тоже, — он подошел к огню поближе, чтобы погреть руки. — Я и не знал, что дела были… вот так. Ее письма… она жаловалась, что здесь плохо, но я думал, что она… просто скучает по Скайхолду.

— Она сказала, что раньше отец ее не бил. Если тебе от этого станет легче…

— Стало. Спасибо, — он сделал паузу. — Анандра не рассказала тебе, кто отец ребенка?

— Нет. Может, со временем…

Каллен покачал головой:

— Думаю, нам лучше выдвигаться, как только она устроится в замке. У меня нет ни малейшего желания снова встретить Ренетта, и мы и так уже достаточно откладывали нашу поездку.

— И твое возвращение в Скайхолд, — заключила Миа.

— Да, — признал Каллен. — Но сначала я отвезу тебя домой — и увижусь с Гаретом и Кэйт, и с остальными моими племянницами и племянниками.

Миа снова подобрала свое шитье и держала его в руках, глядя в пламя.

— Каллен, мне казалось, что ты забыл про нас.

Каллен скривился:

— Я знаю, что редко пишу…

Миа покачала головой:

— Я не это имею в виду. Когда ты писал… иногда казалось, что эти письма — от незнакомца.

Каллен слишком хорошо помнил письма, нацарапанные в спешке, в дни, когда у него оставалось достаточно сил, чтобы вечером взяться за перо, — и слишком много сомнений о Мередит и Казематах, чтобы найти слова, которые не предадут храмовников и не напугают сестру.

В дни, когда в его крови пела холодная голубая сила, часы за шахматной доской с Гаретом и Мией казались такими далекими.

— Тогда были тяжелые времена.

— Но _сейчас_ тебе лучше? — прозвучавшая в ее неуверенном голосе нотка отчаянья заставила его сердце сжаться.

Он положил руку ей на плечо.

— Да, — сказал он искренне, — да, сейчас лучше.


	33. На странице - Стэнтон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Миа пытается поговорить с сыном.

_Царепуть, 7_

_Дорогие папа, Луэлла, Уилтон, Сюзетта, Адана и мои дяди и тети,_

_мы с матушкой в добром здравии. Дядя Каллен также в добром здравии._

_Наше Путешествие домой протекает Очень Интересно. Дядя Каллен помогал одной знакомой Юной Особе вернуться в Рэдклифф. Она Весьма Изобретательно смогла отъехать довольно Далеко от своего Дома из-за Разногласий с родителями. Мы остановились в Рэдклиффе на несколько дней, пока Дядя Каллен не разрешил эти Противоречия.  
_  
Перо Стэнтона застыло над бумагой. Жуткий момент, когда отец Фел с багровым от ярости лицом распахнул дверь амбара, где они прятались… как стучало сердце в его груди, когда он прикрыл собой девочку и встал с Ренеттом лицом к лицу… «Беги, если сможешь, Фел», — голос предательски сломался в середине фразы, не от страха, но из-за проклятых связок. И затем в дверях показался дядя, вместо лица — безжизненная маска… в первый раз Стэнтон по-настоящему понял, что значит быть солдатом… был рад, что помощь подоспела, и в то же самое время у него по спине пробежали мурашки; он увидел, куда именно должны были привести его устремления.

Он хотел рассказать об этом отцу, хотел услышать его совет… но письмо прочитает вся семья; писать о таком было нельзя.

Он снова обмакнул перо в чернила:

_В результате юная особа по имени Феландарис стала оруженосцем дяди Каллена и теперь путешествует с нами. Она Отважна и Умна и, я думаю, будет хорошо служить дяде Каллену.  
_

Не было смысла упоминать разочарование, что его так быстро заменили. Дядя Каллен отозвал его в сторону и все объяснил в первую же ночь, когда они распрягали лошадей. Формальное обязательство о службе было заключено между Калленом и лордом Фел, в данном случае — эрлом Тиганом. Её отец ничего не мог с ним поделать; другое соглашение он мог бы опротестовать. «Не волнуйся, парень, — сказал дядя Каллен. — Я найду тебе хорошее место, когда придет время». Все равно несправедливо: почему время Фел уже пришло, когда она настолько младше его, а ему еще ждать, пока мать его отпустит — кто знает, сколько месяцев, а то и лет.

Он вздохнул.

_Мы с мамой скучаем по вас и ждем скорой встречи…_

Он снова замер:

— Мама? Добавишь что-нибудь перед тем, как я его запечатаю?

Его мать вздрогнула и подняла голову; видимо, она задремала у очага.

— Ты пишешь домой?

— Да. Там есть место внизу, если хочешь что-нибудь добавить.

— Я сама писала им вчера. Просто припиши, что я их всех люблю, и мы скоро увидимся.

Стэнтон кивнул и принялся выводить слова.

Закончив письмо, он посыпал его песком и сложил в конверт.

— Попросишь дядю Каллена запечатать его и отправить завтра?

— Конечно, — его мать взяла письмо и отложила в сторону, не взглянув на него. — Ты ждешь возвращения домой?

Слишком сложный вопрос, чтобы ответить быстро.

— Я скучаю по всем. Но, когда мы вернемся, я буду скучать по дяде Каллену, и Быкам, и остальным.

— Ты не сможешь видеться с нами, как пойдешь на службу. Годами.

— Я знаю.

— Твой дядя… он ушел, когда был только на год старше тебя. И мы с тех пор увиделись с ним только сейчас.

— Я знаю.

 _Твой дядя Каллен, который ушел в храмовники,_ — постоянно, всю его жизнь. Каждые пару недель мама садилась на кухне с бумагой, пером и чернилами, и писала обо всем, что происходило дома. Еще совсем крохой он помнил шорох пера; как она спрашивает: «Хочешь что-нибудь передать дяде Каллену?» И, время от времени, обратные письма, которые его мать перечитывала и перечитывала, а потом запирала в коробке в шкафу; выведенные незнакомым изящным почерком слова, которые служили единственным доказательством того, что дядя Каллен существовал на самом деле, а не был плодом воображения его матери.

«Ты так похож на своего дядю Каллена, каким он был в твоем возрасте», — сказала она ему пару лет назад, и Стэнтон начал изучать отражение своего лица в бадье для дождевой воды, пытаясь представить, как бы выглядел, будь он на десять-пятнадцать лет старше; как должен выглядеть его дядя.

«Как дядя Гарет», — думал он, и в самом деле — Каллен был чуть-чуть похож на Гарета. Только выше, мощнее, красивее, и целая армия выполняла его приказы; самые важные люди в Тедасе водили с ним дружбу.

— Мама, я не буду, как дядя Каллен. Я буду писать.

Миа улыбнулась:

— Я знаю. Ты хороший мальчик, Стэнтон, — он почувствовал, как загораются его уши. — Просто… это тяжелая жизнь; не только для тебя, для всех. Я знаю, что ты смелый, хочешь быть героем, как дядя. Но героем можно быть по-разному. Когда река разливается, и твой отец выходит, чтобы убедиться, что с ягнятами все в порядке… он так же храбр, как дядя Каллен.

Не в первый раз Стэнтону захотелось подкатить глаза и протянуть: _«Ну мааааам»_ , как все еще могли делать его младшие сестры и братья. Но он был уже почти мужчиной — и поэтому кивнул и серьезно произнес:

— Я знаю.

Это было не совсем правдой. Стэнтону были знакомы опасности и тяготы жизни на ферме. Теперь он стал уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы ходить с отцом, когда овцы ягнились, — весенними ночами, когда в темноте за кругом света фонаря мог рыскать кто угодно. Как и все, он слышал голодный вой волков ночами зимохода; видел, как отец берет булаву и фонарь и выходит вместе в другими мужчинами, чтобы уберечь овец.

Да, это было смело, но… дядя Каллен? Налетев на Ренетта, он был страшен, но и по-геройски мужественен, и, когда Стэнтон пробрался обратно к двери, чтобы посмотреть на бой, профессиональная точность ударов Каллена ужасала, и в то же самое время — следовало признать, — потрясала. Он представлял себя на месте дяди, как он стоит между невинной девочкой и её обидчиком, наказывая его так, что тот забудет не скоро…

И сэр Дориан, который как ни в чем не бывало управлял мощными магическими потоками, что спасли Ренетту жизнь, — а могли бы и легко покончить с ней, — с его улыбкой, саркастическими замечаниями и манерами. «Интересно, смогу ли я когда-нибудь отрастить усы, а не пушок?..»

Стук в дверь прервал его размышления, и голос дяди тихо произнес:

— Миа?

— Заходи, — ответила его мама, и Каллен закрыл за собой дверь.

У него в руках был сверток пергамента.

— Миа, ты не будешь возражать, если Дориан и Быки проводят тебя в Южный Предел без меня? И позаботишься о Фел, пока я не вернусь?

— Что случилось?

— Ничего плохого. Просто… Мне пришло сообщение, что Киллин на пути в Киркволл. Отсюда я мог бы быстро добраться до Гварена и сесть на корабль до Киркволла.

— А заехать в Южный Предел — значит сделать крюк.

— Да. Учитывая состояние дорог, — Каллен замолчал. — Я знаю, что обещал отвезти тебя домой, но… Киркволл сейчас опасен.

— И там вы встретились.

Каллен потер шею:

— Приятных воспоминаний об этом месте у меня нет. Будь моя воля, ноги моей там бы больше не было. Но я волнуюсь за нее.

— Если там так опасно, тебе лучше не ехать в одиночку.

— Я буду не один. Я буду с Килл.

— Только вы вдвоем? А это безопасно, Каллен?

— Да, — быстро добавил Каллен. — Конечно, не как в Южном Пределе, но большая часть города сравнительно безопасна. Только… — он снова потер шею. — Килл иногда слишком рискует.

— А можно, я тоже поеду? — возглас Стэнтона удивил всех, и даже его самого. Когда на него уставились и дядя, и мама, он почувствовал, что щеки зарделись. — То есть, я всегда хотел побывать в Киркволле, когда ты был там. Я и сейчас хочу его увидеть.

— Там особенно не на что смотреть, — ответил дядя. — Это не Вал Руайо, или Антива, или Минратос.

— Но и не Южный Предел, — уголок рта Каллена пополз вверх. — _Пожалуйста_. Я еще нигде не был.

— Если твоя мать думает… — Каллен повернулся к Мие, и сердце Стэнтона остановилось. «Она ни за что не согласится. Никогда мне не повидать интересные места!»

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — произнесла Миа, удивляя Стэнтона и, судя по выражению лица, также и Каллена. — Вообще-то, нам всем стоит поехать. С тобой будут солдаты. Стэнтон побывает в Киркволле. А я встречусь с твоей Киллин.

— Мама! — Стэнтон вскочил на ноги. И только пробежав половину комнаты, вспомнил о чувстве собственного достоинства.

И все равно ее обнял.


	34. На странице - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в котором Каллен пытается написать письмо.

_Царепуть, 10-24_

_Киллин,_

_я еду в Киркволл. Пожалуйста, не совершай глупостей, пока я не приеду.  
_

Каллен вздохнул и перечитал предложение. _Нет. Так не пойдет._ Он почти что видел выражение лица Килл, когда она прочитала бы такое: оно ужасало.

Он сложил бумагу, оторвал от нее полоску и начал заново:

_Киллин_

Или лучше «Дорогая Киллин»? Может быть, «Моя дорогая Киллин»?

Он заикался и сбивался, пытаясь подобрать слова, даже когда она была рядом с ним, не то, что вверяя их бумаге. Иногда в тишине ночи Килл шептала ему нежности: _мой дорогой человек, мой прекрасный дурачок, мой милый_ … Сердце сжималось — так сильно ему хотелось снова услышать ее низкий, ровный голос, как она произносит _мой дорогой, моё сердце, моя любовь_ …

Как бы сильно Каллен ни хотел отвечать ей, дать ей почувствовать то же звенящее счастье, слова никогда ему не давались. Ему легко было произнести: «Я люблю тебя» или «Ты так прекрасна», но остальные фразы сцеплялись друг с другом, и ничего не выходило.

«Напиши то, что ты бы сказал ей», — говорила Миа.

Он снова сложил бумагу, снова оторвал полоску.

_Килл,_

_Я еду в Киркволл. Пожалуйста, пока я не доберусь туда, мысли стратегически. У меня все хорошо; сестра Соловей заверила меня, что и ты в порядке. Надеюсь скоро увидеть тебя. Мне безумно тебя не хватает._

_Фел едет со мной. Теперь она — мой «оруженосец»; почему — описывать в письме слишком долго. Она также ждет не дождется вашей встречи, а еще просила передать, чтобы ты внимательно подсчитывала сдачу._

_Я люблю тебя._

_P.S.: Я выучил новую шутку, про трех мужчин, которые выпивают в баре, пока туда не приходит отец одного из них. Она довольно смешная, когда до тебя доходит, что он говорит о собственной жене. Обязательно тебе её расскажу._

Он сложил и запечатал письмо. Если повезет, оно дойдет до Килл раньше их встречи, немного сокращая дистанцию между ними, пусть и иллюзорно. Её пальцы коснутся воска, к которому он прикасается сейчас; она раскроет конверт и очертит линии его строчек…

Каллен заерзал в кресле и попытался перевести свои мысли на что-нибудь другое, не думать о пальцах Киллин и к чему они могли бы прикасаться. Создатель, его сестра и племянник в соседней комнате, и Фел скоро вернется, когда покажет Стёжке сэра Каленхада. Он пытался убедить её ночевать со Стэнтоном и Мией, но — и неизвестно, из какой старой истории или баллады она почерпнула эту идею, — Фел была убеждена, что оруженосец должен спать у дверей комнаты своего рыцаря.

В результате у него совсем не осталось личного пространства — и в Киркволле это будет еще невыносимее.

Словно вызванная его мыслями, Фел отворила дверь, заходя внутрь с сэром Каленхадом в руках. Она осторожно пронесла котенка к камину и устроила его на подстилке.

— Как он? — спросил Каллен.

— Лучше. Две его раны сейчас почти совсем зажили, — она направилась к стойке для брони своей слегка напоминающей утиную походкой, чтобы не опираться на сломанный палец, и начала её осматривать. Каллен заметил, что она уделяла особенное внимания шнуровкам и сочленениям — самым уязвимым местам; их повреждение привело бы к серьезному ранению.

— Тебе Килл это показывала? — Фел кивнула. — Это хорошо, звереныш, но не беспокойся — я сам пригляжу за своими доспехами.

— Я должна, сэр, — Фел не отводила взгляда от сочленений на поножах. — Я — ваш оруженосец, и это моя работа.

— Будет твоей работой, когда ты немного подрастешь.

Она повернулась к нему, упрямо сжав челюсть:

— Я уже большая! Я могу это делать! Могу!

— Я знаю, что ты можешь. Звереныш, пойди сюда, — Каллен протянул руку и, когда она прохромала к креслу, поднял её и устроил у себя на колене. — Большинство оруженосцев чуть старше тебя, знаешь ли. Они какое-то время служат пажами в доме лорда и многому учатся. Но не думаю, что тебе понравилось бы стать пажом эрла Тигана — а я не лорд, у меня нет ни дома, ни замка.

— Ты лучше, чем какой-то там вонючий старый лорд! — преданно произнесла Фел, и Каллен рассмеялся.

— Они так не думают. Но даже если ты мой оруженосец, тебе сначала все еще нужно выучиться вещам, которые ты бы делала пажем.

Она смотрела на него:

— Я могу выучиться сразу делать и это, и то!

— Это будет… — Каллен вспомнил, как Фел часами бродила за Киллин, когда та организовывала ремонт Скайхолда. — Как строить стену сразу сверху и снизу.

— Но если я не твой оруженосец… — с сомнением проговорила Фел.

— Ты — мой оруженосец, — быстро сказал Каллен. — Согласовано и засвидетельствовано эрлом Тиганом. Никто не может заставить тебя уйти — или заставить меня отослать тебя. И я не отошлю тебя… разве что ты этого захочешь.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отсылал, — очень тихо произнесла Фел.

— Тогда я этого не сделаю, — ответил Каллен, и Фел обвила ручками его шею. Он крепко держал ее, чувствуя, как она дрожит из-за непролитых слез. — Прости, что так долго не ехал за тобой, звереныш. Если бы я знал, как плохо обстоят дела, я бы приехал раньше — или прислал кого-нибудь за тобой.

— Ты даже не писал! — буркнула она ему в плечо.

Каллен скривился.

— Прости. Миа говорит, что я очень редко и плохо пишу письма.

— Ужасно, — согласилась Фел.

— Тогда вот тебе первая работа, как моему оруженосцу. Следи, чтобы у меня всегда были перья, чернила и бумага — и напоминай мне использовать их почаще.

— Так и сделаю.

— Конечно, сделаешь. А теперь — пора вам с сэром Каленхадом ложиться спать.

Фел замешкалась, не отпуская его:

— Сэр Медведь?

— Да, звереныш?

— Расскажешь мне историю?

Каллен заморгал; ему пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем заговорить. Когда Фел со своей матерью устроились в нижнем дворе Скайхолда, истории про сэра Феландарис и ее приключения подошли к концу. Но сейчас ему ясно как день вспомнились те холодные вечера у костра в исходе из Убежища: прохлада горного воздуха, жар пламени; пальчики Фел, вцепившиеся в мех его воротника, и её мать, которая спала неподалеку, изнемогая от долгого пути; и Килл сидит, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив голени руками, глядя в танцующие языки огня, поворачиваясь, чтобы бросить на него усталый взгляд — на её лице читается изнеможение из-за происходящего между ними, но её губы все еще искривлены в полуусмешке, и серые глаза смотрят спокойно…

Сейчас Фел в его руках тяжелее; все еще худенькая и жилистая, но стала выше — _старше_.

«Но все еще хочет слушать истории», — думает он, и благодарен за это.

— Тебе придется напомнить мне, где мы остановились, — говорит он ей и ни капли не удивлен, когда она вспоминает все до малейших подробностей.

Путешествуя к Гварену, останавливаясь в тавернах, когда они попадаются на пути, или прямо на дороге, если поселений поблизости нет, их странная маленькая компания втягивается в размеренный ритм. Стэнтон следит за завтраком и, если необходимо, помогает готовить ужин; с каждым днем у него получается все лучше. Фел отвечает за их припасы, чтобы они пополнялись, когда представляется возможность; Каллен ничуть не удивлен, что она дотошна, и у нее все получается. В дороге они с Мией по очереди дают детям уроки — Миа находит задачки, которые приковывают даже интерес Фел, Каллен рассказывает детям об истории Ферелдена, используя ориентиры, мимо которых они проезжают. В полдень они останавливаются, и Быки обычно приступают к тренировке — иногда к ним присоединяются Дориан и Коул; через неделю или около того Железный Бык просит у Мии разрешения, чтобы Стэнтон присоединился к их тренировкам; скрепя сердце, она дает его. И потом, заполучив несколько новых синяков, они скачут до темноты, ищут ночлег.

И Фел приникает к плечу Каллена, сэр Каленхад лежит у нее на коленях. «Расскажи мне историю, сэр Медведь».

«Это свой отдельный маленький мир», — думает Каллен, лежа без сна в спальном мешке и глядя на звезды, рассыпавшиеся перед ним на пылающем покрывале ночи. В первый раз он понимает, почему кто-то может выбрать для себя бродячую жизнь. Как сильно ему ни хотелось бы скорее увидеть Киллин, часть его не хочет, чтобы это путешествие подошло к концу. Он будет скучать по дням, когда перед глазами каждый день расстилались новые виды; ему не хочется снова проводить дни под крышей, а не под вечно меняющимся небом; ему снова придется втискивать моменты с теми, кого он любит, между обязанностями, писаниной и приказами.

«Может, мы доедем до Гварена — а Килл уже там, вернулась из Киркволла».

Это было бы идеально. Они бы поехали в Южный Предел, встретились с его братом и сестрой — все собрались бы вместе, а потом он, Килл, Фел, Дориан и Быки, не торопясь, вернулись бы обратно в Скайхолд — даже, может быть, заехав в Хоннлит, где есть одно озеро с пристанью, которые он так хотел показать Киллин…

«И мне бы не пришлось ехать в Киркволл».

Он вздыхает, честно признаваясь самому себе, что его сожаления во многом связаны с пунктом назначения. «Нет хороших воспоминаний об этом месте», — сказал он Мие.

Но много плохих.

Казематы, его собственное свербящее ощущение, что что-то не так — чувство, которое приглушается лириумом, все больше лириума… Интендант прибавляет дозу любимцу Мередит, и Каллен не задает вопросов, когда она говорит ему «приказ рыцаря-командора».

Не чувствует, как все туже и туже затягивается поводок.

И потом та ночь, когда демоны и одержимые заполнили улицы, часы и часы их мерзкой вони, тошнотворные звуки их удовольствия, когда они находили свежую добычу… запахи и звуки, которые прилипли к нему даже после того, как улицы были очищены; танцующие фигуры, которые он видит боковым зрением, внезапная уверенность, что одна из них прямо здесь, в его слепой зоне, готовая наброситься, готовая…

«Тебе это нравится? А вот это?»

И в первый раз он сам идет к интенданту и просит её.

И она не отказывает ему.

И это помогает, как помогало, когда ему увеличили дозу после Кинлоха — а в ту ночь в Киркволле он принял втрое больше. Кошмары отдалились. Все отдалилось, и страх, терзавший его нервы, и…

И воспоминание о Киллин Ханмаунт с лицом в крови. «Каллен, кажется, он вырвал мне глаз».

До того дня, когда он понимает, что поблагодарил Киллин Ханмаунт за спасение своей жизни только через две недели — и что ему даже не особенно стыдно за это.

«Лириум, — говорили храмовники своим рекрутам, — сделает вас чем-то большим».

Позже они понимали, что он и отнимет у них что-то, сделает их _меньшим_.

Он урезает дозу до той, какая была у него раньше; даже еще чуть-чуть. Кошмары возвращаются в омерзительных деталях; он чувствует шевеление за спиной и оборачивается, выхватив меч — в пустой комнате; когда его подчиненные допускают ошибки, срывается так, что и в сердце, и в висках яростно колотится пульс.

Но он не забывает спрашивать о Киллин каждый раз, как оказывается неподалеку от крепости — а иногда даже и просто так; и когда дела храмовников заводят его на улицу Полумесяца неподалеку от магазина Хью Лотеринга, он покупает лучшее вино, которое может себе позволить, и отправляет ей с запиской: «По традиции мне следовало бы купить тебе выпить; надеюсь, это достойная замена».

И когда он видит её, выполняющую свой долг, все такую же невозмутимую, словно она не была в сантиметре от искалечивания, ослепления или того хуже… Когда он смотрит на нее, она встречает его взгляд и улыбается.

Он примет кошмары, если они — цена за улыбку женщины, которая спасла ему жизнь.

Каллен смотрит вверх на звезды. _Это было даже не худшее._

_Ни для него._

_Ни для нее._


	35. За зеленой дверью - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин убивает время.

_Царепуть, 15-16_

Киллин сказала Авелин, что будет ждать два дня — и только два дня, — но теперь ей было нечем занять свое время.

А Киркволл — едва ли подходящее место для отпуска.

Она осмотрела свои оружие и доспехи в поисках малейших повреждений, начистила каждую деталь так, что они засияли; потратила на это утро. Потом она дважды прошлась по городу быстрым шагом, взбегая по каждой лестнице, затем вернулась в свою комнату в «Висельнике» и отжималась, пока руки не отказали. Она написала Каллену, заполнив страницу строками, в которых не упоминалось ни одного имени и не говорилось ничего такого, что нельзя было бы отправить обычной почтой; отложила письмо, чтобы отправить его завтра.

Она почти опоздала на ужин, а затем отправилась в постель, где и лежала без сна.

И все-таки, спустившись в духоту таверны Висельника, с его запахами немытых клиентов и пролитого пива, она почувствовала прилив дурноты и поспешила к двери, вылетев на улицу: голова кружилась, по коже стекал холодный пот.

Прохладный воздух привел ее в чувство. Она немного постояла, привалившись к стене, глядя на звезды, гадая, смотрит ли на них и Каллен, прямо сейчас, на те же звезды — Волк, Дерево… не думая, она обрисовала линии Дракона, располагавшегося над ней…

 _Красный. Жар. Боль_.

Услышала свой вопль, поняла, что пытается спрятаться за стену, закрыв лицо руками. Посетитель, заходивший в «Висельника», взглянул на нее с любопытством.

Киллин одарила его своим фирменным тяжелым взглядом, и он быстро отвел глаза, возвращаясь к своим делам.

Тяжело дыша, она встала на ноги. _Все хорошо. Такое случается. Ты видела, как такое случалось с другими._

На самом деле, с Калленом, еще тогда…

_Она ищет Каллена, понятия не имея, что сделает, когда найдет его: только что она спасла ему жизнь, а он спас ее, и она почти поцеловала его в переулке Красильщиков, и он дал ей проспаться в своей комнате, чтобы она избежала заслуженного взыскания._

_Он в своем кабинете, стоит спиной к двери, изучая бумаги._

_— Каллен, — произносит она. Когда он не поворачивается, она слегка стучит по косяку двери._

_Он тут же оборачивается, рука на рукояти меча; кажется, он не узнает ее. Меч наполовину вынут из ножен — и тут он моргает и выпрямляет колени, поднимаясь из боевой стойки. Его руки трясутся, когда он убирает меч и проводит пальцами по волосам. Пот блестит на его лбу и верхней губе._

_— Сержант. Вы напугали меня._

_Киллин заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Глаза Каллена настороженно блестят, и он делает шаг назад._

_— Догадываюсь, с тобой это часто в последнее время._

_Он слегка пожимает плечами:_

_— Одержимые на улице. Некоторые из наших рекрутов были захвачены. Немного предосторожности не повредит._

_— Предосторожность — одно дело, готовность снести голову другу, который постучал в дверь — другое._

_— Я не… — Каллен отворачивается от нее. — Могу ли я помочь вам, Сержант? Или это личный визит? Как видите, я очень занят._

_— Как ты спишь? — спрашивает Киллин, хотя его бледность и круги под глазами говорят сами за себя._ Плохо. __

_— Надлежащим образом. Спасибо за беспокойство, — он поднимает свиток со своего стола и изучает его._

_— А…_

_— Довольно! — взрывается он, отбрасывая свиток к стене и поворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы встретить её лицом к лицу. — Что ты хочешь от меня?_

_Она не уверена, что собирается сказать — пока слова не вырываются сами, и взять их назад уже не выйдет:_

_— Вообще-то, я хотела спросить, не выпьешь ли ты со мной._

_— У меня нет времени, — пренебрежительно отрезает Каллен._

_Киллин складывает руки на груди:_

_— Если и есть человек в Киркволле, которому еще больше нужно проветрить голову этим вечером, я его никогда не встречала, — и это правда; хотя когда она шла сюда, она думала скорее о ночи в его комнате, том моменте, когда она протерла ему лоб, и он самую чуточку повернул лицо к ней навстречу… в тусклом свете жаровни его глаза, казалось, потемнели, когда она придвинулась к нему… но сейчас, глядя, как сильно он напряжен, почти доведен до предела, она понимает: нужно вытащить его из этой комнаты, прочь от этих карт, бумаг и решений, дать ему подышать свежим воздухом и опрокинуть в себя кубок-другой._

_— Я…_

_— Каллен, ты разваливаешься на части, и, яйца Создателя, я знаю, как это выглядит. Если ты не остановишься и успокоишься — хотя бы на несколько часов, — ты начнешь видеть всякое и закончишь, как та девчонка из отряда Донника._

_Он слегка нахмурился:_

_— Какая девчонка?_

_— Марианна или Мириам, как-то так. Подумала, что десятилетка, игравшая с обручом, держит посох мага, и отрезала ей руку до того, как кто-нибудь успел спохватиться, — Каллен скривился, и Киллин давила дальше. — Пойдем выпьем. Поговорим о том, что не имеет никакого отношения к дерьму, в котором мы утопаем в последнее время. — Он все еще сомневался: — Знаешь ли, я собираюсь стоять здесь и рассказывать шутки про нагов, пока ты не согласишься._

_Это вызвало тень улыбки:_

_— Создатель, только не **это**._

_— Сколько нагов…_

_Каллен поднял ладони:_

_— Ладно. Только закончу эти списки._

_— Наг, друффало и мабари заходят в бар…_

_— Ладно! — Каллен отбросил от себя бумаги._

_Она отвела его в таверну «Зеленая Дверь». Там все стоило чуть дороже, чем она привыкла, но зато и ее знакомцев здесь вряд ли встретишь. Она бывала здесь на дежурстве, допрашивая свидетеля или разыскивая пропавшего, и у нее сложилось впечатление, что это место довольно приличное, не очень людное — такое место, где можно просто посидеть и поговорить, не перекрикивая шум толпы._

_И сейчас здесь тихо и спокойно, и она выбирает столик с видом из окна на темнеющее небо, заказывает на них обоих._

_Каллен держит свой кубок, словно не зная, что с ним делать — и Киллин пьет до дна, чтобы показать ему пример; он осторожно отхлебывает._

_— Так, — непринужденно говорит она. — Я ведь ничего о тебе не знаю. Только что ты храмовник, родом из Ферелдена и медленно парируешь слева. —_ «И кричишь во сне, и выхватываешь меч, борясь с угрозами, которые видишь ты один». __

_— Да и нечего больше знать. К тому же, я о тебе знаю и того меньше._

_— Я, — с чувством собственного достоинства заявляет Киллин, — не туплю при парировании слева, большое спасибо. Я из Денерима. У меня одна сестра, нет братьев, и моя мать способна написать сагу о гребаной летней простуде._

_— Как её зовут? Твою сестру. Старшая?_

_— Джин. Младшая. И намного._

_Он цедит свое пиво:_

_— Гарет, Миа и Кейт. Все старшие._

_И как по волшебству — или, думает Киллин, благодаря алкоголю, — они разговаривают, как люди. Приносят еще пива и тарелку чего-то хрустящего и соленого. Каллен рассказывает ей, как он играл в шахматы со своей сестрой Мией; спрашивает её, играет ли она._

_— Нет, — с сожалением произносит Киллин, и потом ей в голову приходит идея; она улыбается: — Тебе придется меня научить._

_— Было бы здорово, — говорит он мягко и тоже улыбается; Создатель, она почти уверена, что флиртует с ним, и он флиртует в ответ, и от этой мысли по ней прокатывается волна тепла; она ерзает на стуле._

_Они обмениваются байками о сражениях, самыми необычными арестами Киллин (несомненно, никто не побьет сияющего наготой эльфа, голова которого застряла в сосуде из-под масла), самые глупые вещи, которые когда-либо произносили рекруты Каллена._

_Больше пива, и она рассказывает ему, каково было в Денериме во время Мора, когда вся семья пряталась под полом; порождения тьмы бесчинствовали на улицах, буйствовали в их доме, прямо над их головами уничтожая все, чем они владели; ткацкий станок, единственное орудие отца._

_— Ты видела Героиню? — спрашивает Каллен._

_Киллин трясет головой:_

_— Я не видела ничего, кроме защелки на двери в подвал. Но она спасла нас всех._

_— Да, — он делает большой глоток, подает бармену знак, чтобы ему принесли еще. — Она спасла нас всех. Она всегда была… особенной._

_— Подожди, ты знал ее? — Киллин поражена._

_— Я служил в Кинлохе. Она была ученицей там, — он сделал паузу, подхватил новый кубок. — Потом она… вернулась._

_— **Яйца Создателя** , Каллен. Какой она была?_

_— Прекрасной. Длинные светлые волосы, лицо, как у куклы. Изящная, как девочка. Почти хрупкая. Я бы мог сомкнуть ладони вокруг ее талии, если бы… — его лицо кажется странно пустым, голос обрывается, и потом он моргает, выдавливая из себя кривую улыбку. — Если бы осмелился._

_И, может быть, он не понимает, что выдал этими словами, этим выражением на лице, но все ясно, и Киллин не может отрицать этого; нет такой магии, чтобы вернуть разговор назад на пять минут и направить его в другое русло, чтобы она никогда, никогда не представляла себе юного Каллена, который восторженно глазеет на тонкую светловолосую волшебницу, стремясь заключить ее в объятия._

_— Кажется… кажется, ты хорошо её помнишь, — немного тупо произносит она._

_— У меня не было выбора. После Кинлоха… — он осушает свой кубок. — Вряд ли я смогу ее забыть._

_Киллин начинает собираться, и встреча скоро подходит к концу; она удивлена, когда Каллен пошатывается, вставая._

_— Тебе нужно почаще выбираться, — она помогает ему обрести равновесие. — Прибавится стойкости._

_— Это не рекомендуется, — он слегка оседает, выйдя на улицу, и Киллин придерживает его за плечи. — Пл’хо для дисципины. Плины._

_— Сиськи Андрасте, да тебе немного нужно, — ворчит она и тащит его по улицам в направлении Казематов._

_Он упирается:_

_— Килл._

_— Никуда не делась._

_Он прислоняется к ней и почти шепчет:_

_— Мне снятся сны о ней._

_И яйца Создателя, это не то признание, которое ей хотелось бы услышать. Она старается подтолкнуть его вперед._

_— Каллен…_

_— Все время, — шепчет он ей на ухо. — Это не останавливается. **Она** не останавливается._

_И он плачет, шумными пьяными слезами о своей потерянной любви — Героине Ферелдена, приваливается к Киллин, чтобы стоять ровно, бормочет что-то в ее плечо, и Киллин скорее встретилась бы на улице с малефикаром, чем вот это — но Создателю, крайнюю плоть его подери, не угодишь, и она хлопает Каллена по плечу, мурлычет что-то успокоительное, пока он наконец не отдергивается, проковыляв два шага, и его не выворачивает на мостовую._

_Затем — долгий, утомительный путь в Казематы, и Киллин бесконечно рада скинуть Каллена на его койку, где он сразу же начинает храпеть._

_Пару дней она избегает его, пока рана, нанесенная его словами, не затягивается хотя бы чуть-чуть — и когда через неделю или чуть позже он предлагает им выпить вместе, может, и перекусить, когда у нее будет свободное время — она качает головой._

_Он понимает намек, снова холоден и сдержан, когда они встречаются в следующий раз. Она чувствует вину; но его руки больше не дрожат, и он не оглядывается на тени. Он в порядке._

Киллин стоит на улице Полумесяца, прямо напротив лавки Хью Лотеринга… напротив таверны «Зеленая дверь». Каллен не был ни в каком смысле _«в порядке»_ недели, а то и месяцы после того пьяного вечера.

Это был лириум. Должно быть, он пытался остановиться, уже тогда, даже тогда — теперь она знала про его кошмары, Создатель, она знала их. _**Это** не останавливается. **Она** не останавливается._

И помогла ли она ему, когда он пытался рассказать ей?

_**Нет**._

И он вернулся к лириуму, и кошмары стали легче, и дерганые нервы — «живи-или-умри» — успокоились.

О, _Каллен_. Как все было бы по-другому — для всех — если бы она смогла услышать, что он пытался ей сказать.

Киллин подняла глаза в ночное небо, осторожно отводя взгляд от звезд созвездия Дракона. Меч, Дева, Конь…

Она поклялась ими тремя, словно Каллен под теми же звездами мог слышать ее мысли. _«В следующий раз я выслушаю тебя — всегда буду слушать, мой дорогой, прекрасный человек._

_Я услышу все, что ты говоришь мне, мой милый, мой дорогой, мое сердце, моя любовь»._


	36. В Верхнем городе - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой у Авелин есть зацепка.

_Царепуть, 17_

Утром второго дня Авелин сама пришла за Киллин.

Киллин спала плохо; в кошмарах Каллен умолял ее о помощи: «Не останавливается, Килл, она _не останавливается_ »… протягивала ему руки для объятия, а в них появлялся лириум, бутылка за бутылкой…

Само собой, когда Авелин постучала в дверь, настроение у Киллин было далеко не радужное; но первые же слова капитана стражи отодвинули сны на второй план:

— У нас есть зацепка.

По пути Киллин стукнула в двери Фрейзера. Он открыл ей, полуодетый и с широко распахнутыми глазами. _«Сиськи Андрасте, я не собираюсь ждать, пока он сапоги натянет.»_

— Жди меня в крепости, — приказала она и ушла.

Пока Киллин следовала за Авелин по городским лестницам, та объясняла: страже стало известно, что набожная и богатая вдова отворила двери своего частного заведения в Верхнем городе в качестве убежища для юных девушек, попавших в затруднительное положение.

— Марьям де Фолетт, — произнесла Авелин.

— Никогда о такой не слышала, — отозвалась Киллин; они пробирались в Верхний город, их сопровождал отряд стражи.

— И я тоже, — мрачно проговорила Авелин. — Поставишь на то, что она просто законопослушная?

— Держи карман шире.

Дом Марьям де Фолетт был велик и внушителен; все окна, выходившие на улицу, прикрывали ставни.

— Черного хода нет, — Авелин постучала в двери.

Открыл их здоровенный мужчина, одетый как лакей — «прикрытие», подумала Киллин, отметив дважды сломанный нос, бугрившуюся мускулами грудь, плечи, которые, казалось, начинались прямо от ушей; _«доспехи свои съем, если это лакей»_. Первое впечатление только подтвердилось, когда он открыл рот и рыкнул:

— Ага?

— Капитан стражи Авелин, пришла, чтобы встретиться с госпожой де Фолетт.

— Её нет.

Когда он начал закрывать дверь, Авелин и Киллин среагировали одновременно, сделав шаг вперед. Они налегали, а он сопротивлялся; двое из солдат Авелин, навалившись, помогли им распахнуть дверь, и «лакей» отступил.

— Митчелл, Симкинс, следите за дверью — никого не впускать и не выпускать, — приказала Авелин. — Остальные — по двое, обыскать дом. Киллин, со мной.

— Есть, сэр, — сказали они хором — в том числе и Киллин, — и приступили к выполнению приказов.

Фойе и гостиная содержались в порядке и были неплохо обставлены; но в остальных помещениях краска осыпалась со стен, в углах валялись комки пыли, мебель была дешевой и старой. Три пустые комнаты на первом этаже, вверх по лестнице и…

Раздался женский визг, и Киллин, обнажив меч, рванулась в коридор, опережая Авелин. Завернув за угол, они увидели…

Двоих из отряда Авелин, которые пытались успокоить рыжеволосую девушку, шарахавшуюся от них, визжащую, словно закипающий чайник.

— Тихо, тихо, — умолял один из них. — Все хорошо, все хорошо!

Киллин вложила меч в ножны и выступила вперед.

— Закрой рот, — бросила она и дала девушке пощечину.

Визг умолк; девушка уставилась на нее в потрясении.  
  
— Они из стражи, — Киллин ткнула пальцем в сторону остальных. — Я — нет. Они будут просить. Я не стану. Видела Джин Ханмаунт?

— Не… не знаю?

— Темноволосая, симпатичная. Глаза как у меня. Могла прийти с ребенком.

— А, наверное, вы имеете в виду Амариллис.

Один из стражников прыснул, Киллин обернулась и _посмотрела_ на него. Снова повернувшись к девушке, она произнесла:

— Возможно. Где она?  
  
— Её нет. Мадам де Фолетт нашла ей работу; для неё и еще четверых девушек, на прошлой неделе, — она потерла щеку. — Подошла моя очередь. Если синяк останется…

— Работу где? И где Томас? Её сын. С ней?

— Не знаю, где. Мадам никогда не говорит. И нет, детей брать нельзя. Мадам находит им всем хорошие семьи.

— А где можно найти мадам? — спросила Авелин.

— Н-не уверена. Она приходит раз в несколько дней, приводит новых девушек или забирает тех, для кого есть работа.

— Может быть, ты знаешь что-нибудь… — начала Авелин.

Киллин оглянулась в сторону лестницы и перил, затем подхватила рыженькую под руку и перекинула ее себе через плечо. Не обращая внимания на возглас Авелин: «Киллин!», она пронесла визжащую сопротивляющуюся девушку к площадке и перегнула ее через поручень головой вниз.

Девушка кричала и пиналась.

— Будешь отбиваться, — непринужденно заметила Киллин, — я тебя отпущу.  
  
— Киллин Ханмаунт, я приказываю тебе… — крикнула Авелин.

— _Не_ стражница, — напомнила ей Киллин, и потом обратилась к рыженькой, которая замерла на месте. — Теперь я подержу тебя здесь, пока ты не вспомнишь что-нибудь, что поможет мне найти мадам де Филетт. Конечно, со временем мои руки устанут, и я тебя уроню. Так что лучше тебе думать побыстрее и помочь мне, пока не случилось беды.

— Не знаю, не знаю!

— Она приходила или приезжала в карете?

— Я, э, никогда не видела. В карете! В карете! Я слышала ржание лошадей, и не один раз!

— Хорошо. Ты из Киркволла?

— Да!

— Как от нее пахло? Верхний город, Нижний город? Клоака?

— Не так! От нее пахло… не знаю, чем-то сладким!

Духи и ванная, и поместье за стенами города. Что означает: не только деньги, но и связи.

— Хорошо. Это пригодится. Как она выглядела?

— Орлезианка!

— Дерьмово. То есть она была в маске?

— Да! Отпусти меня, отпусти меня!

— Киллин, довольно, — голос Авелин прозвучал резко, как хлыст; собственный парадно-приказной тон Киллин вырабатывала, руководствуясь именно им. И даже сейчас у нее внутри все сжалось.

Она поставила девушку на пол и отпустила её, поворачиваясь к Авелин.

— Орлесианка со связями с местными аристократами, живет за…

— Я поняла, — сквозь зубы процедила Авелин. Она обернулась, отдавая приказы: обыскать дом и задержать всех найденных женщин для допроса; «лакея» — доставить в темницу крепости; главам постов поблизости — явиться к ней в офис и немедленно отчитаться. Потом она снова повернулась к Киллин: — А ты — на минуту.

Беседа заняла больше минуты, и слова капитана ранили. Киллин приняла свое фирменное безжизненное выражение, глядя поверх плеча Авелин и думая о «хороших семьях», и как неправдоподобно это звучит.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — гаркнула Авелин.

Правильный ответ: _да, сэр, конечно, сэр._

— Не особенно, — Киллин слегка пожала плечами. — Я больше на вас не работаю, капитан. Не ожидайте, что я буду следовать вашим приказам.

— Я оказала тебе услугу сегодня, позволив прийти сюда! — в голосе Авелин звенел лед, глаза сверкали. — Не ожидала, что ты будешь поступать как моя подчиненная. Я думала, что ты будешь вести себя как гостья в моем городе — а не гребаная Защитница Киркволла! _Пламя_ , как будто нам нужна еще одна!

Киллин вздрогнула.

— Я думала, вы были друзьями.

— Пока она не исчезла и не оставила меня разбираться со всем этим бардаком, — произнесла Авелин. — Как Каллен Резерфорд. Как ты.

_Вот дерьмо._

— Капитан… — Киллин запнулась. — Каллен ушел, потому что должен был. Но я… я последовала за ним. И мне жаль. Это было эгоистично, и я прошу прощения. 

— Ты была влюблена в него еще тогда?  
  
— Создатель, да. Я влюбилась в него практически с первого взгляда.

— Неудивительно, что ты поддержала его, после Мередит.

 _Киллин стоит в кабинете капитана стражи и мечтает очутиться где-нибудь подальше; не отводит глаз от стены, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Калленом или Авелин.  
  
Но она стоит там, где стоит, потому что после ночи крови и огня, охвативших Киркволл, после того, как стража сантиметр за сантиметром отвоевывала улицы, наводя в городе порядок, пока руины храма еще тлели, Авелин сказала: «Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь сбегал в Казематы и привел рыцаря-командора сюда», и Киллин вызвалась добровольцем, пусть у нее и подгибались колени от усталости; потому что в Казематах должен быть Каллен…  
  
Если он еще жив.  
  
Как бы ни отдалился он от нее после той ночи, когда дал ей понять, что никогда не сможет ответить на её чувства — подчеркнутым сравнением с Героиней Ферелдена, — он должен выжить. _«Мне нужно, чтобы он жил, даже если мы и пары слов больше друг другу не скажем». __

_Чуть не падая, она несется по Верхнему и Нижнему городу, затем — по проходу, который ведет в Казематы; дым виден даже отсюда. Вблизи она замечает разбитые в щебень статуи — в битве здесь применялась могучая магия.  
  
Видит Защитницу, устало спускающуюся по ступеням._

_И за её спиной — Каллена._

_Усилием воли она удерживается и не падает на месте от изнеможения, но бежать больше не может. Шагая к Каллену, видит, что его лицо посерело, взгляд опустел; он едва переставляет ноги, словно в полусне._

_— Каллен, — зовет она его, и через секунду он поворачивает к ней голову, словно не узнавая. — Каллен, где рыцарь-командор Мередит?_

_— Её нет, — без выражения говорит он._

_— Мертва?_

_— Нет, — и на его идеальных губах появляется какое-то жуткое подобие усмешки._

_Окончательно сбитая с толку — и желая как можно быстрее обрести грёбаную почву под ногами, — Киллин удерживает его за руку._

_— Авелин просила меня привести рыцаря-командора._

_Ответа приходится подождать:_

_— Наверное, это я._

_— Тогда тебе нужно явиться в крепость.  
  
— Хорошо, — оцепенело произносит он._

_По дороге к крепости они представляют собой печальное зрелище. Каллен, кажется, не ранен, но Киллин поставила бы свое недельное жалование, что он понятия не имеет, где он сейчас и почему; она сама еле волочит ноги от усталости, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова._

_И к тому же начинается дождь. Не какой-нибудь там моросящий дождик, нет: фирменный киркволльский «дерьмовейшее-место-в Тедасе» ливень, который заливает глаза; спустя несколько мгновений по улицам уже текут ручьи.  
  
Киллин оступается в луже и падает на колено; она обессилела настолько, что не может подняться.  
  
И видит, что Каллен тоже остановился: он не ждет, просто стоит, словно лишившись причины двигаться дальше._

_— Ты иди, — говорит она. — Я догоню.  
  
Ни тени выражения на его лице, словно он её не услышал.  
  
Киллин подбирает под себя ноги, пытаясь подняться — и снова оступается, на сей раз растянувшись во весь рост._

_— Кружевные трусики Андрасте! — она пытается опереться на скользкие камни мостовой. — Старческая мошонка Создателя, нахрен этот дождь, почему в самые дерьмовые дни всегда идет дождь, никогда не бывает гребаного военного дерьма в ясную погоду, о нет, это всегда — обвисшие соски Андрасте! — всегда гадский дождь…  
  
Протянутая рука помогает ей подняться, удерживает её. Она поднимает глаза и видит узнавание в глазах Каллена; по его лбу струится вода._

_— Сколько ты уже на ногах? — спрашивает он._

_— Какой сейчас год? — произносит Киллин, и уголок его рта слегка приподнимается. Она опирается о стену. — Со мной все будет в порядке. Тебе надо подниматься в крепость. Авелин хочет сделать себе сережки из чьих-нибудь яиц; будь я на твоем месте, я бы побыстрее предложила ей кого-нибудь другого.  
  
— Я не буду иметь дела с капитаном стражи Авелин без подкрепления, — Каллен поддерживает её за плечи, принимает на себя часть её веса. — Пойдем._

_И вот так она оказалась в кабинете капитана стражи, в ужасе уставившись в стену, когда они обсуждают произошедшее в Казематах; и Авелин говорит Каллену, что орден храмовников Киркволла должен был распущен, и Каллен не соглашается.  
  
— А ты как думаешь, Киллин? — спрашивает Авелин.  
  
_Вот дерьмо._ Едва ли её обязанности включают в себя обсуждение этого разговора, тем более — личное мнение на этот счет._

_— Вы оба правы, сэр, — произносит Киллин._

_— Весьма дипломатично.  
  
— Сэр, я не это имела в виду. Вы правы: то, что случилось в Круге Киркволла — не просто пара инцидентов. Любой на месте тех магов попытался бы сбежать. И они — женщины, мужчины, даже дети, — у них остались семьи в городе, семьи, которые теперь знают о происходившем. Рыцарь-капитан Каллен, сэр, нельзя притворяться, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнесла Авелин.  
  
— Но Каллен тоже прав, капитан Авелин, сэр. Йевен был до меня, но все знают, чем дело закончилось. И он был не единственным в истории стражи, верно? Как насчет Рэнделла? Злоупотреблял служебным положением с девушками из Розы. И стража не распущена — её структура изменена. То же можно проделать с храмовниками Киркволла._

_— Город в развалинах. У меня нет ни места, ни времени на тех, кто считает необходимую грязную работу ниже себя.  
  
— Храмовники будут работать наравне со всеми, — произнес Каллен. — Я обещаю.  
  
— А ты будешь работать вместе со стражей?_

_— Дайте нам посредника, — Каллен бросил взгляд на Киллин. — Сержанта Киллин. Обещаю, её слова будут выполняться, как приказы._

_И вот так Киллин повысили, уволив с должности, которая ей нравилась, и засунули в новый порядок управления Киркволлом, не дав и слова вымолвить.  
  
Она стоит в коридоре у кабинета Авелин, не в силах понять, что только что произошло, не в силах держать равновесие, когда ноги наконец отказывают…  
  
Ладонь поддерживает её за предплечье, помогает опереться о стену, и она кое-как стоит._

_— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Каллен, его широкое плечо дает ей опору и укрывает от любопытствующих взглядов._

_— Я в порядке. Мне жаль.  
  
— Действительно, — мягко произносит Каллен. — После дневной смены в патруле ты целую ночь сражалась, а потом бегала по всему Киркволлу на пустой желудок; что ж ты за стражница-то такая, что не можешь сразу же приступить к своим дневным обязанностям?_

_— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она его._

_На секунду его теплые карие глаза выражает полное изумление, как будто это последнее, чего он ожидал — что кому-то не все равно, как он чувствует себя сейчас.  
  
— Нет, — произносит он через мгновение. — Нет. Но я… пока что справлюсь._

_— Ты что, только что уволил меня?_

_— Прости за это, — в его голосе звучит насмешливая нотка, она почти уверена в этом. — Я… Килл. У меня не выйдет… мне нужна твоя помощь._

_— Мог бы просто попросить._

_— В следующий раз так и сделаю. Можешь идти?  
  
«Нет», — хочется сказать ей, потому что так она могла бы постоять рядом с ним еще чуть-чуть, и Каллен разговаривал бы с ней без сегодняшнего унылого бессилия, без холодной отстраненности последних месяцев.  
  
— Да, — неохотно произносит она. — Что в первую очередь?  
  
— В первую очередь?_

_Киллин поднимает на него взгляд:_

_— Я — твой официальный посредник со стражей, так что **сотрудничай**. Что вам нужно от стражи в первую очередь? Что собираются делать храмовники?  
  
Каллен качает головой:_

_— Едва ли я знаю._

_Киллин проводит рукой по своим волосам и потом трет лицо, как будто это может заменить шесть-семь часов сладкого сна.  
  
— Вам нужно проверить списки, чтобы посмотреть, кто еще в строю._

_— Хорошо, — Каллен отпускает её руку, делает шаг назад. — Они будут ждать тебя, когда ты отдохнешь._

_— Один час._

_— Два, — возражает он. Она кивает, поворачивается, направляясь к своей койке; останавливается, когда слышит, как он произносит:_

_— Килл, — замолкает на мгновение и очень тихо добавляет. — Спасибо.  
_

Киллин потрясла головой, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Я не приняла его сторону, — сказала она Авелин. — Ничью, вообще-то. Ты спросила, что я думаю. Я сказала.  
  
— И в конце концов ты работала плечом к плечу с Калленом Резерфордом каждый будний день. 

— Я этого не планировала, — честно произнесла Киллин. — Если бы меня тогда спросили, я бы сказала, что не хотела этого. И, капитан… вы не можете сказать, что это не помогло городу. Ведь нет?

Авелин окинула её долгим проницательным взглядом.

— Нет, — наконец сказала она, — все было бы куда хуже, если бы храмовники не сотрудничали. Ты хорошо поработала тогда, все три года. — Она умолкла: — Пока не уехала.

— Ну, теперь я вернулась, — эти слова вырвались у Киллин сами собой, но она и не хотела брать их назад. — И я останусь, если ты хочешь. — «Создатель, Авелин, не соглашайся, — тут же подумала она, зная, что если та попросит, она останется. — Пожалуйста, Авелин, только не говори «да».

— Останешься, как же, — протянула Авелин, и колени Киллин подогнулись от облегчения. Она сделала глубокий вдох, и Авелин произнесла:

— Пойдем. Выясним, что видел лакей.


	37. В камере - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин кое-что узнает.

_Царепуть, 17_

Темницы были в точности такими же, как их помнила Киллин, и, следуя за Авелин вниз по ступенькам, на секунду она почувствовала, как кружится голова. Сырые каменные стены, чадящие факелы… длинные ряды камер с решетками и кандалами… холод круглый год, кроме самых жарких дней Джустиниана и Утешника…

Здесь она выслушивала самые отвратительные признания, отмазки, объяснения — слова, скупо вытягиваемые предложение за предложением или же выплевываемые в потоке отчаянных оправданий и попыток рационализации. Время от времени она сидела на деревянных подмостках, служивших скамьей и кроватью в каждой камере, плечом к плечу с мужчиной или женщиной, которые совершили такое, что нормальным людям немыслимо было даже вообразить — поступки, которые были хуже безумных попыток Корифея уничтожить мир, хуже даже разрушений, что он принес, — как раз своей рутинностью и мелочностью.

Как говорил её старый сержант, Киллин всегда хорошо умела обращаться с людьми — и поэтому это она, всегда _она_ сидела на скамье, время от времени дотрагиваясь до закованного в наручники запястья чудовища перед ней. _«Я понимаю. Просто расскажи нам все. Что ты сделал дальше?»  
_  
Стены, казалось, шептали ей: _«И потом я… ножом… не хотел… она заставила меня»_ … — как будто все было вчера, словно она никуда и не уходила, как будто она никогда не…

Но до сих пор Киллин никогда не бывала здесь с Авелин, и присутствие капитана возвращало её в реальность.

— Говорит, его зовут Сэм. Что так же вероятно, как и его лакейская должность. Я с ним поговорю. Заходи, когда время придет.

Они остановились у камеры, в которой находился тот самый «лакей». Он сидел на скамье со связанными за спиной руками; ничего другого в камере не было.

Авелин открыла дверь, зашла внутрь и прислонилась к стене:

— Обычно я бы спросила, как у тебя дела. Познакомилась с тобой. Притворилась другом. Но у нас дела. Так что говори.

— Нечего сказать, — рыкнул Сэм.

— Видишь вон её? — Авелин дернула головой в сторону Киллин. — Не начнешь говорить — я ее впущу.

Киллин привалилась к стене у дверей, стараясь казаться скучающей. Она достала нож из ботинка и начала чистить им ногти.

Сэм-«лакей» окинул Киллин взглядом и пожал плечами:

— Меня не пугают маленькие девочки.

Не меняя положения, Киллин запустила свой нож сквозь решетку. Тот воткнулся в скамью ровно между ног Сэма; он уставился на все еще вибрировавшее лезвие, а потом перевел взгляд на нее.

Киллин приятно улыбнулась, достала меч и показательно начала чистить ногти им.

— Подумай еще раз, — настаивала Авелин. — Она работала на меня. Пока я ее не уволила — слишком часто избивала подозреваемых. А девушка, о которой я спрашиваю — её сестра.

— Слушай, я ничего не знаю. Только двери открывал.

— Кому?

Он пожал плечами:

— Посыльным. И мадам. Это все.

— Так ты стоишь у дверей… и не даешь девушкам уйти.

Сэм рассмеялся:

— Они и не хотят уходить. Еда три раза в день, крыша над головой, а потом еще и работа? Ты бы ушла?

— Может, и нет, — допустила Авелин. — Но что за работа?

— Хорошая работа в хороших домах, — он снова пожал плечами. — Так говорит мадам. Должно быть, им там нравится.

— Почему?

— Никто никогда не возвращался.

— А что с детьми? У некоторых из них же есть дети, да?

Сэм снова пожал плечами:

— Наверное. Н’знаю.

Авелин перевела взгляд на Киллин; та взмахнула мечом и распахнула дверь темницы. Прежде, чем «лакей» успел среагировать, она повалила его на пол, приставив колено к груди, поставив ботинок на яйца и прижав меч к его горлу. Свободной рукой она выдернула нож из скамьи и покрутила его в пальцах.

— Попробуем _еще раз_. Так что с детьми?

— Я тебе предупреждала, — обратилась к Сэму Авелин, сложив руки на груди.

— Слушай, я ничего не знаю! — протестовал мужчина, скривившись, когда Киллин слегка усилила давление на меч.

— Думаю, он говорит правду, — произнесла Авелин. — Наверное, он ничего не знает.

— А ты права, — проговорила Киллин. — Тогда можно его и прикончить.

— _Подождите-ка_ …

— Жди, пока я поднимусь по ступенькам, — бросила Авелин. — Меньше бумажной волокиты.

— Само собой, — непринужденно отозвалась Киллин.

— Ну-ка **подождите!**

Авелин не обратила на него внимания, повернулась на пятках и направилась прочь. Её шаги удалялись, становясь все тише.

Киллин повернула голову, как будто оценивая, насколько далеко отошла Авелин, а потом обернулась к заключенному с усмешкой.

— Погоди, погоди, **погоди**! — закричал он. — Вернись! Я все расскажу! **Вернись!**

Авелин возвратилась — по мнению Киллин, самую чуточку торопливее, чем следовало бы, — наверное, капитан стражи несколько отвыкла от допросов. В любом случае, Сэм ничего не заметил.

— Я слушаю.

— Убери отсюда эту стерву. Сними её с меня, и я все расскажу.

— Киллин?

Киллин притворилась, что раздумывает, потом неохотно кивнула. Она встала, спрятала меч в ножны и отступила назад.

— Считаю до пяти, — обратилась она к Сэму.

«Лакей» тяжело сглотнул.

— Госпожа Миллар в Нижнем городе! Туда они их забирают! Детей! Госпожа Миллар в Нижнем городе!

— Спасибо, — сказала Авелин и заперла дверь. Направившись к лестнице, она мрачно проговорила: — Я знаю Тису Миллар. Сиротского приюта она не держит.

Киллин засунула нож в ботинок и последовала за ней, перешагивая сразу по две ступеньки.

— Чем она занимается?

— В основном, небольшой контрабандой, — Авелин ускорилась, чтобы успевать за ней.

— Небольшой — размером с младенцев?

Они вошли в главный зал одновременно.

— Я вот что думаю, — произнесла Авелин. — Слушай, мне сказали, что шесть дней назад в восточные ворота проехала карета с опущенными занавесками. Стражник у ворот — по крайней мере, один из них, — слышал, как внутри разговаривали женщины. По этой дороге можно попасть в четыре поместья. Мы их всех проверим — Донник поведет отряд.

Киллин фыркнула:

— Можно подумать, они вас впустят.

— Может, какие-то и впустят. Это сузит круг подозреваемых. Эй, Лейт, Сандерсон! За мной.

Названные стражники последовали за Авелин и Киллин на улицу. Фрейзер ждал у дверей.

— Найди Донника, — обратилась к нему Киллин. — Он выедет из города. Иди с ним и отчитайся, когда вернетесь.

— Есть, — отозвался Фрейзер и удалился.

Они шли через Верхний город к рынкам, и затем — в Нижний город. Люди, замечавшие выражение на лице Авелин, спешно убирались с дороги; замешкавшихся отталкивали в сторону плечами.

— Здесь, — Авелин остановилась рядом с узкой облупившейся дверью на улице, известной как Заведение Эдди; уже никто не помнил, почему. Она подняла руку, чтобы постучать.

Киллин пинком распахнула дверь и влетела внутрь.

Гостиная была пуста, но Киллин услышала, как заплакал ребенок, испуганный шумом, и направилась к нему, Авелин и стражники следовали по пятам. В узкой дальней комнате они увидели четыре спальника на полу, и на них — шесть детей. Киллин и понятия не имела, как определить, сколько им — только что они старше, чем Фелисити, и младше, чем Фел.

Дверь черного хода была открыта, и она кинулась в нее, увидев, что жилистая женщина средних лет пытается перелезть через стену. В три размашистых быстрых шага она пересекла двор, схватила беглянку и дернула вниз; та приземлилась на ноги.

Само собой, в руках Тисы Миллар был нож. Доверяя мастерству Харрита, Киллин перчаткой выбила лезвие из рук нападавшей, ткнула её кулаком в челюсть и, когда женщина пошатнулась, пинком сбила ее с ног.

Тиса упала, и Киллин прижала её к земле, заламывая ей руки.

— Томас Ханмаунт. Он там внутри?

— Эти дети мои!

— Воистину ты — чудо Создателя, — проговорила Авелин от дверей. — Шестеро за два года, и нет близняшек? Нужно позвать церковников.

— **Томас Ханмаунт,** — повторила Киллин, заламывая запястье Тисы так, что кость почти вышла из сустава.

— Я _ни хрена_ не знаю, ясно? — прорычала Тиса. — Может, их всех так зовут; мне ничего не говорили.

— Лейт, подержи её, — приказала Авелин, и Киллин отпустила женщину. — Килл, сама посмотри. Может, он здесь.

— Я его никогда не видела. Все, что я знаю — ему около шести месяцев. Каких он должен быть размеров?

— _Дыханье Создателя_ , — пробормотала Авелин и вернулась в дом. Она осматривала детей, и Киллин присоединилась к ней. — Девочка, слишком большой, девочка, совсем уже большой… может, вот этот.

Киллин с сомнением смотрела на толстого светловолосого младенца, на которого указала Авелин:

— В нашей семье все брюнеты.

— Ты же сказала, отец неизвестен. Или, может, вот этот? Ему может быть около шести месяцев… просто слегка не дорос.

Киллин переводила взгляд с одного младенца на другого.

— _Яйца Создателя,_ — в раздражении произнесла она. — Откуда мне нахрен знать? Они все мелкие.

Авелин нахмурилась:

— Твоя сестра узнает его, когда мы найдем ее.

— **Если** мы найдем ее, — поправила ее Киллин. Она вспомнила слова рыжей девушки из дома мадам де Фолетт. _Уехала на прошлой неделе._

Она вернулась во двор. Лейт поднял Тису на ноги и связал ей руки за спиной.

— Когда доставили этих детей? — Тиса глазела на нее, очевидно, собирая слюну. Предвидя это, Киллин отступила в сторону и, когда женщина попыталась плюнуть ей в лицо, схватила Тису за горло своей рукой в перчатке и сдавила его. — **Когда**?

Тиса побледнела, разглядев выражение ее лица.

— Троих на прошлой неделе. Двоих сегодня утром. Одного две недели назад.

— Которых на прошлой неделе? — требовательно проговорила Киллин. Когда Тиса замешкалась, она сжала её за горло чуть сильнее, а затем слегка ослабила хватку, чтобы та смогла говорить.

— Девочек и старшего мальчика! — пискнула Тиса.

_Ни один из этих детей — очевидно не Томас._

— На прошлой неделе к тебе принесли мальчика. Шестимесячного. По имени Томас. Возможно, темноволосого.

В глазах Тисы мелькнуло узнавание — и затем страх.

— Нет, — быстро выпалила она. — Никогда не видела. Его здесь не было.

— **Слушай меня,** — очень ровно проговорила Киллин. — Этот мальчик — мой племянник. Ты скажешь мне, где он. — Она отпустила горло Тисы и достала нож из ботинка: — _До_ того, как я отрежу тебе что-нибудь важное, или _после_ — но ты мне это скажешь.

— Тебе меня не запугать, — сквозь серые губы процедила Тиса. — У стражи есть правила.

— Это они из стражи, — Киллин изучала лезвие своего ножа. — Я — из Инквизиции.

— Киллин! — Авелин протиснулась плечом между женщинами. — Ты не можешь…

— А что, вы сможете меня остановить?

— Я сражаться с ней не буду, капитан, — добавил Лейт. — Извините. У меня ребенок на подходе.

— Милость Андрасте, Киллин… Пожалуйста, — Авелин повернула к Тисе, тихо и настойчиво проговорила: — _Скажи ей_. Думаю, она… Ты бы видела, что она сотворила с Сэмом у мадам де Фолетт. _Пламя_ , просто кошмар. Я не смогу ей помешать. Скажи ей!

«Слегка переигрывает», — подумала Киллин, но Тиса была слишком напугана, чтобы это заметить. Её взгляд метался между Авелин и Киллин.

— Я не могла остановить его! — выпалила она. — _Я не могла!_

— Остановить кого? — Авелин отбросила притворство, словно пришедший в негодность плащ.

— Я не знаю его имени, клянусь, не знаю! — бормотала Тиса. — Он каждый месяц приходит и выбирает кого-нибудь из детей! Он пришел вчера и забрал того маленького мальчика, о котором вы говорите! Я не могла остановить его! У него договоренность с мадам!

— Где его искать? — спросила Киллин.

— Я не знаю, я не… где-то в Клоаке, наверное… это догадки, я не… там же они прячутся, да?

— Кто? Кто они?

— Маги крови! — прорыдала Тиса.


	38. В Клоаке - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин встречает кое-кого незнакомого… ей.

_Царепуть, 17_

— В последнее время у нас не было проблем с малефикарами, — проговорила Авелин. — Обычно они собираются в юго-восточной четверти Клоаки. Мы…

Киллин повернулась на каблуках и направилась прочь из дома.

— Киллин! — выкрикнула Авелин позади нее. — Подожди!

Киллин не остановилась. Она слышала, как за ее спиной Авелин отдает приказы — поднять всех, все смены, привести храмовников, забросить сети в Клоаку, _обыскивать все_.

Сколько времени это займет — организовать отряды, выдвинуться? Как бы эффективна ни была стража Киркволла под руководством Авелин, ответ был очевиден — _слишком долго._ Даже в спешке — мужчинам и женщинам придется проснуться или вернуться в казармы, вооружиться, достичь точек сбора…

**Слишком долго.**

«Подожди», — сказала Авелин.

«Подожди, — однажды сказала себе Киллин, стоя перед ничем не примечательной дверью. — Подожди ордер, и, когда он придет, мы войдем, соблюдая закон»…

 _Нет._ В этот раз она не будет ждать — не когда жизнь ее племянника на счету; даже не будь он её племянником, даже просто ребенка.

« _Если_ он еще жив. Его шансы малы. Почти так же малы, как мои — увидеть завтрашний рассвет».

 _Если_ Томас еще жив — _если,_ — по крайней мере, она сможет отвлечь их, хотя бы немного расчистить страже путь. Или даже лучше: если она доберется до той части Клоаки, где по сведениям Авелин собираются маги крови, — а Киллин думала, что это должно у нее получиться, — и ритуал еще не завершен, она могла бы отвлечь их ненадолго, может быть, даже убить достаточно подонков, чтобы оставшиеся не смогли завершить его вовсе.

Успеть, пока её не прикончат.

Киллин заперла мысли о том, насколько неравны силы, в знакомый сундук, вместе с представлениями о том, как выглядят ритуалы магов крови, вместе с неизбежным неодобрением Авелин, с ясными воспоминаниями об этих улицах, переулках, людях…

Вместе с памятью об улыбке на лице Каллена — улыбке, прекрасной, как рассвет, когда он произнес: «Неужели ты никогда не знала, что я смотрел на тебя?»

И с мыслью о выражении на его лице, если у нее не выйдет провернуть это дело.

Она мысленно захлопнула крышку.

Готовясь к сражению с холодной и ясной головой, Киллин на бегу проверяла свое оружие, поправляла наручи и подергивала плечами, чтобы кираса лучше сидела. Насколько она помнила, вход, располагавшийся ближе всего к южно-восточной части Клоаки, находился в паре кварталов от «Висельника», люк в переулке — _вот здесь_. Она схватила рукоять и подняла крышку люка вверх, открывая узкие деревянные ступени, что вели в подземную часть города.

Последний раз удостоверившись, что все в порядке, она сбежала вниз по лестнице; дробный стук каблуков её ботинок отражался от каменных стен, громко возвещая, что она торопится — слишком глупая, отчаявшаяся или смертоносная, чтобы осторожничать даже в Клоаке.

Она выигрывала несколько мгновений, пока обитатели Клоаки гадали, к которой из трех категорий ее отнести.

Ей пригодятся эти мгновения.

Где-то в глубине сознания Киллин понимала, как опасно то, что она делает, но это знание имело значение разве что в стратегических соображениях. Нет места ошибке, нет времени на сомнения. Быстро, жестко, достичь цели и вернуться назад. Цель — младенец; это тоже имело стратегическое значение. _Обратно придется пробиваться с одной рукой._

Пять метров вниз по узкому коридору; боковым зрением она заметила движение и, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, Киллин достала меч из ножен, держа его низко и под углом — так, чтобы любой внимательный наблюдатель понял, что для нее привычно сражаться в помещениях. Следовавший за ней слегка замедлился, но не прекратил преследование. В любую минуту их станет больше… _двигайся, двигайся быстро._

Клоака изменилась с тех пор, как она была здесь; она менялась постоянно, деревянные подмостки возводились и снова сносились. Киллин ориентировалась по каменным стенам, которые никогда не менялись, по случайным отблескам света через канализационные решетки над головой, благодаря десятилетнему опыту зная, в какой именно части Киркволла она находится, считая шаги и повороты.

И да, преследователей прибавилось. Скоро они наберутся смелости, или их соберется достаточно много, и они нападут. Если это произойдет в месте, где у нее за спиной не будет стены…

Звуки потасовки, ругательства — и безошибочное хлюпанье меча, воткнутого кому-то в кишки, стон умирающего. _Они дерутся между собой, кому достанется моя блестящая броня, моё отличное оружие. Это хорошо._

Налево, снова налево — здесь. Вот арка, которую она искала. Она завалена обломками мебели и бревнами; неудобство, но также — обнадеживающий знак, что какие бы малефикары там не скрывались, в данную минуту сил или умения поставить магический барьер у них не было.

Это могло означать, что они уже растратили энергию, которую получили, принеся Томаса в жертву.

Или — что они еще не провели ритуал.

Киллин сорвала со спины щит и ринулась вперед.

Из-за баррикады в её сторону полетел заряд магии холода, но она держала щит так, как показывал ей Каллен в Убежище, как это делали храмовники — под углом, чтобы враждебная магия ушла в сторону, а не попала в нее. Она добралась до арки, двумя быстрыми ударами расчистила себе дорогу и ворвалась внутрь.

Больше, чем один маг; они разбегались, поднимая посохи. Киллин низко пригнулась, уронила меч на землю и схватила кусок дерева с баррикады. Она бросила его в ближайшего мага, удар оказался достаточно силен, чтобы тот ахнул и уронил свой посох; затем одним движением она подобрала меч и вскочила на ноги. Еще один заряд холода попал в нее, в этот раз проникнув под щит и поразив руку.

Киллин подняла меч и щит и приблизилась к ледяной магичке, пока та рылась в своей мантии. Ищет лириум, истощила свои силы. До того, как малефикар успела проглотить зелье, Киллин ударила ее по лицу щитом.

Она почувствовала, как трещит череп женщины и быстро поворачивалась, чтобы встретить своего последнего противника, еще до того, как магичка упадет на землю.

Это был мужчина, высокий, худой — что-то в его лице заставляло предположить эльфийскую кровь, хотя он был в капюшоне, и ушей видно не было.

Он поднял руку, произнося заклятия, и вокруг него земля содрогнулась и забурлила.

— Вот ведь всегда должны быть гадские _демоны_ , — Киллин вытянула руку и бросила свой меч так, как бросила бы нож.

Он воткнулся магу в грудь, прервав его на середине заклинания. Его руки опустились, и земля возвращалась к обычному состоянию. Киллин шагнула к нему…

— Ложись! — раздался мужской голос за ее спиной, и инстинктивно она распласталась по земле.

Разряд огня, который должен был испепелить её, пролетел над головой и превратил тело мага перед ней в обугленный труп.

Киллин вырвала свой меч; рукоятка казалась теплой даже сквозь стальную перчатку. Она перекатилась в сторону, вскочила, чтобы сбить прицеливание последнего мага, повернулась и увидела…

Незнакомца, светловолосого мужчину в довольно хорошей броне, который отбивал удар посоха мага. Незнакомец слегка пошатнулся, восстановил равновесие и принял на щит еще один разряд огня. Киллин видела, что он едва держится на ногах — как будто потерял много крови и скоро лишится сознания, — и она рванулась вперед, врезаясь в тело мага своим щитом и всем весом, впечатывая его в стену. Она пнула его между ног, со всех сил ударила ногой по ладони, шарившей по земле в поисках посоха, и приставила меч к его горлу.

— Ат-тлично срботано, — невнятно проговорил незнакомец. Он прохромал ближе, уставившись на распростертого мага. — Нь’оч ддр-ружелюбны 'ни, да? Маги крови. Или выс’комерны и сарсактич… саркастичны, 'ли н-на тебе огонь в лицо.

Он рыгнул, и, почувствовав винный запашок в его дыхании, Киллин поменяла свое мнение насчет его состояния. _Не ранен._

_Пьян._

— Ты кто такой? — опасливо спросила она. Он, вероятно, спас ей жизнь — но они оба сейчас находились в Клоаке.

— О! Пр’расти, — он с третьей попытки вложил меч в ножны и отработанным движением учтиво поклонился ей — по крайней мере попытался, если бы почти не опрокинулся в середине. — Алистер. Было и дргое имя. Т-теперь н’важно. Прст Алистер.

— А что ты здесь делаешь?

— Сделовал…десловал… следовал з’тобой, — Алистер качнулся к ней, покачивая пальцем. — Низзя прихдить сь’да одной, зн’шь ли. Небез’псно. Тут всякие люди тебя тыкают. Тыки-тыки-тык. — Он ухмылялся: — Т'перь умр'ли. В’осн’вном.

 _Создатель, дай мне сил._ И все же, даже спотыкаясь во хмелю, он неплохо сражался.

— Я ищу здесь своего племянника.

Алистер моргнул:

— Он маг крови?

— Он младенец, — отрезала Киллин. Она снова обернулась к магу. — Маленький мальчик, которого ты купил на прошлой неделе. Где?

— Я… я не… я не…

— О, да ради всего святого, — Киллин снова пнула его по яйцам, и, когда он сжался в комок, вложила меч в ножны и нагнулась, схватив его за мантию. Вздернув его на ноги, она прижала его к стене и дала оплеуху.

— Вот за что я ненавижу Киркволл, — произнесла она разговорным тоном. — Никто не может ответить на простой вопрос. Спроси кого-нибудь, светит ли солнце, и они отзовутся — а кто спрашивает. — Она снова ударила его по лицу: — Спрашиваешь, как твое имя, а они говорят — ну, люди называют меня… Знаешь, как это надоедает? _Знаешь_? — Маг глазел на нее. — Знаешь, как устают руки, потому что целыми днями приходится выбивать из людей простые гребаные ответы на простые гребаные вопросы, _целыми днями?_ _Где мальчик? Где…_ — она слегка притянула его к себе и затем снова изо всех сил впечатала в стену: — **Где. Мальчик?**

— Сзади! Он сзади! — вырвалось у него.

Киллин окинула комнату взглядом. _Дверей нет._

— Сзади — это где?

— За книжными полками дверь! Она поворачивается!

— Проверь, — бросила Киллин Алистеру, безжалостно подавляя в себе проблеск надежды, что Томас будет там, целый и невредимый.

Алистер протащился через комнату, нашел дверь и заглянул внутрь.

— Ребенок, — произнес он, и в ответ Киллин услышала слабый плач. _Жив_. Это имело значение только для тактических решений, ничего больше.

— Спасибо, — вежливо обратилась она к малефикару, отпуская его и отступая назад.

— Пожалуйста, — автоматически ответил маг.

Киллин выхватила свой меч и пронзила им его сердце.


	39. На площади - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин открываются трудности обращения с младенцами.

_Царепуть, 17_

Она повернулась и увидела, что Алистер потрясенно глазеет на нее.

— Это было немного, эм…

— Разумно? — Киллин вложила меч в ножны и зашагала к двери.

В скрытой комнате тускло горели свечи — классическое зломагическое убранство. Но, в отличие от книг, в которых всегда горели, оставляя замысловатые лужицы воска, только высокие черные свечи, здесь все они разнились по форме и цвету; даже одна розовая — _не такие ли предлагала лавка госпожи Евы для создания романтической обстановки — в форме членов? Видимо, времена для магов крови настали нелегкие._

На полу мелом были начерчены руны, и в центре плакал голенький темноволосый мальчик.

Киллин осторожно переступала, стараясь не задеть отметки, ища разрывы в линиях.

— Н’думаю, что это он от 'щстья, — произнес Алистер.

— Я заметила, — отсутствующим тоном проговорила Киллин, и затем задержала дыхание, когда Алистер, спотыкаясь, побрел вперед. — Нет, не… — вскрикнула она, когда он наступил на внутреннюю линию.

И ничего не произошло. Алистер осторожно поднял ребенка и устроил его на сгибе локтя:

— Вот так. Теперь все хорошо.

В Клоаке «хорошо» — спорный вопрос.

— Это было глупо. Ты понятия не имел, как поведут себя руны.

— Н’за… зк… закончены. Без магии.

— И как ты… — Киллин замолкла. — _Яйца Создателя,_ ты храмовник.

— Был когда-то. Д’лгая 'стория. Д’лгая, долгая, дооооооолгая. Твой племянник?

Киллин приблизилась, все еще опасаясь наступать на отметки мелом, и бросила взгляд на ребенка, пытаясь разглядеть его в тусклом свете. Младенец снова заревел, но видимых повреждений не было.

— Не знаю. Раньше его не видела.

— Д-другая долгая история, — мудро произнес Алистер и постучал пальцем по носу — то есть попытался: промахнулся где-то на пару сантиметров. — Все равно здесь его не оставим. Как быстрее назад?

Уходить так же, как пришли — едва ли разумно. _Посмотрим, мы где-то в четырех кварталах от места, где была Церковь… то есть в двух от Площади Пивных, то есть._.

— Сюда, — она застыла. — Может, мне понести ребенка?.. — Но так она не сможет использовать щит, если они попадут в неприятности. — Слушай, просто не урони его, ладно?

— Я оксорблён, — с достоинством произнес Алистер. — Могу держать ребенка.

— Очевидно, ты и спиртного в себе не удержишь, — Киллин снова достала меч и повела его вперед по коридорам. — Так что уж прости за сомнения.

— Пр’растите, я пр’красно переношу свою выпивку, пр’много благодарен, — Алистер следовал за ней. — Знаешь, скльк' я пью? Н’жна кууча денег. — Он коротко неприятно всхохотнул: — Те'е повезло, что н’этой неделе я не з’кладывал свой меч.

— Закладывал свой… — Киллин оборвала себя на середине предложения. _Яйца Создателя, я скорее умерла бы с голода, чем заложила свой меч, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пропить его_. Но Алистер помог ей — и все еще помогал. Каким бы убогим алкоголиком он ни был, пав настолько низко, что даже закладывал своё оружие, позоря свои доспехи и профессиональных бойцов всего Тедаса — это было отвратительно, но не то, чтобы так уж важно сейчас.

— Так что, ты просто шляешься по улицам пьяный и ищешь неприятностей? — она пригнулась и заглянула за угол, проверяя следующий перекресток. Разумным людям — тем более в Клоаке — следовало осторожничать, особенно в присутствии магии.

— Ага. Ну, то есть, пью. Н’приятност' — н’оссобо, — он скорчил рожу. — Их хватило.

— Для пьяницы, который не любит проблем, ты слишком хорошо дерешься, — _«почти дошли»._

— Прих’дилось. Слишком часто, — грустно добавил он. — Сл’шком, слишком часто. Слишком, слишком, слииииишком…

— Представляю себе, — из коридора впереди раздались звуки схватки, и она резко подняла руку, предостерегая Алистера.

— Н’не думаю. Не особенно. _Н’кто_ не представляет.

_О, сиськи Андрасте, сейчас он расплачется._

— Можешь немножко потерпеть, пока мы отсюда не выберемся? Подожди здесь.

Она прокралась вперед и заглянула за угол. В узком коридоре развернулась схватка — гномы, в знакомых доспехах. Хартия.

**_Вот дерьмо._ **

И потом она узнала голос, кричавший: «Стража, ко мне, ко мне!»

_Авелин._

— Оставайся здесь, — бросила она Алистеру, отстегнула свой щит и бросилась в бой.

Ближайшая к ней гномка повернулась до того, как Киллин приблизилась; бросила кинжал, который та не успела отбить щитом; он вонзился в плечо. «Надеюсь, не отравлен, — дерьмовый это способ умереть, выхаркивая из себя внутренности в коридорах Клоаки»… она сократила расстояние между ними и оттолкнула гномку назад.

То есть попыталась — её противница была чертовски быстра, увернулась от удара, бросилась на Киллин с другим ножом, стремясь распороть ей бедро. Киллин повернулась в сторону, поймала гномку за руку, пока та не восстановила равновесие.

Услышала гудение тетивы и прикрылась щитом от стрел; оперение, торчавшее из спины ее противницы, доказывало, что лучники были из стражи. Гномка скривилась от ранения, но продолжала бороться — только чуть медленнее.

Киллин рубила, парировала, — отступила назад, меняя направление удара, — и затем сделала быстрый выпад и почувствовала, как меч вонзается в плоть; воткнула его глубже и увидела, как гаснут мертвые глаза гномки из Хартии.

Она повернулась, чтобы встретить следующего противника, но перед ней никого не оказалось.

— Киллин! — крикнула Авелин. — Шевелись!

Поворачиваясь, чтобы позвать Алистера, она увидела, что он уже подходит ближе; схватила его за руку и потащила к отряду стражи и храмовников. По пути она проверила свое плечо и с удивлением обнаружила, что на плече оказался только синяк; кольчуга выдержала. «Отличная работа, мастер Харрит».

— Это он? — Авелин смотрела на ребенка.

Киллин пожала плечами:

— Может быть. А это…

— Алистер, — произнесла Авелин, и пьяница вытаращился на нее, глупо моргая.

— Леди Мужерукая! — воскликнул он. — _В восхищении._

— _Пламя_ , — в отвращении Авелин окинула его взглядом. — Ты пьян. Опять.

— Еще, — поправил ее Алистер.

— Капитан… — один из стражников произнес из глубины коридора, и Авелин обернулась.

— Отходим по двое. Доримор, подай сигнал всем.

Стражники перестроились без промедления; один из них схватил горн и протрубил знакомый сигнал — два длинных гудка и трель, заканчивавшаяся фальшивой нотой, что означало «передай дальше». Вдалеке, искажаясь из-за петляющих подземелий, раздался ответный сигнал, и маленький отряд направился в сторону выхода на поверхность.

Они подошли к лестнице, которая вела к пустому баку на Площади Пивных. Стража встала в оборонительное построение, Киллин, Алистер и два храмовника оказались в центре.

— Давай наверх, — обратилась Киллин к Алистеру.

Он взглянул на лестницу, затем — на ребенка, которого все еще нес в руках.

— Эээ…

— Давай сюда, — сказала Киллин, и Алистер передал ей младенца. Тот немедленно начал вопить. — Тш-ш-ш, — вспомнив Авелин и Фелисити, она покачала его в руках: — Тш-ш-ш. Тш-ш-ш.

Томас — если это и в самом деле был Томас — не желал успокаиваться, так что Киллин взбиралась по лестнице в крайне напряженной обстановке: Алистер сверху постоянно терял хватку и чуть не падал на нее, а ребенок вопил и пинался в другой руке, которой лучше бы она держалась за ступени.

После где-то века над ними замаячил свет, проход расширился, воздух посвежел; она выкарабкалась из бака и перекувыркнулась через его стенку на площадь, сгруппировавшись так, чтобы не придавить ребенка. Затем она растянулась на мостовой.

— Все, — произнесла она. — Все хорошо. Ты в порядке.

Младенец выгнул спину и нассал ей в лицо.

Киллин выругалась, сплюнула и попыталась протереть глаза своей рукой в латной перчатке; Алистер хохотал, пока не упал; один за другим стражники поднимались по лестнице за ними.

Авелин была последней. Она встала, уперев руки в бока, и яростно глядела сверху вниз на Киллин.

— Что это, во имя Пустоты, ты творишь?! — она перекрикивала вопли младенца.

В глазах Киллин щипало; моргая, она смотрела вверх на капитана стражи на фоне неба, которое она и не надеялась увидеть вновь. Что-то рвалось из сундука в ее разуме. Она снова припечатала крышку.

— Спасала Томаса, — произнесла она, и затем еще раз, громче: — Спасала Томаса!

— Если я кого-нибудь потеряла из-за этой твоей выходки… — Авелин оборвала фразу. — _Пламя_ , Киллин, ты всегда рисковала, но никогда не была безрассудной. Мы поступаем по правилам, потому что только вместе можем сохранить свои жизни.

— Я не в твоей страже и не следую твоим правилам! — рявкнула Киллин.

— Да уж ты дала это понять!

— Они успели начертить круг для ритуала. Яйца Создателя, капитан, если бы я ждала, пока твои люди соберутся, он бы уже был мертв, — она снова сплюнула. — Да ради любви Андрасте, кто-нибудь, дайте мне флягу!

Авелин села на корточки рядом с ней и протянула руку в сторону. Кто-то из стражников подал ей флягу, и Авелин открыла её.

— Откинь голову назад.

Киллин послушалась, и Авелин промыла ей глаза, а затем предложила ей остаток воды. Киллин прополоскала рот и сплюнула.

— Пульсирующий член Создателя, ну и мерзость.

— Подожди, пока придется пеленки менять, — произнесла Авелин, — как показалось Киллин, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения.

— Вот, — Киллин подала ей ребенка. — Можешь его заткнуть?

Авелин покачала головой:

— О нет. У меня и своих проблем полно. Наверное, он голодный. Или ему холодно. Или он испугался.

— А как понять? — Киллин опустила взгляд на теперь покрасневшее лицо младенца.

Авелин встала.

— Просто пробуй все, пока что-нибудь не сработает.

— **Просто пробовать все?** — _трахни меня Создатель._

— Удачи, — Авелин выглядела очень самодовольно. — Я подберу твое дерьмо. Стража, за мной. Сэтин, отчет об отряде, который шел по переулку Мельников. — Она повернулась к храмовникам: — Вы двое, список потерь среди ваших. Доримор…

Что там она приказала Доримору, Киллин не услышала: капитан стражи удалилась. Площадь опустела; в ее руках только завывал Томас — если это был Томас, — да неподалеку хихикал Алистер.

— Тш-ш-ш, — снова сказала она ребенку, и затем бросила Алистеру: — Заткнись!

Ни один из них не обращал на нее внимания.

Пронзительные вопли младенца действовали ей на нервы: _опасность, срочная, нужно реагировать, немедленно_. Но, кроме них, никого не было на улице — никакой явной опасности, и разум Киллин метался между «опасно» и «все в порядке», и крышка сундука сотрясалась…

Она вновь безжалостно придавила ее; встала на ноги, сжимая извивающегося ребенка.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала она Алистеру. — Я буду в Висельнике, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Он по-глупому смотрел на нее:

— А парочки монет не найдется?

_Которые ты пропьешь. Но это не мое дело._

— С собой нет, — все-таки это же Киркволл, где ни один разумный человек не станет носить на поясе больше необходимого; и ей не хотелось снимать ботинки и показывать посторонним золото и серебро, которые остались у нее от денег, взятых по настоянию Каллена. — Я тебе принесу. Куда?

Алистер пожал плечами:

— Переулок за Головой Защитницы. Если дождь не идет. Если дождь, буду на площади Наковален.

_Обвисшие сиськи Андрасте._

— Ты спишь на улице? — когда он кивнул, она положила младенца на локоть, нагнулась, потянув Алистера за локоть, и подняла его на ноги. — Пойдем. Я найду для тебя комнату, по крайней мере, на эту ночь.

— Да не парься. Лучше б денег.

— Лучше бы тебе ночевать под крышей, — Киллин толкала его к Висельнику. — _Яйца Создателя,_ парень. Ты же был храмовником. Ты умеешь драться. Какого хрена с тобой произошло?

— Женщина, — Алистер ковылял рядом с ней. — Две. Женщины.

— Держали тебя и заливали вино в глотку? — Киллин не знала, кто из них был большей проблемой — пьяница или ребенок, — но, по крайней мере, Томас затихал. «Если он Томас», — напомнила она себе.

Алистер горько рассмеялся:

— _Если бы_. Ничего приятного. Эй, леди Мужерукая — ты знаешь ее?

— Да. А ты, я так понимаю, знаешь Изабеллу.

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Мы друзья. С ней весело. Не то, что твоя подруга. Вообще не веселая. Вечно кричит, арестовывает, щурится и руки складывает.

— Может, больше не называй её «леди Мужерукая»? — предложила Киллин. Они добрались до Висельника; она отпустила его, чтобы открыть дверь, и он немедленно начал заваливаться в сторону. — Пойдем. Тебе надо поспать.

— Пффф, — Алистер стряхнул ее руку и направился в сторону барной стойки. — Мне надо выпить.


	40. На борту - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен вспоминает прошлое.

_Царепуть, 24_

Каллен мерил палубу шагами.

Места на ней было предостаточно; скороходные суда, подобные тому, что Лелиана наняла для Киллин, не вместили бы весь их отряд. В Гварене их ожидал тяжелый галеон, и кают хватило на всех; они даже взяли с собой лошадей.

Но были и другие приятные новости: капитан передал Каллену письмо. Он узнал почерк Лелианы и ненарушенную печать с вороном; ни один агент Инквизиции не посмел бы сломать её — если, конечно, дорожил своим существованием по эту сторону Завесы. Каллен открыл его, надеясь узнать что-нибудь о Киллин, боясь, что появилось что-то срочное и придется спешно возвращаться в Скайхолд.

Знакомый прерывистый почерк застал его врасплох, так живо напомнив ему Киллин, словно она стояла рядом с ним, касалась его ладони.

 _«Сэр Медведь,_ — писала она. — _Мы отплываем утром. Всё хорошо. Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы за моей девочкой и её друзьями приглядывал не только Н. Надеюсь, дело разрешится быстро, и мы вернемся.»  
_  
Последнее письмо Лелианы сообщало, что Киллин уже оставила Хайевер, и лошадей с собой не взяла. «Моя девочка» — должно быть, Светлячок; само собой, Киллин жалуется, что её пришлось оставить, пусть и под присмотром Норриса.

Письмо продолжалось: _«Есть и другие вещи, которые я могла бы тебе написать, будь это письмо неофициальным и если бы я не была уверена, что Соловей прочитает его первой. Считай, что я их сказала. Твоя КХ PS Я учту, что мы путешествовали очень быстро, и пока не буду принимать решения, справедливо ли мнение твоей сестры.»_

То есть его письма к ней не дошли — и, что важнее, она не писала это послание под принуждением. Киллин нашла бы тысячу способов дать ему понять, что что-то не так, и, конечно, не намекнула бы на вещи, которые они обсуждали наедине.

_Всё хорошо._

_Есть и другие вещи, которые я могла бы тебе написать…_

Каллен почти желал, чтобы она их все-таки написала, даже если и не стоило включать ничего особенно личного в записку, которая должна была попасть в руки Лелианы, да еще и пройти через посторонних.

Когда она в спешке собиралась, он и не вспомнил, что у нее нет личной печати; когда она покидала Скайхолд, то обычно использовала печати спутников. И, конечно же, ей и в голову не пришло для своей поездки позаимствовать одну из печатей Инквизиции; все то же упрямство, как и нежелание принимать броню, специально сделанную для нее, не из общего арсенала.

«Ну, зато мы скоро увидимся, — думал Каллен, глядя на волны. — Может, даже завтра». Они слегка задержались, зайдя в порт Хайевера и забрав Норриса с лошадьми (в том числе и Светлячка), но, когда он представил себе выражение на лице Киллин, воссоединившейся со своей кобылой, он подумал: оно того стоит.

И еще Фел… Конечно, она скучает по девочке.

Да, и надо найти способ уговорить Фел покинуть свой наблюдательный пост у его дверей. Снова увидеть Киллин, делить с ней ложе… но не наедине… _«Дыханье Создателя, я с ума сойду»._

Он огляделся в поисках Фел, чтобы сразу же попытаться убедить ее, но той нигде не было. Почти уже отправившись её искать, он заметил, как Миа поднимается из трюма, и остановился.

Она поплотнее закуталась в свой плащ — ветер был очень холодным, — и осторожно приблизилась к нему. Каллен сделал шаг навстречу, предложил ей руку, и она с благодарностью ее приняла.

— Далеко еще?

Каллен повернулся так, чтобы укрыть её от ветра.

— Завтра наверняка прибудем. Может быть, даже сегодня ночью. Тебе ведь не плохо? — _Киллин страдала от морской болезни, когда они пересекали море в прошлый раз; свешивалась вниз с бортов, ее выворачивало. Как же в этот раз она перенесла путешествие?_

— Нет. Вообще-то, мне даже нравится — взлетаешь вверх по волнам, а потом опускаешься вниз.

— Может быть, тебе следовало бы служить на флоте, — отозвался Каллен, и Миа рассмеялась.

— Дома со своей командой нужно управляться. Хотя пока что я получаю удовольствие от нашего маленького приключения.

— Киркволл _не_ … — Каллен умолк. Кажется, она не услышала, когда он пытался объяснить раньше… Все же попробовал снова: — Не такой, как ты ожидаешь.

— Ты жил там почти десять лет, Каллен. Не все же там так уж плохо, иначе ты бы не оставался там так долго.

— Я оставался из долга. Не по выбору.

Долг, да… долг, и страх, и цепи, сковывавшие его — цепи, которых он не замечал, пока не попытался их порвать.  
 _  
После дня, когда он понял, что лириум отнимает у него, и попытался уменьшить дозу… первый раз, когда почувствовал, что значит по-настоящему хотеть, ощущать **жажду** …_

_Было ли дело в том, что он уменьшил дозу, или в том, что больше не слышал успокаивающего пения в венах, но нервы не прекращали вибрировать. Краем глаза он видел фигуры, достаточно реальные, чтобы хвататься за рукоять меча, и бесконечные кошмары по ночам — о Героине-не-Героине… ее руки, губы, язык…_

_Он почти обнажил свой меч и только потом понял, что его так напугало: Киллин постучала в дверь._

_И он не признался бы никому, и меньше всего ей, что теряет способность отличать прошлое от настоящего, что часть его навсегда заперта в коридоре в Башне Круга, в те последние мгновения, когда…_

_Его нервы на пределе; так просто сорваться, отослать ее, заставить бросить его одного с демонами — в мыслях, воспоминаниях и желаниях._

_Вот только это Киллин, и она отказывается уходить._

_Это Киллин, и каким-то образом их разговор (в котором непременно всплывают шутки про нагов) убеждает его оставить растущую гору бумаг на столе и пойти выпить вместе с ней._

_В той таверне он никогда не был, но она… неплоха, на ум Каллену приходит только это: людей немного, все столики на расстоянии один от другого, большие окна расположены так высоко, что сквозь них видно только небо, словно они не в центре Киркволла, а в какой-нибудь деревенской пивнушке._

_Может быть, поэтому он и рассказывает ей о семье, о том, как они с Мией играли в шахматы. «Тебе придется меня научить», — говорит Киллин, и внезапно, впервые за долгое время, Каллен думает о будущем, наполненном не только кошмарами — о будущем, в котором он часами сидит за шахматной доской с этой женщиной с ее серыми глазами и непредсказуемо пошлыми шутками._

_И потом они почему-то заговаривают о Море, о Героине, и —_ милость Андрасте, _— это последнее о чем ему хочется разговаривать, тем более — с Киллин. Каллен что-то произносит, и его сердце бьется так громко, что он даже не слышит слов, вырывающихся у него изо рта, старается поддерживать разговор, когда у него в ушах звенит:_ «Создатель, нет» _и_ «Тебе это нравится? А вот так?» __

_Когда лицо Киллин бледнеет и становится отстраненным, понимает, что сказал что-то не так, сказал слишком много._

_Не то, чтобы он любил выпить, храмовники обычно этим не увлекаются — но он опрокидывает в себя кружку, словно там вода, и следующую — все, чтобы не смотреть на Киллин теперь, когда она услышала… теперь, когда она знает все, что он выболтал._

_Дальше он помнит не слишком-то много: как споткнулся на улице, а Киллин подхватила его за талию, как она поддерживала его, почти в объятиях, как её лицо уткнулось в его шею…_

_Просыпается один в постели, сердце колотится: он словно все еще чувствует, что его рука закинута ей на плечи, все еще ощущает запахи кожи, полировки для металла и пота… Эти воспоминания не похожи на игру воображения; он чувствует тепло, вес — и как будто сам его обретает в реальности… это_ приятно _— единственное слово, которое он может подобрать; его совершенно недостаточно._

_Память остается с ним, ясная, прочная — **настоящая** , его защита от теней, что скользят в переулках, защита от кошмаров, шепчущих: «Тебе так нравится?»  
.  
Остается с ним, пока он снова не встречает Киллин; спрашивает, не согласится ли она еще раз выпить или перекусить с ним, думая, что ужин может закончиться… он не знает, чего ждет — только бы снова почувствовать хватку ее сильных рук, снова вспомнить, как это — держать ее в объятьях._

_Ее лицо пусто, и она качает головой._ Не сегодня.

**Никогда.** __

_Что он сказал там за столом — или потом, в то время, которого не помнил, между таверной и пробуждением в постели? Или — Создатель, — даже **сделал**?_

_Испытующий взгляд интенданта падает на его трясущиеся руки, задерживается на его лице._

_На следующий день его доза увеличена. «Рыцарь-командор рекомендует…»_

_Он принимает ее._

— Каллен? — произнесла Миа.

Он моргнул, возвращаясь из воспоминаний, перевел на нее взгляд.

— Прости. Я на секунду отвлекся.

— И ни о чем хорошем не вспоминал, это сразу видно.

— Нет. Миа, есть многое… я не рассказывал тебе о Киркволле, о времени, что провел там. Вещи, от которых я бы хотел тебе избавить. Воспоминания… неприятны, — он выдавил из себя улыбку. — Но это всего лишь воспоминания. И Киркволл недавно вновь отстраивали, восстанавливали после разрушений.

— Значит, завтра увидим. Спустишься вниз? Скоро пробьют ужин.

— Чуть-чуть еще задержусь.

Миа кивнула и пробралась обратно к лестнице в трюм.

Когда она спустилась, Каллен снова повернулся лицом к борту. В сгущавшихся сумерках на горизонте было не разглядеть ни Стену, ни Близнецов, и холодный вечерний ветер продувал даже его плащ.

И все же он стоял и вглядывался во мрак, пока темнота и сигнал к вечерней трапезе не заставили его спуститься вниз.


	41. В Висельнике - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин продолжает открывать трудности обращения с младенцами.

_Царепуть, 18-21_

В Висельнике не было свободных комнат, и Киллин привела Алистера в комнату Фрейзера — как только вытащила его из бара. Младенец снова начал орать, и это заняло некоторое время, но наконец она поднималась по лестнице, держа _возможно_ -Томаса в одной руке, а второй — поддерживая Алистера за талию; в спину ей улюлюкали завсегдатаи таверны.

Сбросив Алистера на кровать Фрейзера, Киллин вошла к себе в номер и опустила ребенка на кровать. _Яйца Создателя, что делать дальше?_

Вопли младенца резали уши, словно нож.

— Ты голоден? — спросила его Киллин. — Тебе холодно? Что не так?

Никакого ответа, только крик.

Киллин закрыла лицо руками. Единственный известный ей человек в Киркволле, который знал, что делать с плачущим ребенком — Авелин. _«И вряд ли она в настроении давать мне советы»._

Ладно. _Шаг за шагом._ Она выдернула из своего мешка запасную рубашку и завернула в нее ребенка, потом снова взяла его на руки и спустилась вниз.

— Мне нужна еда для детей, — сказала она бармену.

Он было рассмеялся, но, взглянув на лицо Киллин, передумал.

— Он на прикорме?

— Я это откуда нахрен должна знать? Он что, по-твоему, мой? Просто дай мне что-нибудь… размятое. И молоко. Дети же любят молоко, да? — она вспомнила слова Авелин. — И пеленки.

— Стирка в плату за номер не включена, — произнес бармен.

_«Джин, если ты еще жива, я сама придушу тебя голыми руками»._

— Ладно. Просто пришлите их в мой номер.

Большая часть еды в конце концов оказалась **на** мальчике, а не **в** нем — и еще на Киллин, полу и кровати. Все же младенец проглотил достаточно, чтобы перестать плакать. Вспомнив Авелин и Фелисити, Киллин подняла его на плечо и постучала по спине, пока он весьма величественно не рыгнул; затем она положила его на кровать, и он заснул.

 _О, благословенная тишина._ Киллин села на пол и опустила голову на руки. «Ладно. Плачет — значит голоден. Это полезно. Плачет — корми».

В последующие несколько дней Киллин выяснила, что плач также мог означать, что ему холодно, что он запачкал пеленки — или что ему, насколько могла судить Киллин, просто скучно. Она его кормила. Меняла ему пеленки. Стирала их сама у колонки рядом с таверной. По пути в комнату она видела Алистера в баре; очевидно, он весьма старательно пропивал деньги, которые она ему дала; она проходила мимо. _Не моя проблема._

Мальчик, который мог оказаться Томасом — **вот** ее проблема; весь мир сократился до одной комнаты, до бесплодных попыток засунуть пюре в визжащий рот, до пробуждений каждые пару часов из-за новых воплей, до грязных пеленок и воя, хождения туда-сюда с ребенком в руках, когда только это могло его заткнуть, пусть и ненадолго…

Когда Фрейзер постучал в дверь, почти не спавшая, постоянно подавлявшая в себе панику Киллин не сразу вспомнила, кто это и что он здесь делает.

— Отчет, — наконец произнесла она.

Фрейзер был столь же озадачен, уставившись на младенца в ее руках:

— Эм…

— Мой племянник. _Возможно_. Вы отыскали мою сестру?

— О, нет, — Фрейзер собрался с мыслями. — Но он уверен, что знает, где она. Одно из поместий заброшено, два других — впустили нас и позволили провести обыск, так что, скорее всего, она в четвертом — если вообще была в карете. — Он повел плечами: — Не смогли туда зайти. Владения какого-то богатого ублюдка — без титулов, разбогател, продавая припасы. Судя по виду дома — еще как нажился.

— Спрос в последние пару лет был ого-го. Каков план?

— Донник пошел, чтобы доложить капитану стражи. Я пришел к тебе.

Киллин кивнула. Она опустила ребенка на кровать, накинула на себя кольчугу и пристегнула меч.

— Выясню сама. Присмотри за ребенком.

— Погоди минуту… — начал Фрейзер, но Киллин уже промчалась мимо него и спускалась по лестнице.

В лучах осеннего солнца улицы казались блеклыми и нереальными, люди, проходившие мимо нее, казались странно одинаковыми и отстраненными — точно как после долгого тяжелого боя, когда на ногах тебя держал только адреналин. Киллин отпихнула в сторону усталость и звенящие нервы, требовавшие _«сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас»_ : она сосредоточилась на необходимом. «Найти Авелин. Выяснить, как мы собираемся вернуть Джин.»

Капитан стражи была в своем кабинете, вместе с Донником и несколькими сержантами.

— Мы попробуем… — Авелин умолкла, когда Киллин вошла в дверь. — Убирайся, — проговорила она хрипло.

Киллин не сдвинулась с места.

— Фрейзер сказал, у вас есть зацепка.

Авелин выпрямилась:

— Да, есть. Этим займется стража.

— Моя сестра.

— _Моя стража!_ Пламя, Киллин, если ты думаешь, что я на выстрел подпущу тебя хоть к одной нашей операции после того, что ты устроила в Клоаке, ты еще безумнее, чем кажешься!

«Справедливо».

— Я буду следовать твоим приказам.

— Нет, не будешь. Будешь делать, что сочтешь нужным — как у мадам Фолетт, как у Тисы Миллар.

— Капитан, пожалуйста…

— Я тебе не капитан, и это не твое дело! Ты — гражданская, гость в моем городе, и если ты немедленно не уберешься отсюда — окажешься в камере!

— Ты не сделаешь…

Глаза Авелин сузились:

— Нет? Попробуй, и увидишь.

«Сделает». Это выражение Авелин было ей знакомо. Разумные стражники в такие моменты обходили капитана за милю.

— Хорошо, — сдалась она. — По крайней мере, расскажете, что известно?

Авелин подумала и кивнула:

— Поместье принадлежит Грегору Томпкинсону. Ты можешь помнить его…

— Да, арестовывала его. Плохо себя вел с одной из девочек в Розе, верно?

— Точно. Пара жалоб из других борделей в последовавшие годы, дело ничем не закончилось. А потом во время восстановления города он прилично заработал — веришь ли, соломой торговал.

— Соломой?

— Ну, знаешь — из которой кирпичей не делают. Прикупил себе неплохое поместье по бросовой цене, когда лорд Норрелл решил, что для них с женой жизнь в Киркволле слишком уж волнительная, и убрался куда подальше.

— И, вместо избиений проституток… — мрачно проговорила Киллин, и Авелин кивнула.

— Видимо, так. И еще кое-что. Я просмотрела записи о выезжавших и отчеты наблюдательного поста неподалеку. Время от времени он привозит туда группу женщин, и потом чуть позже к нему наезжают гости из города и окрестностей. Еще он заказывает целые телеги припасов.

— Гости. Со схожими вкусами.

— Да. Но слушай, Киллин, это — хорошие новости. Если твоя сестра была в той карете, она, скорее всего, все еще в безопасности. Друзья Томпкинсона пока не прибыли.

— Значит, есть время ее вытащить, — видя выражение на лице Авелин, Киллин поправилась: — То есть, **у вас** есть время.

— Да. Когда поймем, как. Я поставила посты вокруг дома, отправила приказы в наблюдательный пост и к воротам, чтобы они немедленно сообщили, если кого-то заметят. Прислуга Томпкинсона не выходит за пределы владений, но, может быть, мы найдем их семьи… или если мадам де Фолетт покажется…

— Этого маловато.

— Ну разве что у тебя в запасе есть свободный требушет. Нужно, чтобы нам открыли ворота и двери замка.

— Подмените одну из телег с припасами, — предложила Киллин.

— _Спасибо_ , что объясняешь очевидное, — крайне сухо проговорила Авелин, и Киллин покраснела, бормоча оправдания. — Слушай. Я дам тебе знать, когда что-нибудь случится. Но даже и не вздумай нестись туда сломя голову и вышибать ворота ногами.

— Не буду, — честно произнесла Киллин. _«По крайней мере, потому, что если он их еще не убил, он вполне может решить избавиться от свидетелей, пока я буду пробиваться через его стражу»_.

— Хорошо. Теперь **выметайся**.

И в ее голосе звучала такая властность, что Киллин выскочила в коридор, не успев даже задуматься.

«Еще ждать», — она пробиралась к Висельнику.

 _Долгие часы ожидания в одной комнате с плачущим младенцем._ Она вздрогнула. По крайней мере, в Скайхолде можно было что-то делать, но здесь…

На секунду она раздумывала — не забрать ли Томаса и не сесть ли на корабль обратно в Ферелден, оставив спасение Джин Авелин; отдать Томаса дедушке и бабушке в Денериме и вернуться к своей жизни.

Вернуться к Каллену — из-за него этот план звучал так заманчиво. _Создатель_ , как она скучала! Скучала по его прикосновениям, да, но даже больше — его голосу, как он улыбался ей, как он напряженно хмурился, вертя в руках перо, как он готовил ей чай, всегда зная, сколько именно меда в него нужно положить…

Тоска захлестнула ее, словно огромная волна, горло сжалось, глаза горели. Сколько ей еще ждать здесь, одной, в Киркволле, с воспоминаниями, страхами и этим бесконечным воем ребенка, который мог оказаться и не ее племянником?

И вот почему ей нельзя было покидать город. Что, если мать взглянет на него и скажет: «Это не мой внук»? Что, если Томас все еще где-то в Киркволле, а этого младенца ищет его семья?

Они стиснула зубы, снова засунула все мысли о Каллене в сундук в своем сознании — вместе с идеей уехать из города; с трудом захлопнула его. Потихоньку ее горло отпустило, а слезы перестали течь.

Если надо ждать, она подождет.

В конце концов, она всегда делала то, что нужно было сделать.


	42. В комнате - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой плачет ребенок.

_Царепуть, 22-25_

Когда Киллин вернулась в Висельника, Фрейзер поспешно передал ей мальчика.

— Пойду почищусь, — он выскользнул в коридор. — И, может, пойду и…

— Фрейзер, подожди… — Киллин вспомнила, что в это время дня Алистер обычно отсыпался после своих ночных возлияний. Она последовала за ним.

— Увидимся позже, — Фрейзер открыл дверь своего номер и замер.

— Это — Алистер. Здесь не было свободных комнат.

— Кто он?

— Он… — Киллин сделала паузу. С тех пор, как она притащила бывшего храмовника в таверну, они и парой слов не перекинулись, что неудивительно: она-то все это время пыталась заткнуть плачущего ребенка, а Алистер, очевидно — как можно быстрее упиться до смерти. — На самом деле, я толком не знаю. Но он помог мне, и ему нужно где-то спать. Будете соседями.

Фрейзер окинул ее взглядом, выражавшим неодобрение. «И я его не виню, только дурак будет спать в одной комнате с незнакомцем, тем более — в Киркволле».

— Ладно, поспит у меня, — произнесла она.

Фрейзер затряс головой:

— Если я позволю этому случиться, Коммандер Каллен невесть что со мной сотворит.

— Фрейзер, большую часть времени он вусмерть пьян, и я не собираюсь домогаться до него, когда в комнате вопит ребенок.

— Я не об этом думал. А что, если он решит перерезать тебе горло, пока ты спишь, и украсть у тебя кошелек?

— _Яйца Создателя,_ ну не могу я просто выкинуть его на улицу! — из-за возгласа Киллин младенец снова заревел, и она выругалась. — Смотри, что ты натворил!

— Я? — возмутился Фрейзер и потом увидел выражение ее лица. — Ээээ… прости. Я… пригляжу за ним, кем бы он ни был.

— Уж постарайся, — отрезала Киллин и занесла визжащего ребенка обратно в номер.

Она твердо вознамерилась поговорить с Алистером, узнать о нем побольше — но в следующую ночь ребенок превзошел себя, совершенно отказываясь успокаиваться или замолкать. Киллин пробовала все, с возрастающим отчаянием — кормила, хотя он не был голоден, меняла пеленки, хотя он не испачкал их, качала его на руках, бродя по комнате — даже пыталась петь ему, хотя песни, приходившие ей на ум, скорее подходили для таверны под ними, чем для ушей младенца.

Ближе к рассвету, когда он наконец заснул — скорее всего, от изнеможения, — она так устала, что опустилась на пол у кровати, на которой он лежал, положила голову на одеяло и вырубилась.

Только для того, чтобы снова проснуться из-за криков с первыми солнечными лучами.

Простонав, она поднялась на ноги и взяла младенца на руки. Стук в дверь застал её врасплох, и мальчик завопил еще сильнее.

За дверью стоял бармен — судя по его лицу, он и сам не сомкнул глаз.

— Так нельзя. Из-за тебя никто в эту ночь не спал. Придется вам уехать.

— Я заплатила вперед… — возразила Киллин.

Он покачал головой:

— Я верну деньги. Женщина, это не ясли, это таверна. Люди приходят сюда, чтобы сбежать от крикливых младенцев.

— И где я найду другую комнату? В какой-нибудь вшивой яме в Нижнем городе? Ему туда нельзя.

— _Здесь_ вы не останетесь.

— Дай мне время до завтра. И оставь деньги себе.

Она задержала дыхание, когда мгновение он раздумывал — и потом кивнул:

— Ладно. До завтра — но не дольше.

— Спасибо, — процедила Киллин сквозь зубы.

Она прошагала по коридору к комнате Фрейзера и барабанила в его дверь, пока тот ей не открыл.

— Ты должен найти нам другие комнаты до завтра.

Он моргнул и затем кивнул, скривив лицо, когда ребенок выдал особенно оглушительный вопль.

— Покорми его, — предложил он. — Кажется, он голоден.

Если бы руки Киллин не были заняты извивающимся визжащим ребенком, она бы непременно сломала ему нос.

Она пыталась кормить его, перепеленать… все то же, что она делала всю долгую ночь, с тем же результатом. К концу дня казалось, что ей в глаза засыпали песок с гравием; моргать было больно. Каждый вопль младенца заставлял ее нервничать все сильнее и сильнее; она все больше убеждалась, что с ним что-то не так, что-то серьезное, и отчаянно паниковала; она уже испробовала все известные ей трюки, чтобы успокоиться. Она клала его на постель и проверяла каждый сантиметр кожи — нет ли сыпи или укусов насекомых, и не нашла ничего, кроме пары вшей. Он весьма энергично махал руками и брыкался ногами, соглашался поесть между приступами рева. И его грязные пеленки ничем не отличались от вчерашних.

И все же он кричал и кричал, время от времени погружаясь в дрему от изнеможения — только чтобы проснуться и зареветь с новыми силами.

Фрейзер вернулся и сказал, что нашел комнату в таверне — из своего опыта стражницы Киллин помнила, что та кишела вшами, разваливалась на глазах, и комнаты там обычно сдавались по часам. У нее упало сердце при мысли, что ей придется нести туда возможно-Томаса, и на мгновение она чуть не опозорилась, почти расплакавшись перед Фрейзером.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказала она и захлопнула дверь перед его носом. Привалившись к ней спиной, в затхлом воздухе комнаты она сделала несколько прерывистых вдохов, чтобы придушить рыдания.

— Все будет хорошо, — обратилась она к младенцу. — Я позабочусь о тебе. Это не слишком приятно, но ведь лучше же, чем на улице, верно?

Судя по вою, она его не убедила.

Прошла еще одна ночь, не лучше предыдущей. Киллин начало казаться, что она всегда была и всегда будет здесь, в этой комнате, бродя взад-вперед и пытаясь вспомнить слова «Серенького козлика». В этом странном, похожем на иллюзию состоянии, созданном недосыпанием, казалось вполне правдоподобным, что весь остальной мир исчез или даже никогда не существовал: что Скайхолд, Инквизиция, Каллен были всего лишь видениями Тени.

«Он _никогда_ не замолчит, — поняла она, услышав крики чаек за окном и ощутив поднявшийся бриз, предвещавший утренний прилив. — Он будет плакать вечно. Всегда и всегда и всегда и всегда…»

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так, — умоляла она младенца. — Подай сигнал. Я знаю, ты пока не говоришь. Дай мне знак. Голова болит? Живот? — она снова устроила его на кровати и осмотрела, нет ли ран, синяков — чего угодно, что объяснило бы, что с ним не так. _Ничего_.

Когда она поднялась на ноги, у нее закружилась голова, и она ухватилась за край кровати. Младенец посмотрел на нее и заревел.

— Просто скажи мне, что не так! — отчаянно твердила Киллин, почти не слыша своего хриплого голоса за криками младенца. — Просто скажи! Я не могу ничего сделать, если не знаю, в чем дело! — Она уже кричала: — Скажи! Ради гребаного Создателя! Просто скажи…

Рука тронула ее за плечо, и она быстро обернулась, потянувшись за мечом…

Который сейчас стоял у стены.


	43. Между Близнецами - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен возвращается в Киркволл.

_Царепуть, 25_

Галеон прибыл с предрассветным приливом, в сонной тишине порта раздавались лишь крики чаек и возгласы моряков; шлепанье весел шлюпки, на которой прибыл лоцман, далеко разносилось над волнами.

Стена была все столь же мрачна, а Близнецы — устрашающи, хотя и дети, и Миа видели в них только воплощение впечатляющей инженерной задумки. _«Но я-то знаю, что лежит за ними_.

 _Знаю, что происходило между ними… так долго._ »

И затем вдали показались Казематы, дом и тюрьма — для него, для остальных храмовников, для многих магов.

_И слишком многих Усмиренных._

В день, когда он узнал правду…

_«Нет. Хватит лгать. В день, когда меня **заставили признать** правду»._

_В кровавом забытье после финальной битвы, ошеломленный безумием Мередит, изнемогающий от усталости, Каллен не стал мешать, когда Защитница вложила меч в ножны и направилась прямиком в покои Мередит, в ее кабинет._

_Лицо Хоук сурово:_

_— Посмотрим, что здесь творилось на самом деле._

_Каллен идет за ней, не думая о том, что чужак вторгся куда не следовало; что сторонница магов роется в бумагах рыцаря-командора; что эта рыцарь-командор теперь стала статуей из красного лириума во дворе Казематов; что сам он повернул меч против своего ордена, женщин и мужчин, находившихся под его командованием… вообще ни о чем не думая._

_Он молча стоит и смотрит, как Защитница споро и эффективно, словно делала это тысячу раз, просматривает документы, переворачивает ящики. Она находит массивный журнал в кожаном переплете, где Мередит оставляла записи своих решений, принятых в отношении магов-нарушителей; Хоук проводит пальцем по страницам и хмурится все больше и больше._

_Когда она наконец поднимает взгляд, ярость и презрение в ее глазах так сильны, что он почти стряхивает с себя оцепенение._

_— И ты ни разу не вмешался, не остановил ее? Все эти… эти… маги, чьи разумы выжжены — и за что?!_

_Каллен с трудом вспоминает, что сестра Защитницы — магесса в этом же Круге. Бетани Хоук в безопасности: Каллен всегда следил, чтобы у той все было в порядке. Хотя бы и потому, что знал, каким опасным врагом станет Защитница; Мередит не думала об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но скрывать Бетани от гнева рыцаря-командора было не так уж и сложно: Бетани столь же умна, как и ее сестра; ту же решительность и выдержку, которые позволили Защитнице сделать себе имя в Киркволле так же легко, как кинжалу Хартии — разрезать кожаную куртку, Бетани использовала, чтобы выжить в Казематах, сохранив разум и душу._

_— Не твоя сестра, — наконец произносит он; слова вязнут у него во рту, словно смола._

_— И что, тогда все в порядке? — Хоук пересекает комнату, выдергивает другие ящики. Еще один фолиант у нее в руках; она поворачивается к нему. — Это еще что? — Открывая книгу, сама отвечает на свой вопрос: — Родословные. Почему у некоторых имен стоят пометки «Оствик» или «Маркхэм»?_

_— Дети магов. Их отсылали в другие Круги, ради безопасности._

_Защитница быстро перелистывает страницы толстой книги:_

_— Однако как распутны киркволльские маги, — и потом выражение ее лица каменеет, и она останавливается, уставившись на записи. Через мгновение Хоук несется к столу Мередит, швыряет книгу на стол рядом с найденным ранее журналом, переворачивает страницу и потом переводит взгляд с одной книги на другую. Найдя, что искала, она бормочет под нос ругательство._

_— Взгляни на это, — тихо произносит она, и, когда Каллен медлит, её голос срывается: — **Посмотри, блядь, на это, Каллен**!_

_Ребенок, родители — Мэрит Сэлдин и Вартан Стирн. С именами что-то не так, но Каллен не понимает, в чем дело._

_— Стирн из ваших. ****_**Храмовник _._** __

_— Такие связи запрещены. И все же иногда случаются._

_Хоук в абсолютной ярости, лед в ее голосе обжигает:_

_— И бедная Мэрит — одна из них, — она хлопает рукой по журналу дисциплинарных взысканий Мередит._

_— Если она соблазнила храмовника… — начинает Каллен, и Хоук рыком обрывает его:_

_— На дату смотри, Каллен. **Посмотри, блядь, на дату!**_

_Мэрит Сэлдин, приговорена к Усмирению, 9 Утешника 8434 Дракона. Сын от Мэрит Сэлдин и Вартан Стирна, рожден 22 Джустиниана 8435 Дракона._

_Такого не может быть. Усмиренные лишены эмоций и страстей. Маги, как обычные мужчины и женщины, испытывают увлечения, страсть, даже любовь — и поэтому заведен порядок для их детей, которые неизбежно рождаются… но Усмиренные? Даты должны быть неверными._

_И потом он понимает — окончательно, бесповоротно, отбросив все отговорки, — что они **верны**._

_Мэрит Сэлдин, приговорена к Усмирению за совращение храмовника… теперь Каллен вспомнил ее — на коленях перед Мередит, рыдающую, просящую пощады. Она клялась всем, что только могла представить себе святого, что сказала: «Нет»._

_Каллен поверил ей тогда. Его убедил не страх — все маги боятся Усмирения, — но он не услышал в ее сломленном, сорванном голосе ни капли вины._

_Только стыд._

_«Создатель, нет, оставь меня, её руки и губы и…»_

_Тогда он выразил несогласие с приговором Мередит._

_И принял ее решение, потому что она была выше званием._

_И… доказательство перед ним. Мэрит выносила ребенка от человека, который обвинил ее. Не через восемь месяцев после приведения приговора в действие, или семь, или пять…_

_Через одиннадцать месяцев после того, как лириумное клеймо было выжжено у нее на лбу, Мэрит Сэлдин родила сына._

_Сына, который мог был зачат только после того, как её Усмирили._

_Защитница находит еще — сыновей и дочерей Вартана Стирна и других храмовников, детей, имена матерей которых записаны в журнале Мередит. Даты и имена рассказывают истории — как его собственные воспоминания, не такие же, слишком похожие…_

_— Нужно было сровнять это место с землей годы назад, — бросает Хоук и уходит._

_Каллен следует за ней — или просто идет туда же; чтобы следовать, нужно волевое усилие, а на такое он сейчас не способен._

_Слухи были правдивы. Истории оказались правдой._

_Теперь, когда доказательства представлены, он вспоминает мелочи, обрывки разговоров, один храмовник или другой оказывался там, где не следовало… и теперь они складываются…_

_Но все это ложь._

_Он **видел**._

_Он все видел и **решил** не обращать внимания._

_Дымящиеся руины, разрушенные статуи, Мередит, пылающая в лириуме — все это далеко, далеко, как бледное серое утреннее небо, слишком далеко от него. Вокруг него двигаются фигуры… уносят мертвых, пытаются восстановить порядок… ему следовало бы взять это на себя, он старший по званию, он должен…_

_Все это слишком далеко._

_Его здесь нет._

_**Сровнять с землей,** как сказала Защитница. Казематы, орден, его самого — ничего не стоит спасения после того, что происходило, что было сделано._

_Кто-то произносит его имя. Женщина, на лице которой отпечаталась усталость, длинные линии шрамов протянулись от лба по щеке — кажется, он знает ее. Ей нужна Мередит, тот, кто теперь отвечает за орден храмовников — наверное, он, если это все еще имеет смысл. Должен быть кто-то получше, кто-нибудь в Казематах, может быть, новичок или ученик; кто-то, пробывший здесь еще недолго, еще не успевший испытать влияние заведенных порядков Мередит, без негласного одобрения этих порядков; теперь-то Каллен понимает, что сам подавал всем худший пример._

_Он идет по улицам Нижнего города; дождь падает ему на лицо, волосы слиплись, ледяные ручейки стекают за воротник._

_Женщина идет рядом с ним, а потом пропадает. Он останавливается._

_Она упала, поскользнулась на скользких камнях; пытается встать и падает снова. С ее губ срываются ругательства, «кружевные трусики Андрасте», «старческая мошонка Создателя»…_

_Он узнает их, эти фразы, и когда она бормочет: «Никогда не бывает гребаного военного дерьма в ясную погоду», — он узнает и ее, потому что хотя в Киркволле и может найтись другая женщина, которая произнесла бы «обвисшие соски Андрасте», но едва ли кто-то другой счел бы, что самая большая неприятность во всем случившемся — **погода** ; только Киллин Ханмаунт._

_До сих пор он не задумывался о том, что происходило в других частях города, что среди стражи могли быть потери. И все же он рад, что она выжила; его облегчение так велико, словно он непрерывно волновался о ней еще с заката._

_И он снова возвращается в реальность: здесь холодно, он весь промок, каждая мышца и кость болит, и Киллин в третий раз пытается встать._

_С той ночи, как он сказал — или **сделал** — что-то, из-за чего при встрече ее лицо становилось безжизненным, и она избегала его, они и десяток слов друг другу не сказали, считая приветствия… но, помогая ей подняться — может, потому что она так сильно устала, может, потому что и он едва стоит на ногах, — она смотрит на него сквозь дождь, струящийся по лицу, и узнает его, как своего знакомого._

_Когда он спрашивает: «Сколько ты уже на ногах?», она притворяется, что серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос, в изнеможении прислоняется к стене и потом весьма сурово произносит: «Какой сейчас год?»_

_Кажется непристойным, что он все еще способен улыбаться, пусть и чуть-чуть — после всего, что он выяснил в кабинете Мередит, — но это так. И эта вспышка зажигает огонь в холодном мертвом пепле, в который обратились его внутренности._

_Может быть, ничего и не стоит спасения — и меньше всего он сам, но храмовники могут кое-что сделать; сделать то, на что способны только они. И это необходимо — чтобы спасти то, что осталось от Киркволла, чтобы у этого города и его обитателей был шанс выжить и восстановиться, — и ради этой женщины напротив, которая билась до полного изнеможения, и все-таки все еще может шутить и жаловаться на погоду._

_И так он оказывается у капитана стражи Авелин, приводя доводы в защиту того, во что больше не верит — что храмовники могут искупить свою вину, — перед пылающей от ярости Авелин, которая, как выясняется, слушала истории о Казематах без характерной для Каллена склонности закрывать глаза на определенные вещи._

_На секунду он вспоминает, **на что** он закрывал глаза — и теряет нить беседы; пот течет по его лбу: «Тебе это нравится? А вот так?»_

_Каллен не может убедить Авелин, и… он должен. Потому что если орден храмовников может искупить вину, то и выжившие храмовники смогут сделать это._

_А если нет…_

_И ему не искупить вины._

_Он не может подобрать слова для этой женщины, что держит его будущее в руках — дать им, ему еще один шанс; незаслуженный, так отчаянно желаемый шанс._

_Киллин спасает его, убеждая Авелин, и, повинуясь импульсу, он просит посредника между храмовниками и стражей; просит её. Если он и сможет справиться — в чем и сам до конца не уверен — то только с помощью этой женщины, единственной в Киркволле, которую он узнал этим утром._

_В коридоре возле кабинета Авелин лицо Киллин сереет, она оступается — и Каллен подхватывает ее, подпирает к стене, прикрывая от любопытных зевак._

_Он совершенно поражен, когда она спрашивает, в порядке ли он. Как будто у него есть право быть в порядке, после всего, что он сделал, как будто кому-то должно быть до этого дело, тем более — Киллин._

_И все-таки в ее глазах светится доброта, пусть даже она буквально валится с ног._

_Он бы стоял там вечно, глядя ей в глаза — плевать на усталость, плевать, сколько работы предстоит выполнить — работы, которую неизвестно как и где начинать… но она спит на ходу._

_И он увидит ее снова, они будут встречаться каждый день… и, может быть, дело не только в пережитой ими обоими ночи крови и огня, какой Киркволл раньше не видывал… может, она снова посмотрит на него, как тогда, раньше…_

_Он надеется на это._

_Только вернувшись в Казематы он понимает, что за долгое время это — первая его надежда._

__

— Сэр Медведь! Сэр Медведь! — Фел подпрыгивает, сжимая в руках сэра Каленхада. Видимо, она уже какое-то время пытается привлечь его внимание. — Можно спускаться вниз?

Корабль пришвартован и на якоре, трап на месте. Люки открыты, и Крэм с Глыбой уже вышли на палубу, чтобы начать прилаживать и затягивать ремни, с помощью которых лошадей перенесут на сушу.

— Хорошо, через минуту. Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Быком.

Огромный кунари опирался на борт, глядя на город.

— Никогда не был здесь, — рыкнул он, когда Каллен подошел ближе. — Никогда и не хотелось.

— Дерьмовое местечко, — отозвался Дориан, стоявший рядом.

— Нам нужно будет где-то остановиться. Если за последний год положение с жильем тут не изменилось к лучшему, едва ли мы найдем постоялый двор или таверну, где смогли бы разместиться все вместе — и к тому же с лошадьми. А я бы не хотел разделять отряд.

Бык кивнул:

— Обычно я бы поискал богатого ублюдка с огромным домом и угрожал бы ему, пока он не пригласил бы нас всех в гости. Но я так понимаю, ты мои методы не одобряешь.

Каллен хмыкнул:

— Давай не будем загружать леди Монтилье работой. Я отправлюсь в Крепость — скорее всего, капитан стражи знает, где Киллин и Фрейзер. Ее и спрошу, есть ли поместья внаем. Пошлешь со мной кого-нибудь из Быков, чтобы передать вам весть?

— Возьми меня, — сразу же произнес Дориан. — Убраться отсюда как можно дальше, от всей этой… _воды_ — сейчас главная моя цель в жизни.

— Разве зелье Стёжки не помогло? — спросил Бык.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, — каждые пятнадцать минут перегибаться через борт — то да, помогло. Если ты имеешь в виду, — _чувствовать_ себя так, будто хочешь этого — то нет.

— И Хмурика возьми, — сказал Бык Каллену. — Должен же кто-то гоняться за твоей малой, когда она завидит что-нибудь интересное.

— Меня даже и не проси, — отозвался Дориан.

И на берег сошла маленькая, но весьма внушительная компания: Каллен, Миа, Фел и Стэнтон, вместе с Дорианом и Хмуриком.

И, само собой, сэром Каленхадом.

Помня о словах Быка, Каллен крепко держал Фел за плечо, когда они пробирались по петляющим улицам Нижнего города. Миа точно так же держала Стэнтона; Каллен не знал, хотела ли она защитить его или просто так ей было спокойнее. Дориан уверенно шагал впереди, ожидая, что толпа будет расступаться перед ним — и для этого призывал на помощь всю свою харизму и, время от времени, концентрированный разряд магической энергии. Хмурик замыкал шествие, окидывая окружающих крайне подозрительными взглядами.

В Верхнем городе, как всегда, было не так людно. Каллен заметил, что многие здания были заново отстроены и покрашены — не то, что в Нижнем городе.

Они добрались до крепости куда быстрее, чем ему того хотелось.


	44. В Крепости - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен находит, где остановиться.

_Царепуть, 25_

Каллен повернулся к Мие:

— Мне нужно поговорить с капитаном стражи наедине. Дориан и Хмурик останутся с вами.

Та оглядела чисто подметенный двор, бросила взгляд на стражников у ворот крепости:

— Да все у нас будет в порядке, Каллен.

Не без опасений — и напоследок строго-настрого запретив Фел отходить от взрослых, — Каллен поднялся по ступеням.

Он бывал в крепости, хоть и не каждый день. И все-таки она казалась слишком знакомой: звук его шагов эхом отражался от холодных каменных стен, из помещений, мимо которых он проходил, доносились голоса; кое-где слышались ожесточенные споры — видимо, играли в карты или кости. От возвращавшихся с увольнения он мельком услышал: «… и называют ли они меня Диком-фермером? Нет!» — и улыбнулся; киркволльская стража все еще помнит лучшую из шуток Киллин.

Ему сказали, что Авелин в своем кабинете; он отправился туда.

Она как раз выходила; завидев его, остановилась в дверях, затем кивнула, приглашая следовать за собой:

— Должно быть, объявили неделю «визитов прошлых неприятностей». Осталось только, чтобы Хоук сюда заявилась.

— Я так понимаю, ты виделась с Киллин.

Авелин фыркнула:

— Видела, слышала, чуть не арестовала. И у меня все хорошо, спасибо за вопрос, и Киркволл все еще стоит, несмотря ни на что, тоже спасибо, и новый рыцарь-командор наконец-то начал отличать задницу от пальца.

— Я рад. Всему этому. А как Киллин? Где она?

— В Висельнике. И, когда я видела ее в последний раз, была целехонька — совершенно незаслуженно. Пламя, Каллен! Что с ней произошло с тех пор, как ты выманил ее из стражи?

— Не выманивал. И год выдался тяжелым для всех.

— Она упоминала дракона, — сухо произнесла Авелин. — Знаешь про ее сестру?

— Джин. Да.

— Мы считаем, ее держат в одном из поместий неподалеку, — Авелин остановилась, когда сержант передал ей отчет; прочитала его и отдала обратно, кивая: — Разрабатываем план, как туда попасть. Я сказала Киллин, что пришлю весть, когда появятся результаты. Ты тоже будешь в Висельнике?

— Нет. Прибыли с отрядом. Нам нужно побольше места.

— В Киркволле? — неверяще переспросила Авелин.

Каллен потер шею:

— Я надеялся, что ты нам поможешь.

Авелин остановилась, упершись руками в бока:

— Я теперь что, туристический справочник? Вы что, думали, что стоило вам взойти по трапу, как Киркволл сам по себе превратился в мирный и преуспевающий город? А вдруг у меня могут быть и другие дела, кроме спасения ваших задниц?

— Вообще говоря, да. Варрик Тетрас пел нам дифирамбы о том, как тут хорошо — если у нас выдавалась передышка между сражениями с древним злом, запечатыванием дырки в небе, которая вела прямо в Тень, и зачисткой местности от демонов, магов-отступников, мятежных храмовников и разбойников-приспособленцев. Не стоит благодарности — а мне нужно устроить на ночлег десяток человек, и стойла для лошадей.

— Что ж, — неохотно проговорила Авелин. — Дырка в небе штука неприятная, тут ты меня подловил. Но я не маг, чтобы создавать дома из воздуха. Многие здания все еще не восстановлены — в тех, что остались, народу полно, — Она умолкла. — Но с тебя станется и разбить лагерь прямо у моих дверей… Поместье Хоук пустует — у нее хватило ума заплатить налог до того, как покинуть нас — весьма своевременно. Ключ у меня в кабинете — отправлю его с посыльным прямо туда. Конечно… — Авелин слегка улыбнулась: — Если следующей в Киркволле объявится она, сам будешь объясняться.

— Так уж и быть, рискну. Благодарю.

— Держи свои благодарности при себе и не давай Киллин путаться у меня под ногами, — она отвернулась, а потом бросила на него взгляд через плечо: — И, Каллен… хорошо выглядишь. Рада это видеть.

Она ушла, пока Каллен пытался подобрать слова.

Он пересказал новости остальным и повел их к дому Защитницы.

Тот слегка обветшал, плющ буйно разросся по стенам и закрыл бойницы для лучников, обязательные в домах тех жителей Киркволла, у которых было что защищать. Имя Защитницы, видимо, все еще внушало страх: следов взломов не было видно.

— Мы теперь будем жить в этом доме? — проговорила Фел.

— Пока что остановимся здесь, — отозвался Каллен. — Нам его одолжила очень важная персона — сама Защитница Киркволла.

— А правда, что она в одиночку положила в бою сотню кунари? — спросил Стэнтон. — Так поется в балладе.

— Полагаю, не совсем сотню. И ей помогали — друзья и соратники бились рядом. Даже великим воинам нужен щит и кто-нибудь, кто прикроет им спину.

— Как вы с Килл, — произнесла Фел. — А мы пойдем за ней, когда принесут ключ?

— Я пойду один, — и добавил, когда она начала выпячивать губу от обиды: — Дом был закрыт очень долго, комнаты нужно будет подготовить. Я рассчитываю, что мой оруженосец проследит, чтобы все было сделано как следует.

Фел расправила плечи и слегка выпятила свою худенькую грудь:

— Конечно, сэр!

И Стэнтону тоже нужно дать задание:

— Стэнтон, определи, какие припасы нам понадобятся; я полагаюсь на тебя.

— Есть, сэр, — сурово произнес Стэнтон.

— А я поищу поставщиков, — сказал Дориан. — Содрогаюсь при мысли, что здесь считается хорошим вкусом.

— Только не используй магию направо и налево. Люди в этих краях… остро воспринимают подобное.

— Всего лишь малюсенькую чуточку, — легкомысленно заверил Дориан.

Каллен тревожно посмотрел на него, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, их прервали: прибыл посланник с ключом Авелин.

Побывав в поместье Хоук всего пару раз, Каллен и забыл, как внушительно оно было, равно в размерах и роскоши. На всем лежал толстый слой пыли, приглушая насыщенные красные и розовые тона; скривившись, Дориан смотрел на них, бормоча: «Что за безвкусица».

Оставив Хмурика охранять Мию и детей, Каллен и Дориан осмотрели каждую комнату в здании, но не нашли ничего опасного — разве что гнездо крыс в одной из спален наверху. Поручив Дориану разобраться с ними, Каллен вернулся в холл.

— Все в порядке. По пути в Висельника я передам Быку новости и адрес. Они могут опередить нас, но мы с Киллин тоже не будем мешкать.

— Тогда начнем убирать всю эту пыль, — отозвалась Миа. — И приготовим обед, когда остальные Быки — и наши припасы — будут здесь.

— Вы здесь в безопасности. Просто… не открывайте дверь. Если кто-то постучит, пусть посмотрят Хмурик и Дориан.

— В Киркволле и правда так опасно? — спросила Миа. — На улице люди казались вполне приличными.

Каллен взял ее за плечи и повернул лицом к дому, указывая на амбразуры, сужавшиеся до щелей:

— Видишь, какой формы эти окна? Это чтобы лучники внутри могли бы стрелять в осаждающих, не подставляясь под встречный огонь. Обычно их можно увидеть в крепостях и оборонительных сооружениях. В Киркволле такие — почти в каждом доме.

— Ах вот оно как.

— Вы в безопасности. Если дверь закрыта.

Уходя, он услышал, как захлопнулась за ним дверь, и — на всякий случай — еще и задвинулись решетки.

Направляясь в порт, он шагал все быстрее и быстрее, передвигаясь почти уже бегом. Зная, где Киллин, зная, как она близко… ему дорогого стоило не повернуть налево в Висельника, а продолжать свой путь.

Лошади были спущены на берег, снаряжение разгружено; Каллен дал Быку указания, как пройти в поместье Хоук, нарисовал карту прямо в грязи у причала.

Как только он убедился, что Бык все запомнил, он помчался к Висельнику, к Киллин.

Таверна ничуть не изменилась за год его отсутствия. На самом деле, Каллен даже узнал парочку царапин на дневной раме; они появились там в прошлый раз, когда…  
 __

_Кулак молотит в дверь его покоев:_

_— Рыцарь-командор! Рыцарь-командор!_

_Что-то случилось, и достаточно серьезное, чтобы разбудить рыцаря-командора глубокой ночью — взглянув в окно, Каллен видит, что луна уже садится. Он дает разрешение войти и спешно натягивает на себя рубашку. Одержимые, отступники… или что-нибудь будничное, но от этого не менее смертельное — пожар, обрушение зданий, которые не успели восстановить…_

_— Сэр… простите, сэр… — посланник в панике, не может отдышаться; Каллен замечает, что никто не бьет тревогу — наверное, есть и другие причины, почему его, Каллена Резерфорда, могут срочно куда-то вызвать._

_Что-то случилось с капитаном стражи или — и ледяные когти страха касаются его сердца, — с Киллин._

_— Говори! Что-то с капитаном стражи?_

_Посланник трясет головой:_

_— Лейтенант Ханмаунт. Капитан сказал, вам лучше прийти._

_Броня не нужна — времени нет — он цепляет меч на пояс:_

_— Где?_

_— Висельник._

_— Все плохо? — бросает Каллен, подходя к дверному проему._

_— Очень плохо._

_Каллен переходит на бег, и задыхающийся посланник остается позади._

_Лица несущих дежурство храмовников застывают при виде рыцаря-командора, покидающего казармы бегом в одной рубашке и штанах. Но киркволльские храмовники хорошо натренированы — и не как раньше, не только ставить щиты от магии и сокрушать малефикаров, но и наводить порядок на улицах. Когда Каллен, спустившись по ступеням, бежит по длинной улице, что ведет в порт, он слышит тяжелые шаги следующих за ним солдат в полной броне._

_Здравый смысл подсказывает ему: нужно замедлиться, пусть они пойдут вперед._

_«Лейтенант Киллин. Очень плохо»._

_Каллен не замедляется. Когда он добирается до Висельника, он значительно опередил свою охрану. Ворвавшись в двери, он ожидает следы кровавой схватки, ожидает стражу, мрачное молчание…_

_Но в таверне шумно, кто-то смеется, кто-то вопит от ярости. В комнате полно народа, и ему не видно, что происходит. Каллен пробирается через толпу, оттирая зевак плечами — весьма эффективно, не слишком-то заботясь о тех, кто мешает ему пройти._

_Завидев Авелин, он идет к ней._

_— Слава Создателю, ты тут, — она перекрикивает шум. — Может, хоть ты ее образумишь._

_Она протягивает руку, и Каллен поворачивается в ту сторону._

_Пиратский капитан Изабелла и Киллин стоят спиной к спине в кругу орущих зевак, подняв кулаки и защищаясь против троих противников — судя по горам мышц и татуировкам, матросов с одного из кораблей в бухте. На глазах у Каллена Киллин вырубает одного из них точным хуком справа; толпа ликует. Варрик Тетрас вскочил на барную стойку, у одних забирает монеты, другим отдает их. Принимает ставки._

_— Дыханье Создателя, капитан. Твой посланник сказал… здесь серьезные проблемы._

_Авелин обводит взглядом комнату: лицо, на которых читается алчность, деньги, переходящие из рук в руки — напряжение растет с каждой минутой:_

_— А это, по-твоему, не проблемы?_

_Действительно. Еще немного, и положение перерастет в серьезную стычку._

_— Я разберусь с Изабеллой, — обращается к нему Авелин. — Вытаскивай отсюда свою посредницу._

_Вместе они прорываются в круг. Кое-кто сопротивляется, но большинство узнают Авелин, многим знаком и Каллен — а даже если кто-то их и не знает, вдвоем они представляют достаточно угрожающее зрелище, чтобы усмирить даже подпитываемую алкоголем браваду._

_— Киллин! — выкрикивает Каллен, и она с ухмылкой поворачивается._

_— Пришел попытать счастья? — Создатель, она совсем пьяна; щеки пылают, глаза походят на стеклянные шарики: — Спарринг на прощание?_

_Он принимает стойку, будто бы принимая ее приглашение, и она размахивается. Даже и пьяная она быстра, но его реакция не намного хуже, и когда они оба трезвы. А сейчас, тем более без доспехов, он легко уворачивается от удара, подхватывает ее руку, притягивает к себе, обхватывая за талию и поднимает ее в воздух._

_Расчищая себе дорогу яростными взглядами и криками, он тащит ее к дверям. Она в полной броне; пытаясь вырваться, награждает его синяками, а сапог с гвоздем в подошве оставляет царапины на дверной раме. Храмовники, которые следовали за ними из Казематов, уже ждут снаружи, тяжело дыша._

_Двое из них выступают вперед, и Каллен рявкает: «Я держу ее», перебрасывая Киллин через плечо, несет ее, брыкающуюся и осыпающую его градом ругательств, дальше по улице в относительную уединенность внутреннего двора._

_— Поставь меня нахрен на ноги! — ярится она._

_— Ты собираешься снова ударить меня?_

_— Да!_

_— Тогда нет._

_Удивляя его, Киллин смеется:_

_— Справедливо, — она перестает вырываться._

_Каллен ставит ее на ноги, помогает ей удержать равновесие, когда ту качает из стороны в сторону; ее выворачивает у стены._

_— Ты в порядке?_

_Киллин снова смеется, но в этот раз неискренне._

_— Отлично. Охренительно._

_Но она не в порядке. За те три года, что они проработали вместе, пытаясь восстановить порядок в руинах, оставшихся от Киркволла, Каллен по пальцам одной руки может сосчитать случаи, когда Киллин напивалась вдрызг. «На следующий день после того, как мы нашли, где малефикары из логова в восточной четверти Клоаки зарывали своих жертв… в тот раз, когда девушки из Сладкого Сахарка наконец решили, что с них хватит, и донесли на Грегора Томпкинсона, и мы увидели, чем это для них закончилось…»_

_Киллин совершенно точно не в порядке._

_— Килл…_

_— Ой, вали нахрен в свой Ферелден, — устало произносит она, прислоняется затылком к стене и закрывает глаза._

_Откуда Киллин знает, о чем разговаривали они с Кассандрой Пентагаст?.. Ну конечно, она знает: Киллин может завязать разговор с кем угодно, от мальчика на конюшне до храмовников, которые охраняют двери его кабинета, и если кто-нибудь из них проведал об этом, Киллин знала уже на закате._

_— Килл…_

_Каллен не может, не станет открывать ей, почему на самом деле он собирается принять предложение Кассандры. Он не может сказать: «Только так я могу стряхнуть с себя эти цепи», — потому что Киллин не знает, насколько он несвободен; для него невыносима мысль, что она увидит, насколько он слаб. Вместо этого он рассказывает ей о восстании магов, как оно началось после событий в Киркволле, о том, какой урон оно наносит людям._

_— Каллен, — произносит Киллин. — Я…_

_— Пойдем со мной, — он не знает, откуда берутся эти слова, но **так правильно**. — Я не знаю, какими будут войска Инквизиции. Мне нужен хотя бы один щит, которому я могу доверять — и который, возможно, поможет привести остальных в форму._

_Киллин открывает глаза. В лунном свете её черты нечитаемы._

_Через мгновение она кивает:_

_— Да.  
_

Вот и все.

Этого хватило.

И царапины на дверной раме все еще здесь; они поблекли и потускнели, но если знаешь, где искать, их все еще можно разобрать.

Каллен проводит по ним пальцами, заходя в таверну.


	45. В Висельнике - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой воссоединение, пусть и не при лучших обстоятельствах.

_Царепуть, 25_

Обстановка в Висельнике особенно не изменилась; в основном в глаза бросалось то, что Варрик Тетрас не сидел в своем обычном углу. Хотя на улице был ясный и холодный осенний день, в таверне было довольно темно и очень жарко; круги света от чадящих свечей отбрасывали тени по углам, и посетители, которые пришли в бар так рано, целеустремленно поглощали спиртное.

Каллен подошел к барной стойке. Он собирался спросить: «Здесь ли Киллин Ханмаунт?», но вспомнил давний совет Киллин, как следовало спрашивать жителей Нижнего города. Она говорила: «Не давай им возможности солгать. Потому что это Киркволл, и так они и сделают».

— Киллин Ханмаунт, — вместо этого произнес Каллен. — В какой комнате?

Бармен окинул его взглядом:

— Я тебя знаю. Ты же храмовник?

— Был когда-то, — скорее всего, это только первый раз, когда его узнали, будут и еще. _«По крайней мере я нечасто здесь появлялся, чтобы он в точности помнил, кем я был»_. Он снова перевел разговор на Киллин: — В какой комнате?

— Вверху, третья дверь слева, — бармен ткнул подбородком в сторону лестницы. — Просто иди на крики.

 _Крики?_ Сердце Каллена ускорилось, и он развернулся и взбежал по ступенькам. Наверху он понял, что имел в виду бармен: вой младенца, пронзительный и непрерывный. _Томас_. По словам Авелин он решил, что племянника Киллин все еще не нашли, как и его мать, но, видимо, это не так: по крайней мере ребенок был в безопасности, вместе с Киллин.

В безопасности, но едва ли счастлив. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и услышал срывающийся голос Киллин:

— Просто скажи мне, что не так!

Каллен постучал, но и сам не расслышал звука из-за детского плача. Он тронул ручку, и дверь открылась.

Комната была столь же маленькой и тесной, как и все номера в этом городе; воздух был затхлым, помещение давно не проветривалось. Киллин стояла спиной к двери — и Создатель, и без брони мастера Харритта, даже не видя лица, Каллен никогда бы ни с кем ее не спутал: локоны волос, линия плеч — он узнал их моментально. Киллин сделала шаг ближе к кровати, на которой лежал истошно вопящий пухлый и голенький младенец, и прокричала: — Просто скажи! Я не могу ничего сделать, если не знаю, в чем дело!

— Киллин, — произнес Каллен, затем громче: — Килл.

Она его не слышала.

— Скажи! — от её командного требовательного тона ребенок рыдал еще громче. — Ради гребаного Создателя! Просто скажи…

Каллен шагнул к ней и тронул ее за плечо:

— Киллин.

Она тут же обернулась. Каллен понял по ее изменившемуся положению, что она потянулась за мечом, которого не было на поясе; тут же шагнул назад, когда ее руки сжались в кулаки — приготовился отразить удар. Ее лицо было усталым, губы — сжаты в линию, под глазами мешки. Она размахнулась, но по изменившемуся выражению лица Каллен заметил, что она его узнала и успела придержать удар, который он принял предплечьем в броне.

И потом она оказалась в его объятиях, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, прижавшись к нему в голодном отчаянном поцелуе. Каллен обнимал ее так же яростно, ощущая вес, реальность знакомого тела, чувствуя облегчение, по остроте сравнимое с болью; его голова кружилась от тепла её губ, от движений ее языка. Он проклинал броню, из-за которой не мог прикоснуться к ее коже, но ни за что не отпустил бы ее, даже чтобы снять перчатку; в голове крутилось только: _«Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то»…_

— Как ты здесь? — произнесла Киллин в его рот. Каллен почти не слышал ее — Томас все еще кричал. Но до того, как он ответил на ее вопрос, она слегка отодвинулась: — Неважно. Слава Создателю, что ты здесь. Слава Создателю. Ему нужен лекарь — можешь его найти? Я не знаю, что с ним не так, но он плачет и плачет, я не могу…

Она дрожала в его руках, напряженная до крайности. Плач младенца уже действовал Каллену на нервы; неудивительно, что ей нелегко.

— Сколько он так плачет?

— Вечность! Я не знаю, что не так… я ничего не нашла…

— Хорошо, — Каллен притянул ее ближе. — Если он болен, Стёжка разберется. Или Миа.

— Они здесь? — неверяще спросила Киллин.

— А ты не получила мои письма? — Киллин покачала головой. — Быки здесь, и Дориан, и Миа с моим племянником. Мы остановились в поместье Хоук — я пришел за тобой.

Казалось, Киллин не понимала, что он ей сказал; когда ребенок снова взвыл, она дернулась по направлению к кровати.

— Он все время плачет, — она пыталась перекричать вопли.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Каллен с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал. Он повернулся к кровати, положив руку на плечи Киллин, и посмотрел на младенца сверху вниз: — Выглядит — и звучит — вполне здоровым.

Киллин нагнулась и завернула младенца в пеленки, потом взяла его на руки.

— С ним что-то не так. Он бы так не рыдал, если бы все было в порядке, — она смотрела на ребенка. — _Тише_. Тише!

— Стёжка разберется. Давай его сюда, собирай свои вещи — отнесем Томаса к нему.

Киллин отдала ему сверток:

— Я даже не знаю, Томас это или нет, — она застегивала пояс вокруг талии. — Только что он _может_ им оказаться.

Каллен пытался вспомнить, как вели себя родители с детьми — в Убежище, в Скайхолде. Он немного поднял младенца, так что голова того улеглась на сгиб его локтя, и слегка погладил его по спине.

Скорее всего, от неожиданности мальчик перестал кричать и на вдохе открыл глаза, уставившись на Каллена серыми глазами — цвета моря под зимнем небом, обрамленными темно-серым ободком, подобным цвету кованой стали в сумерках, и вокруг них — ресницы, черные как сажа. Каллен смотрел в эти поразительно знакомые глаза, и ребенок смотрел на него, не крича и не моргая.

У Каллена перехватило дыхание:

— Конечно… — он прочистил горло. — Килл, у него твои глаза.

— Что? — рассеянно произнесла Киллин, запихивая свои вещи в дорожный мешок.

— Глаза, точно как у тебя. Он твой племянник, Килл.

Словно в ответ на его слова, Томас выгнулся и завыл, скорчив лицо в негодовании. Киллин скривилась:

— Пойдем. О… подожди, Фрейзер… и еще кое-кто, он помог мне, его нельзя оставлять… ему некуда идти, то есть, это его вина…

Каллен не мог припомнить, когда еще он слышал в голосе всегда спокойной и собранной Киллин такие волнение и растерянность:

— Где Фрейзер? — он старался говорить спокойно, надеясь, что это поможет Киллин тоже успокоиться.

— Дальше по коридору, — Киллин была вся поглощена ребенком. Она протянула руки: — Ты его неправильно держишь. Он так не любит. Давай сюда.

Каллен отдал ей Томаса, хотя, судя по крику, разницы никакой не было.

— Пойду прихвачу Фрейзера, и выдвигаемся.

На самом деле он почти сразу же столкнулся с тем носом к носу.

— Коммандер! — мужчина выдохнул с явным облегчением.

Каллен быстро ввел его в курс дела — Быки, поместье Хоук.

— Килл сказала, кого-то еще нужно прихватить?

Выражение на лице Фрейзера было хорошо знакомо Каллену, он несколько раз видел его на лице Киллин: отвращение, тщательно скрываемое из уважения к старшему офицеру: 

— Да. Он, скорее всего, сейчас отсыпается в моей комнате после вчерашней ночи.

Каллен проследовал за Фрейзером в одну из комнат дальше по коридору; Киллин шла чуть позади. Второй номер оказался почти таким же, как у Киллин, только вместо кричащего младенца на постели лицом вниз храпел одетый мужчина.

— Это он, — Фрейзер слегка пнул ногой его голень, но ни это, ни пронзительные вопли Томаса спящего не разбудили.

— Подними его, — произнес Каллен. Объяснения могли подождать; главное — вытащить отсюда Киллин и показать Томаса целителю. Он схватил мужчину за руку и приподнял его, а потом в потрясении чуть не уронил снова. Когда-то красивое, а теперь после всех этих лет пропитое лицо со стертыми чертами все же было узнаваемым. — Дыханье Создателя! _Алистер_?

Глаза Алистера открылись:

— Этс’я, — невнятно буркнул он, потом моргнул и нахмурился: — Каллен? Эт’ты?

— Да, — Каллен поднял Алистера на ноги. — Возьми его под вторую руку, Фрейзер. — _Разве Тиган не забрал его обратно в Рэдклифф?_ Каллен избегал Алистера, когда тот был печально известным отъявленным пьяницей в Висельнике, но он слышал, что Тиган добился отмены ссылки Алистера и отвез бывшего Серого Стража на родину.

_Очевидно, нет._

— Вы что, знаете друг друга? — спросила Киллин из дверного проема.

— Мы встречались, — сдержанно ответил Каллен. Он перекинул руку Алистера через плечи. _«При обстоятельствах, которые мне не хотелось бы вспоминать — или обсуждать перед Фрейзером»_. — Пойдем, парень. Мы уходим.

— Но мне здесь нравится, — возражал Алистер.

— Конечно. Но оставаться нельзя.

Каллен и Фрейзер стащили Алистера по ступеням на улицу, Киллин следовала за ними, неся Томаса. Под неярким осенним солнцем она казалась еще более изможденной, каждый раз, как младенец принимался завывать, она вздрагивала и неловко пыталась укрыть его плащом от ветра с моря.

Наконец они добрались до поместья Хоук. Оставив Алистера Фрейзеру, Каллен постучал в дверь; через мгновение открылся металлический глазок, затем он услышал, как поднимаются решетки и поворачивается ключ в замке.

За дверью стоял Крэм; он отодвинулся, пропуская их внутрь, не выказывая удивления ни визжащему младенцу, ни спотыкающемуся пьянице, разве что приподняв бровь; затем он снова запер дверь.

— Где Стёжка? — Каллену пришлось кричать, потому что плач младенца отражался от гранитных стен и полностью заполнил холл. — И Миа?

— Твоя сестра на кухне. Сейчас приведу Стёжку.

— Приглядывай за Алистером, — приказал Каллен Фрейзеру и обнял Киллин за плечи, подталкивая ее в сторону кухни. — Пойдем. Сейчас все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

Миа была на кухне и вышла им навстречу:

— Как раз собиралась посмотреть, кто тут так шумит. Это?..

— Киллин Ханмаунт. Килл, это моя сестра, Миа.

— Рада с тобой встретиться, — обратилась Миа к Киллин. — Это твой маленький племянник?

— Может быть. С ним что-то не то… он плачет, и плачет, и никак не остановится… — её голос дрогнул, и она умолкла.

Миа переводила взгляд с младенца на Киллин и затем очень мягко произнесла:

— Можно его подержать?

Киллин заколебалась, и затем кивнула. Миа уверенным жестом забрала у нее Томаса:

— Сколько это длится? Он ест?

— Дни. Я не знаю, целыми днями. Он ест. Плачет, пока не заснет, а потом просыпается, и снова плачет, и…

— Ты, должно быть, уже с ума сходишь, — Миа устроилась в кресле перед огнем, затем открыла рот Томаса пальцем и заглянула внутрь. — У меня было то же самое со Стэнтоном.

— Да, — в голосе Киллин звучало удивление. Когда Миа засунула палец в рот Томаса, тот взвыл громче, и Киллин дернулась: — Ты делаешь ему больно!

— Ему не больно, просто неприятно, — Миа не обращала внимания на крики младенца и продолжила водить пальцем. — И ты вела бы себя так же, если… — Томас перестал кричать, и Миа улыбнулась: — Вот так, малыш. Так-то лучше, верно? — Тишина казалась такой внезапной, словно они оглохли; Каллен вздрогнул, когда Миа снова заговорила: — Ты бы тоже выла, если бы у тебя резался первый зуб.

— И в этом было дело? — хрипло спросила Киллин. — И это надо было сделать? Засунуть палец ему в рот?

— Можно и так, да. Им нравится жевать вещи. Зуб уже почти прорезался, и скоро он будет вести себя как обычно.

Голос Киллин дрожал:

— Мне надо было просто _засунуть палец ему в рот._ И все. Я… — она повернулась к двери, тяжело дыша: — Мне нужно…

Каллен потянулся к ней:

— Килл.

— Что случилось? — к дверям подходил Стёжка, за ним следовал Крэм.

Киллин лающе рассмеялась, схватилась за голову и затем выскочила за дверь, ведущую во внутренний дворик с огородом.


	46. В саду за кухней - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин срывается.

Киллин споткнулась на грядке с кустиками трав и, добравшись до стены, прижалась к ней. Под ее ладонями — твердый холодный камень; она попыталась собраться и глубоко вдохнула; воздух холоден и свеж. _«Мне просто нужно было засунуть палец ему в рот»_ …

Впервые за долгие дни она слышит свое дыхание, может думать — думать впервые за вечность, думать не о том, что же не так, что не так, _что с ним не так_ …

Дверь за ней открылась, и она повернулась, опустив ладонь на рукоять меча. В ее крови застучал адреналин — она сначала увидела здоровенного мужчину, и только потом узнала его светлые волосы, блестящие золотом в рассеянных лучах солнца, теплые карие глаза, дорогие, любимые, прекрасные губы… Каллен. Её рука опустилась вниз, сердце все еще колотилось.

— С ним все хорошо? — спросила она.

— Да, — Каллен осторожно подошел к ней, и она шагнула навстречу, зарываясь лицом в мех его плаща, чувствуя, как ее сжимают его руки. — Ты в порядке?

Киллин открыла рот, чтобы сказать: «Да, конечно», и почувствовала, как изнутри поднимается что-то, что могло быть приступом хохота или крика; оно подступило к горлу. Она сжала зубы и кивнула ему в плечо; от пульса все тело сотрясалось из стороны в сторону — казалось, что сейчас ее разорвет надвое. Объятия Каллена помогали ей держаться… и внезапно руки вокруг нее, его тело в доспехах делают все хуже, и она не могла справиться с этим, не могла держаться, не могла… Она попыталась вырваться, толкнула его в грудь и, когда он не отпустил, попыталась сказать: _«Отпусти меня»…_

И потом пришли слезы, они струились дождем; рыдания были так сильны, что Киллин почти не могла дышать, чувствуя, как каждый конвульсивный вдох что-то рвал в ее груди, обжигал ей горло; ей казалось, что что-то когтями рвется из нее. Она пыталась остановиться, загнать слезы обратно, пыталась освободиться из рук Каллена… Паника придала ей сил, и она яростно боролась, слыша, как он рычит, когда её удар попал в неприкрытое броней место… но он не отпустил, не отпустит ее, и она не может… _не может…_

— Все в порядке, Килл, — ровно произнес он. — Ты в порядке.

_Он меня не отпустит._

_Я ничего не могу сделать, он меня не отпустит._

И тогда больше не осталось сил держаться, не нужно было стараться спрятаться, и рыдания вырвались наружу — не боль, но освобождение. Ее ноги подогнулись, и Каллен вместе с ней опустился на землю; они оба сидели в том, что осталось от сада трав Защитницы. Он сжимал ее с силой, которая ощущалась даже через броню, утешительно мурлыча, пока она плакала и плакала.

Наконец ее рыдания прекратились; от изнеможения она начала икать.

— Лучше? — Каллен нежно провел рукой по ее волосам.

— Я так скучала по тебе! — по щекам Киллин заструился новый ручеек.

— Теперь я рядом. Килл, я бы приехал раньше, если бы знал…

— Теперь ты рядом. И у меня было все хорошо — в основном, пока он не начал день и ночь кричать. — Она шмыгнула носом. — Нас собирались выгнать из Висельника. Я не знала, куда… и мне всего лишь нужно было засунуть палец ему в рот!

— С ним теперь все хорошо. С ним все хорошо, он в безопасности, и ты тоже, и если от Авелин не будет известий до вечера, я постараюсь убедить ее включить в свои планы Быков. Мы найдем твою сестру. Все будет хорошо.

Киллин хотелось ему поверить, она могла бы поверить — сейчас, когда он гладил ее по волосам, и знакомый ужасный мех его плаща щекотал ей щеку.

— Я так по тебе скучала, — снова произнесла она; половина фразы потонула в зевке.

— Сколько ты уже на ногах?

Киллин притворилась, что раздумывает:

— А какой сейчас год?

Он усмехнулся:

— Можешь подняться? Уверен, где-нибудь в этом доме уже подготовлена кровать.

Киллин кивнула и с его помощью встала на ноги. Её колени все еще подгибались, и сад качался вокруг нее. Каллен поддерживал ее и завел обратно в кухню, где Миа все еще сидела у огня, держа уснувшего Томаса на коленях.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — сказала сестра Каллена. — Я за ним пригляжу. Отдохни.

— Спасибо, — Киллин чувствовала, как **недостаточно** этого. — Я… эм…

— Познакомимся позже, должным образом, — Миа улыбнулась. — Я-то знаю, каково тебе после всего, через что ты прошла с этим парнишкой.

Киллин кивнула и покачнулась; пол под ней ходил ходуном. Рука Каллена напряглась, удерживая ее.

— Готовы комнаты? — спросил он Мию.

— Наверху — да. Они отвели вашего… друга в ту, что слева. Думаю, Феландарис считает, что вы должны занять покои хозяйки.

 _Фел?_ Киллин не слишком удивилась. То, что Фел окажется здесь, было частью сна. Взбираясь по ступеням с помощью Каллена, словно издалека она слышала объяснения: Фел теперь его оруженосец, и, очевидно, это было как-то связано с сэром Каленхадом.

Киллин и не пыталась ничего понять. Когда Каллен завел ее в огромную роскошно обставленную спальню, и появилась сама Фел, обхватив Киллин за талию в яростном объятии, Киллин, не задавая вопросов, просто обняла ее в ответ.

— Она очень устала, звереныш. Помоги мне уложить ее в постель.

Киллин опустилась на кровать и закрыла глаза; кто-то расстегивал ее куртку, снимал с нее ботинки. Постель была такой мягкой, что ей казалось — она плывет, растворяется, отдавшись изнеможению, испытывает облегчение, наконец освободившись от брони. Чувствуя, что почти засыпает, она через силу открыла глаза:

— Каллен?

— Никуда не делся.

— Останься.

Он сел рядом с ней на край постели.

— Всегда, — произнес он, поглаживая ее руку своими теплыми пальцами.

Киллин сосредоточилась и перевернула свою ладонь, сплетая свои пальцы с его…

И заснула.


	47. В спальне Защитницы - Киллин (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой оба получают то, что хотят, и то, что им нужно.

Киллин проснулась так внезапно, что не сразу поняла, где находится. Каллен рядом с ней в постели — то есть Скайхолд… но в крыше нет дыры… на улице кричат чайки — это Киркволл… но огромная роскошная комната — точно не в Висельнике…

Где-то внизу запищал младенец и тут же умолк.

Память возвращалась к ней. Поместье Хоуков… сестра Каллена… Фел, Быки…

В окно заглядывало солнце; она проспала почти до вечера. Последние несколько дней сейчас казались далекими, как плохой сон, рассеивавшийся под лучами света. Киллин повернулась и легла на бок, лицом к Каллену, чувствуя привычный прилив радости оттого, что снова видит его — и даже сильнее, чем обычно, ведь они _так долго_ не виделись. Он дремал, спокойно и глубоко дыша, его рука, протянутая к ней во сне, была расслаблена. Она смотрела и не могла наглядеться — на линию его скулы, изгиб губ, шрам, который он получил…

_Караван прибыл с далекого севера Вольных Марок; мужчины и женщины, сопровождавшие его, были едва знакомы с цивилизацией — и зачастую не с лучшей стороны. У многих были раскрашены лица, на плечах болтались плащи странного кроя, волосы блестели от жира — и, чуть что, пришельцы норовили схватиться за оружие._

_«Будут проблемы», — подумала Киллин, увидев их в первый раз; когда они продали свои товары, купили все, что хотели, и устроили празднества, она сама отправилась приглядеть за ними._

_Они не делают ничего такого, за что можно было бы арестовать их или вышвырнуть за городские ворота — только пьют и танцуют под свою странную музыку с ударами барабанов и завываниями флейт. И все же ей неспокойно; она уже отправила гонца за подмогой — когда в огне факелов начинают сверкать обнаженные мечи, ей кажется, что уже слишком поздно… Но они не дерутся: это такой танец._

_— Впечатляюще, правда? — произносит Каллен за ее спиной._

_Действительно впечатляет, особенно когда один из гостей — а за ним и другие, — начинают кружиться вокруг костра; в лезвиях отражаются языки пламени, а босые ноги отбивают тот же безумный ритм, в котором грохочут барабаны. Поразительное зрелище для любого зеваки, но для бойцов, которые знают, сколько умения и силы требуется, чтобы так управляться с оружием — скорость, точность… Великолепно._

_— Ты видел такое раньше? — спрашивает она Каллена._

_— Пару раз. Это танец войны._

_Ну еще бы. Эффектный и зрелищный, и все же — созданный для устрашения врагов и внушения им благоговейного страха. Киллин опускает ладонь на рукоять меча:_

_— То есть они собираются начать потасовку?_

_— Нет, — заверяет ее Каллен. — Может быть, потом, но не сейчас._

_Она собирается осведомиться, где и когда ему довелось повидать этот танец раньше, но со стороны улицы Полумесяца раздается вопль. « **Ах ты подонок-кунари** », — различает Киллин и несется на звуки брани, надеясь добраться, пока дело не дошло до драки; Каллен следует за ней._

_Источник неприятностей — винная лавка Хью Готеринга; может, Киллин и смогла бы разрешить словами недоразумение между торговцем, кунари и двумя гномами, но сейчас положение не из лучших._

_— Уберите отсюда это **животное**! — плюется Готеринг, и из лавки доносится грохот и рёв мула._

_— Но ему хочется пить! — возражает один из гномов._

_Киллин заглядывает в дверь; мул, видимо, и в самом деле испытывает жажду: он пробил копытом дыру в одном из бочонков Готеринга и пьет из струи, что льется на пол — судя по запаху, бренди._

_— Что ж, кое-то новенькое, — обращается она к Каллену, и уголок его идеальных губ подергивается в улыбке._

_— Я требую, чтобы эту тварь арестовали! — кричит Готеринг._

_— **Не сметь** трогать Маргаритку! — рычит кунари, и начинается схватка, крики… Готеринг оступается и с размаху садится на землю._

_— Довольно! — рявкает Каллен, оказавшись в самом центре и удерживая противников; бросает на кунари яростный взгляд — лицо непреклонно, словно высечено из мрамора. — Подожди здесь, — он указывает рукой на другую сторону улицы: — Мы приведем твое животное._

_«Легче сказать, чем сделать», — думает Киллин; некоторое время спустя они вдвоем все еще пытаются загнать в угол пьяного мула в заставленной бочонками лавке Готеринга; по полу разлита выпивка, ноги скользят._

_— Подожди тут, — произносит Каллен. — Я его спугну, и он шарахнется…_

_Но, когда Каллен машет руками, мул не двигается ближе к Киллин; он опускает голову и устремляется вперед, бодая Каллена в живот и откидывая его назад. Доспехи бряцают, слышатся звуки разбитого стекла._

_Даже твердолобому мулу не следует бить головой человека в тяжелых доспехах; животное покачивается, замерев на месте. Киллин хватает его за ухо и тянет вбок, ведя к дверям и затем на улицу._

_Став свидетельницей радостного воссоединения мула и его хозяев, она возвращается в лавку:_

_— Каллен? Ты в порядке?_

_— Головой ударился, — слабо произносит он._

_Киллин подхватывает лампу со стола и видит Каллена, распростертого на полу; повсюду осколки, должно быть, десятка бокалов — **Создатель** , везде кровь, и на его лице…_

_Стекло хрустит, когда она опускается на колени рядом с ним; Киллин ставит лампу на пол и снимает перчатки._

_— Не двигайся, — ровно произносит она, беря его лицо в руки. На его скальпе ссадина, и кровь хлещет из нее, как и обычно в таких случаях; но всю лужу крови только этим не объяснить. А вот и другая рана: на губе тонкий длинный порез, вверх по щеке; осколками. Он глубокий, но, насколько она может судить, повредил только кожу._

_— Мое лицо, — глухо произносит Каллен, морщась от боли._

_— Не переживай. Все еще смазливенький._

_Он поднимает руку в латной перчатке, касаясь шрама на её собственной щеке._

_— Не так плохо, как у меня, нет; у меня куда хуже, — заверяет его она._

_Он слегка хмурится, в карих глазах смутно читается растерянность — и потом они закатываются; Каллен теряет сознание._

В конце концов, все отлично зажило; вот сотрясение доставило проблем куда больше — ему пришлось проваляться в постели несколько дней. Как оказалось, в твердолобости Каллен уступает мулу.

Вспоминать о тех днях после разрушении Церкви было как-то странно — вот он здесь, рядом с ней. _Как будто ничего не изменилось: мы оба снова в Киркволле, как и тогда._

Только он спит в ее постели, и изменилось **все**.

 _«И я тоже»_. Киллин вспоминала, как была стражницей: ей приходилось и выманивать строптивых животных из лавок, и останавливать яростные склоки на рынке — и сражаться насмерть… Помня все в деталях, она не могла вновь _ощутить_ , каково это было, словно та жизнь проходила по другую сторону одного из огромных стеклянных окон в Скайхолде: слишком высоко, чтобы заглянуть, и цвета не те.

Поток мыслей прервал зов природы; срочно требовался ночной горшок. Она выскользнула из кровати и заглянула под нее. _Ничего_.

Ведь Защитнице Киркволла не приходилось бегать ночью во двор по нужде, верно?

_Это же поместье Хоуков; у нее где-то должна быть целая комната для ссанья._

И само собой, одна из дверей вела в маленькую выложенную плиткой каморку, посередине которой находилось сидение унитаза и насосный агрегат над ним. Киллин нажала на рычаг, глядя, как вода сама стекает в отверстие. _Роскошненько_.

В комнатке имелись и таз с кувшином. Киллин разобралась с неотложными делами, а потом сняла рубашку и штаны и смыла с себя пот и детскую блевотину последних дней — как можно тщательнее. _«Где-то в доме должна быть ванная, может, даже такая, что устроила бы Дориана; нужно найти ее как можно скорее»._

— Килл? — раздался голос Каллена из спальни.

— Я тут, — она накинула на себя одежду и вернулась в комнату. Каллен сидел на постели, глядя на нее. — Ты в курсе, что у Хоук тут роскошный водопровод, как у гномов? Нам в Скайхолде такой ой как пригодился бы, особенно зимой.

— Угу, — несколько рассеянно проговорил Каллен. Он протянул к ней руку: — Иди сюда.

Киллин подошла, остановилась у края кровати и сжала его ладонь.

На секунду она просто смотрела на него во все глаза: на светлые волосы, казавшиеся почти бронзовыми в лучах вечернего солнца, струившихся сквозь окно; на кудряшки на висках и у основании шеи, которые было не пригладить после недель путешествия; на пробивавшуюся золотистую щетину; на длинные, умелые пальцы, что переплетались с ее собственными; на мышцы его плеча и шеи, когда он повернулся, придвигаясь ближе к ней; на то, как его янтарные глаза потемнели до темно-коричневого; как его прекрасные губы чуть разомкнулись; как румянец растекся по его прекрасным скулам…

Он сжал ее и притянул к себе, одной рукой обвивая за талию, другую запустил ей в волосы; его губы нашли её жарко и требовательно. Киллин целовала его так же яростно, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи и спину, выгибаясь, чтобы быть ближе к нему, ближе, _еще ближе_ …

Он поднял ее и посадил к себе на колени. Она чувствовала его возбуждение сквозь штаны, извивалась, пока не оседлала его; шумно выдохнула, когда он сжал ее бедра и резко притянул к себе. Она дрожала от возбуждения: его жар, давление, чувство близости, тепло, которое нарастало внутри с каждым прикосновением его рук и губ…

«Многовато одежды», — полубессознательно промелькнуло в ее голове; она потянула его рубашку и услышала, как трещит ткань. Каллен простонал, когда её ищущие руки коснулись его кожи, затем перевернул её на спину и бросил на кровать.

— Килл… — выдохнул он и раздвинул её колени шире, устраиваясь между её ног.

Она простонала от интенсивности ощущений: тепло его губ и языка, дразнивших, впивавшихся в неё; выгнулась дугой от его прикосновений, все сжималось… и его пальцы внутри только усиливали великолепный, невыносимый потоп покалывающего жара, пульсировавшего в ней; она двигалась в том же ритме, что и его язык; в ритме, который _почти_ … который _не совсем_ … _уже близко_ …

— О, **Создатель**! — услышала она собственный крик, который прозвучал еще громче, когда оргазм белоснежным горячим потоком накрыл её; по ней пробегали долгие волны удовольствия. — Создатель, Создатель, _Создатель_ …

Она еще дрожала, когда Каллен отпустил её, снял с себя штаны и вошел в неё. Еще разряд дрожи от оргазма, и она заскулила от чувства _полноты_ — его в себе, именно так, как и должно быть.

Он замер, тяжело дыша и глядя на нее сверху вниз; сдерживая себя, он весь дрожал.

— Я… сделал… больно? — выдохнул он.

— Нет, — она закинула ногу вокруг его бедер, прижимаясь к нему ближе и двигаясь навстречу. Каллен застонал, почти зарычал — и они снова двигались, с такой силой впечатываясь друг в друга, что кровать заходила под ними ходуном. Киллин обхватила его за плечи, с каждым мощным толчком с ее губ срывались нежности и пошлости, и внутри ее что-то зрело, все сильнее и сильнее…

И потом раздался жуткий треск, и кровать под ними начала заваливаться набок. Каллен выругался и потянулся, чтобы удержаться, но без толку. Кровать опрокинулась и рухнула; не разжимая объятий, оба они оказались на полу вместе с простынями и одеялами.

— Ты?.. — выдохнул Каллен.

— Да… а ты?

Он снова перекатился так, чтобы она была снизу, и снова начал двигаться, быстрее и сильнее, чем раньше; она скользила по полу, пока не уперлась в стену. Половицы под спиной были жесткими, мышцы протестовали, когда она выгибалась, чтобы принять его еще глубже, между лопатками впивались занозы и — _о, это так хорошо, так правильно, так…_

Каллен выдохнул ее имя. Еще один толчок — и жар его семени заструился в нее, и Киллин вместе с ним ринулась в пропасть с обрыва, чувствуя, как тело сокращается и пульсирует вокруг него, как он вскрикнул, задрожал и наконец обмяк.

Она обнимала его руками и ногами, сжимая изо всех сил. _Он, такой тяжелый, особенно на этом жестком полу… такой замечательный, так **необходимый** ей._

— Все в порядке? — через мгновение невнятно произнес Каллен.

— Ага, — выдавила из себя Киллин. Она снова задрожала в истоме после оргазма, и Каллен шумно выдохнул.

— _Создатель_ , Килл, — он приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на нее. — Поверить не могу, что я оказался таким идиотом, что отпустил тебя скитаться по Тедасу одну, без меня.

— Поверить не могу, что оказалась такой идиоткой и поехала, — отозвалась Киллин, и ее сердце сжалось от счастья, когда он улыбнулся ей. — О, Каллен, я люблю тебя — мой дорогой, я так сильно тебя люблю.

Он поцеловал ее, нежно и медленно, гладя по щеке:

— Достаточно сильно, чтобы, когда Защитница вернется и увидит, что мы сотворили с ее спальней, взять вину на себя?

Киллин повернула голову и окинула взглядом разрушения: матрас, свисавший с треснувших досок кровати, сорванный со стены гобелен, перевернутый кроватный столик — все, что на нем стояло, было разбросано вокруг или, хуже того, разбито.

— Давай сейчас же уедем из города, — выпалила она, и Каллен усмехнулся.

— Проголодалась?

— _Умираю_ с голоду. Но не хочу двигаться.

— Я тебе что-нибудь принесу.

Она крепче обвила его руками:

— Не хочу, чтобы и ты куда-нибудь двигался.

— Так мы с тобой никуда не уедем, — заметил Каллен, и она засмеялась.

— Так вот. Расскажи-ка, а что там с Фел?


	48. На кухне - Миа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой шумят.

— _Штурмуют замок наш Дромор все ветры октября,_ — тихонько напевала Миа младенцу в своих руках, — _Но спит сокровище моё, покой и мир царят._

По замку прокатился еще один безошибочно узнаваемый вопль из спальни наверху; каменные стены и мраморные полы создавали великолепную акустику, и Миа запела громче:

— _Пой, ашабай-ло, ла-лу, ла-лан. Пой, ашабай-ло, ла-лу!_ Переверни-ка вертел еще раз, Стэнтон, — она повернулась к Фел, которая с выпученными глазами уставилась на потолок. — Хочешь подержать малыша Томаса, Феландарис?

— Нет. Младенцы скучные. С Килл все в порядке?

— Уверена, у нее все хорошо, — произнесла Миа, не покривив душой. Когда они встретились утром, та была на грани истерики, но Миа помнила, как действует на нервы бесконечный плач младенца, даже если знаешь, в чем дело — а Киллин и понятия об этом не имела. Также ей вспоминалось, какое чудо с настроением молодой матери могут сотворить шесть-семь часов сна в тишине.

«Бедняжка, — подумала Миа, глядя на Томаса, который сейчас выглядел таким паинькой, словно не заходился в плаче еще совсем недавно. — Едва ли ей хотелось бы встретиться с родственниками Каллена вот так». Хотя, судя по шуму наверху, Киллин, возможно, было и вовсе наплевать на мнение окружающих.

Сидевший на стуле в углу Железный Бык рассмеялся:

— Если судить по звукам, у нее все замечательно.

— Да, и _довольно_ , Железный Бык, — строго отозвалась Миа.

— Это не мне надо сказать, — заметил Бык, когда новый страстный стон послышался сверху. — Вашедан, ну она и громкая.

— Чем они там заняты? — спросила Фел. Стэнтон отвернулся, делая вид, что снова переворачивает мясо, покраснев от жара очага — или же от смущения, потому что был достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать наверняка, чем это занят его дядя.

— Они, эм, рады видеть друг друга, — начала Миа, — и…

— Они сексом занимаются, малая, — прямо заявил Бык.

Миа почувствовала, как и сама зарделась.

— _Железный Бык!_ — рявкнула она.

Он пожал плечами:

— Если ты хочешь рассказывать ей истории об «особенных играх» все время, пока Каллен с Киллин будут находиться под одной крышей, не жди, что она тебе поверит. К тому же, Фел жила в Скайхолде. Много людей, мало комнат. Малая, ты же знаешь, что такое секс?

— Ага, — кивнула Фел. — Это когда люди делают то, что животные делают весной, только они делают это круглый год напролет и наедине, — она замолчала, когда раздалось _«Создатель, Создатель, Создатель!»_ — И иногда очень, _очень_ громко.

— Вот видишь, — обратился Бык к Мие.

— Не стоит это обсуждать. Ни с кем — но особенно с детьми, — «И он — мой младший брат, и мне СОВСЕМ не хотелось бы это слушать».

— У вас, у людей, странные заскоки, — Бык протянул руку и взял яблоко из бочки, которую Хмурик и Глыба притащили с рынка. — Вы либо занимаетесь этим и не разговариваете, или не занимаетесь этим, когда следовало бы, или занимаетесь не с теми и потом расстраиваетесь. — Он откусил кусок яблока: — Вот у нас в Куне все разложено по полочкам.

— Я не хочу об этом слышать! Я…

Сверху раздался оглушительный грохот; все уставились на потолок.

Кроме Быка, поедавшего яблоко:

— Наверное, это была кровать.

— Пламя! Может, они ушиблись?

 _«Да, о да»_ , — раздалось наверху, и Железный Бык усмехнулся:

— Не ушиблись, — он доел яблоко и бросил огрызок в пламя. — Выносливость твоего брата впечатляет.

Почти что снова попытавшись — очевидно, бесполезно, — заставить его умолкнуть, Миа заметила что-то в выражении кунари; он не просто развлекался, смущая ее. Он… наблюдал. Просчитывал.

«Люди думают, что он глуп — из-за его размеров и силы, — в дороге как-то сказал ей Каллен. — Ему это на руку. Он был одним из лучших шпионов кунари, и довольно долго».

Миа сжала челюсти и окинула Железного Быка взглядом. «Испытываешь меня, не так ли?»

Она резко встала на ноги, пересекла комнату и передала Томаса в громадные руки Быка.

Он инстинктивно подхватил ребенка:

— Эй!

— Мне надо овощи порезать, — произнесла Миа тем самым тоном, которым заставляла детей заниматься неприятными домашними обязанностями. — Можно подумать, ты раньше ребенка не держал.

— Не держал. У нас для этого специальные люди — там, дома.

— И у нас тоже, — Миа подхватила нож и выбирала картофелину. — Мы называем их «женщины», словно возможность привести ребенка в мир означает, что и потом все обязанности по уходу за ними — на тебе.

— Я, эм, так не думаю, — заверил ее кунари. — _Проклятие_ , ты бы видела женщин в Инквизиции. Если их попросишь перепеленать ребенка — понесешь свой язык домой в кошельке.

— Хорошо, — спокойно проговорила Миа. — То есть ты не против немного подержать Томаса.

— Только пока он не плачет, — предупредил Бык.

Еще один вскрик сверху, в этот раз — два голоса в унисон. Миа намеренно не отводила взгляд от картошки в руках:

— Начнет плакать — дай ему пожевать палец. И не нужно выражаться при детях.

— Они и хуже слыхали.

— Может быть, но зачем им слушать это еще и **здесь** , — она строго посмотрела на него — взглядом, который использовала, чтобы усмирять Стэнтона; иногда он даже действовал на ее неукротимую старшенькую. — _Все понятно?_

— Да, мэм, — кротко отозвался Бык.

И вот оно снова — эта тень в его глазах, острый ум за всем этим кунарийским блефом и болтливостью. «Дави, пока не ответят, а потом притворись, что отступаешь». На шахматной доске это означало бы ловушку; выманить соперника, заставить его открыться.

Миа чистила картошку и думала — как давно она не чувствовала себя такой живой; как давно не играла с соперником, который мог по-настоящему бросить ей вызов. Наконец она положила последнюю картофелину в горшок с кипящей водой.

— Иди и скажи Каллену и Киллин, что ужин почти готов, — обратилась она к Фел. — Создатель знает, судя по звукам, им нужно как следует восстановить силы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://stihi.ru/2018/01/23/9528 - отличный перевод Марией Фроловской "Замка Дромор", ирландской песни, использованной автором.


	49. В столовой - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой разговоры.

— Давай рассказывай, что там с Фел. И… мне это привиделось, или там еще как-то был замешан сэр Каленхад?

— _Кот_ по имени сэр Каленхад. Килл, тебе не холодно?

— Холодно, — признала она и неохотно разжала объятия.

Каллен поднялся на ноги и подошел к камину, чтобы подкинуть дров. Киллин перевернулась на бок и смотрела, как он присел на корточки у огня; свет очерчивал мышцы спины и плечей, золотил волосы на руках и груди… она не услышала ни слова из того, что он ей, оказывается, говорил.

— Начни заново, — произнесла она. — Твоя красота отвлекла меня.

Слегка покраснев, он рассмеялся, потер шею:

— Дела дома у нее были… так себе. Её мать, Анандра… забеременела. До того, как покинула Скайхолд. И Ренетт… муж Анандры… — Каллен замолчал. — Машет кулаками больше, чем следовало бы.

Киллин почувствовала, как ярость застилает ей глаза:

— Он её **бил**?

— Один раз, — быстро проговорил Каллен.

— Что случилось?

— Я сломал ему нос и разбил голову.

— Хорошо, — со злобным удовлетворением сказала Киллин. — Жаль, что ты его не прикончил.

— Дориан помешал, — Каллен поднялся на ноги и вернулся к ней, подбирая одеяла с пола. — Это к лучшему. А то ситуация бы… осложнилась, — он накинул одно из одеял ей на плечи и сел рядом, привлекая ее к себе. — В любом случае, звереныш уже один раз сбежала из дома. Я не мог оставить Фел там — все по закону, забрал ее с собой как оруженосца.

— Значит, хорошо, что ты со мной не поехал, — Киллин опустила голову ему на плечо. — Тогда бы никто из нас не смог ей помочь.

— Это да. И все же — пытка.

Киллин свернулась клубком рядом и слушала: о послании Коула, как он заботился о Фел, когда она убежала, о дороге в Рэдклифф… она смутно ощутила что-то неладное, но смысл недомолвки тут же ускользнул от нее, словно рыба из пальцев… затем рассказала о своих похождениях. Кое о чем Киллин сознательно умолчала: маги крови были в южно-восточном _районе_ , а не на юго-востоке Клоаки; в пересказе стражники стояли куда ближе, чем в реальности. Каллен уже знал от Авелин, где должна была находиться Джин: Киллин сжато и слегка искаженно поведала ему, как они добыли эту информацию; что Авелин отказалась включать ее в отряд для освобождения Джин — если та и в самом деле была у Томпкинсона, и если Авелин была права и Джин все еще жива.

— А как так вышло, что ты присматриваешь за Алистером? — тон Каллена показался ей слишком уж ровным, хотя рука, гладившая ее по спине, не замедлила плавных движений.

— Он… — Киллин замешкалась. — Помог. Когда я вызволяла Томаса. Сказал, что был храмовником когда-то. У него не было крыши над головой, и я не могла просто так его бросить… — она чуть отодвинулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза: — Или лучше было оставить? Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Из… Ферелдена. Мор. Башня Круга.

— Он служил там с тобой? Яйца Создателя, тогда ясно, почему он пьяница.

— Нет. Когда мы впервые встретились, он уже покинул орден. Он был Серым Стражем. Одним из соратников Героини Ферелдена. Он сражался рядом с ней с одержимыми и демонами в Башне Круга и других местах. И… Будь он рожден в браке или признай его отец — быть ему Алистером Тейрином, законным королем Ферелдена.

— Он _что_? — Киллин уставилась на него. — _Этот пропойца_?

— Тогда он не пил. Был героем.

— Что с ним случилось?

Каллен снова обнял ее, поцеловал в лоб:

— Все, что я знаю, рассказала Лелиана. Король Кайлан был его сводным братом. В его гибели в Остагаре Алистер обвинил Логейна Мак-Тира.

— Не он один.

— Нет. Он и Солона — Героиня, — вот и все, что осталось от Серых Стражей Ферелдена после Остагара.

— Об этом я знаю, — Киллин старалась не обращать внимания на то, что Каллен в первый раз назвал Героиню по имени — Солона, женщина, которую он знал, еще когда она была обычным человеком, не Героиней из мифов и легенд. Это что-то значило; разобраться стоило, но позже.

— Они решили закончить Мор, но Алистер хотел и мести над Логейном. Когда Солона приняла Логейна в Серые Стражи, а не убила его… Алистер был в ярости. Он ушел из Стражей — королева Анора хотела, чтобы его казнили, но Солона убедила ее заменить казнь на изгнание.

— Да уж. То есть, сбежать до того, как одержана победа — отвратительно, но вряд ли после всего, что он сделал, за это его нужно было прикончить.

— Думаю, королева скорее хотела устранить претендента на престол. Лелиана говорила, что Солоне в последний момент пришлось ее уговаривать. На самом деле она хотела поженить их — Анору и Алистера, и так разрешить ситуацию, но Алистер отказался.

— На дочери человека, который убил его брата? Неудивительно.

— Да. И они любили друг друга, Солона и Алистер. А потом она умерла, сразив Архидемона, а Логейн выжил, и его дочь сидела на троне, который он ей подготовил… Алистер оказался здесь, в Киркволле. Я тогда… избегал его. Обстоятельства, при которых мы встретились…

— Прости. Если бы я знала, никогда бы и не подумала привести его сюда.

— Хорошо, что ты так поступила. Он заслуживает большего, чем спать в подворотнях.

— Да, но… — Киллин переплела свои пальцы с его. — Он любил ее, Героиню. И ты любил ее. И он был там…

— Кажется, что все это было тысячу лет назад. И я не любил ее, не так, как он. Она была красивой, доброй и смелой, а я был очень молод и должен был защищать ее. Но Алистер… он любил ее так, как я люблю тебя — тогда я не понимал, что для него значило потерять её. Если бы я знал, может быть, я бы был с ним… добрее. Попытался чем-то помочь, — он обнял её крепче. — Возможно, и нет. Для меня… тогда все было непросто.

Киллин прикусила губу:

— Прости, что не слушала, когда ты _рассказывал_ мне.

— Рассказывал что?

— Той ночью… помнишь? Я притащила тебя выпить в Зеленую Дверь.

— Помню, — произнес Каллен, потом поправился, — большей частью.

Киллин тихо рассмеялась старой шутке:

— Не умеешь ты пить… Я не поняла, что ты тогда сказал. Не слушала, как следовало бы. Прости.

— Я не помню, о чем говорил.

— Ты сказал — «она снится мне». Сказал, что это никак не прекратится. «Она не останавливается». Ты… я думала, ты имел в виду, что любишь ее, Героиню. Все еще любишь, — она умолкла: — Но дело ведь было не в этом? Ты пытался рассказать… о _снах_.

— Ты думала… А я-то решил, что сказал что-то… что-то не то… или сделал что-то непозволительное.

Киллин фыркнула:

— Ах если бы.

— Я и сам не знал, чего хотел. Килл… много о чем я не рассказывал. Как оно было. Каким я был.

— Это все в прошлом.

— Но мы снова здесь, совсем как раньше. Я расскажу тебе, Килл, я _хочу_ , но…

— Будет еще время. Мы…

Ее прервал стук в дверь.

— Килл? — голосок Фел. — Сэр Медведь?

— Да, звереныш? — отозвался Каллен.

— Госпожа Миа говорит, что ужин готов. Если вы хотите восстановить силы, — Фел сделала паузу. — Для секса.

Киллин зажала рот, чтобы подавить хохот при виде того, как лицо Каллена стремительно краснеет. Он прочистил горло:

— Спасибо, звереныш. Пожалуйста, передай ей, что мы спускаемся.

Шаги Фел удалились.

— Слава Создателю, что ты закрыл дверь, — проговорила Киллин.

— Я учусь на своих ошибках, — Каллен окинул взглядом разгромленную комнату. — Не знаю, как буду смотреть Мие в глаза.

— **Ты** , — Киллин поднялась и потянулась за своей сумкой. — Мы с ней только встретились вчера. Я надеялась произвести хорошее впечатление; Андрасте знает что она теперь обо мне думает. Где мои вещи?

— В шкафу. И она думает, что ты даришь счастье ее брату.

Киллин вытащила из шкафа запасные рубашку и штаны:

— Или что я ветреная шлюха, которая не может приглядеть за ребенком и пары дней, не устроив катастрофу, и которую нельзя оставлять наедине с ее братом, потому что та немедленно начинает срывать с него одежду.

— Вообще говоря, последнее верно, — с улыбкой произнес Каллен.

— Да, но я бы не хотела, чтобы об этом знала твоя сестра. _Пламя_ , лучше бы нам ополоснуться.

— Я искупаю тебя в любое время, — Каллен послал ей шутливый преувеличенно страстный взгляд.

Киллин кинулась в него чистой рубашкой:

— А ну-ка прикрывай свое великолепие, а то я не сдержусь, и Миа скормит наш ужин цыплятам.

Вообще говоря, они лишь слегка опоздали к ужину: за огромным столом в столовой Защитницы мог поместиться сразу весь отряд, хотя Быку приходилось притащить одно из громадных деревянных кресел из прихожей, чтобы удобно устроиться.

Кто-то нашел или купил колыбель, и ее поставили к стене неподалеку от камина. Забыв о смущении и что ей надо произвести хорошее впечатление на сестру Каллена, Киллин сразу же отправилась туда. Томас мирно спал, посасывая пальцы руки, как будто вообще никогда не плакал — не говоря уж о _днях_.

— Он поужинал, — тихо произнесла Миа за ее спиной. — Помыт, переодет и устал, как и ты, бедняжка.

— Спасибо. Что позаботилась о нем… помогла ему. Я не знала, что делать…

— О, а кто знает? Со Стэнтоном мне помогала мама, и все равно я едва отличала верх от низа. А если никто не показывает тебе, как заботиться о ребенка, то справиться с этим не легче, чем добраться от Денерима до Вал Руайо с закрытыми глазами. В конце концов, может, и доберешься, но лишь благодаря удаче.

Киллин фыркнула и тут же зажала рот, чтобы не разбудить ребенка.

— По-моему, это больше напоминает попытку переплыть Недремлющее море в тяжелой броне.

— Ты держалась молодцом. Он — здоровый маленький мальчик. А теперь пойдем поужинаем.

Киллин позволила Мие увлечь ее за собой, опустилась на стул рядом.

— Не так я хотела бы встретиться с родственниками Каллена, — она потянулась к ближайшему блюду. На нем было, судя по виду, обычное тушеное мясо с овощами, но пахло божественно, и Киллин внезапно ощутила зверский голод, словно не ела неделю.

— Могло быть и хуже. Когда Джоэн — мой муж, — впервые встретил отца, он был совсем голый и ярко-зеленый.

Киллин чуть не подавилась первой же ложкой:

— Почему твой муж был ярко-зеленым?

— О нет, не Джоэн. Отец. Видишь ли, там был алхимик, которому позарез было нужно перемолоть какое-то странное растение, ну, а папа был мельником; мельничные жернова должны были отлично справиться с задачей. Алхимик предложил хорошие деньги, и отец согласился…

Киллин слушала и ела; история текла все дальше, и за столом прибавлялось народу. Когда Миа дошла до неизбежного (если имеешь дело с алхимиками) взрыва, облака зеленой пыли, зуда и поспешного бега ее отца к ближайшей воде — по дороге он срывал с себя одежду, — тарелка Киллин была почти пуста; она и забыла, что собиралась нервничать, встретив сестру Каллена, волноваться из-за сломанной кровати Защитницы; само собой, все наверняка слышали, как это произошло.

Когда Дориан послал ей многозначительный взгляд и спросил, как она спала, Киллин ответила ему с широкой улыбкой:

— Замечательно. Но кровать подточили жуки. Очень шаткая.  
.  
Железный Бык захохотал:

— Вам двоим нужна кунарийская мебель.

— Это как кунарийские рубашки? — спросил Крэм. — _Невидимая_?

— Я видел кунари в рубашках, — подал голос Алистер, сидевший дальше за столом. Перед ним стоял кубок с вином, но бутылок рядом не было; голос и взгляд казались чище и яснее, чем раньше, с тех пор, как она встретила его в туннелях Клоаки. — _Краем глаза_.

— Почему так, сэр? — спросил его Стэнтон.

— В битве за Киркволл. Я убегал.

Стэнтон посмотрел на него с неодобрением подростка, но Бык кивнул:

— Дерьмово, я про нее слышал. Убраться как можно дальше было самым мудрым решением.

— Кое у кого из нас не было выбора, — подчеркнуто заявила Киллин.

— Кое-кто из нас не так туп, чтобы подписывать контракты без даты. Но да, жутко было. И стыдоба. Куча народу там, дома, оказались с голыми жопами.

— **Железный Бык,** — строго произнесла Миа. — Я же просила не выражаться при детях.

К удивлению Киллин, Бык смутился:

— Извините, мэм. Так, э, Алистер. Как вы с Киллин познакомились?

— Долгая история, — быстро проговорила Киллин — пока Алистер не успел раскрыть рот и произнести что-нибудь вроде «Клоака» или «малефикар». — Бык, намечается стычка. Твой отряд к ней готов?

— Как всегда, — Бык ухмыльнулся. — Чьи з-з… чьи запросы, э, нужно выполнять. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Грегор Томпкинсон, владеет поместьем за городом. Караул, укрепления, количество солдат неизвестно.

— А что он сделал? — спросил Алистер.

— Мы считаем, у него там моя сестра, — ответила Киллин.

— Готовы выступать хоть сейчас, — отозвался Бык.

— После еды снова пойду поговорю с Авелин, — произнес Каллен. — Разузнаю, как продвигаются её планы. — Он улыбнулся Киллин: — Как уйду, тебе стоит заглянуть в конюшню.

От его улыбки сердце Киллин сжалось, значение фразы дошло до нее только через пару секунд:

— _Светлячок_?

— Единственная и неповторимая. Чувствует себя отлично.

Киллин закинула в рот остатки еды и вскочила на ноги. Каллен рассмеялся:

— Как только что-нибудь станет известно, дам тебе знать.

— Спасибо, — бросила Киллин на бегу, уже на полпути к дверям.


	50. За воротами - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой события развиваются быстро.

Когда он его давал, обещание казалось таким простым: «Дам тебе знать, как что-нибудь выясню», — но, когда лошади прогарцевали сквозь городские ворота и поскакали по дороге, залитой лунным светом, Каллен понял, что это обещание он нарушит.

У них просто не было времени. Когда он покидал поместье Хоук, уже наступила ночь — а только самоубийца будет шляться по ночным улицам Киркволла в одиночку, — он взял с собой Дориана, Быка, Крэма и Хмурика. За ними увязался и Алистер — хотя, как подозревал Каллен, он просто надеялся улизнуть потихоньку в таверну. Судя по взгляду, которым обменялись Бык с Крэмом, не ему одному пришло это в голову, и по дороге в крепость Каллен заметил, что Быки держали Алистера в середине отряда, не давая ему шанса сбежать.

Когда они добрались, во внутреннем дворе подготовка била ключом, стражники в полной броне проверяли свои доспехи и седлали коней. Авелин была на виду; в толпе она выделялась и ростом, и цветом волос.

— Скажи Киллин, что мы отправляемся к Томпкинсону сегодня, — бросила она приблизившемуся Каллену. — Мне пришла весть с вышки наблюдения, что гости едут. Если мы их перехватим, используем карету как прикрытие и проникнем внутрь.

— Пригодятся еще пара мечей?

Авелин оглядела его с ног до головы и потом бросила взгляд ему за спину, на остальных:

— Да, если вы будете следовать приказам. Мы и понятия не имеем, что нас там ждет.

И вот так, спустя лишь пару минут, они уже скакали в арьергарде киркволльской стражи, направляясь прочь из города.

Каллен подумывал отправить Алистера с весточкой Киллин — он и понятия не имел, может ли тот драться сейчас, так что без него можно было бы и обойтись, — но было у него чувство, что весть до адресата не дойдет, если путь Алистера будет пролегать мимо таверны или постоялого двора.

В его добрых намерениях он не сомневался, но знал, что для кого-то алкоголь может петь так же соблазнительно, как лириум.

И по опыту знал, что добрых намерений может не хватить.

_Его руки трясутся почти все время — все время, кроме пары коротких часов после того, как он примет лириум. Пары часов недостаточно, если бы он принимал достаточно, столько, сколько привык, столько, сколько должен; никакой дрожи бы не было._

_Но он принимает недостаточно. Иногда он не может вспомнить, почему, не может представить, почему думает, что умнее, чем их лекари, почему он выплескивает половину дозы до того, как поднести ее к губам, не может поверить, что выбирает холодный пот, озноб и постоянный, отдающий болью дискомфорт свободной воли._

_Он находит обрывок цепи в тренировочном дворе, часть, которая ослабла после всех ударов — и вешает ее над столом, видит ее каждый раз, когда заходит в свой кабинет. Прикован, она напоминает ему. Ты несешь службу, потому что прикован._

_Прикованный к своей службе, он видел и не видел кошмарные вещи, творившиеся в Казематах, вещи, которые не стал бы терпеть ни один свободный человек; говорил себе, что должен продолжать служить, смягчать поведение Мередит, как мог, сохранять хорошее, что было в ордене. Сколько из этого было правдой, а сколько — просто тягой к лириуму? Он не может больше судить об этом, но боится, что намного чаще причиной было второе._

_Он будет свободен._

_Иногда он забывает выплеснуть часть своей дозы и принимает ее всю. Его устойчивость к лириуму теперь слабее, и песня бежит по его венам, словно голубое пламя. Исчезают усталость, нерешительность, постоянное волнение, что он делает недостаточно, самого его недостаточно, чтобы защитить оставшихся магов и жителей Киркволла, пока город крутится, пытаясь вернуться к нормальному состоянию. Наполненный энергией и силой, он ходит по улицам, замечая каждую деталь, решительно раздавая приказы — и по ночам спит спокойно в голубых объятиях лириума._

_Каждый раз все сложнее выплескивать часть дозы, особенно после того, как он забывал — он знает, что снова забудет, что борьба тщетна. Маленькая голубая бутылочка смеется над ним. «Какая разница, когда ты примешь меня — сейчас или потом? — спрашивает она. — В конце концов, все равно примешь»._

_Каллен смотрит на цепь над столом, иногда часами, дрожа и потея. Он вспоминает шрамы на лице Киллин Ханмаунт, как он две недели не приходил к ней, чтобы убедиться, что она выжила после ран, которые получила, спасая ему жизнь… И что это случилось, когда его доза была куда меньше, чем сейчас. Он вспоминает ученицу, которую притащили к Мередит и приговорили к Усмирению за совращение храмовника — которая рыдала, что сказала «нет», сказала «остановись», — вспоминает, как воспротивился этому решению, как сдался, когда ему приказали._

_И все же бутыль зовет._

_Однажды он бродит по улицам после заката, один — что непростительно глупо, даже в Верхнем городе, даже для храмовника в полной силе. У него же ее почти нет, он даже не помнит, как вышел из кабинета. Заворачивает за угол, потом — еще за один, и видит крепость перед собой._

_Безопасное место — и у него есть причина, чтобы быть здесь. Он заходит внутрь, опустив большие пальцы на меч — словно в браваде, но на самом деле чтобы сдержать дрожь рук. Он еще не успевает задать вопрос, как одна из стражниц у дверей указывает подбородком в сторону казарм:_

_— Она в увольнении._

_И в самом деле, Киллин в увольнении — и в разгаре яростной партии в Порочную Добродетель; в центре стола кучка монет, которая может месяц кормить целую семью. Каллен не прерывает их, даже, в общем-то, и не хочет этого — ему достаточно опереться на дверной косяк и смотреть, как Киллин переводит взгляд со своих карт на карты соперника; лицо невыразительно, серые глаза сверкают — она повышает. И снова, и еще раз — в комнате становится тихо, все глаза сейчас устремлены на двух оставшихся игроков, на куче монет, на истертых картах в руке Киллин; её палец слегка постукивает по их рубашке._

_— Она блефует, — произносит кто-то. — Она всегда так делает рукой, когда блефует._

_— Поддерживаю, — говорит соперник Киллин, и в первый раз за то время, что Каллен здесь, Киллин улыбается, открывая свои карты по одной: восьмерка мечей, девятка мечей, десятка…_

_— Нагоёбка, — ее соперник отбрасывает свои карты в отвращении, когда показываются паж и королева мечей. — Клянусь, ты заколдовала эти карты._

_Киллин улыбается еще шире и сгребает монеты к себе, театрально целуя одну из них, пока складывает остальные в кошелек:_

_— Я заколдовала только тебя, Бенвик. Но яйца Создателя, я уж думала, ты никогда не заметишь мою подставу; я готовила ее весь вечер. — Завидев Каллена в дверях, она встает со стула: — Долг зовет, братья и сестры. Я вернусь и заберу остальные ваши деньги позже._

_Когда она подходит к нему, Каллен пытается подобрать слова, объяснить свое присутствие; это ему не удается._

_— Я был… это… то есть, эм…_

_Киллин осматривает его лицо, потом берет его за локоть и подталкивает к лестнице, ведущей к укреплениям крепости._

_— Жарковато тут, — произносит она, хотя на самом деле довольно прохладно; пот на лбу Каллена не имеет никакого отношения к температуре. — Пойдем подышим._

_Под открытым небом ему действительно лучше. Наполненное звездами пространство над ними успокаивает его своей необъятностью. Он находит знакомые созвездия — Лодка, Орел… они всегда смотрели вниз, бесстрастно и спокойно. Конечно, они видели вещи и похуже, чем он — и все же не изменились._

_— Кил, я… прости, я забыл, зачем сюда пришел._

_— Неважно. Смотри, вон Сова. В Денериме ее почти не видно. Забавно вспоминать, что звезды могут быть теми же самыми и все же другими — смотря как далеко ты от дома._

_— Да. Я скучаю по Мечу. Мы всегда смотрели, не повернулся ли он к одному дереву — такое означало, что скоро потеплеет._

_— Ты говорил, Хоннлит. Это где?_

_— Неподалеку от Рэдклиффа._

_Она поворачивается и ухмыляется ему:_

_— А, Внутренние земли. Где водятся настоящие мужчины и пугливые наги._

_Через секунду он понимает, что она имела в виду, и чувствует, что краснеет:_

_— Килл!_

_Она безжалостно продолжает:_

_— Как жители Рэдклиффа находят нагов в высокой траве?_

_Каллен бросает на нее взгляд искоса:_

_— Не думаю, что ответ будет, эм…_

_— Кал-лен, — уговаривает она. — Подыграй мне._

_Он вздыхает:_

_— Я не, эм. Знаю. Как жители Рэдклиффа находят нагов в высокой траве?_

_— По зову сердца!_

_И почему-то он начинает смеяться, хотя едва ли скотоложество — повод для веселья; он почти уверен, что Гаррет использовал похожие шутки, чтобы когда-то шокировать своего одержимого храмовниками младшего брата. Слабое хихиканье пугает его; что-то болит у него в груди: когда в последний раз он смеялся?_

_— Как, эм… — начинает он, не помня в точности, как надо. — Как фермеры нагов удерживаются от… нет, погоди… они, эм. Как фермеры нагов…_

_— Каллен, ты безнадежен, — Киллин смеется._

_Он привык держать лицо — в Казематах, на улицах. Насмешки недопустимы._

_И все-таки он улыбается — и тоже не может вспомнить, когда улыбался в последний раз._

_Они говорят о звездах, и о шутках про нагов, о местах, где росли — пока Каллен не замечает бледно-розовый отблеск рассвета на горизонте; вот уже долгие часы он и не вспоминал о лириуме, о холодной синей успокоительной песне._

_Идя обратно к Казематам и сквозь крики чаек различая шум волн утреннего прилива, он думает: «Я свободен»._

Но он не был свободен, тогда еще нет.

Для него это не был один выбор или момент — и для Алистера не будет.

Так что Каллен не отправил когда-то-храмовника-бывшего-Стража сказать Киллин, куда они отправились и почему. Он знал, Киллин поймет: если и есть причина, которую она всегда понимала, это — стратегическая необходимость. Ему жаль, что они с Мией будут волноваться, когда он со спутниками не вернется вовремя, но был небольшой шанс, что четыре дополнительных меча и могучий маг — а также сомнительная помощь Алистера, — увеличат шансы найти сестру Киллин живой.

Они ехали быстро, хотя и не так быстро, как передвигались бы отряды Инквизиции. Каллен снова подумал, как важны были Деннет и его кони для всей кампании, и сделал мысленную отметку поблагодарить его снова, когда они вернутся в Скайхолд — и, может быть, убедить Инквизитора увеличить расходы на разведение.

Подъезжая к поместью Томпкинсона, за пару километров они заметили карету, которую должны были захватить. Это оказалось совсем легко: пассажиры совсем не ожидали нападения; их сопровождали только шестеро стражников. Пара стрел, демонстрация численного превосходства и сверкающая молния с посоха Дориана — и Авелин принимала капитуляцию охраны, арестовывая пассажиров кареты за «неустановленные преступления».

Каллен улыбнулся сам себе, вспоминая свою реакцию, когда Киллин впервые так кого-то арестовала в его присутствии. «Нельзя сначала арестовывать людей, и только потом разбираться — почему!» — возражал он. Суровый взгляд серых глаз, голос сухой, словно Свистящие Пустоши: «Если стража может нанимать меня, упоминая «необходимые обязанности» и только потом сказать, что они включают в себя вылавливание разложившихся трупов из цистерн в разгар Джустиниана, я МОГУ арестовывать людей, потому что так необходимо — или потому что день недели заканчивается на «а».

Каллен был совершенно потерян тогда, в первые месяцы после того, как терроризм Андерса и безумие Мередит изменили все. Он знал, как быть храмовником: как сдерживать магов, и — если вспоминать времена до Кинлоха, — как защищать их… но не это требовалось от него в дымящихся руинах, в которые превратился Киркволл.

Городу были необходимы закон и порядок, и он наблюдал, как Киллин двигалась по тонкой грани между добротой и жестокостью — сначала с недоверием, и потом, со временем, с уважением и восхищением.

— Ты с ним пожестче, — произнесла она, когда они вместе спускались в подземелья крепости. — А я тебя подменю.

Каллен недоумевал:

— Зачем?

— Тогда он решит… Яйца Создателя, Каллен! Просто устрой ему неприятности.

Это не так уж сложно. Каллен видел синяки на лице проститутки, которая пожаловалась на Грегора Томпкинсона, видел лицо Киллин после того, как женщина показала ей увечья, которые не хотела показывать мужчине. «Устроить неприятности» — меньшее, чего хотелось бы Каллену, и когда Томпкинсон произносит что-то вроде: «Всего лишь шлюха», Каллен, и так обычно вспыльчивый из-за уменьшения дозы лириума, взрывается. Он хватает Томпкинсона за горло и бьет его головой об стену, держит его там, сжимая трахею, пока тот, возможно, не поймет, что это такое — быть во власти того, кто не желает ему ничего хорошего…

— А теперь отпусти его, — голос Киллин низок и спокоен, она держит его за плечо. Лицо Томпкинсона побагровело, его глаза выпучились. — Отпусти его, Каллен. Отпусти.

Он не сразу разжимает пальцы и отступает, оставляя валяющегося на земле Томпкинсона Киллин; она спокойно задает тому вопросы.

Позже, когда они возвращаются в крепость, он пытается извиниться за то, что потерял над собой контроль:

— Это было… я не знаю о… Я не привык применять закон. Я не… не стражник.

— Не волнуйся, — спокойно и весело произносит Килл. — Я тебя научу.

И она научила его, на своем примере и давая инструкции: как получить информацию у перепуганного свидетеля и как выманить ее у того, кто не идет на содействие; как успокоить испуганного и припугнуть наглого; как отличать ложь, не прибегая к…

Три года спустя, на следующее утро после того, как она согласилась следовать за ним в холодные горы с дурацкой затеей остановить войну между магами-отступниками и мятежными храмовниками, она появилась у дверей его кабинета с мешками под глазами. Сам Каллен проснулся поразительно оживленным — неразумно, если помнить о важности задачи, которую предстояло решить. Но Киллин — нет; она ссутулилась над налитой им чашкой чая, вдыхая пар.

— Капитан Киллин — звучит неплохо, — сказал он ей, и она покачала головой.

— Это уж слишком. Есть и более опытные офицеры… Каллен, вряд ли это хорошая идея. Я не солдат.

— Не волнуйся, — он снова наполнил ее кружку и добавил меда — столько, сколько она любит. — Я тебя научу.

И вот он снова в Киркволле, солдат и стражник, готовится принять участия в вооруженном захвате защищенного дома — для того, чтобы произвести арест.

Короткое обсуждение — и потом Железный Бык, Дориан, Авелин и Каллен забрались в карту; едва ли их могли бы принять за наемников, сопровождающих гостей. Крэм и один из стражников Киркволла сели на козлы, остальные собрались вокруг кареты — и отправились вперед, по дороге к воротам поместья.

Бык устроился в углу, заняв почти половину кареты. Авелин присела рядом с ним, упираясь в стенку и пытаясь стоять на ногах, когда карета качалась, но на поворотах все же приземлялась ему на колени.

— Обычно сначала мне покупают выпивку, — произнес Бык после третьего такого раза.

— Следи за языком, а то окажешься в камере в цепях, — отрезала Авелин.

— Такое его не отпугнет, просто чтобы ты знала, — пробормотал Дориан, удерживая равновесие с такой легкостью, словно сидел на кушетке в орлесианском салоне.

Каллен достал меч из ножен и выглянул в окно. Ворота приближались; он услышал, как Крэм что-то выкрикивает, и кто-то другой отвечает.

Либо сработает, либо нет. Если нет, они будут штурмовать эти железные ворота, за которыми укрывается Создатель знает сколько лучников…

Ворота отворились, и Каллен задержал дыхание. _Сработало_.

Карета проехала сквозь них и покатилась дальше по дороге, присыпанной гравием.


	51. В поместье - Крэм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой дерутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TW: мат. Ну солдаты же._

Крэм натянул поводья, сдерживая лошадей. Карета проехала во внутренний двор, «охранники» следовали за ней; маскировка вот-вот будет раскрыта. _В таких заварушках главное — точно рассчитать время; не лежать в темноте, считая секунды, не спланировать все заранее до мелочей; только скорость, реакция — и успеть прорваться до того, как противники заметят, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаем._

Парадные двери дома были открыты — для гостей, которых они изображали. В укрепленном каменном здании было, судя по всему, по меньшей мере три этажа. Крэм резко осадил коней. Карета развернулась вбок, врезавшись в ступени; одна из лошадей запуталась в сбруе, повернувшись в обратную сторону. Крэм тут же бросил поводья, перепрыгнул через край кабины и, перекатившись, приземлился, обнажая меч и устремляясь вверх по лестнице.

Охранники замка успели понять, что происходит что-то не то, и попытались запереть двери. Проскользнув мимо солдат, Крэм опередил своих и на мгновение оказался внутри и в окружении… воспользовался замешательством противника и срубил двоих, отбивая следующий выпад и уклоняясь от ударов… снаружи раздался оглушительный рев: Шеф выбрался из кареты, и после красной вспышки мечи перед Крэмом дрогнули — действовали заклинания страха Дориана.

Шеф врезался в дверь, проревев фразу по-кунарийски; ее можно было принять за проклятие из глубин Тени — если не знать, что дословно она означала: «Сколько за три сладких пирожка, приятель?» Крэм подрезал сухожилия противнице, которая все еще пыталась сдержать натиск, она упала… Двери распахнулись настежь; вот и подкрепление.

— За славой гонишься? — рыкнул Шеф Крэму и рванул вдогонку за бегущими охранниками, вращая над головой свой боевой топор. Крэм последовал за ним, краем глаза заметив Хмурика слева… кругом не Быки, он и понятия не имел, прикрывают ли союзники им спину… Командир взревел: «Со мной! За Быком!»… послышался топот тяжелых сапог…

Для схватки в помещении (к которым Крэм питал особенную неприязнь), все обошлось довольно-таки легко. Стража оказалась плохо тренированной; судя по скорости, с которой они, завидев павших товарищей, бросали оружие, платили им тоже не ахти. Кунари в боевом раже, тевинтерский маг, который хотел покрасоваться перед любовником, и Коммандер Инквизиции, пришедший спасти сестру возлюбленной, были им точно не по зубам — тем более с тремя отрядами сравнительно неплохо подготовленных солдат за спиной.

 _Многовато охраны для пустого дома_ ; Крэм проверил последнюю комнату на третьем этаже.

— Все чисто, Шеф.

— Тогда где же, блядь, они, — прогрохотал Бык. — Неловко получится, если мы ошиблись адресом.

— Рассредоточиться, — приказала рыжеволосая капитанша. — Обыскать все.

Дверь обнаружил Дориан, дав об этом знать потоком громких тевинтерских непристойностей; кое-какие были внове даже для Крэма.

— Что означает _фаста васс_? — спросила капитан, пока они взбегали по лестнице к источнику ругательств.

— У вас есть мать? — Крэм ухватился за перила и завернул за угол.

— Конечно.

— У вас есть козел?

— Нет!

— Тогда это вас не касается.

Дориан стоял у камина одной из приемных в задней части дома. Сначала Крэм не понял, почему маг так раздосадован, а потом Дориан взмахнул рукой у стены, и на каменной арке над камином проступили магические письмена.

— Да ну нахуй, — послушался голос Быка из-за спины Крэм. — Еще один.

— Еще один — что? — спросила капитанша.

— Это такой замок, — пояснил Дориан. — Попадались нам раньше. Милые, гостеприимные люди обычно их не используют.

— Как мы его откроем?

— Коммандер, а мы его и не откроем, — отозвался Дориан. — Без Инквизитора — нет. Что бы там за дверью ни было, на запечатывание потребовалась колоссальная мощь. Даже если б мы и смогли его открыть, с тем, что там внутри, мы едва ли справимся.

— Дориан… — начал Коммандер Каллен.

— Один в замке Рэдклиффа, в будущем. Остальные — в храме Запретного Оазиса. Так себе местечки, Коммандер.

— З’сснаете, — произнес Алистер от дверей; пока все обыскивали дом, он, видимо, уже успел наведаться в винный погреб Томпкинсона. — Глупо закрывать дверь, с’сли не сможешь потом ее о-открыть.

— Смысл тут в том, что мы _не хотим_ открывать дверь, — процедил Дориан. — По крайней мере, пока не узнаем, что за ней.

Алистер начал осматривать комнату, обшаривая углы:

— В-в эттом весь смысл, да? Стало с-страшно, давайте подождем Героиню, — он слегка икнул. — Инквизитора. Защитницу. И н-нахрен, что будет потом.

— Алистер, — произнес Коммандер Каллен, — я знаю…

— Вапще-то ты не знаешь, — Алистер взял книгу с книжной полки, а потом смахнул их все на пол. — Ваша не умерла. Есть разница, можшь дог’дацца. Н-нечего никого ждать.

— Извини, Шеф, — тихо проговорил Крэм.

Бык покачал головой:

— Важнее, чтобы все оставались живыми, а не трезвыми.

— Да зд’сь гд'-нибудь она будет, — Алистер пошарил рукой за полкой. — Т’к оно обчно дел’тся. Пошаришь сл’гка — ага! — Он повернулся, сияя и сжимая что-то в руке: — Видели?

Он проковылял к камину и ткнул камнем в стену, нахмурившись, когда за этим ничего не последовало.

— Я, — Дориан забрал у него фрагмент, — буду жалеть об этом. Скорее всего, недолго.

Он снова провел рукой вдоль арки и, когда письмена проявились, вставил кусок камня, который нашел Алистер, прямо в центр.

Мерцание, и затем письмена пропали.

— Еще пять, — обреченно произнес Дориан.

Они разделились. Одну часть ключа нашел киркволльский стражник на кухне, Коммандер Каллен нашел другую в кабинете наверху; Хмурик беззвучно подал Дориану третью… наконец все части были на месте.

— Позвольте заметить… — пальцы Дориана зависли над замком.

— Возражения приняты во внимание, — произнесла капитан. — Давай.

Крэм взглянул на Быка, когда арка над камином начала раздвигаться. «Вот так, Шеф?»

Бык подмигнул ему и устремился в проем с топором наперевес, во всю силу своих легких вопя что-то про сочные пирожки с бараниной.

— _Рога вверх!_ — взревел Крэм и последовал за ним.

Длинная извилистая лестница, едва освещенный коридор… достаточно широкий, чтобы они могли прикрывать друг другу спины, арки ведут… Крэм остановился, чтобы проверить двери — они оказались заперты, и он оставил их, следуя за Шефом по центральному коридору…

Группа солдат, вооруженных куда лучше, чем те, наверху… _«И лучше обученных»_ , — Железный Бык врезался в их строй, вращая топором, и упало куда меньше, чем Крэм рассчитывал. Он разобрался с ближайшими, Хмурик проскользнул в прореху в строю, его клинки мерцали… грохот удара, принятого на щит, и в бой вступил Коммандер Каллен, отбрасывая двух противников назад, открывая их фланг…

Крики со всех сторон, союзники позади, враги впереди. К ним присоединились стражники Киркволла, пробираясь в коридор, и вместе они набросились на оставшихся солдат; _«это уже добивание, численный перевес за нами»…_

— Маг! — заорал Бык, и за предупреждением последовал разряд молнии… правая рука Крэма обмякла, и волна прошла дальше, к стражнику за ним… Шеф прорвался сквозь их строй и приближался к фигуре в мантии, стоявшей в конце коридора.

Крэм левой рукой подобрал свой меч с пола и помчался за ним. Шеф замахнулся топором, и Крэм резко затормозил, нога скользнула по камням, второе колено подогнулось… и он швырнул свой меч по низкой дуге… увидел, как он пролетел мимо Шефа, воткнулся острием прямо в горло мага…

— Отличная работа, — Шеф возвышался над телом мага.

— Колену хана, — отозвался Крэм с пола. — И этот ебаный гад разъебал мою ебаную руку.

Бык поставил его на ноги. Он взял правую ладонь Крэма в свою; рядом с его ручищей ладонь Крэма казалась маленькой, как у ребенка.

— Сожми кулак.

Крэм попытался, но увидел только, как слегка дрогнули пальцы.

— Поправишься. Если хоть чуть-чуть двигается — пройдет. Вот всегда с тобой что-нибудь да и случается.

— Ага, мне жаль, Шеф.

Его плечи — в крепких объятиях, сильная рука поддерживала его за талию:

— Ты и должен сожалеть. В следующий раз справляйся лучше.

— Да, Шеф.

Бык помог ему вернуться к группе киркволльских стражей в конце коридора.

— Не знаю, был ли там этот ваш Томпкинсучийсын, но там дальше валяется мертвый маг, и больше никого.

— Томпкинсон — не маг, — отозвалась капитан стражи.

— Ну, значит, кто-то другой. Мне лично насрать, если те, кто кидается в меня молниями, больше не шевелятся.

— Вчера ночью ты говорил не так, — протянул Дориан.

— Нужны _ключи_ для этих дверей, — Коммандер Каллен проигнорировал Дориана — как показалось Крэму, с некоторым усилием.

— Хмурик! — проорал Бык. — Прямо по центру!

Колено Крэма пульсировало, пока Хмурик вскрывал замки. Если бы Стежка был здесь, он бы попросил осмотреть его, но он и понятия не имел, знают ли свое дело лекари киркволльской стражи, и ни малейшего желания отдаваться в руки — и отвечать на вопросы, — какого-то там шарлатана, так что он стиснул зубы и пытался не обращать на больное колено внимания.

За одной дверью была пустая комната; за другой, видимо, казармы. Еще пустая, но на огне в горшке что-то кипит… быстрое движение, задняя дверь еще захлопывается за выбежавшим… Бык, вопя, бросается туда, из-за колена Крэм не может встать рядом с Шефом… треск ломаемых бревен и потом — пронзительные женские крики.

— Нашли их! — кричит Бык.

Крэм хромает вперед: громадный рогатый кунари, размахивающий топором — не самое обнадеживающее зрелище для кучки узниц.

Все женщины молоды, в основном привлекательны — очевидно, они не пострадали, — неплохо одеты и, кажется, не голодали. Они столпились в противоположном от Быка конце комнаты, те, кто посмелее, встали впереди, держа в руках импровизированное оружие, готовясь защищаться от Быка и остальных.

— Все в порядке, дамы, вы в безопасности, — произнес Крэм. — Мы — из Инквизиции, и с нами здесь стража Киркволла. Мисс, можете опустить… вазу. Никто не причинит вам вреда.

Только появление Авелин убедило женщин, что на них не нападают.

 _Что-то не так;_ женщин ведут в общую гостиную через коридор. _Такие магические двери каждый день не открывают — как их кормили? И как их должны были привести наверх — или спускаться к ним вниз?_

— Шеф… — тихо проговорил он.

— Ага. За первой дверью. Фальшивая стена, — Бык произнес громче: — Эй, рыженькая! Ну-ка ускорь их.

Капитан стражи Авелин посмотрела на Быка, повернула голову по направлению его взгляда в сторону пустой комнаты и кивнула:

— Выводите отсюда гражданских.

Коммандер Каллен переходил от одной темноволосой женщины к другой и спрашивал, как их зовут.

— Устроишь допрос наверху, Каллен, — сказала Авелин, и он замер на месте, затем кивнул и начал помогать стражникам собирать женщин у лестницы. Некоторые настолько напуганы и потрясены, что их приходилось почти что нести на руках, но вот наконец все выведены, и в подземелье остались только Быки и один отряд стражи.

— Так что, — прорычал Бык, — устроим сюрприз или просто тихо уйдем и притворимся, что не заметили фальшивой стены?

— Еще чего, — Авелин устремилась в комнату и пнула стену.


	52. В подземелье - Каллен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен кое-что узнает.

«Должно быть, такого конца он не ожидал», — подумал Каллен, когда два бравых стражника Киркволла протащили Грегора Томпкинсона вверх по лестнице.

Кто бы ни построил это поместье, он или она, очевидно, были из потомственной киркволльской знати; здесь отточенная паранойя шла в комплекте с голубой кровью. Зачарованная дверь оказалась не единственным секретным ходом в подземелье. За фальшивой стеной был еще одна комната, и под ударом сапога Авелин предполагаемая каменная кладка рассыпалась осколками кирпича — они были прикреплены к доскам.

Именно туда и сбежал Томпкинсон, когда они открыли дверь в арке; разобраться с нападавшими должны были солдаты и маг. К несчастью, в спешке он уронил свои фонарь и ключ к солидной дубовой двери, находившейся в другом конце скрытого помещения. Авелин просто-напросто споткнулась об упитанного растрепанного хозяина поместья, пока тот, сгорбившись, шарил руками по полу в поисках ключа; она пнула его достаточно сильно, чтобы он лицом впечатался в стену.

Дубовая дверь вела на другую лестницу, и там не было пыли: ее часто использовали. Бык поднялся первым, за ним следовал Каллен — но ступени вели в пристройку, использовавшуюся, по-видимому, как склад припасов для подземелья Томпкинсона — и укрытие.

Они вернулись обратно и выяснили, что Авелин уже допросила Томпкинсона: больше нигде в его поместье не было ни стражи, ни других девушек.

— И его даже бить не пришлось, — с отвращением проговорила Авелин, когда ее люди связали пленника и потащили его к лестнице.

— Жаль, — пробормотал Бык.

— Вот именно, — глухо произнесла Авелин. — Видел комнату на втором этаже, в пристройке?

— Да, — ответил Бык. Когда Каллен поднял бровь, кунари покачал своей массивной головой. — Поверь мне, ты не хочешь об этом знать.

Вернувшись в дом, Авелин послала отряд разобраться со сдавшимися стражниками и приказала как можно скорее отправить гонца в город за повозками для пленниц. Потом она повернулась к ним, сбившимся в кучу; они со страхом и недоверием разглядывали солдат.

— Вы в безопасности. Человек, сотворивший это, под арестом. Как и те его сообщники, кто пережил столкновение. Мы организуем ваше возвращение в город, где вас накормят, предоставят убежище и примут показания каждой. Но сначала — кто из вас Джин Ханмаунт?

Молчание, и потом голос со знакомыми денеримскими протяжными гласными проговорил:

— А кто спрашивает?

По какой-то причине, — наверное, из-за выпитого бренди, — Алистеру это показалось ужасно смешным. Каллен не обратил внимание на его хихиканье и ступил навстречу женщине:

— Джин. Томас в безопасности.

— Ну конечно, он в безопасности, — сказала Джин ( _это должна быть Джин — акцент, не спросила, кто такой Томас_ ), выйдя вперед. Она слегка походила на Киллин: более тонкие черты лица, но тот же широкий подвижный рот и те же знакомые глаза. — Его усыновила богатая семья.

— А, — Каллен сделал паузу. _Лучше не выкладывать все сразу_. — Нет, он… его не усыновили. Киллин заботится о нем, пока вы…

— Киллин? — неверяще переспросила Джин. — Что это _Киллин_ делает с моим сыном?

— Сп’сает от м’гов крови в Клоаке, н’пример, — послышался голос Алистера, прислонившегося к стене неподалеку.

— Маги крови? — глаза Джин широко распахнулись.

Но голос Каллена был громче:

— _В Клоаке_?

— Н' оч-чень хорошие маги крови, — Алистер беспечно помахал рукой. — Без сарказма.

Не думая, Каллен пересек комнату и схватил второго мужчину за предплечье.

— _Клоака_? — требовательно повторил он.

— Ауч. Ну да, знаешь — туннели петляют, вонь кругом, люди тычут друг в друга ножиками. Клоака.

— А тебе она, значит, об этом не рассказала, — в голосе Авелин прозвучало насмешливое удивление.

— _Нет_ , — Каллен отпустил Алистера, и тот снова привалился к стене. — Нет, не рассказала.

— Бросилась сломя голову, словно сама Защитница — вот только Хоук никогда не была настолько безрассудной, чтобы идти туда одной.

— Одной, — ровно произнес Каллен. — В Клоаку.

— Я был с ней! — возразил Алистер. — Н’с’всем… совсем бесполезный. Когда догнал.

Каллен провел пальцами по волосам:

— _Яйца Создателя._

— Хватит обсуждать мою проклятую сестру, — резко проговорила Джин. — Что там с магами крови?

Каллен моргнул, пытаясь подобрать верные слова и отогнать образ Киллин, исчезающей на одной из этих изогнутых лестниц, что вели в канализацию; яркий блеск ее брони, густая шапка волос навсегда растворяются в темноте… он почувствовал прилив паники, словно она прямо сейчас, в эту минуту принимала это безумное идиотское решение; ярость за ее безответственность, ее пренебрежение своей жизнью, которая так много для него значила.

— Мадам де Фолетт продала его, — напрямую сказала Авелин. — Как продала тебя. Разные цели, один результат.

— Я тебе не верю, — Джин задрала подбородок. — Меня не продали, меня _наняли_.

— Большинство нанимателей не запирают своих работников в подземельях.

— Ради нашей безопасности! — произнесла Джин, и за ее спиной раздалось одобрительное бормотание девушек. — Нас не запирали! Это вас запирали! — Ее глаза сузились: — И как это мы должны узнать, что вы на самом деле из стражи Киркволла?

— Это так, Джин, — нервно произнесла одна из женщин. — Это капитан Авелин.

— Нарцисса, это ты? — проговорила Авелин, и изящная светловолосая девушка нерешительно вышла вперед. — _Пламя_ , Нарцисса, я даже не знала, что ты пропала! Твоя мать сказала, что ты уехала к тете.

Нарцисса кивнула:

— Мы всем так сказали. Когда я… — она сложила руки на животе. — Капитан, моя малышка… Мадам де Фолетт тоже отдала ее на удочерение.

— Мы нашли детей, среди них есть девочки. За ними присматривают. Можешь проверить, там ли она.

Нарцисса кивнула, ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Если вы думаете, что я куда-то с вами пойду после того, как вы ворвались сюда и убили людей, — произнесла Джин, — то…

— _Заткнись_ , — отрезала Авелин. — Твоя сестра перевернула мой город вверх дном, пока искала тебя; мои люди пострадали. Ты возвращаешься в Киркволл, по своей воле или связанная и с кляпом во рту. В любом случае, мне плевать.

— Мне не нравится…

Авелин резко повернулась на каблуках и удалилась, подхватив Каллена под локоть и увлекая его за собой; Джин осталась стоять с открытым ртом.

— _Пламя_ , такая же упрямая как Киллин, только без ее мозгов. У ворот уже должно быть чисто. Забирай своих людей и возвращайся в Киркволл. Расскажи Киллин, что ее сестра в безопасности, и завтра она сможет с ней встретиться.

— _Когда_ ты собиралась рассказать мне про Клоаку?

— Я вам не мамочка — ни ей, ни тебе, так что следи за тоном. Сегодня я благодарна вам за помощь — кстати, пусть ногу того тевинтерца осмотрит лекарь, — но если тебе есть что сказать, скажи это Киллин.

_О, мне **есть** что сказать._

Каллен собрал остальных, они сели на лошадей и отправились обратно в город. Местные кони и в подметки не годились обитателям конюшен мастера Деннета, и Каллен чувствовал, как его гнев растет с каждой милей тряски, с каждым перерывом, пройденным пешком, пока кони остывали. На первом из них он повел своего жеребца рядом с Алистером и вытряс из него подробности — которые ничуть не улучшили его настрой.

Ему _нужно_ было видеть Киллин, целую и невредимую, чтобы доказать, что воспоминание о ней, устремляющейся к стойлам с сияющим лицом, в предвкушении воссоединения со Светлячком, было настоящим — оно, а не мысль о том, что ее пырнули в спину в тусклом кошмаре Клоаки… услышать, что она соглашается с ним, как невероятно, невыносимо глупа была, что никогда, больше никогда не допустит такой ошибки… и кони, проклятые кони, нетренированные, беспородные, не могли выдерживать темпа, которого требовало его сердце.

Раз или два Бык пытался вовлечь его в разговор, когда позволял ход, но Каллен отвечал напряженно и отрывисто, и кунари бросил эту затею.

Остаток пути прошел в тишине, пока на горизонте наконец не замаячил город. Очередная приводящая в бешенство задержка: стража у ворот отказывалась открыть им в такой поздний час — не в последнюю очередь из-за громадной рогатой фигуры Быка.

_Андрасте, дай мне сил._

— Посвети, Дориан, — огрызнулся он, и маг достал свой посох и поднял его над головой; ослепительно светящаяся сфера зажглась на острие, и Каллен видел ворота так же ясно, как днем. Он встал в стремени и повернулся к стражникам так, чтобы они не могли не видеть его лица. Он рявкнул: — Я — Коммандер сэр Каллен Резерфорд! Именем Инквизиции, открывайте!

— Это точно он, — один из стражников обратился к товарищам. — Рыцарь-капитан Каллен.

— Твоя слава тебя опережает, — Дориан дал свету угаснуть. — Ну, или идет по пятам, это как посмотреть.

— Если эти ворота откроются, мне плевать.

Петли заскрипели, ворота со скрежетом отворились. Как только расстояние между ними позволило, Каллен тут же направил своего усталого коня вперед, оставляя остальных позади. Копыта стучали по мостовой, жеребец стражи сделал последний рывок и поскакал рысью к повороту улицы, по которой все повозки и животные проходили, чтобы попасть в Верхний город; Каллен натянул поводья, и конь встал прямо у ворот поместья Хоук.

Он спрыгнул и заколотил в дверь:

— Долийка! Глыба! Открывайте!

Стук копыт за его спиной… оглянувшись, в свете настенных факелов он заметил рога, безошибочно узнаваемый профиль Дориана. Каллен снова повернулся к двери и постучал в нее:

— Стежка! Открывайте проклятую дверь!

Решетка с клацаньем отъехала, и он услышала скрип петель, поворачивающийся ключ… в ту же секунду, как замок отворился, он толкнул дверь и ворвался внутрь.

Киллин стояла там, броня наполовину застегнута, меч на поясе, волосы взъерошены, и на щеке виднелся след от подушки, тянувшийся прямо посередине, разделяя бледные шрамы от когтей одержимого почти пополам.

Целая, невредимая… и все же его не отпускал неразумный страх, гнавший его всю дорогу; она может быть лишь видением, иллюзией женщины, которую он любил, это может быть какое-нибудь создание из Тени — а сама Киллин лежит где-то под улицами Киркволла, ее жизнь вытекает из раны, нанесенной бандитом…

Она всего лишь на расстоянии руки, и все-таки он не смеет коснуться ее, боясь встретить лишь воздух.

И Киллин двигается ему навстречу, хватая его за воротник плаща и притягивая к себе. Каллен накрывает ее ладонь своей, принимает ее в объятия — ее пальцы теплые, сильные, _настоящие_. Он сжимает ее в объятиях, изо всех сил, ощущая плотность ее тела, пусть и под броней; _это реальность, это правда, она жива, **она** , а не тварь из Тени_… ее губы теплые и мягкие, на вкус она — вино со специями, и он жадно целует ее, впиваясь в ее рот…

Она изгибается ему навстречу, отвечает на поцелуй… и потом хватает за волосы и отрывает от себя, гневно уставившись на него:

— Где, во имя Тени, тебя носило?!


	53. В холле - Киллин (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой фейерверки ;)

Киллин схватила его за волосы на затылке и оттянула голову назад, отрывая его от своих губ:

— Где, во имя Тени, тебя носило?!

Он должен был выглядеть виновато — или, в крайнем случае, удивиться, только сейчас вспомнив, что забыл послать весть, и все это время она волновалась и гадала, в какую передрягу они угодили.

Она не ожидала, что его глаза сузятся, линия рта застынет в холодном гневе. Ослабив свои каменные объятия — от которых, должно быть, остались синяки, — он отступил назад, перехватил ее ладонь и отстранился.

— Твоя сестра в безопасности и не пострадала.

Киллин уставилась на него:

— _Что_? Где?

Каллен стянул одну перчатку, затем вторую; они упали на пол.

— С Авелин и ее отрядами стражи, в поместье Томпкинсона. Можешь увидеться с ней завтра.

— Так вот где ты был?

— Да, — отрезал Каллен. — Вот где _я_ был.

За его спиной в дверях показались Крэм и Железный Бык, и лейтенант отряда Быков сильно хромал.

— _Стежка_! — взревел Бык. — Тащи свою задницу сюда!

— Моя задница уже здесь, — отозвался тот, спускаясь по лестнице, — а если ты своими криками разбудишь ребенка, госпожа Миа с тебе шкуру спустит.

— Есть еще раненые? — Киллин заглянула им за спины.

— Нет, — сказал Крэм. — Остальные возятся с лошадьми.

— Было не так уж и сложно, — ледяным тоном произнес Каллен. — Не как, скажем, _в Клоаке._

— Не все же такие неуклюжие, как Крэм, — Бык своей огромной рукой обвил талию своего лейтенанта и пронес его по комнате, усаживая в ближайшее кресло.

— Я спас тебе жизнь, Шеф — не стоит благодарности, — проговорил Крэм, морщась, когда Стежка ощупывал его колено.

— У меня все было схвачено, — пробурчал Бык.

— Ага, так оно и… Аргххх! — Крэм откинул голову, шипя от боли сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Но Джин в порядке? — спросила Киллин.

— Поразительным образом да, хотя ума у нее не больше, чем у ее полоумной сестры, — огрызнулся Каллен.

Киллин потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать фразу и оскорбление.

— Титьки Андрасте, _это_ еще что должно значить?

— _Когда_ ты собиралась рассказать? Собиралась ли вообще?

— Рассказать о чем?

— **Клоака**! — проревел Каллен своим самым устрашающим тоном — тем самым, которого рекруты боялись больше, чем противника. Сверкая глазами, он подлетел к ней и схватил за плечи: — **Ты! Одна!** — он встряхивал ее с каждым словом — так сильно, что у нее стучали зубы.

_Вот дерьмо._

Наверху заплакал Томас.

И внезапно Киллин почувствовала такую же злость.

— _Посмотри_ , что ты наделал, — сделав резкое движение вбок, она вырвалась и оттолкнула его так сильно, что он споткнулся. Повернувшись на каблуках, она направилась к лестнице.

Быстрые шаги за спиной, рука схватила ее за предплечье, и Каллен потянул ее назад, поворачивая к себе лицом:

— _Я не закончил._

Киллин сдавила пальцами его запястье прямо под большим пальцем, разжала его руку и вывернула кисть назад, освобождаясь. Ее голос был так же холоден:

— А я — _да_.

Перешагивая по две ступени за раз, Киллин расслышала, как Бык что-то прогрохотал про два медяка; услышала, как Крэм отозвался: «Ищи дураков». Она влетела в комнату, где плакал Томас, подошла к кроватке и наклонилась к нему:

— Что такое?

Запах говорил сама за себя. Она подобрала чистые пеленки, раздела и помыла младенца, снова перепеленала его, бросив грязные тряпки в ведро у кровати.

Малыш все еще ныл. Киллин помыла руки в тазу, понюхала пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что они чистые, и взяла Томаса на руки. Уложив его на сгиб локтя, она засунула палец ему в рот — так, как это делала Миа.

Он с энтузиазмом начал жевать его — не слишком-то приятно, но, по крайней мере, он замолк.

— С ним все хорошо? — спросил Каллен.

Киллин повернулась. Он стоял, привалившись к дверям, факелы из холла освещали его со спины. На лицо падали тени; она не могла разобрать его выражение.

— Хорошо. _Намного_ лучше, чем если бы я оставила его в Клоаке, это уж нахрен точно.

Хотя она и не видела его лица, но, прекрасно зная язык его тела, она заметила, как напряглись его плечи; его обуревал гнев.

Не сказав ни слова, он отвернулся и ушел.

Томас жевал ее палец, пока опять не заснул; она уложила его в кроватку и прокралась к дверям, оставив их открытыми: если он снова проснется, так будет слышно. На секунду она застыла, гадая, не лучше ли ей спуститься вниз и провести остаток ночи в одном из мягких кресел, стоявших в гостиной Защитницы.

 _«Пустота это все побери»_ , — решила она наконец. _«Кружевные панталоны Андрасте, ни за что я не соглашусь ютиться на кресле, где у меня непременно сведет шею, пока Каллен будет нежиться в спальне Защитницы. Я целый час чинила эту дурацкую кровать!»_

Вызывающе задрав подбородок, она прошагала по коридору и открыла дверь в спальню.

К ее разочарованию, комната оказалась пуста. Доспехи Каллена висели на стойке, его плащ валялся на стуле. Из соседней комнаты доносились звуки бегущей воды.

Повернувшись спиной, она начала расстегивать свою броню. Вода больше не лилась, и она знала, что Каллен вернулся в комнату; чувствовала его взгляд на своей спине, словно он положил руку ей между лопаток.

Она не обращала на него внимания и готовилась ко сну. Броня снова висела на второй стойке для доспехов — она притащила ее из оружейной сегодня вечером; меч присоединился к щиту, стоявшему у дверей — она не захватила его с собой в этот раз, когда проснулась от стука в дверь; она задержалась еще на мгновение, поправляя рукава своей куртки, проверяя ремни… и больше у нее не было поводов тянуть время — она повернулась к кровати.

Каллен стоял в дверях ванной и смотрел на нее. Киллин скользнула взглядом мимо и отправилась к постели, словно его здесь и не было.

Она почти убедила себя в том, что одна в комнате — так, что когда Каллен заговорил, она вздрогнула:

— Ты бы мне вообще рассказала об этом?

— Нет, — честно ответила Киллин. — Будь у меня выбор — нет.

— Почему? Потому что знаешь, как невероятно идиотски поступила?

— Потому что знала, что ты отреагируешь вот так! — огрызнулась она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Яйца Создателя, Каллен, мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы ты меня хотя бы к тренировкам допустил!

Он сделал шаг к ней, затем еще один:

— Если бы я знал, как все обернется, я бы никогда…

— Обернется как? Я спасла ребенка от ужасной смерти! И что? Ты думаешь, что я стала бы сидеть сложа руки, пока малефикар бы его прирезал? Ты бы поступил так же!

— _Не один!_ — еще один шаг, и вот он уже стоял на расстоянии руки; глаза темны, лицо застыло, словно изваянное из холодного мрамора. — Дыханье Создателя, Килл, ты что, в самом деле обезумела и решила, что сможешь в одиночку забраться в логово магов крови Клоаки и выйти оттуда живой?!

Она почти готова была ответить _«да, и я **смогла** »_, но…

Правда душила ее — ясное, холодное воспоминание о том, как она рассчитала свои шансы, как думала, что больше не увидит рассвета, что никогда не увидит прекрасное лицо Каллена — все, чтобы выиграть немного времени для Авелин и ее стражников, чтобы они успели добраться до Томаса вовремя…

— Нет, — тихо произнесла она. — Я думала… хотя бы замедлю их. Расчищу путь для Авелин.

— Ты пошла туда, не думая, что вернешься, — голос Каллена был низок, в нем звенело напряжение. — И что? У меня бы больше не было выбора — только забыть тебя, найти кого-то другого, кого-то, кто станет матерью моим детям? _Создатель_! — он схватил ее за плечи. Инстинктивно Киллин отступила назад, затем снова, когда он последовал за ней. Он прижал ее к стене всем телом, впиваясь в ее губы яростным поцелуем; отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы прорычать: — _Прекрати_ , Килл. Хватит принимать за меня решения. Хватит решать, что для меня будет лучше, не слушая, что я тебе говорю. _Хватит_.

Сила, с которой он прижимал ее к стене, гнев в его глазах, горячее дыхание на ее лице… Сердце Киллин забилось чаще, она изогнулась, высвобождая руки, и отстранила его, толкнув в грудь.

— Я так поступила не поэтому! Я не могла оставить его там…

— Ты бы могла подождать Авелин, — Каллен не уступал, напряженно глядя на нее.

Киллин попыталась встретиться с ним взглядом — и не смогла.

— Они бы убили его, пока подошла бы стража!

Она отвернулась, сделала шаг к двери, желая увеличить расстояние между ними — и потом шагнула снова, и внезапно ее пронзила мысль: _«это ошибка, надо было спать внизу, пойду и лягу там, к черту все, мне нужно выпить_ »; она направилась к дверям.

Ее рука уже поворачивала ручку двери, когда Каллен потянулся и положил свою ладонь на дверь, удерживая ее закрытой.

— Не убегай, — свирепо произнес он.

Киллин дернула дверь — та не поддавалась; ей не хотелось поворачиваться и смотреть на него.

— Что хочу, то и делаю.

Каллен был так близко, что она чувствовала жар его тела через рубашку, чувствовала знакомые запахи пота, полировки для брони, масла для ламп и средства для укладки волос, о котором, как он думал, никто не знал. У нее внутри все сжалось; он стоял слишком близко, инстинкт «бей-или-беги» посылал волны адреналина по венам.

— Почему ты убегаешь только когда не надо?!

«Бей» взяло вверх. Киллин повернулась к нему, намеренно подступая еще ближе:

— Я никогда в жизни ни от чего не бежала!

— Может, стоит поучиться. Пока тебя не прикончили.

— Сиськи Андрасте, Каллен! — Киллин скользнула мимо него, подняла свой щит и постучала по нему костяшками пальцев. — Вот… вот кто мы такие. Мы встаем между слабыми и теми, кто хочет им зла, и принимаем на себя удары, и однажды один из этих ударов окажется смертельным, и все. Яйца Создателя, ты что, думаешь, что кто-нибудь из нас доживет до старости?

— _Да_ , — яростно произнес Каллен. — Да, Килл.

— Совсем бы умным был, кабы не такой дурак.

— Как ты можешь защищать других, если ты не защищаешь себя? — Он вырвал у нее щит — так неожиданно, что она дрогнула, — и отбросил его в сторону. Она отступила назад, но недостаточно быстро: он обхватил ее за плечи, притянул к себе и взял ее лицо в ладони. — Пообещай мне, — его пальцы сжали ее скулы. — Обещай, что будешь защищаться так, словно моя жизнь на кону.

— Каллен…

— Обещай или, видит Андрасте, я свяжу тебя руки и ноги, закину на седло головой вниз, притащу в Скайхолд и прикажу никогда больше не выпускать тебя за ворота, — его руки снова опустились ей на плечи; он встряхнул ее. — Обещай, Килл. Ты клялась мне, что вернешься, что всегда будешь возвращаться. Обещай беречь себя, чтобы это было правдой.

— Я не знаю, как! — слова вырвались сами по себе. — Я не могу осторожничать в бою, Каллен, я никогда…

— Раньше ты никогда так не подставлялась.

— _Только по твоему приказу,_ — отрезала она. — Или ты забыл?

Удар попал в цель; это было видно по его глазам.

— Я приказал тебе держать оборону, когда от этого зависела судьба всего Тедаса.

— То есть ты можешь жертвовать моей жизнью, но не я сама?

Каллен ухватился за признание:

— Так ты _знала_. Знала, спускаясь туда, что точно идешь на смерть, — он замолчал; пальцы впились в ее плечи, он прикоснулся своим лбом к ее. — И так бы и было, если бы не слепая удача — Алистер заметил тебя и последовал за тобой.

Последовала долгая пауза, оба они тяжело дышали, охваченные гневом; затем Каллен произнес:

— Ты отстранена.

— Ты не можешь…

— Могу и делаю это. И кем бы ты ни была для меня, Киллин, я бы поступил так же. Ты не пригодна к службе; тебе не позволено даже нести караул, пока это не изменится.

Киллин смотрела, как рука взлетела в воздух — сама по себе, словно не принадлежа ей.

Она дала Каллену пощечину.

Его голова отдернулась, на губах появилась кровь. Он принял следующий удар в предплечье, схватил ее за запястье и попытался вывернуть ей руку. Впрочем, Киллин сама научила его этому приему, и она повернулась достаточно далеко, чтобы ударить его ногой по подъему стопы и затем поставить подножку так, чтобы освободиться, когда он упадет.

В падении Каллен перехватил ее за талию; они упали оба. На земле его вес был большим преимуществом, чем ее скорость; Киллин пыталась вырваться и встать на ноги. Она оперлась на одно колено — и Каллен снова повалил ее, прижимая лицом к полу всем весом. Он схватил одно запястье, затем второе и крепко держал их.

— Отпусти меня! — прорычала она, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя.

— А ты ударишь меня снова?

— Еще бы!

— Тогда нет, — Каллен тяжело дышал. — Я тебя не отпущу. Давай все обсудим, как разумные люди.

— Это когда ты как разумный человек говоришь, как я ошибаюсь вообще во всем? — она ощущала его тяжесть, горячее дыхание на шее, руки, вцепившиеся в запястья. Она извивалась и билась, но никак не могла сбросить его; доски под ней царапали кожу даже через рубашку, груди, прижатые к полу, болели, в щеку и шею впивались занозы.

— Думаю, это разумно… — Каллен умолк, когда она смогла пнуть его в голень. — Думаю, это разумно — что я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла. Можем мы согласиться на этом?

— Да, — неуверенно произнесла Киллин.

— Тогда, думаю, разумно и то, что я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла из-за ерунды, просто так.

— О, а повод для этого будешь выбирать ты? — Киллин выгнула спину, пытаясь лишить его равновесия, но он не двинулся; тяжелое сильное тело все еще прижимало ее, двигаясь вместе с ней. — Сиськи Андрасте! — она снова попыталась его приподнять, на сей раз задействовав нижнюю часть тела, где у нее было небольшое преимущество в силе, подаваясь бедрами вверх; внутри все сильнее и сильнее разгоралась ярость… почувствовала, как он слегка двинулся, попробовала еще, снова и снова, отталкиваясь от пола вверх, навстречу ему, тяжело дыша от усилий…

Его колено скользнуло между ее ног; он придавил ей поясницу, и в следующий раз она только смогла скользнуть вверх по его бедру. Каллен снова прижал ее, раздвигая ее ноги шире, пока она сопротивлялась, вырывалась и извивалась под ним.

Внезапно он перевернул ее, снова прижимая к полу, пока она не успела вывернуться.

— _Признай_ , — от их борьбы он раскраснелся, его дыхание сбилось. — Признай, что ты не должна была туда идти, признай…

Киллин дернула своим коленом вверх, между его, и Каллен успел отдернуться за долю секунды до того, как она достала до его яиц.

— Киллин! — он повернулся боком, чтобы больше не подставляться, бедром придавив ее к землю между ног.

Внутри нее взвилась ярость — мгновенно и горячо, словно сухая солома, которую кинули в костер.

Она закинула свою ногу вокруг его, пытаясь найти опору, вновь выгнулась — но не смогла его скинуть. Она пыталась снова и снова, тяжело дыша, обеими ногами, выгибаясь в пояснице, прижимаясь к нему грудью; пульсация гнева внутри все росла и росла с каждой неудачной попыткой, и она двигалась сильнее, быстрее…

И потом поняла, что в ее напряжении было столько же страсти, сколько и злости, что волны тепла, катившиеся по телу, были от удовольствия, а не гнева; всю ее покалывало, она отчаянно _хотела_ … и терлась об его ногу, словно перевозбужденная собака.

Но и у него встал — он задыхался не только от напряжения, и его лицо раскраснелось еще сильнее; полузакрытые от желания глаза потемнели… он двигался в том же ритме, выдыхая ей прямо в ухо, прижимаясь ближе…

Она выдохнула, выгнулась — и еще раз; _вот так, вот здесь… да, Создатель…_

И Каллен жадно, грубо поцеловал ее; она чувствовала вкус крови. Киллин провела языком по ране, оставленной ее ударом, и прикусила его губу зубами, он прошипел; она снова выгнулась, сжимая бедрами его ноги, почти не в состоянии мыслить — быстрее, сильнее, _да, вот так, да…_

Каллен выпустил ее запястье и вцепился ей в волосы, оттянул ее голову назад, заставляя ее отпустить его губу; опустился ниже и впился поцелуем в ее шею — так, что волна удовольствия и боли прошла по всему ее телу.

Затем он отпустил ее, сел на колени и притянул ее к себе, обхватив за талию. Киллин вздохнула, подаваясь вперед — а потом чуть не вскрикнула, когда он приподнял ее. Он на ощупь пытался расстегнуть ее ремень, безуспешно дергая за пряжку… она помогла ему, и Каллен сдернул с нее штаны, запустил руку между ее ног, и…

Она простонала, вцепившись в его плечи, когда его пальцы скользнули внутрь, подалась вниз бедрами… его пальцы изогнулись, ища точку — _да, Создатель,_ — ту самую, что посылала разряды тока по ее нервам, и ее ноги непроизвольно дергались, и _здесь, да, здесь_ …

Недостаточно, _недостаточно_ … она отдернулась, схватившись за его ремень, бросив ругательство, когда проклятая штука не расстегивалась… расстегнулся и _о,_ его напряженный член, бархатистый, подергивающийся в ее ладони, звуки, которые вырвались у него, когда она сжала его… она направила его в себя, чуть-чуть опустилась…

Прорычав, Каллен подался вверх, ей навстречу, одним движением бедер полностью войдя в нее, и спина Киллин изогнулась: _глубже, глубже, да, еще_ … руки Каллена сжимали ей бедра, и он двигался снова и снова, настойчиво, с силой — толчки посылали разряды тепло по всему телу; его хриплые вдохи, звуки, напоминавшие ее имя…

Она обхватила его лицо ладонями, снова укусила его за рану на губе, и когда от боли он приоткрыл рот, приникла к нему в поцелуе, глубоко и с языком, запустив руку ему в волосы и запрокинув голову, держа ее на месте, двигаясь в том же ритме, беря его так же…

Волны оргазма подступали все ближе и ближе, и она снова откинулась назад, глядя на него — он нависал над ней, словно цунами; такая огромная волна, что закрывала небо — и она не видела ничего, кроме его лица, разгоряченного, с капельками пота; его глаза полузакрыты, губы разомкнуты, он стонет без слов, его член внутри такой горячий…

Волна накрыла ее, и еще раз, и она тонула, падала, летела, глухая и слепая ко всему, только Каллен, всегда Каллен, Каллен, _Каллен_ …

Она обвила руки вокруг его шеи, вцепилась кулаками в шевелюру, прижалась к нему лицом, седлая волны, и он двигался еще сильнее, быстрее, пальцы впивались в кожу бедер, дыхание жгло щеку.

— Киллин! — хрипло прокричал он и кончил, и его последние судорожные движения снова послали ей на самый край; они вместе медленно, в изнеможении от удовольствия падали вниз, пока не застыли в объятиях друг друга, покрытые потом, задыхаясь в унисон.

Он протянул руку, потянул ее за волосы и повернул ее голову к себе:

— Ты все еще отстранена.

Киллин уставилась на него:

— Ты все еще ошибаешься.

Он поцеловал ее, требовательно и настойчиво, вырвав у нее стон. Она почувствовала, как он засмеялся, и гневно ответила, углубив поцелуй, проводя своим языком по его — так, как он никогда не позволит ей сделать с его членом. И он простонал в ответ — _Создатель_ , она все еще была возбуждена; напряжение, горячий узел внутри…

Она слегка отстранилась:

— Я буду драться, когда и где того пожелаю.

Каллен обхватил ее грудь ладонью, обводя пальцами сосок; вторую руку он спустил ей на поясницу:

— Не под моим командованием.

Она снова притянула его к себе и поцеловала:

— Так мы ничего не решим!

— Нет, но если мы продолжим спорить, так намного приятнее, чем драться. Только… — он умолк и потом жалобно продолжил: — Нельзя ли нам перебраться на кровать? На полу слишком жестко для коленей старика.

Киллин рассмеялась и почувствовала, как напряжение между ними спадает, и почувствовала облегчение — такое же сильное, как оргазм. Она крепко обняла его, и его руки тоже обвились вокруг нее — сильные, теплые, надежные.

— Хорошо. Просто… Будь осторожнее. Я ее подлатала, но не уверена, насколько она устойчива.

Она начала подниматься, но Каллен обнял ее сильнее и медленно, осторожно встал на ноги, неся ее на себе. Она обхватила его ногами за талию; он пронес ее к кровати, осторожно опуская вниз.

— Неплохо — для старичка.

— Дай мне полчаса, и сама убедишься, насколько я стар, — он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал ее — нежно, гладя руками ее тело, находя места, которые заставляли ее кожу гореть. — Хорошо? — прошептал он, гладя ее грудь, большим пальцем массируя напряженный до боли сосок.

Киллин выгнулась навстречу прикосновению:

— О да, _о да_! — когда он опустил голову к другой груди и начал лизать. Она обняла его руками, задыхаясь; ее голова закружилась от страсти — ей даже показалось, что кровать под ними пришла в движение.

Кровать и в самом деле покачнулась в тот самый момент, как Каллен поднял голову и сказал:

— Килл, не думаю, что…

В этот раз она развалилась не полностью — одна сторона упала на пол, и они скорее скатились вниз, чем рухнули вместе с матрасом.

Лежа на полу, Киллин рассмеялась, и Каллен поднялся на локте, приподняв бровь и глядя на нее:

— Что?

— Думаю, только что Бык выиграл пару медяков. Если кто-нибудь все же принял его ставку.


	54. На полу - Киллин (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой разговор.

Они стащили матрас с досок, оставшихся от кровати Защитницы, и постелили себе на полу. Свернувшись вместе в одеялах, они обменивались нежными поцелуями, мурлыкая и гладя друг друга. Киллин целовала царапины на плечах и спине Каллена, осторожно проводила пальцами по его окровавленной губе; он ласкал ее бедра и спину, где его пальцы оставили синяки. От его прикосновений по коже разливалось тепло, и жар в животе начал разгораться с новой силой; напряжение, давление и желание сплелись в плотный клубок, и нервы натянулись, словно струны.

— Каллен, _пожалуйста_ , — прошептала она, сжимая его запястье и направляя его руку между своих ног. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

Слова и мысли исчезли, когда он нагнул голову и приник к ее груди, обводя языком сосок. Сделав резкий вдох, она опустила взгляд: он обхватил пальцами свой член, приводя его в готовность, и затем вошел в нее.

Она была настолько возбуждена, что ее накрыл оргазм почти сразу, когда он медленно начал двигаться внутри нее; затем через мгновение еще раз, и в третий раз — когда и Каллен кончил, выдыхая что-то, похожее на ее имя, — волны снова и снова сотрясали ее, пока она наконец не замерла неподвижно, совершенно измотанная; по слезам текли слезы облегчения.

Каллен обхватил ее за плечи и перевернул их так, чтобы она лежала у него на груди.

— Лучше? — он погладил ее по спине.

— Да, — устало произнесла Киллин.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить? — его пальцы все еще медленно двигались по кругу между ее лопаток.

— Я не хочу больше ругаться, — ей казалось, что сил нет на то, чтобы и двигаться, не то что драться с ним. _Просто лежать бы вот так, в тепле и спокойствии, пока не заснешь…_ — Пожалуйста.

— Никаких споров, — Каллен провел пальцами по ее волосам, нашел узел и осторожно распутал его.

— Ладно, — неуверенно произнесла Киллин.

Долгая пауза, нежный поцелуй в лоб.

— Раньше ты так не рисковала.

«Не ругаемся, — напомнила себе Киллин. — Разговариваем».

— Вообще-то, рисковала. Помнится, как-то раз ты оттолкнул меня и повалил на землю — чтобы спасти от магического огня, который бы спалил меня дотла.

— Помню. Ты мне чуть челюсть за это не сломала.

— Не знала, дать ли тебе тумака или целовать до беспамятства. Я думала, что ты убит — пока драка не закончилась, и я не увидела, как ты стоишь на ногах, — Киллин замолчала. — _Ах вот оно что_.

— Хорошо, — Каллен продолжал вычесывать пальцами ее волосы. — Если бы ты тогда меня поцеловала, я бы в обморок упал от потрясения.

Киллин повернула голову к нему:

— Правда? Ты что, и в самом деле не знал, как сильно я хотела тебя?

Каллен обнял ее и притянул еще ближе, целуя в щеку:

— Я вообще ничего не замечал, пока не проснулся, и моя рука оказалась у тебя между ног — что, совершенно очевидно, было тебе по душе.

Киллин почувствовала укол стыда; отбросила эту мысль. _«Он не спал»_.

— Знаешь, если дела обстоят так, нам бы следовало почаще играть в «Порочную Добродетель».

Она чувствовала, как губы, касавшиеся ее щеки, расплылись в улыбке:

— Может, я и идиот, но не настолько же.

— А ты не… — Киллин замолчала, не уверенная в том, на самом ли деле ей хочется услышать ответ. — Иногда я думала, что… что и тогда тебе хотелось, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

— _Тогда_ … Килл, я не знал, чего хотел. Чтобы ты была рядом. Видеть, как ты улыбаешься, слушать твои ужасные шутки, — она открыла рот, чтобы возразить: «У меня прекрасное чувство юмора!», и он прервал ее поцелуем. — Чтобы ты прикасалась к моему лицу, как в ту ночь; держать тебя в объятиях, чтобы ты обнимала меня. Но большее… — он покачал головой.

— Из-за Кинлоха.

— Все, что я знал о… — он умолк, и хотя мысль о его боли заставляла ее чувствовать боль, все же Киллин забавно было видеть, как он все еще колеблется, краснеет и пытается подобрать подходящее слово: — Об интимных отношениях… этого повторять не хотелось. Любой разумный человек попытался бы такого избежать. И ты, я хотел быть с тобой, стать ближе к тебе, и как я бы смог понять, как… после всех моих воспоминаний?

Она пробежалась пальцами по его груди:

— Поэтому ты иногда казался таким… отстраненным?

— Нет. Нет, это из-за лириума.

Она приподнялась, согнув руку в локте и оперевшись на нее головой.

— На что это было похоже? — когда он промолчал, она продолжила: — Ты говорил — мощь, сила. Песня.

— Да, так. И… и все казалось проще. Как наблюдать за битвой издалека: видишь передвижения войск, нападения и отступления — не так, как если ты прямо в гуще событий. И решения принимать легче, потому что видишь. И — из-за того, чего _не_ видишь.

— Ни крови, ни пыли, ни шума.

— Да. И все кажется таким — ясным и далеким.

— Тебе этого не хватает?

— Нет, — он отвел взгляд в сторону, вспоминая прошлое, — что-то было легче, да. И иногда… я знаю, что могу сделать больше, быть _большим_. Но еще… я теряю себя. Лириум дает храмовникам эти силы, делает их сильнее, чем простые люди… а потом отнимает их человечность. Он изменял меня. Не знаю, стал бы я заботиться о тебе — или нет. Ужасная мысль.

— Похоже… Когда я сражаюсь, я тоже чувствую что-то подобное. Ясность. Холод. Но все время так — нет, ни за что.

Что-то в ее голосе заставило Каллена перевести взгляд на нее:

— Нет, не так, — он поднял руку и пальцем очертил ее скулу, — ты всегда была в этом хороша. _Сосредоточение_.

— Не как сейчас, — она поцеловала кончики его пальцев. — Или это потому что мне приходится сосредотачиваться чаще, дольше. Когда я была в страже — да, иногда приходилось обнажать оружие и поднимать щиты — яйца Создателя, нас к этому готовили. Но я могу сосчитать на пальцах одной руки случаи, когда драка длилась больше пяти минут. А сейчас…

— А сейчас?

Киллин выдохнула:

— Теперь я солдат. Я… стала _другой_.

— Ты все та же. Работа изменилась.

— То, что мы делаем, меняет нас. Ты, как никто другой, должен это понимать.

— То, что я когда-то сделал, не определяет меня. Как и то, чему я дал случиться.

— А если бы тех событий не было, стал бы ты тем, кто ты есть? — когда он промолчал, Киллин требовательно произнесла: — Каллен?

— Нет, — очень тихо признал он. — Нет. Я бы оставался храмовником… и не задавал бы вопросов. Но ты… Без тебя я бы не выдержал тот последний год. И Инквизиция без тебя бы не выстояла. И… все, что ты сделала, все, на что ты оказалась способна — это было в тебе, уже тогда, в Киркволле. Я видел тогда, вижу и сейчас.

— Может быть. И я видела в тебе то, что вижу сейчас, только… яснее. Ты изменился. И я тоже, — немного помолчав, она признала: — Год назад я бы не пошла в Клоаку одна. Год назад я подождала бы Авелин, и, если бы Томас погиб… Я бы не знала, как жить дальше, но как-нибудь справилась бы… со временем.

— Если так тебя изменила Инквизиция, мне это не нравится.

— Каллен, ты _влюбился_ в меня, потому что я собиралась пожертвовать собой ради других.

— Я…

— Ты сам сказал! В Убежище, когда я отправилась к требушетам.

— Нет. Тогда я _понял_ , что люблю тебя. Не потому, что ты была готова умереть по моему приказу, Килл. Потому что я думал, что потеряю тебя.

— О, — тихо произнесла она.

— Так в этом дело? Ты пыталась произвести на меня впечатление?

— Нет. Как… как я и сказала. Слишком часто, Каллен, слишком долго. Быть готовой, быть собранной, хладнокровной, ни на что не отвлекаться… Мне это не нравится. Я хочу любить тебя — всегда, а не когда есть на это время.

— Так что, значит, ты поменяла свое мнение насчет работы с бумагами?

Она толкнула его плечом:

— Нет. И постарайся не использовать мои слова против меня, — она посерьезнела. — Правда, Каллен. Не к…

— Ладно.

— Когда ты попросил меня отправиться с тобой, я говорила тебе, что я не солдат, и ты…

— И я сказал, что сделаю из тебя солдата.

— Так и случилось.

_Они в дороге — все как обычно. На берегу их ждет отряд рекрутов, хотя для Киллин, которую все еще укачивает, у большинства из них — пара голов и не меньше трех ног._

_На следующее утро земля под ногами перестает качаться, и она смотрит, как Каллен начинает учения. Он вежлив, но нетерпелив: интересно, вот так оно вообще в армии, или просто Каллен давненько не отдавал приказы необученным новобранцам — бывшим фермерам и торговцам, ткачам и гончарам._

_Их немного, от силы отделение, и через отряд Киллин за все ее годы службы прошло более чем достаточно подростков; она знает, что может справиться с ними лучше, чем Каллен… но они не под ее началом, и ей ничего не остается, кроме как стоять и смотреть._

_Смотреть на молодых и не-таких-уж-молодых мужчин и женщин, которые решились рискнуть жизнью и попытаться — скорее всего, бесплодно, — остановить восстание магов; прикинуть, кто из них пришел за славой, кого тянули приключения… заметить светлоглазую девушку, ожесточенное напряжение которой выдавало: она пришла, чтобы отомстить._

_Каллен останавливает тренировку, и новобранцы тяжело дышат, согнувшись пополам; кое-кого выворачивает завтраком. Он уходит, и Киллин следует за ним; он отправляется в стойла, его губы сжаты, и лицо сурово._

_— У нас несколько недель, чтобы собрать войско. Вот из **этих**._

_Киллин внезапно понимает, почему он так старается, почему их гоняет: в первый раз за десять лет он действует не по чьему-то приказу, не по правилам ордена; и если он не справится, если его усилия окажутся бесплодны, все это случится по его вине. «Подготовь мне армию», — сказала леди Кассандра, и если этого не случится…_

_— Они научатся, — произносит Киллин. Она подвигается так, чтобы Каллену осталось либо обернуться, либо говорить, не видя ее._

_Он поворачивается — так усталым рекрутам видно его лицо._

_Киллин ухмыляется:_

_— Но я бы не пускала своих нагов разгуливать поблизости от того рыжего коротышки. Он, знаешь ли, из Рэдклиффа. Эй, в курсе, как они в Рэдклиффе называют мужчину, держащего двух нагов подмышками?_

_— Киллин! — Каллен почти улыбается, и, когда она произносит «сутенер», он не сдерживается и прыскает._

_Возвращаясь к новобранцам, Киллин видит, что парочка из них уставилась на нее с такими выражениями на лицах, что ясно: они видели, как суровый Коммандер смеется и шутит с их новым лейтенантом. К вечеру эта история разлетится; она бы поставила на это все свои деньги._

_— Ладно, наголюбы, — она встает перед ними. — Встать, в строй; ты, блондинчик, как тебя звать?_

_— Норрис, сэр!_

_— Норрис, сделай большой шаг влево — это с другой стороны, вот так… Морковка, вставай за ним… вот так… на длину руки от того, кто стоит за вами — и перед вами. Создатель знает, кое-кто из вас не только по плечу друг друга будет хлопать через три недели в дороге._

_Они строятся, смеясь и краснея. Киллин приказывает им разойтись, затем заново встать в строй, затем еще раз, ругая и подначивая, пока они не учатся быстро строиться без нареканий._

_— Хорошо! Вы сделали первый шаг на дооооооолгом пути к тому, чтобы, может быть, заслужить потраченные на вас время и усилия! У вас один час, чтобы поесть, просраться и собраться в дорогу! Если через час кто-то из вас не будет стоять здесь с рюкзаком за плечами, лучше бы вам пуститься в бега и молиться, чтобы в погоне я сломала себе ногу, потому что иначе вы пожалеете, что не родились нагом в Рэдклиффе! Один час! Вперед!_

_И они расходятся._

_Киллин поворачивается и видит, что Каллен смотрит на нее; его оценивающий взгляд холоден._

_— Может быть, тренировать их лучше тебе. По крайней мере, поначалу._

_И она тренирует их. Берет на себя и другую задачу: показать им, что новый Коммандер войск Инквизиции — тоже человек; превратить его в их глазах в человека, за которым, если будет нужно, они последуют куда угодно._

_Из того, кого они видят, в того, кого она знает._

_Она работает в обоих направлениях. Во время вечерних трапез она рассказывает рекрутам тщательно подобранные истории из Киркволла — тот раз, когда он схлестнулся с кунари, двумя гномами и пьяным мулом; другой, когда он закончил схватку с магом-отступником, вовремя пнув его по яйцам…_

_Встречаясь с Калленом днем, она передает ему истории рекрутов: что Хью-ткач вступил в войска Инквизиции, потому что его сестра — маг, и сейчас, когда идет война, он не знает, что с ней; что светлоглазая Серена потеряла мужа и нерожденного ребенка, когда маги и храмовники развязали сражение в деревеньке, где она жила…_

_— Я соболезную твоей утрате, — на следующее утро говорит Серене Каллен, и женщина потрясенно моргает и смахивает слезы со щек. Киллин слышит, как Каллен спрашивает у Хью, как зовут его сестру и в каком Круге она жила, обещает попытаться выяснить, что с ней._

_Он всегда предлагает людям помощь, если может — это присуще ему, он не может иначе; Киллин думает, что он был таким и до храмовников, до присяги. Она чувствует укол вины, что использует это его качество, манипулирует им — но она ведь никому не лжет._

_Просто дает ему шанс показать им, кто он такой._

_Но не **все**. В первую же ночь, когда она просыпается и слышит его приглушенные крики из палатки рядом, она выскальзывает из своего мешка и несется к нему. «Каллен, проснись, тебе снится сон»… будит его, пока весь лагерь не проснулся. И после этого каждую ночь следит за ним, слушает, не раздается ли его голос…_

_Рекруты должны знать, что он тоже человек — но не видеть его слабостей._

_Только через несколько недель она понимает, что и он ее учит — так же изощренно и скрытно, как и она его. Задолго после отбоя они обсуждают стратегические позиции, планы Каллена — и Киллин начинает мыслить категориями полков и батальонов, а не отрядов. Когда новобранцы разучивают основные команды и набирают форму, Каллен сам начинает тренировать их по вечерам — не так сурово, — и она учится работать в стене щитов большого строя, где будет по сотне человек со всех сторон — а не спешно перекрывать улицу, как в страже. Учится следовать его приказам, не думая о гражданских или случайных потерях; учится мыслить в категориях «союзник-противник» — категоричнее и проще, не так, как раньше._

_И чем больше человек к ним присоединяется, тем чаще ей, как и Каллену, приходится иметь дело с поставщиками, с перевозчиками — словно они и в самом деле должны ей подчиняться; приказывать, а не выпрашивать у них снаряжение и припасы, как для своего маленького отряда в Киркволле._

_На переходе в Убежище она в седле, рядом с Калленом. Их люди следуют за ними в строю, всадники первыми врываются в ворота, достигнув места назначения._

_Каллен спешивается, передает поводья сержанту и поднимается по ступеням; наверху его ожидает леди Кассандра._

_Киллин спрыгивает на землю:_

_— Так, мальчики и девочки! Вот мы и дома! Отделение, которое установит свои палатки последним, копает нужники для всех!_

_Позже, когда небеса разверзлись, она приказывает тем же самым мужчинам и женщинам строиться, следовать за Калленом, сражаться против самой Тени._

_Они подчиняются — все, и Норрис, и светлоглазая Серена, и Хью-ткач._

_Каллен произносит красивую речь на погребении. Сама Киллин стоит в строю с сухими глазами, наблюдая за оставшимися — кому нужны пара слов поддержки, плечо, чтобы на нем поплакать._

_Она поднимет чашу за павших в Поющей Деве, но едва пригубит эль._

_Заглушит горе, которое сдавливает ей грудь; она снова должна стоять между Калленом и мужчинами и женщинами, которыми он командует, служить между ними посредницей._

_Позже в палатке Каллен сдавливает пальцами переносицу, пустым взглядом остановившись на лежащем перед ним свитке с именами павших; она должна разобраться и с этим._

_Она сморгнет непролитые слезы и плюхнется на складной стул напротив, закидывая ногу на стол: «Так что, я тут слышала… Вестница очнулась»._

— Килл? — мягко проговорил Каллен, поглаживая пальцем ее скулу, и она открыла глаза, возвращаясь в настоящее.

— Ты сказал, что сделаешь из меня солдата — и сделал. Я солдат, потому что тебе так было нужно; и я умею только вот так, и чем дольше я служу… Каллен, это твоих рук дело. Поздравь себя с успехом.

Он выглядел пораженным:

— Килл…

— _Да, сэр. Кого? Сколько?_

— Я не этого…

— Ты даже не слышишь, что говоришь. Варрик называет меня Киллером, и все смеются. Я была стражницей, Каллен! И хорошей. Разговаривала с людьми — отговаривала их от плохих поступков, убеждала поступать правильно, помогала им, улаживала споры… А теперь что со мной стало? Я — орудие в твоей руке, чтобы отбивать удары, которые ты бы пропустил, и это _все_ , Каллен, _это все, что от меня осталось_!

— Нет, не все, Киллин, не все, не все, — когда она зарыдала, он обнял ее.

— Я б-бросила их. Авелин, всех. Бросила и ушла, после всего, что они для меня сделали.

— Ты отплатила им за все. Когда я покинул Киркволл, я знал — что бы я ни был должен ордену, кем он меня сделал, все хорошее и плохое — я отдал все, что мог.

— _Ты_ уехал, чтобы вести. _Я_ отправилась за тобой.

— И я рад, что ты так поступила. Чересчур эгоистично?

— Я тоже не сожалею. Но вернуться сюда… мне нужно найти… как жить с этим. Без угрызений совести. Тем, кем я стала. С… — она вздрогнула. — Каллен, я снова его видела. _Дракона_. Как будто снова там оказалась.

Рука Каллена, надежная и теплая, провела по ее спине вниз, затем вверх, и снова:

— Давненько тебе не снились эти сны.

— Я не спала. Посмотрела вверх на звезды, и потом увидела эту огромную черную тень, заслонившую небо, и поняла, что сейчас умру.

Его рука продолжала успокоительно гладить ее по спине:

— Бывает.

— Знаю. Ты… А что, если это случится в серьезный момент? В бою? Ты когда-нибудь?..

— Нет. То есть… да. Иногда я не знал, сражаюсь ли с магами на улицах Киркволла — или все еще в Кинлохе. Но битва есть битва… всегда, — он замолчал. — Пройдет. Станет легче, тише, и потом пройдет.

— _У тебя_ прошло. Через десять лет, — она закрыла глаза. — И у тебя был лириум.

— Он не помогал. Так только казалось. Но когда я перестал его принимать… когда я _попытался_ , все… вернулось, как будто было вчера. И продолжалось, пока я не бросил его, с помощью Кассандры, и даже потом первое время… Мне помогла Кассандра, и _ты_.

— Я? — недоуменно произнесла Киллин.

Он еле слышно рассмеялся:

— Ты что, и в самом деле не знаешь, какую роль сыграла в моей жизни — особенно тогда, в то время? Создатель, Киллин… ты заставляла меня смеяться, когда впереди я видел только тьму и отчаяние. Я осмеливался засыпать, потому что знал, что ты разбудишь меня, если мне приснится кошмар. Те тихие спокойные чаепития по утрам… И… желая тебя, я понял разницу между тем, что со мной СДЕЛАЛИ и тем, что могу выбрать САМ.

— О, — тихо произнесла она.

— Я любил тебя раньше и любил бы, даже если бы ты ничего из этого не сделала. Но, ради Андрасте, Киллин, ты сохранила мне тело и душу, когда сам я не мог сделать этого, — он нежно коснулся ее лица, провел пальцем по губам. — И я поддержу тебя. Если даже это займет десять лет. Пока твои сны и видения не прекратятся; пока ты не перестанешь кидаться в бой, зная, что не победишь.

Она уткнулась лицом ему в плечо:

— Я не знаю, как.

— Мы разберемся, — Каллен провел пальцами по ее подбородку и поцеловал ее. — _Вместе_.


	55. В ванне - Киллин (чуть-чуть NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> теплая вода и всякое такое.

Киллин проснулась, когда Каллен пошевелился. Она приоткрыла один глаз — сквозь ставни пробивались холодные лучи рассвета; она начала подниматься на локте.

Каллен мягко тронул ее за плечо:

— Оставайся здесь. Я скоро вернусь.

Звучало соблазнительно. Голова трещала от усталости; неудивительно. Без Каллена она почти не спала — только пару беспокойных часов, и он вернулся позже, чем в Скайхолде прозвучал бы последний сигнал караулу, — а потом они легли спать ой как не сразу. Она чувствовала слабость, синяки, оставшиеся от их ссоры — _а потом и бурной ночи,_ — болели; старые переживания, новое чувство вины… а в постели так мягко и тепло, и приятно пахнет Калленом.

_Но мне так многое нужно сделать… Проверить, как там Томас, Фел, Светлячок — а потом отправиться в крепость, убедиться, что Каллен оказался прав, что с Джин все в порядке… и потом разобраться с ней, отправить их с Томасом обратно в Денерим — яйца Создателя, скорее всего, ей придется ехать с ними, а еще и Мие со Стэнтоном нужно вернуться в Южный предел, и Каллен, конечно же, поедет с ними… Создатель, как найти силы, чтобы снова плыть через море — еще и с Джин, с Томасом?_

При мысли обо все этом у нее свело живот; они стиснула зубы и глубоко вдохнула, подавив тошноту.

Рука Каллена погладила ее по голове, потом по плечам:

— Еще есть время, — он словно читал ее мысли. — Отдохни еще чуть-чуть.

Под его пальцами Киллин расслабилась, снова свернулась в клубок в теплом гнезде из одеял, вжимаясь лицом в подушку и вдыхая его знакомый запах.

«Просто сделаю, и все, — сказала она себе. — Я всегда находила силы. И в этот раз найду».

Еще чуть-чуть. Она встанет, оденется, облачится в сильверит и свой холодный профессионализм… только еще чуть-чуть.

И она снова уснула; поняла это, только проснувшись, потому что кто-то зашел в дверь — два быстрых сердцебиения — это Каллен, пахнущий хлебом; она повернулась и увидела, что он принес кружку чая и несколько рулетов.

— Я с тобой совсем обленюсь, — она забрала у него еду. Аромат чая, как всегда — одно из главных чудес утра, вместе с рассветом и пением птиц. Она сделала глоток, наслаждаясь контрастом между горечью чая и сладостью меда, который он в него добавил.

Каллен улыбнулся:

— Не думаю, что ты на это способна.

Чай и рулеты успокоили ее бурлящий желудок. Когда она перекусила, Каллен протянул ей руку:

— Пойдем. Я кое-что тебе покажу.

Вчерашняя одежда была в ужасном состоянии — особенно рубашка, ее придется штопать и штопать, — хотя Киллин не помнила, кто из них ее порвал. Она пробормотала проклятие, когда полезла искать вторую и только потом вспомнила, что вчера ее постирала, и та должна была сушиться в прачечной.

— Надо бы прикупить тебе одежды, — заметил Каллен.

— Одежды _покрепче_ — это уж точно, — согласилась Киллин.

— Вот так, — он снял свой плащ и обернул вокруг ее плеч. — Здесь недалеко — дальше по коридору.

— Если по дороге мы встретим твою сестру, — Киллин вцепилась в плащ, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, — мы оба об этом пожалеем.

Но они никого не встретили, и действительно идти было недалеко — в маленькую комнатку с огромным широким чаном посередине, помпой рядом с ним, а также камином, в котором потрескивали поленья.

— Что это?

Каллен прикрыл и запер дверь за их спинами, а потом забрал свой плащ и повесил его на крючок:

— Ванная, — самодовольно произнес он,

Он уже наполнил ее; опустив туда пальцы, Киллин убедилась, что вода была приятно теплой.

— _Намного_ лучше, чем в Скайхолде. Может, Дориан и прав.

Каллен подхватил ее под локоть, помог удержать равновесие, когда она ступила в чан и погрузилась в великолепно теплую воду. Он разделся — слишком уж быстро на вкус Киллин, — но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к ней, обошел ванну и встал на колени за ее спиной, положив ладони ей на плечи.

— Откинься назад, — мягко произнес он.

Так она и сделала, положив голову ему на грудь.

Каллен набрал воды в ладони и смочил ей волосы, затем начал втирать мыло; осторожные прикосновения пальцев к коже головы посылали волны спокойствия через все ее тело, мышцы и сухожилия расправлялись и расслаблялись. Она задержала дыхание и погрузила голову под воду; вынырнув, увидела, что он переместился в сторону, сбоку от нее.

— Дай мне руку.

Медленно он намыливал ей ладонь, предплечье, локоть, плечо; покрытые ароматным мылом руки скользили по ее коже. Затем он подобрал ткань и повторил все сначала, смывая мыло, грязь и пот; напряжение уходило вместе с ними. Другая рука… кусок ткани казался грубоватым по сравнению с шелковыми прикосновениями его скользящих пальцев, и контраст между ними заставлял кровь приливать к коже; он поливал ее водой, прикасался к ней… все тело Киллин согревалось — это золотое тепло не имело центра, никуда не торопило; он мыл ее ноги, спину, живот, грудь. Ей хотелось заговорить, сказать ему, как ей приятно, поблагодарить его за то, что он подумал о ванне, нашел ее и наполнил, пока Киллин лениво валялась в постели, но ее мысли застряли где-то между мозгом и ртом; так же, как и желание двигаться, вернуть ему ласки — между головой и руками. Вместо этого она неподвижно лежала, тихо дыша, поглощенная теплой водой и нежными прикосновениями сильных рук Каллена.

И когда наконец его пальцы скользнули между ее ног, коснувшись точки, все еще чувствительной после всей страсти их предыдущей ночи, оргазм застал ее неожиданно — долгая, низкая волна, которая не откидывала ее назад, но словно покачивала — назад, в никуда, оставляя ее вялой и такой сонной, что она могла бы заснуть прямо здесь, в ванной, если бы закрыла глаза.

Когда Каллен тоже ступил в ванну с другой стороны, она попыталась подняться, приготовилась оказать ему ответное внимание — но он остановил ее, когда она начала приподнимать голову:

— Отдохни немного, Киллин. Все хорошо.

Он быстро ополоснулся, потом помог ей подняться — почти взяв на руки, — вытер ее, потом себя. Он натянул штаны, завернул ее в свой плащ и понес обратно в спальню, укладывая ее обратно на одеяла.

— Отдохни, — снова произнес он.

Глаза Киллин закрылись сами по себе.

— Томас, — пробормотала она. — И Фел… и…

— Я за ними пригляжу, — сказал он, и она позволила себе откинуться на мягкий матрас, зная, что он сдержит свое слово — _всегда_. — Я за всем пригляжу, Киллин. Отдохни еще чуть-чуть.

Она не могла сопротивляться, не могла набраться сил и открыть глаза, руки и ноги налились свинцом.

— Только… пару минут.

Когда она снова открыла глаза, солнце стояло высоко, но теперь его лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь ставни, казалось, несли радость и удовлетворение. Киллин потянулась, с наслаждением расправляя затекшие мышцы; день впереди казался полным возможностей, а не волнений.

Чистая одежда висела на стойке на броне и сразу бросалась в глаза; она оделась, захватила с собой оружие и отправилась искать — Каллена, своих подопечных и еду, точно в таком порядке.

Все они оказались в одном месте — на кухне: Фел и светловолосый мальчик — который вчера был ей представлен как: «Стэнтон, мой племянник», — сидели за столом, решая примеры по математике под руководством Мии (судя по их виду, Фел получала от этого куда больше удовольствия, чем Стэнтон); Каллен же наблюдал за ними из кресла у камина, и Томас, завернутый в пеленки, спал у него на руках.

Вся эта сцена прямо-таки воплощала уют семейной жизни, и Киллин замерла в дверях, чувствуя себя незваной гостьей, пока Фел не подняла взгляд и не заметила ее.

— Сколько четверок входит в тринадцать?

— Смотря что за четверки, и тринадцать чего тебе нужно, — ответила Киллин, и Каллен перевел глаза с Томаса на нее, улыбнувшись ей так, что она почувствовала, как тепло наполняет все ее тело до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

— Я же говорила! — обратилась Фел к Мие. — Если речь о том, сколько телег надо, чтобы перевезти тринадцать бочек — это одно, а если сколько солдат смогут получить дневные рационы из этих тринадцати бочек — другое.

— Больше, чем четыре, — вставила Киллин.

— Бочек с элем? — произнесла Фел.

— А, тогда да, где-то четыре.

— Дело в изучении принципов, — проговорила Миа. — Дважды четыре — восемь, а трижды — двенадцать, так что…

Глядя, как Фел готова взорваться, Киллин прервала Мию:

— Фел, если южная стена восемь метров в высоту и девятнадцать в ширину, и камни для нее — тридцать сантиметров в высоту и сто четырнадцать сантиметров в ширину, и за раз строительная бригада привозит восемь таких камней, и каждая поездка занимает три четверти часа — как долго мы должны держать для них ворота открытыми?

— Они могут работать ночью?

Киллин покачала головой:

— Нет, но на дворе солнцестояние.

— Они закончат к обеду на третий день.

— Спасибо, — Киллин улыбнулась Мие и направилась взглянуть, что там варится в горшках на плите. За спиной она услышала, как Стэнтон тихо спросил: «Как ты это делаешь?», а Фел ответила: «Сэр Медведь научил меня».

— Фел, — проговорила Миа, — ты бы хотела научиться играть в шахматы?

Киллин наложила себе миску каши и взобралась на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Каллен.

— Как он? — она взглянула на Томаса.

Каллен освободил одну руку и обнял ее за талию:

— Зуб прорезался.

И, словно поняв, что говорят про него, младенец заерзал и моргнул, а потом открыл ротик и зевнул.

— О, вот же он, — с удивлением произнесла Киллин. — Яйца Создателя, он такой крошечный!

— Миа говорит, остальные будут прорезываться еще несколько лет. А потом они выпадут, заменятся на коренные зубы.

— Помню, Джин носилась по дому, когда первый ее молочный зуб выпал. Она была уверена, что я притаилась у нее под кроватью, пока она спала, и раскачала его, — Киллин проверила, не горячая ли каша, и протянула Томасу чуть-чуть в ложке. — Не то, чтобы я так и не поступила бы, приди это мне в голову. — Томас без интереса пожевал ложку, и Киллин забрала ее обратно и облизала. — Честно сказать, сегодня я испытываю огромное желание выбить этой идиотке парочку зубов.

— Приведешь ее сюда? — спросил Каллен.

— Полагаю, что должна. Комнаты-то в Киркволле сейчас не разыщешь; по крайней мере, здесь она вряд ли сможет снова влипнуть в неприятности.

— Мы найдем для нее место.

— Если не найдем — пусть спит в конюшне.

— Она захочет взять с собой Томаса. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он спал в конюшне?

— Н-нет, наверное.

— А что потом?

— Отвезу ее в Денерим, к родителям. По дороге попытаюсь вбить в ее тупую башку пару мыслей, — она сделала паузу, съела еще немного каши и предложила очередную ложку Томасу. — А ты, осмелюсь предположить, отправишься в Южный предел?

— Туда легче добраться из Денерима, чем из Гварена.

Киллин нагнулась и поцеловала его в волосы:

— Спасибо.

— Исключительно эгоистичные мотивы. Хочу повидаться с семьей. И чтобы ты с ними познакомилась. И хотел бы также представиться твоим родителям.

Киллин фыркнула:

— Посмотрим, повторишь ли ты это после того, как встретишься с Джин.

— А я видел ее вчера. Мне показалось, что она… твердо придерживается своего мнения, даже если оно противоречит очевидным фактам.

Киллин рассмеялась так, что все на кухне вздрогнули:

— Ну, значит, это точно была она, — она доела кашу и вздохнула. — Мне нужно идти к ней.

— Я с тобой, — отозвался Каллен. — Миа, приглядишь за Томасом?

Миа кивнула.

— Ты не должен…

Его рука вокруг талии обняла ее чуть сильнее:

— Я хочу.

Киллин прижалась к нему, пропуская пальцы сквозь его волосы. _Ей не придется делать это одной — больше ничего не придется делать одной._

— Спасибо, — произнесла она и добавила — тише, потому что кое-чьи маленькие ушки были, конечно же, настороже. — _Я люблю тебя._

Она была рада, что шла к крепости не одна; знакомое чувство его присутствия за плечом, этот его смехотворный плащ, который она видела краем глаза. «Будь на мне была простая кожаная куртка, а не эта роскошная броня, я бы подумала, что упала в один из этих временных разрывов, о которых рассказывал Дориан»…

— Сколько раз мы вот так тут проходили? — спросил Каллен, и Киллин вздрогнула, поняв, что он думает о том же.

— От поместья Защитницы? Только один раз.

— Да, — отрезвляюще спокойно проговорил Каллен. — Когда ты…

_Жгучая боль в спине выше лопатки, «не смертельно» — Киллин отскакивает вниз и вбок, стараясь прихватить оружие в ране вместе с собой… она поворачивается, но ее заносит в сторону, словно мышцы и сухожилия стали мягкими, наполнились водой; она стоит лицом к лицу с гномом Хартии, кинжалы сверкают…_

_Отбивает удар, приседает, отталкивает его… дело плохо…_

_Здоровенный меч Авелин одним ударом почти сносит гному голову, и бой окончен._

_— Как-то слишком волнительно получилось, — Киллин оглядывается через плечо, чтобы оценить, насколько серьезно ранена. Маленький чистый порез сквозь кожаную куртку, подумаешь; горячая и липкая кровь течет по коже под одеждой, но ее немного; она почти и не чувствует раны. — Все в порядке? Каллен?_

_С ним все хорошо, все в порядке — остается только убрать трупы. Киллин рада, что сейчас у нее слишком важная должность, чтобы самой этим заниматься: день выдался необычно жарким для драккониса, и при мысли о том, что придется поднимать и таскать мертвые тела в такую жару, ее ладони начинают потеть; слишком часто она этим занималась._

_«Что-то я к старости становлюсь брезгливой», — думает она, когда они собираются возвращаться в Верхний город, в крепость, но тошнота не оставляет ее, по коже течет холодный пот, и камни мостовой качаются и проваливаются под ногами. Она оступается и роняет меч, который забыла вложить в ножны, безуспешно пытается подобрать его — пальцы не слушаются, будто принадлежат кому-то другому._

_— Киллин? — поднимая голову и жмурясь от ослепляющего солнечного света, она видит Каллена; у нее так болит голова, и его лицо кажется странным — каким-то зеленым, и подбородок слишком большой, лоб почему-то искажается в сторону._

_«Мне кажется, что-то не так», — пытается проговорить она, но ее губы кажутся каменными._

_— Капитан стражи! — голос Каллена резок, но его ладонь осторожно поддерживает ее за плечо. — Она…_

_Пальцы прикасаются к ее спине; она почти не чувствует их._

_— Отравленное лезвие, — мрачно произносит Авелин. — Помоги мне поднять ее… лазарет._

_Киллен пытается помочь им, но мир пульсирует в зеленой дымке, и когда она приказывает рукам и ногам двигаться, они только слабо подергиваются. Обрывки улиц… голос Каллена… его лицо под странным углом, он смотрит на нее, рука на ее щеке, которую она почти не чувствует, все кажется таким далеким…_

_Что-то отвратительно сладкое вливается ей в рот, и она непроизвольно глотает и кашляет, подавившись. Каллен удерживает ее рот закрытым._

_— Держись, Килл._

_Она держится, еле-еле. Дымка начинает редеть. Киллин понимает, что лежит на полу в огромной, богато обставленной комнате; под ней — холодный мрамор, ее придерживает рука Каллена. За ним стоит Авелин; повернув голову, Киллин видит, что рядом опустилась на колени сама Защитница Киркволла._

_— Спасибо, — обращаясь к Мариан Хоук, говорит Каллен. — Она бы не добралась до крепости._

_— Андерса благодари, — быстро отзывается Защитница. — Это лекарство мне приготовил он, перед тем, как…_

_Перед тем, как маг-отступник взорвал все на свете, вот что она имеет в виду._

_Когда Киллин стало лучше, и она смогла встать на ноги и с помощью Каллена добраться до крепости и своей казармы, она все еще не знает, как должна относиться к факту, что обязана жизнью человеку, который послужил причиной смерти для столь многих._

— Нужно проверить погреба в поместье, — обратилась она к Каллену. — Скорее всего, Защитница забрала все полезное, но вдруг что еще осталось.

Уголок его рта дернулся в усмешке:

— Мы разнесли ее спальню. Хочешь добавить к списку жалоб еще и грабеж?

— Чтобы подать жалобы, она должна вернуться, — они наконец добрались до крепости. _Крепости, в которой сейчас Джин, и все, что Джин скажет — потому что ей всегда есть что сказать_ … Киллин заколебалась. — Слушай, лучше, если сначала я зайду к ней сама. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить ее думать головой — до всех представлений.

 _Не совсем правда;_ судя по растерянному лицу Каллена, он понял это, но все равно кивнул.

Их провели в комнаты, где стража обычно допрашивала людей, которые — обычно _пока_ , — не были под арестом.

Каллен отступил назад, опираясь на стену, и Киллин улыбнулась. Потребовалось десять месяцев, чтобы научить его приваливаться к стене, как стражник, а не стоять прямо, как на карауле. Став Коммандером Инквизиции, он словно бы начисто забыл об этих уроках — странно приятно было видеть, что вернувшись сюда, в Киркволл, он вспомнил старые привычки.

Она обвила рукой его шею и притянула к себе для поцелуя.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она, затем глубоко вдохнула и повернулась, чтобы открыть дверь.


	56. В комнате для допросов - Киллин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой мы встречаем Джин.

В комнате для допросов за столом сидела стройная темноволосая женщина, изучая свои ногти. «Это не может быть Джин», — подумала Киллин, и потом та услышала, что дверь открылась, и встретилась с ней взглядом. Киллин почему-то все еще ожидала увидеть двенадцатилетнюю девочку — но эта женщина с блестящими волосами, спадающими на плечи, в платье, из которого выпирали пышные груди, — и в самом деле не была незнакомкой, которую привели сюда по ошибке.

И в самом деле Джин.

 _— Ты_ , — выпалила она.

«О да, — Киллин почувствовала знакомый приступ гнева. — Джин, а кто же еще».

Киллин закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней, сложа руки на груди.

— Я, — согласилась она.

— Что, во имя Пустоты, произошло с твоим лицом? — губы Джин искривились от отвращения.

— Демон, — лаконично ответила Киллин. — Что, во имя Пустоты, произошло с твоими _мозгами_?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Яйца Создателя, Джин! Сбежала с мужчиной, который — дай-ка я угадаю, оставил тебя без гроша, — в _Киркволл_ , из всех проклятых мест…

— Здесь не так уж плохо. Я нашла себе отличную работу — по крайней мере, до вчерашнего дня. Мужеподобная сучка с волосами цвета морковки сказала, что это все твоя вина.

— Отличная работа? — недоверчиво проговорила Киллин, делая шаг назад. — Тебя нахрен _похитил_ садист, чтобы его гости с тобой поразвлекались!

— Ой, ты всегда _была_ такой чопорной. Что плохого в том, что я согласилась на кое-что эксцентричное?

— Ничего, пока тебя не задушат и не закопают в лесу. _Подумай_ , Джин. _Кого_ они наняли на эту _прекрасную работу_? Несколько девушек без друзей и семьи. Девушек, которых никто не станет искать.

— Нет! Все было не так! Они обещали позаботиться о Томасе и все такое! Ты просто завидуешь, потому что _тебя_ никогда не пригласили бы на шикарную вечеринку в поместье богачей!

— _Андрасте, дай мне сил._ Они позаботились о Томасе, продав его, — Киллин положила руки на край стола, опираясь на него. — Как ты думаешь, стали бы они поступать так, если бы предполагалось, что ты вернешься?

— Ты лжешь!

— Нет, не лгу. К счастью, у него _нашелся_ родственник с мозгами и чувством ответственности… я нашла его в…

— О, да, вся такая ответственная! — взревела Джин. — «Почему ты не можешь быть как Киллин? _Киллин_ присылает деньги домой. _Киллин_ никогда не попадает в неприятности. _Киллин_ …»

— Яйца Создателя, Джин! _Ты_ всегда была их любимицей.

— Ага, любимицей, как же, — горько проговорила Джин. — Где Томас? Он в порядке?

— Он в безопасности, НЕ благодаря тебе. Цел и невредим.

— Я хочу его видеть.

— Нет, — немедленно произнесла Киллин, даже не успев подумать.

— Я его _мать_. Ты не можешь мне отказать. Он мой сын! Он принадлежит _мне_ , а не тебе!

— Дети никому не принадлежат, кроме себя, — на мгновение ей вспомнился голос Каллена, говоривший что-то… надо будет подумать об этом позже. «Джин права, — с ужасом подумала она, ощутив боль в животе. — Я не могу запретить ей видеть его». Но даже мысль об этом вызывала у нее внутреннее сопротивление.

— Я все еще его мать!

— Ты не вела себя, как мать.

— Я родила его! Он _мой_. Аааа, ты хочешь забрать его себе, верно? Посмотри на себя. Тебе уже сколько? Тридцать? Ни мужика, ни детей — высохшая старая дева со шрамами на лице, — и ты хочешь забрать _моего_ сына.

— Вообще-то, у меня есть мужчина, — Киллин услышала свой спокойный голос как бы со стороны. — И мы собираемся завести детей.

— О, он что, слепой? — ухмыльнулась Джин. — Или какой-нибудь старый пьяница-солдат, который не смог найти никого получше?

— Солдат — безусловно, — раздался спокойный голос Каллена. — Прошу прощения, леди, но я слышал, о чем вы говорили.

Киллин пронзила его взглядом. Она же _просила_ его постоять за дверью; последнее, чего ей хотелось бы сейчас — чтобы Каллен видел тупость и вредность ее сестры.

Если он и заметил ее взгляд, то не обратил на него внимания; он приблизился и приобнял ее за талию:

— Как я и сказал — солдат, но определенно не пьяница. И, смею надеяться, еще не так уж стар, — рука, лежавшая на талии Киллин, была напряжена, и в его голосе слышались отзвуки гнева, словно гром на горизонте; но выражение его лица было вежливым, если и немного холодным. Он протянул Джин для пожатия вторую руку. — Нас с вами вчера не представили, как подобает. Сэр Каллен Резерфорд, Коммандер войск Инквизиции, к вашим услугам, мисс.

Лицо Джин приняло то же выражение, что, как подозревала Киллин, было и у нее самой, когда она в первый раз увидела Каллена Резерфорда в пыли и чаду киркволльских улиц: рот слегка приоткрыт, глаза застыли. С опозданием ее сестра дотронулась до его ладони; Каллен отдернул пальцы лишь на самую чуточку раньше, чем было бы вежливо. Он посмотрел на Киллин:

— Ты еще долго, _моя дорогая_?

— Э… нет? — отозвалась слегка ошеломленная Киллин.

— Хорошо, — он поцеловал ее — слегка неловко, но с таким чувством, что у нее подогнулись колени; затем он отпустил Киллин, повернулся и направился к двери. Перед тем, как выйти, он остановился и бросил через плечо: — Вы были правы, мисс Ханмаунт. Я не нашел никого лучше. Не думаю, что кто-то другой смог бы.

 _Гребаная крайняя плоть Создателя_ ; Киллин пыталась совместить в своей голове мужчину, который заикался, произнося: «Сегодня хорошая ночь для вечера», — вот с этим, который поставил ее сестру на место с изяществом самой леди Вивьен.

— Он, эм… — проговорила Джин.

— Мой старый пьяница-солдат, да, — слегка самодовольно произнесла Киллин и воспользовалась паузой для того, чтобы самой выйти из комнаты.

Каллен ждал ее снаружи.

— Киллин, прости… — произнес он, как только она закрыла за собой дверь.

Киллин рассмеялась:

— Прости!

— Я знаю, ты хотела поговорить с ней наедине, но я слышал, как он разговаривает с тобой и смог удержаться. И, если бы я выкинул ее из окна, делу бы это не помогло.

— Развлекло бы меня — да. Помогло бы — нет, определенно нет. Ты что, брал уроки у сестры Соловья, или леди Монтилье, или Дориана? — когда он недоуменно уставился на нее, она пояснила: — Готова поспорить, эта реплика вызвала бы шквал аплодисментов в самом Халамширале.

— О, я. нет. Я… — Каллен передернул плечами. — Мне всегда было легко найти слова, когда я зол. — Он обнял ее за талию и притянул ближе: — Так ты не злишься на меня за то, что я вмешался?

— Каллен, я мечтала увидеть это выражение на лице своей сестры с тех пор, как мне исполнилось _десять_ , — после этих слов он немного расслабился и улыбнулся.

— А ты имела в виду то, что сказала? — мягко спросил он.

— Какую часть? Что она идиотка? Что она не вела себя, как мать?

— Что мы планируем завести детей.

Киллин нахмурилась:

— А разве нет?

— Я думал, ты сказала, что тебе нужно подумать.

— Я все обдумала, — и только произнеся это, Киллин поняла, что это было правдой. — Больше времени мне не нужно. Да, Каллен, _да_ , у нас будет семья.

Улыбка, озарившая его лицо и наполнившая теплом его глаза, была самой прекрасной из всего, что когда-либо видела Киллин.

— В Денериме есть сиротские приюты, — сказал он. — И _здесь_ , вообще говоря, тоже.

— Я еще не ходила к целителям. Насчет… лечения. Не успела до отъезда.

Каллен прислонился к ней своим лбом, еще крепче обнял ее:

— Мне показалось… что ты делаешь это, только потому, что я…

Он замолчал.

— Так и было, — признала Киллин, обнимая его за шею. — Каллен… не знаю, что… но если Авелин смогла, то…

— Авелин? — пораженно произнес Каллен, и Киллин ухмыльнулась.

— Маленькая девочка, Фелиция или Фелисити, как-то так. Так что, знаешь… — она пожала плечами. — Может, это и не так плохо, как я думала.

— Неважно, — произнес Каллен, удивляя ее. — Я понял, что ошибался. Это неважно, если ты не хочешь.

— Может, и хочу, — Киллин пробежалась пальцами по кудряшкам на его шее. — Я просто… не уверена. Насчет этого. Пока. И, — рассудительно добавила она, — не думаю, что это хорошая идея — усыновлять или удочерять ребенка, когда мы все еще таскаемся по Тедасу с кучей родни и кунарийскими наемниками в придачу.

Каллен поцеловал ее.

— Ты, — произнес он и снова поцеловал, в этот раз так глубоко, что она задержала дыхание, — слишком прагма…

— _Кхэм_ , — произнесла Авелин из-за его спины, и Каллен и Киллин отпрыгнули друг от друга, словно смущенные подростки, застигнутые за амбаром. — Извините, что прерываю это невероятно важное _посредничество_ между орденом храмовников и стражей…

Сложно сказать, была ли Авелин позабавлена или пришла в ярость — выражение ее лица, как капитана стражи при исполнении, отличалось такой же выразительностью, как орлесианская маска.

— Простите, капитан, — произнесла Киллин, чувствуя, что краснеет; ей даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы сказать, что Каллен наверняка залился румянцем; скорее всего, сейчас он потирал свою шею.

— Поразительно, как вы вообще тогда выполняли _хоть какую-то_ работу, — сказала Авелин.

— Мы не… — начал Каллен.

В то же время Киллин произнесла:

— Тогда не...

— Что ж, мне приятно думать, что я бы заметила, если бы вы три года обжимались в коридорах. Так что я вам поверю. Кстати, Томпкинсон заговорил.

— И? — спросила Киллин.

Авелин фыркнула:

— Все затеяли другие, заставили его — в таком духе. Может быть, не все из того, что он говорит, ложь. Кое-какие из принадлежностей, которые мы нашли там, ближе к магии крови, чем к садистскому удовольствию.

— Жертвоприношение?

— Ваш друг из Тевинтера и кунари убили единственного мага на месте преступления, так что спрашивать некого — но, думаю, да.

— Все эти женщины, — проговорила Киллин. — Это большая мощь, верно? То есть, тут мудила из Нижнего города, Мидансин?

— Мидестин, — кивнула Авелин. — И его друзья. Знатная была драка.

— А ведь они убили только троих. Что они собирались делать, собрав такую мощь — человек шесть?

— Если считать всех, скорее, пятнадцать. Вот почему я потеряла сон, — мрачно произнесла Авелин. — Малефикары и так доставляют кучу проблем, даже прячась в Клоаке как падальщики. Но организация, с богатым покровителем — или жертвой, как утверждает Томпкинсон, — совсем другое дело. — Она потрясла головой: — Мой город, мои проблемы. Ты здесь, чтобы забрать свою сестру?

— А я должна? — нерешительно спросила Киллин.

— Нет. Могу ее просто отпустить; посмотрим, как она позаботится о себе.

— Пламя, нет! — перед глазами Киллин пронеслись все катастрофы, которые за этим последуют. — Я забираю ее.

— Слава Создателю, — Авелин прошла мимо них и распахнула дверь. — На выход.

Через несколько мгновений (несомненно, чтобы никто не подумал, что Джин действует не по своей воле, а по приказу Авелин), ее сестра показалась в дверях, презрительно окидывая Авелин взглядом.

Киллин сжала зубы.

— Ты, — она схватила сестру за руку, — идешь с нами.

— А вот и нет!

Киллин потащила ее по коридору к выходу. Джин пыталась отбиваться, но ноги скользили по каменному полу, а удары были слабыми и метили не туда.

— Или ты пойдешь, или я потащу тебя, — бросила Киллин. — За волосы. И поверь мне, сейчас я получу от этого массу удовольствия.

Джин оглянулась на Каллена, который следовал за ними:

— И вы ей позволите?

— Все это для вашего же собственного блага, мисс Джин, — произнес он, хотя Киллин уловила в его голосе нотку напряжения. — Будет удобнее, если вы не будете сопротивляться.

— Мор вас обоих побери! — рявкнула Джин и села на землю.

Держа сестру за руку, Киллин не смогла удержать ее и остановилась.

— _За волосы_ , Джин, буквально.

— Ты не посмеешь!

Киллин нагнулась так, что ее лицо находилась в считанных сантиметрах от Джин:

— Я видела все отвратительные и грязные кошмары этого города; большая их часть все время пыталась меня убить. Я видела Тень сквозь дыру в небе. Я видела, как магистр, который вошел в Золотой Город и начал Мор, восстал из мертвого тела Серого Стража. Я в одиночку вышла на бой с вожаком-гарлоком. Осталось очень мало такого, сестренка, чего я бы не осмелилась сделать. _Вставай!_

Она была немного удивлена, когда тон, который она использовала для строптивых рекрутов, сработал, и Джин, надувшись, поднялась на ноги.

— Уж не знаю, кем ты там себя считаешь, — бросила она.

— Я — твой лучший шанс выбраться из этого города живой, — парировала Киллин, — так что _не беси меня_.

По дороге к поместью Хоук Джин время от времени пыталась вырвать руку из хватки Киллин, но больше для вида. Когда Хмурик открыл дверь, Киллин втолкнула Джин внутрь и проследовала за ней. Каллен запер за ними дверь.

Роскошество убранства на время отвлекло Джин, и она, разинув рот, обводила комнату глазами; затем взяла себя в руки и поправила юбки.

— Что ж, у вас очень милый дом, Коммандер Каллен. Полагаю, я могу остановиться здесь.

— Здесь вы будете в безопасности, — заверил ее Каллен.

Услышав шум у дверей, в дверях, что вели в кухню, появилась Миа с Томасом в руках; за ней следовали Фел и Стэнтон. Джин окинула взглядом высокую блондинку, двух светловолосых детей и ребенка в пеленках, а потом искоса взглянула на Киллин.

— Мужчина, — пробормотала она, — но не то, чтобы _твой_ , верно?

Каллен, видимо, расслышал, что она сказала; казалось, недопонимание ввергло его в ужас.

— Моя сестра, Миа, — торопливо проговорил он. — Мой племянник, Стэнтон. Мой оруженосец, Фел — и ваш сын, мисс Джин.

Миа подошла к ним.

— Вот и он. Должно быть, вы чувствуете облегчение, снова увидев его. Он в порядке, и…

— Давайте его сюда, — Джин протянула руки, и Миа осторожно передала ей Томаса. Киллин безжалостно подавила прилив ярости, который почувствовала, видя это. «Он ее сын. Какой бы ужасной матерью она ни была, он скучал по ней, он хотел ее». Она отвернулась, снимая свои нарукавники. Ребенок пошевелился и начал вопить, и Джин нетерпеливо похлопала его по спине: — Тихо, мама здесь.

— Должно быть, вы устали, — сказала Миа. — Наверху для вас подготовлена комната, если хотите отдохнуть. Или вы голодны? У нас полно еды.

— Да, голодна. И хочу прилечь.

— Конечно, — Миа увела ее прочь.

— Нужно поставить стражу у ее дверей, — обратилась Киллин к Хмурику. — Или она сбежит вместе с ребенком, как только поймет, что я собираюсь отвезти ее обратно в Денерим. Первым дежурить будешь ты.

Тот посмотрел на Каллена.

«Ну конечно. Каллен отстранил меня. Он сказал им».

Каллен слегка кивнул, подтверждая ее приказ.

«По крайней мере, кажется, что ему неловко; и на том спасибо». Киллин отправилась искать, чего бы выпить.


End file.
